Learn to love A Tsukimori Len fanfic
by Kaho Yukimura
Summary: Although the person is Tsukimori Len, actually it is a very original story. Nothing much related to the original storyline except that he also plays the violin and still has the same personality. An angst romance of how Tsukimori learned to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jun's eyes had not moved nor blinked as she continued to stare at the poster in front of her. She could feel her heartbeat racing with excitement the moment she read through the name written on the poster.

"What have you been staring at for so long?" Jun felt a pat on her shoulder but her eyes remained on the poster not at all noticing the presence of another. A little surprised at how Jun reacted, her friend Melissa too looked to the poster that hung on the their school noticeboard.

Immediately Melissa understood why Jun acted the way she did. With excitement she called in disbelief, "No way, Tsukimori Len is having a concert here in this city?!"

Finally Jun's eyes looked to her friend as an expression of indescribable joy covered her face, "I know. As a world class violinist he has only ever performed in Europe."

"What brought him here then?" Melissa asked.

A mysterious smile appeared on Jun's face, "Don't you know? Apparently Len was a graduate from this college. This city was his home town"

"No way!" Stunned by the shocking news Melissa exclaimed. "You are telling me that the world's number one violinist is a graduate from our little pathetic music college?"

Hearing what her friend said, Jun smiled and defended softly, "Our school is not that bad. It is a traditional and noble school that has been established for over a century." Pausing a shade of pink painted Jun's face as she whispered, 'Most of all, Len was once a student here too…"

"You're right," Melissa nodded. "If the world's number one violinist was once a student here, then this makes this music college more valuable. But if that was true, then why don't they ever promote it? It would bring so many more students and money into the school!"

Jun's eyes turned back to the poster again and sighed. "Everything that relates to Tsukimori Len had always been such a mystery. Although he is so famous and well known, his photographs were never published. No video recordings were ever allowed in all his concerts and all his CDs had no profile on him."

"I guess that's the selling point." Melissa agreed. "If no one knew what Tsukimori Len looks like or how old he is, that mysteriousness about him will make people want to pay more to go to his concerts."

Jun gave another sigh as her eyes looked to the price of the concert tickets displayed on the poster. "But I guess it would be so worth the money to be able to go to his concert. After all it was his music that rescued me when I was in the lowest time of my life."

Jun's mother passed away in a car accident when Jun was in high school Jun had once wanted to become a piano teacher like her mother, but because of the sudden loss of her mother, Jun had thought of giving up her dream. However it was not until she overheard Tsukimori Len's violin over the radio that she felt alive once again. Len's music was not just any music, it was something that captured and rescued Jun. It gave her dream back to her. Immediately she bought his CD and played it over and over again. Whenever she was depressed and sad, his violin would always touch her heart and lift her once again.

"So, how are you planning to pay for the tickets?" Melissa asked.

"I guess I can work for longer hours at the restaurant that I am currently working at." Jun obviously had already thought through the plan.

"Cool, I guess I have to start saving money too. We have to go together! I want to see what this mysterious man actually looks like. Hope we did not pay all this money to go see an old ugly bald man."

"Melissa, we are there for his music!" Jun giggled at her friend's comment. Yes, no matter what the cost is, she will save the money to buy the concert ticket of her most admired musician.

"Jun, can you bring these orders to table four?"

"Sure." Jun quickly picked up the tray of food placed on the counter. As she had planned for, working extra hours at her part time job is starting to help her save money for the concert ticket.

"Thank you Jun, here is your pay for the extra hours you have worked here." Jun's manager smiled and passed her an envelope. Jun felt her heart pumping as she held the envelope tightly in her hand. Finally she can afford to go to Len's concert. Nothing can stop her now!

After leaving the restaurant and heading towards the train station, Jun felt someone following her. With fear Jun walked faster and terror increased when she heard the footstep behind her coming rapidly towards her.

Before Jun could scream for help a man in a black beanie and biker's jacket rushed up to her and grabbed her handbag off her. In shock Jun tried to grasp the handbag back but it became a useless attempt as the man swung his elbow and pushed Jun hard towards a pole.

With the force Jun felt her head smashed against the concrete pole and by the time she regained her consciousness the robber was long gone with her handbag. Struggling onto her feet she felt drowsiness overlapped her as she sat back down onto the ground.

"Are you alright? Miss?"

Jun heard a voice asked in concern as a man rushed up to her. Slowly opening her eyes again she saw a young man about the age of mid to late twenties looking at her with worries.

"I…I," Jun tried to explain to the kind stranger what had just happened. However surprised she could not put her words together she felt extreme drowsiness overwhelmed her as she knew no more.

Opening her eyes again she was surprised to find herself in the hospital from the smell of disinfectants and medication and the white blankets that covered her. She frowned when she sensed a stabbing pain on her forehead. As a reflex she lifted her hand to feel her forehead and found that there were bandages around her head.

"How are you feeling?"

Jun turned to the voice and found the same kind young man that she saw before she last had consciousness.

"I am in the hospital? What had happened?" Jun asked as she tried to sit up.

"You had a concussion when you injured your head, luckily the cut on your forehead wasn't too bad so you only needed a few stitches." The young man explained warmly.

"Thank…thank you." Jun said quickly when she realised an unknown stranger had just brought her to the hospital. She did not know what to say when she had two distinctive treatments in one night from two strangers.

"No big deal, I work here anyway. Luckily I found you just when I was on my way home from work." The young man replied in politeness. "Another good news is you will be able to return home when you are ready."

"Thank…thank you." Jun said quickly again.

The young man replied her with another smile as he picked up the folder next to her bed. "Sorry, just for paperwork's sake, can I grab a few details off you?"

Jun nodded as she answered his questions. Taking a peek at the man in front of her she noticed the lab boat he was wearing and the ID badge with it. Jun understood immediately what he meant by him working here in the hospital. Jun blushed immediately when she realised how beautiful he actually was. His long thick eyelashes and eyes of magical colours, even those lips were just perfect. It was like any girl's dream to be rescued by a handsome stranger.

"Can you describe as clear as possible how you were injured?" Not noticing her focus the handsome young doctor continued to ask the questions frsom his paperwork.

"I…I was robbed…" Jun quickly pulled her focus back and replied.

"Robbery?" The young doctor looked up at Jun immediately in concern. "Did the robber hurt you in any other way?"

Tears came up immediately in Jun's eyes when she remembered her days of extra hard work to be able to buy Len's concert tickets became wasted. Now there was no way she could ever afford to go to his concert. That was what could hurt her the most.

"It's alright, take your time. If you wish to report the incident to the police I can accompany you." The young doctor comforted mistaking the reason she was upset.

Jun shook her head as she quickly dried her tears, "No, it's not that. I was upset over something else."

The young doctor did not say anything but watched with care. Gently he passed her a box of tissues. "Where do you live? I will take you home. It is not safe for ladies to travel home alone in this hour."

"No it's fine. I can not possibly bother you any more. Most of all you are still working." Jun declined quickly in politeness.

At this time the door opened and a nurse walked in. When she saw the young doctor, she called in surprise, "Doctor Ryo, how come you are still here? I thought you were finally off duty after your last long thirty-six hour shift?"

The young doctor laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "This lady here was hurt when I was leaving so I brought her back to help treat her."

"You could have just left her with the other doctors on call. You have not had a rest for over forty hours now. Go home and rest immediately!" The nurse teased and rushed him like a caring mother.

Although not knowing what was going on, by now Jun had figured that this young doctor had stayed awake for over forty hours now because of her. Quickly turning to the young doctor she apologised, "I am so sorry to have kept you here. I could not possibly bother you any longer. Please go home and rest."

"Alright, alright. Since I have done this much already, I will take you home and make sure you are safe then I will go home, how about that?" Passing the folder to the nurse he instructed. "I have confirmed that the patient is fine to go. Can you check her out?"

The nurse sighed and shook her head. Turning to Jun she smiled warmly, "Please come with me."

Jun's eyes opened a little with surprise at the same time feeling her heart so moved when she saw the young doctor really waited for her at the foyer.

"All done? I will take you home now." His smile was still so warm like sunshine. Gradually Jun felt her whole mind and heart was taken and drowned in his bright beautiful smile. For the first time Jun felt that his smile had also healed the wound inside her heart like Tsukimori Len's music had.

"Here you go.' The young doctor said as he stopped the car in front of her house. Turning to Jun he wrote down on a piece of paper a phone number and passed it to Jun. "Here is my mobile number, if you have decided to report to the police about the theft give me a call, I will help in any way I can."

Jun held the piece of paper tightly in her hand and felt her heart pumping fast like a little girl in love. "Thank…thank you doctor…"

"It's Ryo. Just call me Ryo." He continued for her. Passing her another bag he instructed, 'Here are the bandages and pain-killers for the stitches on your forehead. Two weeks later you can come in for another check up but I think you will be fine."

Jun nodded and knew although to him he was just looking after his patient but to her it was the warmest treatment she had ever received from anyone. Jun stood outside her door as she watched him drove off in his car. Jun breathed out a deep breath and realised with a smile that she had fallen in love.

"Jun?!"

Suddenly the front door swung open as a middle-aged man rushed out in haste. When he saw the bandages around her forehead he asked in shock. "What happened? Where have you been?!"

"Dad," Jun smiled with apology. "Had a little accident. Met a robbery."

"Robbery?!" Jun's father was in even more shock. "I told you it was not safe to work that late in the restaurant! I have already lost your mother and if anything else happens to you…"

"I am fine dad…" Jun comforted quickly.

With a sigh Jun's dad held onto his head as he whispered to himself. "I knew it will not be safe to leave you here alone…"

"Dad?"

"Remember the project that my company had invested more than two hundred million dollars in?" Jun's dad asked as the both of them seated down in the living room.

Jun nodded in acknowledgment and waited for her father to continue.

"Well, my manager had been appointed to be the project manager for the assignment, and he had asked me to become his right hand man in assisting him in this project."

"Wow! That is great news right?! You have always wanted this kind of opportunity!" Jun held her father's hand in excitement.

"I know but," Jun's father paused and let out a sigh. "I have to be overseas for two years minimum."

"That means…?"

Jun's father nodded. "I can not leave you here alone especially after what had happened to you tonight. At the same time my company had mentioned that I am not allowed to bring family with me."

"I will be fine!" Jun said quickly. "I am an adult now, I can take care of myself!" She would hate to see her father giving up such an opportunity for her.

"No, Jun. I was already worried about your wellbeing and now after what had happened to you tonight, there is no way I am going to let you stay here in this house by yourself. Luckily my manager had already made me an offer to let you stay at his place while we are both away."

"Your manager's place? You don't think that's kind of weird?" Jun asked reluctantly.

"No, I believe you will love it there. It is quite close to your school and most of all they also have a grand piano in the house for you to practise on."

"Grand piano?" Jun was surprised.

"Yes, apparently his wife was a piano teacher too like your mother. She had mentioned having you around will be so much of a help since she only had sons to accompany her." Jun's father explained softly, "I have also mentioned to him how well you have looked after me ever since your mother passed away. If it was not for you Jun, I couldn't have moved on…"

Jun blushed after her father said that. With a smile she hugged her father tight. "You have helped me move on too dad."

"I will come back to visit as much as I can, I promise I will write too."

"After telling me you can not go to the concert any more, you have decided to move out?" Melissa teased when she saw Jun showed up today at school with two extra bags.

Jun blushed hearing such tease from her friend. "No, you know how much I wanted to go to the concert, but if it's not for the robbery I would have bought the tickets already…"

Melissa smiled and helped Jun carry one of her bags, "So your father wants you to move into his manager's house while they are away. I remembered you mentioned that they have two sons right?" Pausing, Melissa leaned close and whispered. "Are you kind of excited that there might be romances happening with you and your new house mates?"

"Melissa!" Jun complained again as she felt her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. "It is not going to happen! Besides _I have already found my dream prince_…" Jun's voice became soft and thin towards the end of her sentence.

"Oh yeah, the young handsome doctor that saved you right? Is he really that cute?" Melissa asked with interest.

Jun lowered her head and nodded, the admirations and stars in her eyes says it all.

"Oh wow, I wish that will happen to me…" Melissa gave a sigh. "So now you have his number are you going to call him?"

"But…but you don't think it's weird if I called? Do you think he will think I am a very aggressive girl?" Jun asked quickly.

"If he gave you the number, he wanted you to call. Why else would he give you his mobile number? It is a pretty personal number you know." Melissa encouraged.

Jun felt her heart rejoiced when she heard what Melissa said. So…he actually wanted her to keep in contact with him like Melissa said?

"Anyway, so who is picking you up to take you to the new house?" Melissa asked as the both of them waited at the front gate because Jun's father mentioned that his manager's son would pick her up from school to take her back to the new house.

"I think the elder son is coming, I hope he can find me all right. After all we have never met." Jun replied as she looked again towards the cars that drove into the street.

"I am sure he can find you, you are the only person here with two huge bags." Melissa teased again.

While they were talking, a black Rover stopped just in front of the school gate. Jun felt her heart gave a huge thump when she saw the car. This car, the number plate, she had seen them before!

Jun felt her heart rate increased rapidly when she saw a young handsome man walked out of the car towards them. When he saw her, his eyes also widened a little in surprise as he came up quickly and greeted with the warm smile that Jun had missed so much.

"Jun? It is you that is moving in with us?" His tone also showed happiness to find out the unbelievable coincidence.

"Dr…Dr Ryo!" Jun greeted quickly still feeling her heart pumping like crazy.

"Wow, you are right about him, Jun." Melissa also felt her heartbeat racing like a little girl. If it takes a robbery to meet a prince, she is willing too!

"Right about what?" Ryo asked not understanding Melissa's inside meaning.

"No…nothing!" Melissa quickly replied. "Nice to meet you, I am Jun's friend Melissa."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted with politeness. His eyes then landed on the two big bags next to Jun, "Only two bags of luggage?"

"Yes, yes…" Jun quickly picked them up. However as if it was less than a chore, Ryo took them from her as he swung them onto his shoulders.

"Alright, shall we go?" Ryo asked and turning to Melissa, he asked. "Would you like to come too?"

"I would love to but I can't." Melissa replied. She is not that stupid to tag around and stick out as the sore thumb. Although envious of Jun's luck, but she is truly happy for her friend.

"Good luck!" Melissa whispered in her friend's ear while Ryo placed the luggage in the trunk.

"Melissa!" Jun blushed and complained. However when she looked up once again at Ryo's beautiful face, she could not stop that smile of hers from appearing.

"Well, welcome to our humble home." Ryo said after he led Jun into the house.

"Thank…thank you." Jun lowered her head and said quickly.

Seeing her reaction Ryo smiled warmly, "Don't be so nervous and stiff. Just make yourself at home."

Jun nodded again quickly as she followed Ryo into the living room. Immediately her eyes landed on the black Steinway grand piano. Noticing her focus Ryo added, "Oh yeah, feel free to play the piano whenever you want. You need it for school as well right?"

Jun looked up at Ryo and asked softly, "Do…do you play the piano too?"

Ryo smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Unfortunately the only song I can play is 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars."

Jun chuckled at Ryo's words, "Maybe one day you could perform for me."

Ryo laughed too at her words, "Alright, all jokes aside. I will show you around the house and to your room."

Jun nodded and once again quickly followed Ryo's tall figure up the stairs. Pointing to the room to his right, Ryo explained. "This is my room, and opposite to my room is my brother's room. Further down the corridor is my parent's room."

"Oh, should I go say hello to the rest of your family?" Jun asked quickly.

"They are both not home at the moment," Ryo continued walking as he replied. "Because of work, they spend most of the time overseas."

Jun stopped walking immediately as her face turned red and her heartbeat increased rapidly with the news. Does…does this mean in the house at the moment is just the two of them?! How…how should she act? Is it really day and night just Ryo and her?! She was of course joyous to find that she was moving into her dream prince 's house, but she did not expect it to be just the two of them!

"What's the matter?" Ryo obviously did not notice the thoughts going on inside Jun's head and asked.

"No...nothing." Jun replied almost immediately.

"Oh, don't worry." Ryo replied her another warm smile. "I have already asked the hospital to put me on day shifts so you won't be home alone at night. I will be home too to accompany you."

Jun felt all the blood in her started to boil and rushed to her face. What Ryo just said was making it worse! However totally unlike her Ryo was calm and normal obviously meaning what he literally means.

"I am sorry that you just have to put up with me for the next few days until my mother and brother comes home. You might soon be annoyed with my company." Ryo joked.

"Of course not!" Jun replied immediately. There is no way she will ever get tired and annoyed of Ryo. However realising how straight she was, Jun lowered her head quickly in embarrassment. Luckily Ryo did not notice and continued to walk on.

Opening the door next to his own room, he turned to Jun, "Here is your room and I will leave your bags here."

"Thank you," Jun said once again.

"You thank me too much, no need to be so polite with me." Ryo smiled. "When you are ready come downstairs, we need to figure out what to have for dinner since my mother is not here."

"Oh, I can cook something if you like." Jun volunteered quickly.

"Can you?"

"Of course. I always cook at home for my dad." Jun smiled and replied.

"Great! I haven't had home cooking for so long." Ryo cheered. "I will show you to the kitchen."

"That was incredible. You cook one hundred times better than my mother." Ryo praised after a heartfelt meal.

"You are flattering me…" Jun blushed but felt her heart so sweet. Ryo probably did not realise how much effort she put into preparing this meal for him. His every word of praise soothes her heart.

"No, I'm serious! You know, my mother hardly cooks because she said as a professional pianist; she has to look after her fingers well. What kind of excuse was that?"

Jun started laughing hearing what Ryo said. "She is right though. Fingers are truly a valuable asset to a musician."

"Than you shouldn't have cooked! You are a professional pianist too right?" Ryo reminded her quickly.

"I am not that professional…" Jun justified quickly.

"Of course you are." With a warm encouraging smile Ryo asked, "Can I ask you to play a piece for me?"

Blood rushed to Jun's face immediately as she blushed with shyness, "I thought you promised to perform for me first?"

Ryo started laughing and gestured her to the living room. "Alright, after I have embarrassed myself with the only song I know, would you kindly play one song for me too?"

Jun chuckled again finding Ryo extremely easy to talk to. More and more she finds her heart attached to this wonderful friendly handsome prince of hers.

Once they entered the living room, Jun's eyes immediately landed on the collection of CDs on the CD rack. With joy she ran forward as if she has found the best treasure ever. Turning back to Ryo she asked in excitement.

"I didn't know you are a fan of Tsukimori Len too! You have his entire collection here!"

A funny look appeared on Ryo's face when he heard that, "Well, I am not exactly a fan of him, my parents were the ones who bought the CDs."

"Oh, ok…" Jun nodded in acknowledgment. "If your mother is a professional musician, it is not surprising for her to have Tsukimori Len's entire collection here. Indeed his music is magical."

"I see that you are a loyal fan…" Ryo said when he saw how Jun's face brightened up immediately when she talks about him. Pausing, a serious look appeared on Ryo's face as he asked carefully. "Have…have you ever seen what he looked like?"

Surprised how come Ryo had become so serious all of a sudden, Jun shook her head and replied. "Of course not. He never revealed any video or photographs of his concerts…"

"Oh…ok." With a look of relief Ryo replied.

"Why did you ask?" Jun blinked at Ryo's abnormal reaction.

"Uh, nothing…" Smile reappeared on Ryo's face as he teased. "Just wondering since you are such a fan, whether you will be disappointed if you found out he was actually a bald old man."

Jun started laughing again when she heard Ryo saying the exact same thing as Melissa had said. "It doesn't matter what he looks like. It's his music that I love." Then with a sigh, a sad look appeared on Jun's face. "Unfortunately I couldn't make it to his concerts here in this city. The money I have saved for it was stolen, and now it's too late to buy the tickets because they have all been sold out…"

"Well, I wouldn't be too disappointed if I were you." Ryo comforted.

"How come?"

A mysterious smile came onto Ryo's handsome face. "You will see."

"So, how has the first week been? Any romance started between you and your handsome prince?" Melissa teased Jun while they were having lunch at the student's cafeteria.

"Of course not! We…we are just normal housemates!" Jun justified quickly although joy and embarrassment cannot be hidden on her face.

"So how are the rest of the family treating you? Is his brother as good looking as him? Can you introduce me to him if he is still available?" Melissa teased again.

"Ugh…well," Jun didn't know if she should say it or not. "I haven't exactly met the rest of his family yet…"

"You haven't? How come?"

"Well, you see…they are all overseas at the moment…" Jun explained as her voice became thin towards the end.

"What?!" Melissa stood up in shock. "You have been living alone with him this whole time and you didn't tell me?!"

"Sh…shhh.!!" Jun quickly calmed her friend down especially when she sensed the focuses from other students on them.

After Melissa finally sat back down Jun explained quickly in a defending manner. "It is totally not like what you think."

"You think I am going to believe you now?" Melissa said with unbelieving eyes.

Before Jun was going to explain more, her mobile phone started to ring. Quickly she grabbed her phone from her bag and Jun's heart thumped hard when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Ryo calling…?" Melissa took a look too and asked on purpose. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Jun blushed and quickly answered the call, "Hello?"

On the other side of the phone, Ryo's bright but deep voice came through. "Hi Jun, it's me, Ryo."

"_Yes, I know…"_ Jun thought inside her as she felt her heart pumping fast.

"An emergency patient had just come in so I might be stuck in a six hour operation this afternoon." Ryo explained. "Don't bother to prepare dinner for me, I will just eat here at the hospital."

"Oh…ok. You sure you have enough to eat?" Jun asked warmly already like a caring wife.

"Yeah, I will be fine." Ryo replied. "Make sure you lock all the windows and doors, don't let any strangers in the house ok? I will come home as soon as I can."

"Ok." Jun nodded as she felt her heart so warm with Ryo's caring words.

"_Doctor Ryo! What are you doing out here? We are all waiting for you to start!" _Jun overheard someone calling from Ryo's end.

"Oops, I think I better go. Bye." Ryo laughed and hung up.

"Bye…" Jun replied although she could no longer hear Ryo's voice. With a sigh Jun put away her phone. She is so doomed, she realised she is too deep in. Already she felt like a wife who felt so lost when the husband had to work overtime.

"Hubby not coming home for dinner?" Melissa asked.

"He…he is not my hubby!" Jun complained with embarrassment immediately.

"You are going to be alright by yourself tonight? Do you want me to come over?" Finally putting on a straight face Melissa asked seriously.

"I will be fine, thanks." Jun replied. Of course she will be fine, it's not like she is going anywhere tonight. Most of all, she has the entire collection of Tsukimori Len's music to accompany her.

Gently wrapping the food with glad wrap, Jun prepared delicious food for Ryo anyway although he said he didn't needed it. Making sure the kitchen was all neat and tidy, Jun headed straight to the living room.

Joyously she placed one of Tsukimori Len's CD in the CD player and when the beautiful music came out with the surround system, Jun felt she was in heaven. Like Ryo had said, it is really like attending a live concert.

When the CD started to play her favourite piece, slowly Jun's fingers moved to the music as if she was the person playing the piano accompanying Len's violin. Turning off the CD player, Jun walked over to the grand piano and started playing the same piece that she had just heard. She had long been familiarised with all Len's songs, and dreamt many times to be his piano accompany. Closing her eyes she allowed her fingers to move on the keyboard freely as she played one piece after another as if she was in a real concert.

Yes, just like a real concert already she could hear Tsukimori Len playing right next to her. The wonderful music that is so full of senses and feelings, the music that only Tsukimori Len could express.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw Ryo standing next to the piano playing the violin next to her. Jun smiled mockingly to herself, she must be too much into her imagination to have overlapped Ryo's face with Tsukimori Len's violin playing to see such an illusion. However immediately she became alert, wait a second, she could not possibly have lost her mind to such an extent?! Looking up again Ryo really was standing next to her with a violin in his hands!

"Ryo?! You…you are home?!" Jun stopped immediately and stood up in embarrassment.

However unlike how Ryo usually acts, there was no smile on his face as he looked coldly at Jun and asked instead with a frown. "Why did you stop? You must never stop half way through a performance."

Jun was taken back immediately with Ryo's reaction. There was such authority from those beautiful eyes of his. Most of all, Jun was most stunned to find that Ryo actually plays the violin!! Not just any kind of playing, but exactly the same as Tsukimori Len!!

"Continue." Ryo ordered.

Jun sat back down immediately and continued to play as Ryo had commanded. However she could not help but notice how great a violinist Ryo actually was! It is at a professional level and yet he lied about himself not knowing music at all.

Finally after she thought she had performed her duty when the song ended, Ryo looked to Jun again and asked coldly, "What other songs do you know off by heart?"

"If…if it's Tsukimori Len's songs, I know…all of them…" Jun replied hesitantly still trying to figure out why Ryo had changed all of a sudden.

A little surprise showed through Ryo's eyes as he commanded again, "Alright, play the next one."

"But…" Jun interrupted as she did not know why Ryo is acting this way.

"But what?" The frown appeared again on Ryo's face.

"No…nothing!" Jun lowered her head and replied quickly. After knowing Ryo for this whole time, she had never seen him frown like this!

As she started to play, although doubtful of Ryo's actions but she must admit his violin playing to be magical. Although hesitant in the beginning, gradually Jun realised how much she was actually enjoying this. The two of them played as if they had been performing together for a long time already. There was such a bond that Ryo obviously also noticed too as he continued to perform together with Jun.

Magically no matter which song Jun started to play, Ryo always knew how to play the violin part of the song remarkably as well! Finally after the fifth song they played together, Jun heard applause coming from behind Ryo. Shocked with the presence of a third person in the room, Jun stood up immediately from the piano and saw a most beautiful elegant lady standing there smiling at them.

"Bravo, it was beautiful." She praised.

However Jun was not at all joyous of the praise as her heart sank into the deep abyss when she found Ryo came home with a beautiful girl.

Not noticing the despair in her heart, the beautiful lady came up and shook Jun's hand as she greeted. "Hi, you must be Jun."

"Yes…and you are?" Jun replied not knowing why this lady knew about her? Did Ryo tell her about it?

Before the beautiful lady replied, they heard someone opened the front door with the keys and walked in. When the person saw Jun and the other two people in the room, he stopped in surprise but soon a bight smile appeared as he came up immediately.

"You guys are back already? How come you didn't ask me to pick you up from the airport?"

Jun couldn't believe her eyes with the strangest scene before her. The person that just walked in looked exactly the same as the Ryo standing next to her. However the smile, the tone of voice was for sure what belongs only to Ryo! If the person that just walked in the door was Ryo then who is this guy standing next to her?!

Seeing how Jun's face had turned blue and white, Ryo laughed nervously as he walked up to Jun.

"So, I guess you guys have already met." He pointed to the beautiful lady, "This is my mother…"

Hearing such an introduction, immediately indescribable joy reappeared inside Jun's heart. So…this beautiful lady is not Ryo's girlfriend! "Nice to meet you!" Jun greeted quickly at the same stunned with how young and beautiful Ryo's mother looked!

"I have heard that you are a pianist too, and just now from hearing you and Len playing together, you are truly gifted." Ryo's mother smiled as she looked to her other son standing next to the piano.

"Len…?" Jun could sense the danger when she heard that name. Looking over to Ryo she saw him smiling with tease.

"Oh, let me introduce to you Jun." Ryo came up and stood next to his exact look alike. "This is my twin brother Len, world's most famous violinist." Ryo smiled even more when he saw Jun's face turning even whiter with the shocking news. "Yeah, like I said, because of his work, he spends most of the time overseas and my mother is the piano accompany for him."

Is…is this a joke? Her most admired musician is actually the twin brother of her dream prince? Most of all, she had never expected to be living under the same roof with Tsukimori Len!! As if he was find Jun's reaction absolutely interesting, Ryo added rubbing in, "Well, surprise!! I guess Tsukimori Len wasn't bald after all!"

"Bald…?" Upon the term, Len frowned.

"No…nothing!" Jun interrupted quickly in shock. Well, indeed, now Melissa can be relaxed that buying an expensive ticket to Tsukimori Len's concert was not going to be a waste. Because not only was Len not bald, but indeed, he was actually a charmer, just like his twin brother Ryo. Secretly sighing inside, Jun really hoped her stay here with this family in the next year will go safely…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pretending to be taking a sip of the coffee in her hands, Jun secretly took a peek at the two brothers sitting also on the same dining table. The world is so unfair, Jun thought to herself. It was already a luxury to have a person with such a handsome outstanding appearance like Ryo, and now there are two of them!!

Well, at least Jun didn't have to go to the concert anymore to see Len Tsukimori from behind a few thousand people. He is now sitting right there reading a book like any other human being!

Unexpectedly, Len looked up and when his eyes met up with Jun's a frown appeared on his beautiful face. As a reflex Jun quickly looked away but it was too late as Ryo had noticed and teased. "Len, don't act so cold, you are scaring poor Jun."

Giving his brother a scary look Len returned to his reading not bothered with them anymore. "Don't worry about him Jun, he is always like that. Playing cool all the time. But don't be scared off by his outward appearance, he is actually a very nice person inside." Ryo joked.

"I… I know!" Jun replied immediately. However surprised with her own words she picked up her mug and said quickly. "I will get some more coffee!"

Before she walked away, Len picked up his own mug and passed it to her. "Refill please." Seeing this Ryo laughed and teased again. "Len, don't be so lazy, do it yourself!"

"It's alright, I can do it!" Jun said quickly and ran into the kitchen. Secretly taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Jun found it hard to believe although the two brothers have the exact same perfect and handsome countenance, but their personality were the total opposite. Unlike Ryo's bright warm friendly personality, Len obviously was the wordless cold type. So far Jun had not seen him smile at all! Not only so, less than three words would come out of his lips each time. With a sigh, Jun must admit, her image of Len Tsukimori, the sensitive wonderful violinist that changed her life was totally different from the Len Tsukimori that now sits behind her in the dining room.

Opening the top cupboard, Jun tiptoed to try to reach the creamer on the top shelf. When suddenly another hand reached for it and grabbed it for her. "Here you go." Still with a bright smile Ryo passed the creamer to her.

"Thank…thank you." Jun felt her face blushing again with shyness and her heartbeat unsettled as if it was going to jump out of her mouth when she realised how tall and protective Ryo's figure was when he stood behind her.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked when he noticed the weird reaction from Jun.

"Yes…I am fine!" She said quickly and returned to the dining room with Len's coffee in fear Ryo was going to find out how she actually felt for him.

"Here you go." Jun said and placed Len's mug before him.

"Thanks." Without looking up, Len said.

"How about your coffee Jun?" Ryo returned too with her mug in his hand. Didn't she say she wanted another cup herself?

"I…I am fine. I better get ready before I am late for school!" Jun squeezed out a smile and fled quickly up the stairs to her room. Not understanding Jun's abnormal reaction, Ryo shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the kitchen.

"_Don't be so nice if you don't mean it_."

Ryo turned around in surprise when he heard the comment from his brother. Walking back to the dining table he asked with a grin. "What's your plan for today?"

Len looked up at his brother and replied calmly. "I have to meet one of my sponsors today, my old school."

"Great!" Ryo pat Len's shoulder. "Maybe it's time you quit acting so cool and do something nice for someone. Since you are going to Jun's school today anyway, maybe you can drop her off."

"What?" Len frowned again.

Without giving his brother a chance to say no, Ryo picked up his briefcase and called to Jun as she walked down the stairs, "Jun, Len will take you to school today. I have to go now, see ya!"

"Huh?" June obviously did not expect that as she watched Ryo ran quickly out the door. Turning to Len she saw an unpleasant frown on his beautiful face. Taking the last sip of his coffee, Len stood up from where he was and headed to the kitchen. He should have known, his brother always does this to him! Hurriedly collecting all the dirty plates Jun also headed into the kitchen and said quickly to Len. "It's alright, I can walk to school by myself."

Taking a look at poor Jun, Len sighed secretly inside himself. It's not her fault, this is between him and Ryo. "I have to go there today anyway to visit the dean. Let me know when you are ready." Len left Jun the sentence and walked out of the kitchen.

Jun could hear her own heartbeat when she sat in the passenger seat next to Len. Unlike being with Ryo, Len said not a word to her as the whole ride to her school was in silence.

"Thank you very much!" Jun said quickly after Len parked the car. Len nodded in acknowledgment and did not say anything. However as Jun headed off, she could not help but notice Len had followed her and walked right next to her.

"Len…?"

"The dean's office is still at the same place right?" Len asked.

"Yes it is!" Jun said quickly remembering that Len was here to see the dean. When at this time a person waved at them and ran up quickly. "Morning Jun!" It was no other but Melissa. When she saw Len, she greeted with a teasing smile. "Good morning Ryo, so attentive and brought Jun to school?"

Frown appeared once again on Len's face, but not bothering to explain, Len said to Jun, "I will go this way."

"What is his problem? Is he in a bad mood?" Melissa complained as she watched Len walked off totally ignoring her presence

"Nothing! Let's go!" Jun squeezed out a smile and grabbed Melissa's arm. She could never tell Melissa that person was not Ryo but his twin brother, the famous Len Tsukimori!

Just when Jun thought she could live through her day in peace, a classmate rushed into the classroom and called out in Joy. "You guys are not going to believe it! I heard the rumour that Len Tsukimori actually came to our school today!!"

"Really?" Another asked in surprise. "How do you know?"

Seeing people starting to gather around her, she smiled mysteriously. "Well, I just walked pass the dean's office, and I heard the dean's voice, and you know what he said?! He said, 'It has been a while since you last visited your old school, Len. Or should I call you by the name of the world class violinist Len Tsukimori…"

"_No way! Did you see his face_?!"

She shook her head in disappointment and sighed. "I tried to but the door was closed."

"Let's go wait outside the dean's office, He has to come out some time!" One girl suggested. With the suggestion the rest cheered as some already walked out the door fighting to be the first person to see the mysterious Len Tsukimori.

"Oh wow, Jun, I guess we get to see him even without going to the concert!" Melissa whispered to Jun in excitement.

"Yeah…" Jun replied ambiguously. Surprised at how unexcited Jun was, Melissa asked in concern. "What's the matter? You and Ryo both are acting weird today. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, no we didn't fight." Jun justified quickly and squeezed out a smile. "Don't you think it is better that we don't actually know what Len Tsukimori looks like?"

"Huh? Did you get a brain disease? Of course it's better to find out!" Melissa joked as she grabbed Jun off her seat. "Let's go!" Before Jun could find another excuse, the classmates that left earlier all returned with disappointment all over their faces. Seeing their facial expressions Melissa asked cautiously. "What's the matter with you guys? Was he that _**bad**_ looking?"

"_No, by the time we got there he had left already. We missed out just like that_!"

Hearing that Jun was relieved immediately, she wondered what everyone's reaction would be if they found out the world-class musician was the guy that dropped her off at school today!

"What's going on here? Everyone return to their seats please." The professor said as she walked in.

Putting aside all their disappointments, the students all quickly returned to their seats waiting for the class to start. Placing down her teaching materials, the professor looked up at the students and announced.

"As you know you are all at your last year now, so for the rest of the school year I would like you to concentrate on your thesis that I am about to assign to you." Taking out her notebook, she looked through the list as she explained, "I have given each of you the name of either a classical or a contemporary musician here. The musician that I assign to you will be the person you write your thesis on. Not to worry, I have assigned it according to what I best felt suited your current performance."

The students walked up one by one as their names were called out and have the name of the musician handed to them on a piece of paper. "I got an easy one, pretty sure that I can find lots of materials on him." Melissa winked as she passed her piece of paper to Jun.

Jun agreed when she saw the name "Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart" on Melissa's paper. Mozart, the musical genius who was able to play the piano at the age of 4 and was already composing his own works from the age of 5.

"Jun, it's your turn." The professor called out to Jun.

Jun walked up quickly to the professor and received her paper. However her body became stone stiff when she saw the name, "Len Tsukimori" written on it. Looking up at her professor in plead she asked, "Sakura Sensei, is this a mistake...?"

"Of course not. Len Tsukimori is also a world class musician and you of all should know it." Sakura Sensei smiled and obviously was not changing her mind about assigning this name to Jun. Seeing the white pale look on Jun's face, she comforted. "Jun, I know this is a hard person to write about because we know so little of him. However I have noticed from your previous works how you have been strongly influenced by Len Tsukimori's works, I believe you will love to write a thesis about him."

"But Sakura Sensei," Jun looked up at her teacher again hoping she would say it was only a joke.

"Don't worry Jun. To be fair I will give you a clue on writing this thesis." Misunderstanding the reason Jun was troubled with the topic, Sakura Sensei smiled warmly. "As you know Len Tsukimori had arrived our city in preparation for his upcoming concert. You should be able to arrange for an interview with him at the City Concert Hall where he will be rehearsing for the next months. Just let him know that you needed to write your graduation thesis, I am sure he will be willing to help."

"Oh, she is so lucky…"

"Yeah, we don't even get to see Len Tsukimori's face, but she gets to do an interview with him…"

Jun could hear the other students sighing with envy behind her. However no one here knows her pain. She already knows what Len Tsukimori looks like, she didn't even need to set a time of personal interview to meet him. But the point is, the real Len Tsukimori is not the kind of person that would be willing to sit down with you and let you do a thesis on him!

"Isn't it great?! You finally get to meet him and even do a thesis about him! I am sure no other musician would interest you more than Len Tsukimori!" Totally not understanding, Melissa also encouraged.

Looking to the piece of paper in her hand, slowly Jun let out a sigh…

"You are such a wonderful cook Jun, I am so embarrassed." The attractive lady that has the same pair of beautiful stunning eyes as her sons smiled when Jun once again prepared a wonderful dinner for the family.

"I am not that great, aunty Fuyumi…" Jun blushed and said quickly.

"I told you Jun is a great cook. See, even Len had eaten more than he would usually eat!" Ryo teased. Len gave his evil brother another warning look but continued to eat.

Seeing her younger son's reaction, Fuyumi smiled and turned to Jun. "It's true. Len is usually very picky with what he eats. It's amazing to see him eating without complaint."

Noticing that frown once again popping up on Len's face, Jun turned the focus away quickly. "Aunty Fuyumi, Len's concert is in three months time, so when do you have to start rehearsing with him?"

With a sigh, Fuyumi replied, "They gave us no break, we have to start tomorrow. Didn't even consider that Len and I are both still suffering from jet lag. Not only that, I still have a few things I need to do for the house…" Like suddenly remembering something, Fuyumi said cheerfully to Jun, "Maybe you can rehearse with Len for the next few days instead of me! I heard you played with him the other day, you sounded great together!"

"That is a great idea!" Ryo joined in with his mother. "I am sure Len wouldn't mind."

"I…I can not possibly…" Jun stuttered with shock.

"My concert is not for amateurs." Len cut in coldly. "I am a professional and I take the job seriously. There is a reason we are rehearsing a month ahead of schedule because I will not allow any mistakes in my concert."

Jun felt her heart sank immediately with Len's cold and hard word. She knew herself to be no way close to a world class professional like Len, but it still hurts to hear it from him.

"Your face said something else that day when you both performed together." Fuyumi was not at all intimidated by her son's reaction and grinned. "Didn't you always complain that you did not want to work together with your mother? Maybe this will be a good chance for you to get rid of me."

Although Len did not say any more, Jun could sense the unpleasantness arousing in his eyes. Squeezing out a smile, Jun declined quickly. "No, Aunty Fuyumi. Unfortunately I will be busy working on my graduation thesis in the next months. I might not be able to help with the rehearsal."

"Your graduation thesis?" Fuyumi looked to Jun, "That's right, I remembered Len writing this major thesis on his final year too." Turning to Len she asked, "Who was it that you had to write about?"

"Fedrick Chopin."

"Yeah, I remembered too." Ryo laughed. "I was so annoyed at that time trying to study for my medical exams when Len was playing his Chopin pieces on the piano ALL THE TIME."

"Len plays the piano too?" Jun asked in astonishment.

"You'll be surprised how many other instruments he actually mastered." Fuyumi replied. With what Fuyumi said, looking over to Len again, the admiration and respect cannot be hidden on Jun's face.

Noticing the stars in Jun's eyes, unexpectedly a shade of redness came up on Len's face as he stood up from his seat.

"Don't go so fast, Len." Fuyumi said trying to hold in that laugh. "You should help Jun out with her thesis. Give her advice or something. Be a gentleman." With a sigh, Len sat back down and asked out of obligation. "Whom do you have to write about?"

"Ugh…I…" This time Jun's face turned red instead with Len's question. She could not possibly tell him that the person she has to write about was actually him! "Don't…don't worry about me! I…I can do the thesis on my own!"

"No, Jun. If you need help let Len know." Ryo teased. "Although he tries to play cool all the time, I am sure he is actually willing to help."

"Let me guess," Fuyumi smiled with wisdom when she saw Jun's reaction. "Is it Len Tsukimori that you had to write about?"

With Fuyumi's spot on answer, Jun felt her ears became burning hot with embarrassment. However her silence confirmed that Fuyumi was correct.

"What…?" The frown appeared once again on Len's face.

"Oh wow, what an coincidence!" Ryo patted his brother's shoulder. "Now you HAVE TO HELP her."

"Exactly!" Fuyumi also joined in. "Since Jun has to work on her thesis about you, you have to let her come to your rehearsals! Or else_** are you going to be responsible for her failing grades**_…?"

Len crossed his arms and gave another sigh, finally he looked to Jun. "When do you finish your class tomorrow?"

"Thank…thank you so much!" Jun said quickly when Len came to pick her up today after class. Luckily she only has two hours lectures in the morning and the rest of the day she could spend at the rehearsal with Len working on her thesis.

Although as expected Len attracted many admiring eyes from the other students when he showed up at the school gate, luckily Jun was not in too much trouble since no one knew he was the famous "Len Tsukimori."

As expected, once again the trip to the concert hall was in silence. Len said not a word to Jun and neither did Jun dare to start a conversation. Luckily the ride to the concert hall did not take long as soon the two arrived a huge and beautiful theatre.

Upon arrival, a man ran up immediately, "Len, your mother just called and said she won't be coming for the next two weeks!"

"I know." Len replied calmly.

"What are we going to do?! Can we rehearse without her for two weeks?" The man asked anxiously.

Pointing to Jun, Len explained calmly. "She will be replacing my mother for the next two weeks of rehearsal."

With surprise the man looked to Jun, "You are…?"

"I am Jun, nice to meet you!" Jun greeted quickly.

The man observed Jun from head to toe, looking over to Len again, a mysterious smile appeared on his face as he held up Jun's hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Sei, Len's manager." Turning to Len he smiled. "Len, you never told me you had such a cute girlfriend."

"_What_…?"

"_No…no…no_!!"

Sei burst out laughing as he pointed his finger at Len. "You should see the expression on your face when I said that. I finally broke your coldness!" Seeing that warning look on Len's face, Sei quickly cleared his throat. "Alright, alright. I guess we better head into the building now. Everyone else is ready to start." Gesturing Len to walk first, he added. "But you know, I have always been so fatally correct with my instincts, and I can sense that the two of you will eventually become a couple."

Jun felt the blood in her rushed to her face again with Sei's statement, "Mr Sei, please do not tease Len like this. It makes him very uncomfortable."

Len's eyes looked to Jun with surprise when he heard how Jun had defended him. She was also being teased by Sei but she spoke up for him instead. Noticing the thoughtful look on Len's face, Sei shrugged his shoulders. "Is he? Or is he not?" Leaving the two, Sei headed off first into the building.

"_Thanks_…"

June felt her heart gave a thump when Len whispered the word before he too entered the building. Taking a few deep breaths to gather herself, Jun followed quickly after Len and Sei.

Jun couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who were present at the rehearsal. This was the gathering of world class musicians in one single room! The famous cellist Keiichi Shimizu, flautist Yunoki Azuma, and trumpeter Hihara Kazuki!

"I see we have a new face." The flautist Azuma came up to Jun and greeted with a gentle smile. "My name is Azuma Yunoki, nice to meet you."

"I am Jun, so nice to meet you!" Jun said with excitement! This is incredible! Usually you will have to pay a few hundred dollars to be able to see only one of these musicians, and now they are all here performing at Len Tsukimori's concert!

"Hi Jun! I am Katsuki Hihara! You must be the new replacement that Sei just mentioned Welcome!" Unlike Azuma's gentle smile, Katsuki held Jun's hand and shook it drastically accompanied by a bright cheerful smile.

"It's interesting Len got a replace on such a short notice, after all he does not just let anyone be his piano accompany because he is such a perfectionist when it comes to music." Azuma said as he watched Len tuning his violin next to the piano.

"True," Katsuki nodded in agreement. "Len has this particular definition to his music so he will play according to how he feels at the time. Very hard to coordinate with."

"I guess that is why we are here way ahead of schedule to make sure we can all catch up to him." Keiichi said as he walked up to Len to do the tuning of his cello to his violin.

"But you are all world class musicians, it shouldn't be too hard right?" Jun asked.

"I guess that's the main problem. We all have our own ways of defining the same piece of music, but I guess this time it is Len's concert so we will have to try to catch up to his pace." Azuma explained patiently.

Jun nodded in agreement, "It is still amazing to see all of you appearing together with Len in his concert! The audiences will be so overwhelmed!" With excitement and admirations all over her face, Jun let out a sigh. "It would be so worth the money."

Laughing brightly, Katsuki shuffled Jun's hair like a brother to a younger sister, "That's because Len had helped us out in our concerts too when we were all in Vienna, I guess now it's our turn to return the favour."

"Jun," Suddenly Len interrupted. "Don't you need to warm up your fingers before we start?" Surprisingly there was a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

"Sorry!" Jun apologised quickly as she moved quickly to the piano.

"Interesting…" Azuma's eyebrow raised a little in discovery. "Sounds like our Len doesn't like us talking to his new partner."

Passing a set of music to Jun, Len asked coldly. "You are not here to have fun are you?"

"No, no…sorry…" Jun apologised again feeling her heart pumping fast with fear every time that frown appears on Len's beautiful perfect face.

"Good, now try this piece." Opening to a new page, Len placed the music before her.

As Jun started playing, Len picked up his violin and joined in. Immediately all Jun's fear disappeared the moment she heard that magical violin playing from Len. His music was so full of feelings and expressions and touches Jun's heart every time. It was as if she understood him like no one else could. Just like the last time they played together, their music matched just perfectly. Although Azuma had mentioned that Len has a particular definition to his music, but Jun could see through it all. She knew when he wanted to add the crescendo and knew when he added the allegro.

"Amazing…." Katsuki praised wholeheartedly.

Len could not deny either how content he felt after they finished the first song together. Even after years of partnership with his mother it did not felt the same way. Unable to let out a word Len's eyes looked deeply at Jun, how did this girl know his music so well?

"Bravo." Azuma applauded and came up. "That was incredible performance. Even one of the best I have heard from Len so far."

"I agree! You guys accompanied each other perfectly! How long have you been practising together?" Katsuki joined in.

"Only once…" Jun blushed shyly and replied.

"No way!" Sei exclaimed. "It took Fuyumi and Len a few months to finally be able to accompany each other, and you have only practised once with Len?" Turning to Len he teased. "Told you my instinct was always right. She is your soul mate!"

"No, no, don't say that. I was just lucky because I have heard Len's music many times." Jun waved her hands quickly to stop Sei from going any further. She would hate to see that frown appear on Len's face again!

Amazingly Len did not seem so upset with Sei's statement. Turning to Len in surprise, Jun saw a gentle expression on Len's face. "I guess I did not have to worry any more. Like my mother said, you could do this part."

Jun felt her heartbeat raced when for the first time she heard something nice from Len. Seeing the blank stunned look on Jun's face, Len turned away quickly in embarrassment and changed the topic. "Let's start the next song."

"What's cooking tonight? Smells great!"

Turning around Jun saw Ryo's head popping in the kitchen. After a stressful day with Len, seeing Ryo's bright cheerful smile was like such a relief for Jun. The rest of the rehearsal was rather hard as for the grand finale Len was supposed to play his final song with the other three musicians. Like Azuma and Katsuki had mentioned before, totally unlike the amazing bond that Len and Jun had, sometimes either Katsuki's trumpet was too fast, or Keiichi's cello was too soft, or Azuma's flute was disappearing because Len was too dominant. Being such a perfectionist, Len was becoming more and more irritated that the other three just could not come into the same wavelength as him. Luckily Sei reminded Len that it was getting late, so he should allow everyone to return home and as there are still three months to go till the concert, there was still plenty of time to practise.

"Hungry already? Dinner will be ready soon." Jun replied.

Coming up to Jun, Ryo took a look at what Jun was cooking, with a joyful smile Ryo praised. "Wow, you should consider changing your profession and open a restaurant or something. I will be your loyal everyday customer."

Immediately Jun's heart was filled with ecstasy hearing Ryo's words. Most of all, she was very touched to know that Ryo is looking forward to her cooking everyday. "You always tease me, there are over a million women out there that can cook like me…" Jun said although she felt so sweet.

"Well, to award you for your hard work, I have something for you." Ryo smiled and placed a box in front of Jun. Jun's heart gave a huge thump when she saw the box, looking up at Ryo in extreme joy Jun asked. "For…for me?"

"Well, don't get too carried away." Ryo teased as he opened the box for Jun. "As a matter of fact actually this was a gift from one of my patients. She wanted to thank the team for looking after her so well while she was in the hospital, so she baked these muffins for us."

Jun felt as if she was carried into heaven and the dropped immediately with Ryo's statement. Squeezing out a smile Jun said quickly. "You must be very…popular with female patients…"

"Really?" Ryo did not notice the sour tone in Jun's voice and replied. "If you consider me particularly attractive to sixty year old patients."

"Sixty years old?" Jun blinked.

Ryo laughed and explained. "She is an old retired lady who just recovered from her broken leg. Apparently she tripped when she was in the shower."

"Oh…ok." Jun felt relieved once again feeling herself so stupid. Putting the muffins nicely onto a plate Jun smiled, "Alright, we will have these for desert tonight."

"Great, I will set up the dinner table then." Ryo said as he took out the cutleries and plates.

Jun nodded and helped Ryo, however when she turned around she saw Len standing at the entrance of the kitchen looking coldly at them. Surprisingly different to his normal unemotional look, this was the same look that Jun saw today at the rehearsal after her conversation with Yunoki and Hihara.

"Len…?" Jun called cautiously.

Walking up to the fridge and taking out a drink, Len did not reply Jun as he walked out of the kitchen again.

However unlike Jun, Ryo laughed seeing Len's reaction. Turning to Jun he teased. "Looks like he is jealous."

"Jealous?!" Jun couldn't believe Ryo used such a word.

Popping his head back into the kitchen, Len said coldly. "I heard that." Jun covered her mouth quickly in embarrassment and looked to Ryo. However Ryo acted calm as normal and placed some serviettes in Len's hand. 'Thanks for returning to the kitchen. Now help me set up the dinner table."

Knowing he fell into his brother's trick again, Len frowned as he followed his brother out with the serviettes in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jun felt her heart pumping fast as she stood before the tall white building before her. After falling in love with her cooking, Ryo had requested to pack the delicious food for lunch everyday. However Ryo must have been in a rush this morning because he left his lunch behind. As caring as always, Jun travelled to Ryo's hospital to deliver his lunch for him. Jun let out a sigh, as she knew she did all these just to be able to see Ryo's smile, to have Ryo talk to her, but he probably will never know her heart.

"Can I help you?"

Jun pulled her thoughts back quickly when she saw a nurse asked her as she was looking around like she was lost.

"Hi, I am here to see Dr Ryo."

"Have you made an appointment with him?" The nurse asked politely.

"Oh, I am just bringing him the lunch he left behind." June replied quickly.

The nurse looked surprised as she examined Jun with a funny smile. "So you are the girlfriend that Dr Ryo talks about all the time?"

"Girlfriend?!" Jun couldn't believe her ears. "No…no!!" Jun shook her head quickly in embarrassment. However the nurse did not seem to believe her as she continued to smile and gestured. "Please follow me."

Jun lowered her head and followed the nurse quickly feeling her cheeks burning hot. What did the nurse mean when she said 'the girlfriend that Ryo is talking about all the time'? Did…did Ryo refer her to people as his girlfriend?! Thinking up to here, Jun felt as if she was about to faint.

"Great, there it goes again…" The nurse gave a sigh as she looked at two people standing by the coffee machine in the staff's dining room.

Looking to the two, Jun found it to be Ryo and another nurse. To Jun's surprise the nurse leaned forward in eagerness as she asked Ryo, "Dr Ryo, you have always said you already had a girlfriend but you never show her to us! Is it just an excuse to reject me?"

"Look, calm down…" Ryo let out a sigh. "You are a nice person Christine, I know. But like I have mentioned already, my heart already belongs to someone else. I am soon to marry her…"

"I don't believe you unless you show her to me." The nurse called Christine insisted. Suddenly with a realisation she covered her mouth in disbelief, "Or maybe you are lying to covering up the fact that you are GAY!"

"Gay?!!" Ryo called in shock with the statement.

Hearing up to here, the nurse that showed Jun in burst out laughing. "Alright Dr Ryo. I guess I have someone here that can clear this misunderstanding and prove to us that you are not a homosexual."

Ryo turned around quickly and when he saw Jun, surprise cannot be hidden. "Jun? How come you are here?"

"I…I came to deliver you the lunch you left behind…" Jun replied quickly trying to hide the shock from the statement Ryo had said. He is soon to marry…

"Are…are you the girlfriend?" Christine asked feeling her heart tearing into pieces. "Well, you are surely a lucky girl, and you better pray that you deserve to keep him!"

Leaving the statement in hatred, Christine ran out the door sobbing before Jun or Ryo could give an explanation.

Laughing dryly in embarrassment Ryo came up to Jun and apologised quickly. "Sorry about that Jun, hope you don't mind…"

"It's…it's alright…" Jun replied quickly trying to reply Ryo in a normal way. However the statement that Christine left for her had created chaos in her mind. Did Ryo really mention her as his girlfriend or was it someone else or even, Jun prayed deeply, like Christine said it was a an excuse Ryo used to reject his admirers.

"Thank you so much for bringing me my lunch. I was so upset this morning when I realised I left it at home." Like nothing had happened Ryo's bright smile returned to his face.

Seeing that smile again, Jun felt her heart twitched with pain. How come he could act as if nothing had happened? How come unlike her Ryo does not seem to be bothered by what Christine said to her at all? Knowing her face will soon give her depressive thoughts away Jun squeezed out a smile quickly and said. "Well, enjoy your lunch, I guess I better go now."

However not granting her the wish to quickly flee from there, Ryo said in disappointment, "Oh, you are leaving so soon? I thought we could at least have lunch together?"

"I…I have to go to the rehearsal…" Jun declined unconvincingly as she persuaded inside herself to quickly leave Ryo's presence before she falls in deeper. However realising how useless she was, she was unable to make herself leave.

"You're sure you can't even stay for a cup of coffee? Since you came all this way, I should at least buy you a cup of coffee. I am sure Len can wait." Ryo smiled warmly not knowing his words were just killing Jun's logics away.

"Alright, how about this. If you are worried that you will be late for the rehearsal, after a cup of coffee I will drive you to the concert hall. It would be faster than catching a bus from here. I promise you the coffee here in the hospital café is actually really good!" Ryo added seeing Jun was slowly being convinced.

Finally giving in, Jun stayed to have coffee with Ryo. While Jun sat at the table waiting for Ryo to order the coffee, she sensed some curious focuses upon her. Looking over there were a few nurses standing there examining her.

"So you are the legendary girlfriend?" One asked.

"No, I…" Jun felt her cheeks burning hot.

"What was Dr Ryo like when he was in high school?" Another asked with interest.

"Huh?" Jun obviously did not expect the bizarre question.

"Weren't you his girlfriend since high school?" The nurse gave a sigh of envy. "It's amazing a person like Dr Ryo would stay so loyal to his childhood girlfriend."

"Childhood girlfriend…?" Jun felt a lightning hit her when she finally discovered the 'girlfriend' that everyone talks about was obviously not she. With the discovery she felt tears forming rapidly in her eyes.

Seeing the expression on Jun's face, the nurse that just asked the question covered her mouth quickly, "Oh, so you are not his girlfriend?"

"What are you guys saying to her?" When at this time Ryo had returned with the coffee at the worst timing.

"So she was not your girlfriend!" The nurse said with relief. "You still have not shown us you real girlfriend or was it really just an excuse?"

Seeing the pale look on Jun's face, Ryo replied coldly showing obvious signs of unpleasantness. "I don't know what you were saying to her. But I do not think I have to publicise my private life with any of you."

Taken back by Ryo's words, all the nurses apologised quickly as they were all obviously surprised to see the unhappy Ryo. Finally after the nurses left, Ryo passed the coffee to Jun and comforted quickly. "Are you alright? I am so sorry if they have said anything to attack you."

Shaking her head Jun stood up from her seat. "Can I have the coffee take away? I better get to the rehearsal quickly as you know Len hates it if anyone is late." Trying to act as normal as possible Jun said.

With an understanding smile Ryo nodded, "Alright, I will drive you there."

"Jun," Ryo said seriously after they have arrived the concert hall. "I really apologise if they have said anything to hurt you. It was really not my intention to get you involved."

Shaking her head again Jun replied softly. "No, really, I am fine." Turning to Ryo Jun tried to cover up what she truly felt inside as she teased. "I guess you are obviously not only popular with sixty year old patients but with the nurses as well. Next time they bake you anymore cakes, please remember to bring some home."

Ryo burst out laughing hearing Jun's tease. "Alright, I guess I better have some input to the wonderful food you put on the table."

Jun laughed too and waved goodbye to Ryo as he finally drove off. Making sure Ryo could no longer see her, the pretentious smile disappeared from Jun's face as she allowed that tear to finally roll down her cheek.

"What is the matter with you?"

Jun pulled her wondering miserable thoughts back quickly when she heard the unhappy tone in Len's voice as his violin stopped at the same time.

"I am so sorry!" Jun apologised quickly as she had already made numerous mistakes in today's rehearsal. Unlike how Len and her had always been, today she could not accommodate Len's music and she was forgetting the music constantly.

Seeing the pale and saddened expressions on Jun's face, Len frowned again. He too knew unlike how Jun had normally acted, today her mind was not really here. He knew not what had happened but he could probably sense it especially he saw Jun had arrived here in his brother's car.

"Doesn't look like you can work with us today. Maybe it's best that you go home if you are only going to be a distraction." Len said coldly.

Jun looked up at Len quickly, "I am sorry, I will improve, I promise."

"Yeah Len, give her another chance. This is the first time she has ever made a mistake." Katsuki defended for Jun quickly. "We have made more mistakes than she has!"

However Len was not at all moved as he replied cruelly. "I have said so from the beginning, this concert is not for armatures, if she can not catch up to our pace, maybe she should not even be here."

Jun bit her lower lip and stood up, she knew Len was correct as she had brought her own emotional crisis into this rehearsal and she knew she was ruining the entire practise. Gently packing away her bags she apologised softly again as she left the hall as Len had told.

However everyone looked at Len in a condemning way after Jun left.

"Len, you really have no heart, do you? She has no obligation to be here but because of your mother's request she came to help." Sei defended for Jun.

Len did not reply, as he too knew he had been too harsh on Jun. Most of all, he was most stunned to find how his own heart was disturbed when he saw that saddened expression on her face.

Sei gave a sigh as he had long been working with Len and had known his personality too well. "Maybe you can at least ask her to wait till the end of the rehearsal and don't let her go home by herself."

"…fine." Len said finally and walked out the door after Jun.

As Len followed quickly after Jun, he saw her walking a few meters away. However still like what she was like when she was at the practise, her mind did not seem to be with her as she accidentally bumped into a on coming pedestrian knocking over the drink in his hand. Len frowned immediately noticing the man had actually purposely made it happen.

"Watch where you are going!" As expected the man scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." As usual Jun could only apologise.

Seeing the drink all over himself, the man became even angrier as he grabbed Jun's arm and threatened. "Look what you've done! You got some money to pay for this?!"

"Yes, yes, I do. Please tell me how much, I will pay for your drink and laundry." Jun said quickly.

"How about five hundred dollars?"

Jun gaped hearing the ridiculous amount. "It could not possibly cost that much!"

"Are you saying you are not going to pay for it?!" The man raised his voice at Jun knowing he could easily take advantage of Jun's soft timid personality.

"I, I will pay for it, but that is a ridiculous amount…" Jun said with fear.

"Ridiculous? You are saying it's not your fault that you wrecked my very expensive shirt? Do you know how much I spend on this beautiful shirt of mine?!" The man threatened even more as he squeezed Jun's arm even tighter.

"Ouch!" Jun moaned in pain as her hand became blue and purple.

Len frowned even more as he approached them. "Why don't you pick on someone your size?"

"Len?!" Jun called in shock obviously not expecting Len to appear.

"Mind your own business pal." The man threatened.

"I am minding my own business." Len replied coldly. "You are hurting my partner, and if you cause any harm on her fingers, I will have no one to rehearse with in the next few days."

The arrogant man let go of Jun and looked at Len instead. His eyebrows lifted a little in despise as he examined the pretty finely dressed young man in front of him. "Since she is your partner, you should pay me on her behalf! Rich boy!"

Len's face did not show fear to the man's mocking. Instead he took a five-dollar note out of his wallet and flapped it across the man's face. "Here, take your five dollars."

Jun covered her mouth in shock with Len's abrupt mocking actions. As expected the man cried in anger with Len's arrogant attitude as he suddenly took a knife out from inside his jacket and swung it at Len.

As a reflex Len quickly moved aside but still felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand. Seeing the blood coming down from Len's hand, Jun screamed and swung her bag at the man.

"You crazy bitch!" The man cried and turned to Jun instead. Luckily at this juncture other people on the streets heard Jun's scream and all started to run up towards them. Seeing this the man groaned and fled quickly from the scene.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?!" A man asked quickly as he saw the blood.

"I am fine." Len replied although he could sense the stingy pain. When suddenly Jun grabbed his arm as tears rolled rapidly down her face.

"Len, your hand…your hand…" She sobbed with regret. "It's all my fault, I am so sorry…how can I cause such a damage to your hand?!"

Len suddenly felt a ripple started in his emotionless heart when he saw droplets of tears rolled off Jun's little delicate face. It was as if her every drop of tear had landed into his still and cold heart and caused a disturbance to its long meaningless existence.

"It's no big deal, just a cut Jun." For the first time he realised his voice could be so tender.

However Jun shook her head as she quickly took out her own handkerchief and wrapped it around Len's hand to stop it from bleeding. "No, it's not alright. There is music that can only be created by these hands of yours, the music that touches my heart and rescued me. How…how could I live if you could never perform again?"

Len's beautiful eyes looked intently at Jun as he heard those words. Why is he feeling such chaos in his heart? Many times he had heard praises from his fans but not once did it felt the same way when it came from Jun. Why is this girl so different?

"What did you guys do?" Ryo frowned as he helped bandaged Len's hand. "Luckily the cut wasn't too bad so it should be healed in a week's time."

"So, is the wound going to affect Len's violin playing?" June asked cautiously.

"I guess not. Luckily the cut only damaged the surface and did not reach his nerves. It looks like a lot of blood but it is no big deal." Ryo 's words finally comforted Jun's heart.

"Len, I am so sorry…" Jun apologised once again to Len.

Ryo started laughing as he patted his brother's shoulder. "I am impressed, Len, you protected Jun!"

Len ignored his brother's teasing words as he stood up, "If it's not because Jun wanted to make sure, or else your hospital will be the last place I ever go to."

"Playing cool again?" Ryo grinned. "Well, since you can't drive now, wait for another hour till I finish work and I will be able to take both of you home."

"No need." Len declined the offer immediately.

"Oh, really?" Ryo asked on purpose. "Are you going to be responsible if Jun was attacked again?"

Hearing that, Len gave a cold hum and sat back down. Ryo laughed and turned to Jun. "I will go prescribe him some medication, you guys wait here."

"Thank you so much, Ryo…" Jun let out a deep breath of relief.

"No problem, meanwhile you look after that stubborn brother of mine." Ryo smiled.

After Ryo left, Jun sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed as Len sat by the window looking outside. As expected the two of them returned to their usual silences as Len did not look back nor seem to be in the mood of a conversation.

"I'm sorry."

Jun looked at Len in surprise when she heard apology coming from Len. Still looking out the window in order to cover up his embarrassment, Len continued. 'I was too harsh on you today."

"No, no, it was my fault in the beginning!" Jun shook her head quickly. "I brought my own emotions into the rehearsal and troubled everyone. You were right about me being an amateur. Unlike you, I could not keep my professionalism and allowed my emotions to take over. Luckily I was only playing at the rehearsal, if I really played at your concert, I would have wrecked it for you."

Finally looking back at Jun, once again that tender expression was shown on Len's face. "You are not an amateur. I take back what I said."

Jun was once again surprised with Len's words. Seeing the stunned look on Jun's face, Len blushed a little and continued. "You have accompanied me so well and everyone who heard us would agree. If I could I would like to ask you to…"

Len stopped immediately when he noticed the nurses observing him in extreme curiosity and admiration from outside the room. Immediately that cold unfriendly expression returned to his face, as he knew the reason why the nurses acted this way. Whenever he would appear in the same place as his twin brother, he would receive the exact reaction from people. Like he said, if it was not because of Jun's request, he would rather travel extra 20 kilometres to another hospital.

"Alright, nothing to see here, return to your work please." Ryo send the nurses away as he returned with the medication. Passing the bag to Jun he instructed, "Help Len reapply the medication after six hours. Make sure he doesn't touch his violin before his hand recovers."

Jun nodded obediently, however she looked over to Len in curiosity, what was it that he was going to say?

"Perfect! Can it possibly be any better?" Sei applauded and praised.

Finally after a week of recovery, Len returned to rehearsal once again and to everyone's relief his hand moved still magically along the violin producing the same enchanted music that only belonged to Tsukimori Len.

"Such a pity that Len can finally return to rehearsal but today is Jun's last day with us." Katsuki sighed. Turning to Len he asked innocently, "Len, why don't you really ask Jun to be your permeant partner? You guys are perfect together!"

Immediately Jun blushed with embarrassment, "No, I am only still a music student, how could I possibly compare to Aunty Fuyumi? She and Len had worked together for years!"

"Well, all jokes aside, we have concluded today's rehearsal." Sei lifted his own hand to shake Jun's. "Jun, thank you for helping out this two weeks. Of course I am sure if Len doesn't mind, you are always welcomed to come and see us rehearse."

"Can I?" Jun turned to Len and asked with joy. She must admit she felt a little lonely now her two weeks had finished so fast.

"You need to for your thesis right…?" Surprisingly Len consented.

"Great," Sei took out a pass and gave it to Jun. "This is the staff's VIP card, you can go front stage, back stage with it."

"Wow…" Was all Jun could say as she held the card tightly in her hands. A month and a half ago she had thought she could never even afford to go to Tsukimori Len's concert and now through the miracles that happened to her life recently, she could even go backstage to a Tsukimori Len's concert!

"Everyone's so nice." Jun said as Len and her travelled back in the car together. "It's amazing two weeks passed by so fast. But I definitely have learned a lot, it is a precious experience."

Surprisingly Len made no reply to Jun's words as if he was in deep thoughts. Looking over to Len in curiosity Jun called cautiously, "Len? What's wrong?"

"Do you like sweets?" Suddenly out of the blue Len asked.

"Sweets…?"

"Cakes, ice cream…"

"Oh, ok." Jun nodded. "Yes I quite like sweets." However it still does not explain Len's weird question.

"Do you want to stop by at a café or something?"

Jun thought her ears malfunctioned when she heard Len asked. "Ca…café?"

"Are you alright with that?" Len asked again.

"Sure…sure!!" Jun felt her cheeks burning hot as she could not believe the world famous Tsukimori Len actually asked her to a café?!

Receiving the confirmation from Jun, Len drove to a classic café by the river. Still not sure what Len was up to, Jun followed quickly behind Len as they entered the café.

"Do you like sweets…?" Jun asked carefully after her and Len's order had arrived.

"Not really."

"Then…?" Jun still could not figure out Len's true intentions.

"I guess, like Sei said, you did help us a lot in the past two weeks, so I figured since you like sweets, I will bring you here." Finally Len replied.

Astonishment and surprise cannot be hidden on Jun's face. So they actually came here for her?! "Thank…thank you! But really, it is no big deal!"

Len did not reply immediately. Instead he looked straight at Jun and asked the question he had long wanted to ask. "How did you know my music so well?"

With the question Jun lowered her head in shyness, "It was no big deal really. I have long been a fan of your music. It was when I was in the lowest time of my life that I came in contact with your music. I have been rescued listening to it, and whenever I was down and depressed, as long as I could listen to your music, I was uplifted again…" Pausing, Jun whispered. "Your music healed me."

To Jun's surprise she did not receive a response from Len, looking up she found Len still looking at her as if he was trying to understand where she was coming from with her answers. Quickly Jun gave a nervous laugh and added, "I know it's stupid, but I felt I could understand why you defined your music the way you did. Your every pitch was so understandable, because it was so full of meaning."

However Len still did not react to her statement as he continued to dwell into her words. Nervously Jun took a sip of the hot chocolate in front of her not daring to say another word as she felt she was being examined at an oral exam waiting for the verdict.

"Interesting…" Finally Len replied. "It is the first time someone has ever interpreted my music the way you did. I have been apprised of extremely high techniques and unique definitions. Not once did anyone say I was trying to express something through my music."

"But you are!" Jun interrupted. "You have purposely made yourself an wordless person but everything you felt were all in your music!"

"What…?" Len frowned once again when he heard what Jun said.

Seeing that frown, Jun covered her mouth again in shock, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

Len felt once again that ripple arousing in his heart. How did she know why he became a wordless person?! She had only met him for less than a month how was she able to dig out what he was trying to hide for the past twenty years?

"Maybe we should change the topic." Len said coldly.

"Sorry…" Jun apologised again.

"Why are you apologising all the time?"

"Do I? I… I don't know…"

To Jun's surprise, a gentle smile appeared on Len's face. "Yes you do. So stop."

Jun felt her heart gave a thump when she saw that smile, immediately she felt as if she had seen Ryo in front of her. The same face, the same smile…

"What's the matter?" Len asked noticing Jun's blank stare.

"Nothing!" Jun quickly lowered her head. "I was thinking the cake here tastes so nice, maybe we should buy some home for your mother and Ryo."

However Len was not stupid, he knew immediately the reason why. Like Jun had mentioned, although he is wordless but he is very observant. Once again the coldness returned to his beautiful face. "A word of advice," Len said coldly as he picked up the bill. "It's best you drop your feelings for Ryo."

Jun felt a lightning struck her with Len's shocking statement. Not only with what he said but also the fact that Len knew her feelings for Ryo! However Len did not give her any more explanation as he walked to the cashier leaving Jun in total bewilderment.

"Cakes!" Unlike Len, Ryo obviously likes sweets as his face brightened up immediately when Jun and Len returned with the cakes. "I will go make some tea." Fuyumi smiled and headed into the kitchen with Jun.

After the ladies have gone into the kitchen, Ryo looked at his brother as a teasing smile appeared on his face. "Why, Len? I didn't know you would have made a move this fast?"

"What move. . .?" Len frowned.

"Taking Jun to the cafe in the sunset by the river, I am impressed once again." Ryo grinned. "She is a good girl, do not let her go."

Len did not reply immediately, finally looking back at his twin brother, Len said coldly. "You don't get it do you? I am not the one she is interested in." However before Ryo could ask further, Len did not want to continue the topic as he headed up stairs.

"Jun, thank you for replacing me at the rehearsal for two weeks, it really freed up my time." Fuyumi smiled as she placed some tealeaves in the teapot.

"No, do not thank me Aunty. I had a wonderful time and learned a lot in these two weeks." Jun replied quickly.

"Really? Have you considered doing the part permanently? I have heard from Sei that Len actually was really enjoying it too." Fuyumi smiled. .

"You are teasing me again Aunty Fuyumi, I am no where near a professional like everyone there. Len was just being polite by not sending me away..."

"Polite?" Fuyumi chuckled. "That word does not exist in Len's dictionary. If he truly did not like working with you, no one can make him." Then with a sigh, Fuyumi looked afar, "You probably realised already, but although holding the same appearance, Ryo and Len have very distinctive personalities."

Jun nodded and agreed wholeheartedly. "l noticed Ryo had similar personality to you, so is Len more like his father?" .

Fuyumi shook her head as she looked' to Jun with tease. "If you have met them back when they were back in high school, I bet you can't tell the difference between the two. Ryo and Len not only looked the same, but they liked the same thing, always competed for the same things and they were so close to each other that even I sometimes can not tell the difference!" . ­

"Really?!" Jun called in surprise trying to picture the both of them. "But they are so different now!"

Fuyumi nodded. "Don't know what happened, one day Len changed. It was as if instead of wanting to compete with Ryo, Len wanted to be the opposite of everything Ryo was. Ryo had not changed and was always the happy cheerful person you know now, but just in one night, Len no longer expressed his feelings arid closed himself up from everyone... "

"He never told you the reason...?"

Fuyumi shook her head and loneliness can not be hidden. "It has been for a while now since I see him smile like he used to. But thanks to you Jun, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart, I can sense the Len that we knew returning."

"Me.. .me?!" Jun couldn't believe her ears.

Fuyumi gave Jun a warm smile, "You know when I saw the look on his face when he performed with you, I saw contentment that I .have never seen on his face. Believe it or not, as a professional in his field, Len did not enjoy what he was doing. He performed out of obligation, and enjoyment and content was not his experience to music."

Jun became speechless with Fuyumi's words. She remembered what Len said to her today at the cafe, not once did anyone appraise him for the feelings he put into his music. However if it was the thought behind Len's music, how could she be rescued and healed from it? Why no one else sees the same interpretation she had for Tsukimori Len's music?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Although it was not the first time already, but Jun still felt her heart moved every time with aspiration when she came to watch Len and Fuyumi rehearse together. A sense of shame aroused in her when she realised compared to when she replaced Fuyumi for two weeks, this is the real thing! The standards are just different! This is the professional level! With contentment, Jun thanked Sakakura Sensei from the bottom of her heart that she could write a thesis on Tsukimori Len. She could sit here all day listening to them!

"Alright, we will take a thirty minutes break." Sei announced.

"I will be in the other room." Len said as he picked up his violin and left.

"Where is he going?" Hihara asked.

"Probably practising again alone," Sei gave a sigh. "He doesn't even relax a little bit."

"What do you think Jun? How was the performance?" Fuyumi asked as Jun passed her the drink.

"It was magical! Even though there is still one week till the concert starts, but already it sounded exquisite! I wonder when I could ever become like you…" Jun replied as admiration and aspiration were written all over her face.

With a smile, Fuyumi replied, "Really? I didn't think our performance was that great? Something is still lacking."

"Lacking?" Jun blinked. She felt it was perfect! Just like Tsukimori Len's any other concerts!

"I agree." Sei joined in.

"But…but, everyone performed perfectly." Jun disagreed.

Sei exchanged a look with Fuyumi as he let out a sigh. "Everyone performed perfectly except Len."

Jun was surprised with Sei's statement. "But Len was the most outstanding of all, he made no mistakes…"

"A performance is not perfect just because the performer made no mistakes, Jun." Fuyumi explained with wisdom. "If you would have asked Len what he felt about that performance, he will tell you it was pathetic."

"Because there was no contentment right?" Yunoki added as he came up together with Hihara and offered everyone with a tray of food. Turning to Jun he asked, "Did you really make all these by yourself Jun? I am impressed."

"Yeah, there are not only little cakes and cookies, even savoury stuff, like a professional catering!" Hihara exclaimed as he tried to make up his mind on which one to eat. Jun blushed again with Hihara's exaggerated words, "I prepared some savoury food because Len doesn't like sweets."

Sei burst out laughing, "You made the savoury ones just for Len? Shame on him for not eating it!"

"No…it's not like that…" Jun turned to Yunoki and quickly changed the topic. "So what do you mean by there is no contentment?"

"It was a perfect performance but," Yunoki paused and gave Jun a teasing smile. "It didn't feel like he enjoyed it as much as when he performed with you."

"That was exactly what I meant." Fuyumi smiled. "When you accompanied him, it brought out the emotions that he never input into his performance."

Jun shook her head quickly, "That is not possible Aunty Fuyumi, I don't have that kind of ability!"

"I guess it was because you understood his music more than anyone of us here." Hihara explained. "I can understand why he felt gratification and satisfaction after working with you. If I had someone that understood my music like you knew Len's, I would have found my soul mate!"

Jun felt her heart jumped when Hihara mentioned the term 'soul mate'. Sei had said the same thing on the first day as well. Jun suddenly remembered the conversation Len had with her at the café the other day, how he reacted when she spoke out her feelings for his music. Was she really like how everyone had described, the only person that truly understood Len's music?

The moment Jun, Fuyumi and Len returned home, they could smell the delicious fragrance of cooking coming out from the kitchen. With surprise Jun and Fuyumi exchanged a look, as they could not believe Ryo would be cooking dinner for them!

However just when they thought it was impossible, Ryo popped his head out from the kitchen with an apron around him. "You guys are back? Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Don't tell me you cooked for us, Ryo. I don't think I dare to eat it." Fuyumi teased still amazed what had made her son do such a thing!

"Me? I wouldn't dare eat it myself either." Ryo laughed.

Jun blinked still clueless of what Ryo was up to. When at this time an extremely beautiful elegant lady came out from the kitchen also with an apron around her. "Don't worry, I am the cook, not Ryo. He is only helping me clean the vegetables."

"Emi!" Fuyumi called in delight surprise as she walked up quickly and gave her a hug. "When did you come back?"

"Just this morning. I made Ryo swear that he won't tell so it would be a surprise." She smiled.

Jun felt her body turning colder with the appearance of a sudden intruder. Most of all her eyes could not help but notice Ryo's arm around the beautiful lady's waist, and the expression shown in his eyes. He has never looked to a person with such affectionate eyes.

Noticing the other two people that returned with Fuyumi, the gorgeous lady came up and greeted. "Hi Len, long time no see. You haven't changed much at all."

"Hi…" Len greeted but his eyes were set on Jun as if he had already known this would happen and how shattered Jun would be. Turning to Jun Emi held out her hand to shake Jun's hand as she greeted with a kind warm smile. "Hi, you must be Jun. Ryo had told me so much about you."

"Hi…hi!!" Jun quickly squeezed out a cheerful smile. "Nice to meet you…"

"Emi," Even her smile was so beautiful. "Just call me Emi."

"Not just Emi, was it?" Fuyumi teased as she came up too. "How long are you going to stay this time? Ryo had waited for you for so long."

Emi blushed and replied. "I have finally been granted my PHD at Harvard Law. This time I will stay for good."

PHD at Harvard?! Not only a beauty but also outstand Jun in everyway! Terrified how ugly she will become with the jealousy and exasperation within her, Jun teased quickly with a cheerful smile. "You must be Ryo's girlfriend that everyone couldn't stop talking about. Like I have imagined, you are truly beautiful."

Turning to Ryo Emi asked as she blushed. "Have you been telling people about me?"

"I didn't!" Ryo justified quickly with an embarrassment that Jun had never seen. "You made me promise not to tell remember? Have I ever broken any promises?"

Emi blushed and smiled in blissfulness. It doesn't take an expert to know that these two beautiful people are deeply in love.

"What are you cooking? It smells nice." Jun quickly asked. "You must be the reason Ryo loved home cooking."

The beautiful shade of pink painted Emi's snow white face and made her even more stunning, "No, to be totally honest with you. I am a horrible cook, Ryo made me cook because he was whining about being hungry."

"That's true." Fuyumi chuckled and teased. "She is about as much a cook as me. We are so ashamed especially with Jun here."

Emi burst out laughing to as she held Jun's hand, "Can you please help me out? I really need your advice here."

Jun forced a smile and followed her into the kitchen. However Jun felt her heart twitching with extreme pain when Ryo's entire focus was only on this beautiful charming sweet fiance of his. Secretly Jun took a few deep breaths to tell herself to maintain her calm and must not for whatever reason breakdown in front of them. Knowing what a wonderful person Emi was, she could not hate her. Even from her heart she knew Emi was the only person eligible to be Ryo's future wife.

"It tastes delicious." Jun said after she was asked to take a sip of the beef stew.

"Really? Please be honest with me." Emi asked with a hopeful look.

"It is really delicious." Jun encouraged. "It tastes delicious because you made this with your heart for Ryo."

A smile of relief came on Emi's delicate pretty face as she looked to Ryo. "Well, I guess dinner will be served soon."

Jun felt her heart bleeding even more when she saw Ryo gave his lovely fiancé a kiss of encouragement and not knowing what he had done to Jun he smiled and invited, "Jun, it's about time you stop labouring and enjoy a meal. Hopefully Emi's food is edible for you."

"Of course it is, it's my pleasure!" Jun replied quickly as she turned her back towards them pretending to look for the serving spoon. However her fingers gripped tightly onto the spoon as she realised she could no longer pretend to smile. She could sense her eyes becoming wet with tears as she discovered finally that not once has Ryo looked to her the way he looked to Emi. Immediately she remembered what Len had said to her. He advised her to drop her feelings for Ryo because he knew all along this was the truth.

"Jun? What's wrong?" Ryo asked when he noticed Jun's shoulder shaking.

Jun bit her lip as she persuaded herself again and again, come on, smile! You must not let Ryo know how you really feel, you must not! If you really love him, you must be happy for him! If he had known your feelings, Ryo would only be troubled.

However no matter how much Jun tries to hypnotise herself, she realised she could not turn to look at Ryo and Emi again. She knew the moment she sees that loving bond between the two, her mask will fall off and she will collapse.

"Jun," Suddenly Len came up to her. "We have run out of milk."

Not expecting that Jun looked up at Len and saw although his face still cold, a look of tenderness showed through his eyes.

"Milk?" Jun asked blankly.

"Let's go." Without explanation, Len suddenly grabbed her arm and lead her out of there ignoring everyone else.

After Len left with Jun, Fuyumi opened the fridge and found a bottle of milk right there. "There is a bottle of milk right here…"

Ryo burst out laughing as he turned to Emi, "I get it, that's his excuse to have some time alone with Jun!"

"Len likes Jun?" Emi asked with interest.

Fuyumi smiled and shook her head. "Len has finally found his soul mate. No one understands Len's music as much as Jun does and he knows it."

"So Len has finally found someone, maybe Jun can turn Len into the Len we knew he was." Emi smiled as she held onto Ryo's hand.

"Len, the convenient store is the other way…" Jun reminded at the same time couldn't help but notice Len's hand still holding onto hers.

Finally letting go of her hand, Len replied not looking back at her. "Let's take a walk."

Jun stopped walking when she heard it, looking up at Len she realised finally why Len took her out of there. Realising she no longer needs to pretend, tears finally rolled down her eyes as she wept before Len so genuinely like a child.

"Feeling better now?" Len asked.

Jun nodded as she dried her tears. "Thanks you Len. Sorry I was acting like a fool."

"You apologised again." Len gave a sigh. "You should stop considering other people's feeling before your own. Sometimes it is better to just say what you want and have what you desired."

Jun nodded again but did not say anything. She knew too well she had chosen to pretend nothing had happened for Ryo. Knowing to love a person is best to see them happy. Len took a look at Jun as he felt for the first time an urge to protect someone. Like being hypnotised Len lifted his hand to fondle Jun's hair. However logic soon set in as he stopped his arm in mid air and slowly lowering it again Len stood up.

"We are going back now?" Jun asked and stood up too.

"I want to show you something." Len said as he headed off. Not knowing what Len was up to, Jun followed quickly after Len anyway.

Jun's eyes looked around in curiosity as surprisingly Len took her to a music store. Seeing all the different kinds of musical instruments, Jun felt as if she had already forgotten what misery she was in before!

"Hi Len, what brought you here?" The storeowner greeted. Noticing Jun the storeowner added, "I see, on a date huh?"

Seeing the scary look from Len, the storeowner waved his hands quickly and laughed, "Just kidding, you are still so serious!"

"I need to borrow your grand piano for a few minutes." Len said.

The storeowner stood up straight in excitement. "Sure! What an honour to hear Tsukimori Len perform outside of his concert!"

"You know who he is?" Jun asked in curiosity.

The old man smiled with pride, "Of course I do. I have been tuning the piano in his house before he was born. But I must say, I never expected that little boy to become the world famous violinist!"

"Jun," Len interrupted. "Let's go."

The storeowner joked, "Can I please advertise that Tsukimori Len is now performing in my store to attract more customers?"

Giving the old man another scary look Len led Jun into the room where the Steinway piano sat. Closing the door behind him, he turned to Jun finally and asked.

"If I remembered correctly, for your graduation thesis, there should be two parts right? The written thesis, and a performance exam of the music you composed."

"Yes, it's true." Jun nodded and gave a sigh. "But I am kind of stuck. I am at a point where I could not squeeze anything out." Then like suddenly remembering something, Jun called in excitement, "You must have also done your performance exam when you were studying there. Do you still remember what song you composed?"

Instead of answering Jun, Len sat down before the piano. To Jun's surprise Len's fingers moved magically along the keyboards as a most beautiful piece of music was produced. Unnoticed, Jun's feet moved forward as she stood beside the piano feeling her whole being spellbound in a most beautiful performance. No different to his violin performance Len's piano was also magical. Listened on Jun knew immediately this song was the piece Len composed for his graduation thesis. Once again Jun felt she understood how Len felt when he wrote the song, it was like Len speaking to her.

Tears rolled off her eyes as she gave Len a most grateful smile. She knew now why he took her here and why he performed just for her. Jun felt her wounded heart was embraced and restored once again. Jun was confirmed inside herself that Len was no cold-hearted person, he is the sweetest and understanding person.

Melissa gaped as she flipped through the numerous pages of manuscript handed to her by Jun. With a bitter smile she looked up at her friend, "Jun, I am your best friend you know that. But are you serious that you want me to learn this fifteen pages long music?"

"But you promised you would help me at the performance exam!" Jun pleaded. As her topic was 'Tsukimori Len', Jun had to compose a violin piece for the final exam. Lucky for Jun, Melissa's specialty was violin, so in order to help her friend out, Melissa had promised to perform Jun's piece for her at the performance exam.

"But I didn't expect it to be a twenty pages violin piece!" Melissa felt like crying. Not only did she have to perform it, she had to memorise the entire piece for the performance exam.

"How did it increase to twenty pages? You said fifteen before!" Jun chuckled. Giving Melissa a bow of apology, Jun added." I am so sorry I just couldn't help it. Three days ago I suddenly received an inspiration and finally I could compose this piece of music that I felt best suited the theme."

Thanks to Len who had performed his own piece to encourage Jun, Jun received the best inspiration and as if she composed the piece for Len, her hands just moved and responded to Len's song.

"Alright, should we try it out then?" Melissa let out a sigh as she picked up her violin. Jun thanked again as she sat down at the piano accompanying Melissa.

Although reluctantly practising through the long manuscript, Melissa cannot help but notice how Jun's music reflected exactly that of Tsukimori Len's. As a violinist herself, Melissa had become familiarised with Tsukimori Len's music as well. She too could sense that Jun had composed this song for Len.

"It's weird," Melissa put down her violin.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked quickly. "Is it a bad piece? Where should I improve on?"

"No, nothing's wrong…" Melissa shook her head. "It really reflects Tsukimori Len for sure, but it is just amazing how you could express it so well. It's like you knew this guy!"

Jun felt her body jumped with Melissa's discovery. She had not yet told her friend that she actually had lived together with Tsukimori Len for over a month now.

"Of…of course!" Jun said quickly. "I had to write a thesis about him and as you know he is my number one musician, so if I don't know him inside out, I am a worthless fan right?"

"Alright, you sure did a good job." Melissa teased. "You should see if you can forward this music to him and ask him to perform at his concert. I am sure he won't mind."

"No, no, no, no…" Jun shook her head like crazy. "It is too embarrassing, I can not possibly let him play my song, he will laugh!"

"Just kidding Jun, your reaction is really funny." Melissa laughed. "It's not like we get to see him or anything or even talk to him."

Jun laughed along ambiguously not knowing how she was ever going to tell her friend the truth? However knowing how Tsukimori Len was supposed to still remain mysterious to people, Jun knew she had not the freedom to share it with even her best friend.

"Anyway, how is it going between you and Ryo?" Without knowing, Melissa had accidentally dug out the wound inside Jun's heart.

"Nothing is going on, I don't like him any more." Jun lied.

"How come? You were still head over heels over him a few days ago."

Jun squeezed out a smile. "It turns out that he was already engaged. His fiance even cooked dinner for us and it was delicious."

"What?! How come you never told me about it Jun?!" Melissa called in concern. "You must have been so devastated to find out!"

"I'm fine, Melissa. It was just a crush so nothing big. Besides she was the perfect woman to match him anyway." Jun let out a sigh.

Melissa did not say anything as she looked to her soft meek friend. She knew it was not only a crush Jun had for Ryo, she truly loved him and her emotions were totally controlled by Ryo.

"It's alright Jun, didn't you mention that Ryo had a twin brother? Is he taken too?"

Jun shook her head immediately when Melissa mentioned Len. Melissa had no idea that Len wasn't just Ryo's twin brother. He is the Tsukimori Len they both couldn't stop talking about!

When at this time someone knocked on the music classroom door and entered. "Jun, there is someone here to see you."

Jun stood up in surprise when she saw Emi at the door. "Hi Jun, did I come at a bad time?" Emi asked politely with her beautiful smile.

"Not at all, what's the matter?" Jun tried to be as friendly as she could.

Wow! Was all that Melissa could say. What a gorgeous girl, especially when Jun introduced Emi to her, she understood immediately what Jun meant by Emi was the perfect girl for Ryo.

"I was wondering if it is okay with you, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" Emi asked with a mysterious smile.

Jun nodded although she had no idea why Emi would travel all the way to her school to have a cup of coffee with her? Immediately Jun became alert, could it have been because Emi found out about how she felt for Ryo and came to challenge her? However Jun shook her head at the idea, as there was no unfriendliness from Emi's smile.

"Sorry I forced you to join me." Emi apologised as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Not at all," Jun shook her head quickly.

With a shy smile, Emi whispered. "Actually I came for a reason as you have already expected."

Jun nodded but feeling her heart pumping fast. Was she really here to ask about her feelings for Ryo? However Jun had already made up her mind, she will deny it no matter what.

"I couldn't help but notice," Emi continued. "The way Len treats you."

Jun must admit that she did not expect Emi to come here to talk about Len. "The way Len treats me…?"

Emi smiled in an understanding way, "I know maybe it is none of my business. But I have known both Len and Ryo since we were in high school. As you might have heard from aunty Fuyumi already, Len did not used to be like this. He and Ryo were exactly the same, they were such close brothers that they did everything together."

Jun nodded again as she did remember Fuyumi mentioning it to her. "So what had happened to make Len change?"

With a sigh Emi shook her head, "I am not sure either. I just know one day he changed suddenly, he closed himself up from everyone. He never talks to Ryo any more about his feelings, and Ryo have been very worried about this younger brother of his."

Looking up at Jun again in hope, Emi encouraged, "But I must say I was so touched when I finally saw that caring look on Len again when he was looking at you. I heard that for the past weeks he had done many things out of ordinary, and everything he did was for you…"

"Wait," Jun interrupted as she shook her head. "That is not true. Len had always been a caring person but he just expressed it in a different way. Maybe knowing how much he would be compared to his twin brother, Len had decided to become everything Ryo wasn't so no one would compare them any more."

Emi looked to Jun with astonishment when she heard how Jun had defended for Len. Finally a warm and caring smile appeared on her face again as she concluded. "I understand now why Len had chosen to open his heart to you. Like Aunty Fuyumi said, you are his soul mate."

Jun blushed when she heard the term again. Why wouldn't anyone get it that to Len she was just a no body. Len would have never treated her as his soul mate, and most of all, Len knew exactly who she likes…it is his very own twin brother.

Jun felt her legs shaking with excitement. The concert was a brilliant success! Especially with the guest appearance of the other three musicians, as expected the audiences were thrown off their seats! The endless applause and cheering had proven once again Tsukimori Len's success. However unmoved by the thunderous applause, Len's face remained cold and emotionless not showing any sign of his true feeling inside.

As the concert continued on for the next few days in increasing success, Len received excellent reviews from critics and endless presents and flowers from fans. However still, Len remained calm as he continued to perform professionally not allowing his emotions to take over.

"I am so glad the concert had been so far an extreme success. However we must not relax until after today, the final concert." Sei reminded although he was joyous and satisfied with both Len and Fuyumi's performance. Working with them for all these times he really had nothing to worry about.

"Today we will be expecting a few celebrities right?" Yunoki asked.

"Yes we are." Sei nodded. "The VIP seat had already been booked out by the Emperor and the Empress."

"The Emperor?!" Jun couldn't believe her ears. Wow! Len's concert could attract the Emperor?!

"We are here again!" Emi and Ryo entered the staff room and as supportive as they always have been, they came to the concert every night. However every time Jun sees the blissfulness between the two, her heart continued to bleed. Luckily whenever Len started to perform, all she could hear and sense was his music.

"So after the concert's over, are you guys going to stay for a few more days or do you have to return to Vienna again?" Emi asked Len.

"We will still be here for another month before we need to return for an European tour." Len replied.

"Wow, touring on again." Emi gave a sigh as she purposely looked to Jun. "Can't you consider staying longer this time since there is someone worth staying for?"

"I told him that as well, but as you know, Len the perfectionist, he would not allow himself a day of rest!" Sei complained.

"Alright, we should stop teasing him now." Fuyumi chuckled. "We have really stayed much longer this time than normal."

"I know it is fine with Len, but shouldn't you consider your health mother?" Ryo asked in concern.

Fuyumi replied with a calm smile, "I have always been healthy and am not as old as you thought me to be…"

However Fuyumi stopped suddenly as she fell to the ground. With shock everyone rushed up to her in haste.

"Mother, it's me Ryo, can you hear me?" Ryo asked as he quickly checked her consciousness. Slowly opening her eyes Fuyumi looked to Ryo blankly as she closed her eyes again. Turning around in haste he called out to Emi, "Call the ambulance, we need to take her to the hospital now!"

Jun covered her mouth in shock with the sudden outcome. However from Ryo's tone she knew immediately it was serious. When the ambulance arrived, Ryo turned to Len and Jun, "Emi and I will accompany her to the hospital but you must stay for your concert!"

"But Aunty Fuyumi is sick!" Jun sobbed in panic. Although trying to act calm and professional, there was no way Len could possibly continue the concert in this state.

"Len," Ryo looked to his brother. "Do you trust me? I will do all I can and promise you mother will be alright."

"Yes Len," Emi persuaded too. "You have not once let your audiences down. You are a professional remember?"

Len clenched his fist with Emi's word. Finally calmness returned to his face as he nodded. "Alright, we must continue the concert."

"But how can we start the concert without a pianist? It is too late now to find a replacement!" Sei held onto his head in stress.

With Sei's question, all eyes landed on Jun. Seeing the look Jun stepped back in shock. "No, no! I cannot possibly do it! The Emperor is here expecting a professional concert by Tsukimori Len, I can not possibly ruin it!"

Looking to Len in plead, she hoped he would let them know too it is the worst idea to let her replace Fuyumi. However Len turned to Sei, "Do you have a spare dress for her?"

"I will see what I can do." Sei nodded and quickly ran inside to organise everything.

"Wait! Sei!" Jun called in shock. Turning to Len again Jun pleaded in agony. "Len, you can not be serious. You have said so from the beginning this concert is not for amateurs! Most of all, I have never performed in a concert before, I can not do it!"

"Jun," Len held onto her shoulders to calm her down. "Don't you trust me?"

Jun felt herself calmed down immediately with Len's words. Yes that is correct, this concert is not about her, it is all about Tsukimori Len. Even if he had the worst pianist in the world, his performance will still be extraordinary.

"Yes, Jun. You have rehearsed with us for two weeks as well, you would know exactly how the concert goes. Len needs your help now." Hihara comforted.

Finally Jun nodded her head as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Yes, Len needs her help now and many times she was rescued by Len, now it is time she does something for him.

"You are so mean mother…" Ryo chuckled after the ambulance drove away.

Sitting up, Fuyumi smiled at her son. "You lied too, Ryo."

"You were right Aunty Fuyumi," Emi joined in. "Len really cares about her more than he even knows himself."

A mysterious smile appeared on Fuyumi's face, "Don't worry. Today's concert will be Len's best performance ever."

Jun closed her eyes as she tries to grasp her breath. However her heart beats like crazy and she felt her hands wouldn't stop shaking with fear. Gently she felt a warm manly hand that held onto her own. Opening her eyes in surprise she saw Len looking at her.

"You can do it, it is just like how we have previously practised." Len whispered with the tenderest voice that Jun had never heard.

Feeling the warmth and strength that came from Len's hand, Jun felt as if all her fears and worries disappeared. Her eyes continued to look to Len not even noticing the curtain had been raised.

With a nod, Len let go of her hand as he stepped forward followed with blustering applause. Jun closed her eyes again as she took a deep breathe before her hands touched the keyboard. Initially her notes were timid and soft, however the moment Tsukimori Len's violin joined in, Jun felt as if she entered another dimension. Exactly like Len said before, it just felt like another practise that Len and her had together. The moment she heard that violin from Len, she knew what he was saying and how he wanted it.

"Oh my God, there they are together again…" Hihara whispered from backstage. "Listen to them, don't they just sound so beautiful together?"

Sei nodded in satisfaction, "Have you noticed? Len's performance has entered another level."

"Today will be Tsukimori Len's best concert." Yunoki smiled. The critics will soon find out too.

Jun finally returned to reality when she heard the applause that continued on for over five minutes already. Turning to the crowd she saw every single person standing showing full satisfaction and gratification with the best performance they have ever heard from Tsukimori Len.

Looking over to Len she saw him looking at her too, for the first time she finally understood what Fuyumi had always been talking about. There were real contentment and joy on his beautiful face that made him even more stunning. Gently Len walked up to her as he held her hand and led her forward to the front of the stage together with him.

Jun felt her heart pumping like crazy when she stood next to Len receiving the ear deafening screams and applause. Nothing could describe her feelings right now as she looked to Len. She had tasted the same kind of joy and oneness that Len had experienced too tonight.

Gently Len picked up a stem of flower he received from the fans and gave it to Jun. Before Jun knew what was going on, Len leaned close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not only was Jun stunned with Len's abrupt action, the crowd roared and cheered even louder.

Gently placing her hand on the kiss that Len just kissed, Jun lowered her head in shyness. Shocked with his own actions, Len looked away quickly in embarrassment, however his hand continued to hold on to Jun's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Are you both still angry?" Ryo grinned as Jun and Len remained silent this morning not talking to anyone during breakfast.

Jun and Len felt like idiots when they saw Fuyumi, Ryo and Emi waiting for them at backstage grinning. They could not believe Fuyumi played such a trick to get them both to perform together!

"I thought you should be thanking me, Len. I heard from Sei and the others that it was the best performance ever and the applause lasted for over ten minutes." Fuyumi smiled totally unrepentant of her lie last night.

"Not only so," Ryo added as he already started laughing. "We all saw from backstage the 'kiss scene'!"

Jun felt her cheeks burning hot as she lowered her head. She had not expected Len to do that! Worst of all, Ryo saw it from backstage?! Len looked away too and chose not to answer his brother. He too did not understand why he did what he did. He must have been too carried away with the cheering and applause and most of all, how emotional he had become after the performance. Len frowned with the discovery. Emotional? He had considered himself a professional and never allowed his emotions to interfere with his performance. So how could he have been carried away by his mood at the time? However Len felt at the same time that it actually was not so bad after all.

"Well, all jokes aside." Fuyumi said as she had finally stopped laughing too. "Len, I do believe you perform somewhat different when you had Jun accompany you. I believe the change was for the better, and all the audiences last night would have agreed."

"Yes they do," Ryo placed the newspaper before the two of them. "Check out what the critics said. 'Len Tsukimori's final and best performance ever! Once again he had brought not only himself but also everyone present to another level." Pausing, Ryo accentuated on purpose. "Could it have been from the appearance of a new partner or **girlfriend**?"

Girl…girlfriend?!! Jun couldn't believe her ears with what Ryo was reading. Taking a peek at Len, to her surprise, Len although was also uncomfortable with the report Ryo read out, however there was no sense of unpleasantness…

Jun let out a sigh as she felt her entire mind in a huge mess. Looks like the misunderstanding regarding her and Len is becoming worse. Everyone seem to believe they have a thing for each other, even the media! However how was she ever going to explain herself? There is nothing going on between her and Len! Most of all knowing how her love for Ryo was going no where, she could not make herself forget.

While she was in her miserable thoughts, Jun felt somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her over. Looking up in surprise, Jun found Melissa looking at her with a funny look on her face.

"Melissa? What's wrong?"

Melissa did not reply immediately, instead she let out a few dry laughs. "Let me see, did I ever mention to you that I managed to buy the ticket for Len Tsukimori's concert, and it was last night's ticket as well."

Hearing that, Jun apologised immediately knowing her best friend had finally found out the truth! "Melissa, I am so sorry, I know you must be shocked, but I was never supposed to be there last night, it was an emergency!"

Pulling a straight face, Melissa replied. "Well, initially I was praying wholeheartedly that I did not pay a fortune for an old bald man's concert. However when the curtain lifted, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw your Ryo performing on stage. I was thinking, hang on, Ryo is a doctor, not a musician! While I was in confusion, I suddenly remembered Ryo had a 'twin brother', whom I believe my best friend never mentioned at all, his name was LEN TSUKIMORI!!"

"I am so sorry Melissa!!" That was all Jun could say.

However, continuing, Melissa crossed her arms, "I have not finished. Alright, fine, my best friend not only did not tell me she was living under the same roof with Len Tsukimori, for some unknown reason, she became Len Tsukimori's new partner too?!"

"Forgive me Melissa! It really wasn't supposed to happen that way! Aunty Fuyumi was suddenly sick so they forced me, I really didn't mean to lie to you…" Jun nearly fell on her knees.

Seeing how panicked Jun was, Melissa finally burst out laughing. Surprised with Melissa's reaction, Jun looked to her friend cautiously. Is Melissa really laughing or was she being sarcastic?

"Alright, I forgive you…" Melissa said finally. "But only if you explain to me what is going on between you and Len Tsukimori."

"There is nothing between us!" Jun denied immediately.

With unbelieving eyes, Melissa asked, "How do you explain the flower and kiss incident? I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I know how it looks, Melissa…" Jun let out a sigh. "But as my best friend you should know who I truly love…"

"But you knew as well, it is never going to work out between you and Ryo. He already has a fiance…" Melissa reminded in concern.

Nodding, Jun smiled mockingly to herself. "I know, but I just can not forget. Whenever I see him and Emi together, it really tortures me."

Melissa gave a sigh as she patted Jun's shoulder. "In that case why don't you really go for Len? He looks exactly like Ryo, most of all he is your favourite musician!"

Jun shook her head quickly, "No, it's not right. Ryo is Ryo and Len is Len. They are two different persons. Most of all Len knows my feeling for Ryo..."

"So?" Melissa smiled warmly. "Just like how you knew Ryo's feeling for Emi, you still love him don't you?" Seeing the sad look on Jun's face, Melissa changed the topic quickly, "Anyway, we still have to practise on your graduation piece right? Only two more weeks to go!"

"Here is the coffee, Len's without sugar and Ryo's with two sugar…" Jun said as she respectively placed the coffee before the brothers. After she returned once again to the kitchen, Ryo smiled and said to Len.

"It's interesting now without a struggle Jun can tell which one of us is who. It's like she really sees us as two different persons."

Taking a sip of his own coffee, Len replied calmly. "Of course. It's not that hard."

"But you don't think it's quite appealing? Sei has worked with you for how long now? Sometimes he still gets us mixed up if we are just both standing there together. But Jun could tell us apart just like that!" Ryo continued.

Len remained quiet as he too noticed Ryo's point. Like Ryo mentioned, when they talk and because they are so different now, people can always tell that the cheerful one is Ryo, the quiet one is Len. But when they both just stand there and not say a word, there are only three people that could tell them apart. Their mother, Jun and…

"Oh yeah, who else had this ability?" Ryo thought to himself. "That's right, when we were all in high school with Emi, she could also easily tell us apart. The teachers always got us confused but Emi could always correctly pick us out."

A frown appeared on Len's face with Ryo's statement as his hands on the coffee mug tightened. "She could tell the difference between us because she liked you from the first day you met."

"Len…?" Noticing the tone of defensiveness in Len's voice, Ryo looked to Len in surprise.

Luckily at this time Jun returned with two plates of food before Ryo could ask further. Proving Ryo's point Jun placed the omelette before Len and the pancakes before Ryo correctly.

"Jun, aren't you going to eat anything?" Ryo asked when he noticed Jun did not prepare something for herself.

With a nervous smile Jun shook her head, "I can't eat anything before an exam, too nervous."

"You have exam today?" Ryo asked quickly. "The more you should not go empty stomached! Having a proper breakfast helps your brain work faster."

Shaking her head again Jun replied. "It's alright, it's actually the performance exam not the written one."

"The performance exam was today?" To both Ryo and Jun's surprise Len spoke up.

"Yes…" Jun nodded.

Taking out a card from a delicate envelop Len reminded as he took a look. "It is today, but the performance exam is not until ten o'clock."

"Yes, but I wanted to go there earlier to practise…" Jun replied not knowing why Len knew all the details? Taking a look at the card too Jun felt all the blood in her rushed to her feet with terror. "You…you are an examiner for the exam?!"

"Apparently so." Len replied calmly totally not sympathising with the fear and horror that was going through Jun. "The dean had been a main sponsor for the concert so as a request he had asked me to overseer the performance exam today."

"Wow, you must not be too nasty on Jun, especially her theme is about you!" Ryo teased. However that was the precise reason Jun was in such panic. Her piece was composed from her inspiration given by Len on that night. She would die if she had to perform it especially in front of him!

Seeing the pale and blue look on Jun's face, Len added. "Don't worry, I will judge from a fair and professional perspective."

Unfortunately that statement only added more pressure onto Jun's already stressed enough mind. Feeling the cold sweat in her hands Jun really prayed she would not fail her exam and repeat this school year!

It's been the fiftieth time now Jun looked to her watch. Melissa had promised to come in earlier to do their round of practise before the actual exam. However now it is already nine thirty, Melissa still did not show. Looking to the other students who already had plenty of practice before the exam, Jun held the manuscript tightly in her hands. She had tried to call Melissa numerous times already but it just went straight to her voicemail.

"Look, isn't that Len Tsukimori?"

Jun's heart gave a thump when she heard one of the students said.

"Really? How do you know that's him?" Another asked.

"Because I went to his concert, that is definitely him!"

"Oh man, what a pressure! He is going to be watching us perform?!"

Jun nodded in agreement, yes it is an extreme pressure. Most of all she was the only person here who's theme is 'Len Tsukimori'! While she was in dread, her mobile started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jun, it's me Melissa…"

Jun felt as if help have come from heaven when she finally heard from Melissa. "Where are you? The exam is starting in twenty minutes!"

"I am so sorry Jun. The train I caught this morning had a problem so we were all asked to get off the train to catch the transfer buses instead. But now I have waited for all these times only two buses came, and I am still stuck here!" Melissa's anxious frustrated voice came through the other side of the phone. "Not only that, my mobile battery went flat so I am calling you now from a public phone."

"Alright…" Jun nodded as she took the information in. "So do you think you can make it on time?"

"I am trying, so I figured I am just going to forget the bus and catch the taxi there instead. Can you arrange with Mrs Rowell to put us last?"

"Sure, I will let her know. But please, you have to be here for me or I will fail my exam today…" Jun sobbed.

"Ok, I will even walk there for you okay? Besides if I don't arrive on time I will fail my own exam!" Melissa teased.

Jun felt her heart soothed a little for at least she knows what had happened to Melissa. As requested by Melissa, Jun approached Mrs Rowell about arranging them to perform last so at least it would buy them some time.

"Alright, if that is the case. I will notify the dean about the program changes." Mrs Rowell consented with an encouraging smile. "I am very much looking forward to your performance piece especially having Len Tsukimori here to assess it himself."

Jun felt as if Mrs Rowell's statement just tied a rock around her feet and threw her into the sea causing her to sink deeper into her well of fretfulness. Taking another look at her composed piece, Jun let out a long stressful sigh.

"There has been some program changes," The dean passed the program to Len. "The student that will be performing the piece in your theme has requested to be moved to last."

Len knew immediately that the dean was talking about Jun. "What had happened?"

The dean shrugged his shoulders, "Something about her violin partner running late. For the better I guess we can listen to this special piece for the finale."

Len nodded in acknowledgment with the dean's words. However he knew from inside that with Jun's soft timid personality, she probably will be in a huge panic right now.

"Jun, has Melissa arrived yet? There are only two more performances till your turn." Mrs Rowell asked in concern.

Jun shook her head as her face was as white as paper. "No, Melissa still has not yet arrived…"

Feeling so sorry for Jun, Mrs Rowell nodded in understanding. "I will go talk to the dean again to see if they can wait for a while longer for Melissa."

Unfortunately the dean shook his head at Mrs Rowell's request. "We can not do that! We have a special guest here today. We can not make him wait just for some lazy student who slept in."

"But Melissa did not sleep in, it was an accident with the train." Mrs Rowell justified for her students.

Although the dean and Mrs Rowell tried to keep their voices down, Len still heard everything. "I don't mind taking a twenty minute break. I need to go make a phone call anyway."

The dean laughed dryly in apology when he heard what Len said. "Alright, we will wait extra twenty minutes for the student. Hopefully the performance will be worth the wait."

"I believe it will." With an inside meaning Len replied for he knew more than anyone what ability Jun has.

"Twenty minutes…" Jun repeated to herself with Mrs Rowell's news.

"Jun, maybe you can find a replacement for Melissa. There are other students here who plays the violin as well." Mrs Rowell suggested. Turning to the other students she asked, "Can anyone replace Melissa?"

All the students looked at each other, but none volunteered.

"Why no one is willing to help? Aren't we all working together as a team?" Mrs Rowell asked.

"It's not that we are not willing to help…" One student finally spoke up. "Jun's composed piece has at least fifteen pages, we can not possibly become familiarised with the song within such a short period of time."

"Yes, most of all it is a requirement of the exam to perform without the music…" Another spoke out the fatal point. No one could possibly learn a fifteen pages music within twenty minutes and have it memorised as well!

Jun lowered her head and understood everyone's difficulty. Now she is in total despair and sorrow knowing she had failed her exam for she was unable to put forward the performance component of the graduation thesis. Jun held her music even tighter in frustration for she knew how much work both her and Melissa had put into it together.

"I…I will try to give Melissa another call…" Jun squeezed out a smile as she walked out of the room. Knowing she was never going to reach Melissa, Jun walked down the corridor not knowing what to do next.

"Jun,"

Jun turned around quickly when she heard someone called her. To her surprise it was Len standing there.

"Where are you going? Isn't it your turn next?"

Hearing Len's question Jun shook her head and replied. "I don't think there will be a performance, my friend still have not arrived…"

"You can not find a replacement?" Len asked again.

"Not really, as you know it is a requirement to perform the exam without the music, so no one was able to memorise the entire piece in such a short time." Jun replied feeling her eyes becoming wet with agony.

Len did not reply, instead his eyes landed on the manuscript Jun was holding her hands. "Is this the music?" Before Jun could answer nor stop, Len took it from her hand as he started reading through it.

"Wait, Len!" Jun waved her hands quickly in shock. Len would the very last person she wanted to show this music to!!

However ignoring Jun, Len read through the music as a most serious look appeared on his face. Seeing the expressions, Jun lowered her head knowing Len must have been disappointed with her work.

Finally Len returned the music to Jun after he read through it all. "Follow me."

"Sorry?"

Not giving Jun an explanation Len headed towards the backstage where the performing students await for their results. Knowing Len never explains himself, Jun followed quickly after him.

However as expected all eyes landed on Len the moment he walked in for by now majority of the students have found out who he was.

"Len…Tsukimori…"

"It is really him…"

Jun could not help but hearing the whispers of astonishment from the students. However as if nothing happened Len walked up to one of the students who had a violin in his hand.

"You mind if I borrow your violin for a few minutes?"

"Sure…sure!" The student jumped up onto his feet immediately as he passed his violin to Len in a most humble way.

"Thanks." Len received the violin and turned to Jun once again. "Let's go."

"Let's go…?" Jun asked although she sort of understood what Len was doing.

"You need to pass your exam right?" Len asked.

"But…but…" Jun did not know how to continue. She knew Len Tsukimori is a professional unlike them, but could it be possible for Len to have learnt and memorised the entire piece within such a short time? He had only read the music once!

"Don't worry," Once again that gentle smile appeared on Len's perfect stunning face. "Don't you trust me?"

Jun felt her heart gave a huge thump with Len's question. She remembered Len asking her the same question on the night of his last concert. Finally giving Len a nod, Jun followed Len quickly onto stage.

"The next and final performance will be from Jun and…" The announcer stopped immediately when he saw Len coming onto the stage. Checking through the program in his hand again he saw clearly the program said 'Jun and Melissa'.

Not only was the announcer shocked and stunned, the judges including the dean couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Len standing on stage with a violin in his hand. As if all the startled eyes did not bother him, Len turned to Jun and nodded for her to start.

Once again Jun saw magic. The music that Melissa took over a month to finally memorise, the same or even better melody came out from Len's fingers, yet he had only seen the music ten minutes ago! Is Len actually a genius?!

"I am so sorry!" At this time Melissa ran into backstage as she finally has arrived. However she stopped when she heard the melody being performed on stage right now. Wasn't this Jun's piece? Who is performing on her behalf?

As she walked closer she saw all the students gathered just at the entrance to the stage as inspiration and admiration were written all over their faces with what was being performed on stage right now.

Melissa felt her entire being been captured when she heard the same melody that she had practised with Jun for over two months. However why did it feel so different? Not only was the violinist magical, this was the first time she heard Jun performed so well. The sound of the violin and the piano just subsist so perfect together. It was as if they existed for each other and the time had just stopped around the both of them…

"Bravo!!"

"Wonderful!"

"Magnificent!!"

Once again Len and Jun encountered thunderous applause and cheering after their performance together. Jun could feel her hands still shaking with excitement. Was that really the song she composed? How come it felt so different compared to when she practised with Melissa?

Len felt that excitement and emotion overwhelming him again uniform the last night of his concert. Like Sei said, Jun was really his soul mate. No one could have accompanied him this well and no one could have written a song that spoke out what he was as Jun could. This song Jun had composed really reflected who he was and what he truly felt inside.

Returning to backstage, the students stood apart and continued to clap for the best performance they have ever heard. Jun could feel her heart rate still fast and rapid with nervousness. She must admit she had never expected Len to help her out and how well it would have turned out.

"Jun, that was so beautiful!" Melissa held onto Jun's hand in excitement.

"Melissa, you are finally here…" Jun sobbed feeling her legs strengthless.

"I am so sorry Jun, the taxi got stuck in the traffic so I walked here instead." Melissa apologised quickly, but with relief her eyes looked to the tall handsome man next to Jun. "But I suppose my absence had actually helped you out. Your piece was best performed by Len Tsukimori himself."

Jun blushed even more with Melissa's words. To change the topic Jun asked quickly, "How about you? You have to do your exam as well right?"

"That's right," Mrs Rowell joined in. "Since you have finally arrived Melissa, it shall be your performance next."

"But I just arrived, and haven't warmed up yet!" Melissa complained but it was ignored as Mrs Rowell already pushed her onto stage. Jun smiled to herself in relief as not only she had finished her exam safely, Melissa also managed to show for her own.

"I guess I better return too." Len reminded.

"Thank you so much! You really saved me." Jun gave a bow quickly.

"I am just returning the favour. You have help me out on the last day of my concert as well." Len replied calmly. However to Jun's surprise, this time it came with a tender smile.

Jun blushed as she lowered her head in shyness, "I was not much help compared to what you have done for me today. You are the famous Len Tsukimori who performed in a music's student's exam."

"Jun," Len looked straight at the soft girl before him. "Is the rooftop of the Edinburgh Building still open for students?"

"Yes, I believe it is…" Jun replied not understanding Len's totally unrelated question.

Nodding in acknowledgement Len said, "After you received your exam result, can you come to the rooftop of the Edinburgh Building? I will wait for you there."

"O…okay!" Jun nodded quickly although she knew not why Len had made the request. However Jun had always found such authority from Len's words and expressions. It is like she just dare not say 'no' to any of his requests!

Jun felt her heart pumped faster as she approached the rooftop. Opening the metal door she saw Len's tall figure leaning against the fence as he looked afar. Jun cannot deny that like his twin brother Ryo, Len was also an extremely attractive person. To Jun Len was like a person who was way out of her league. He is a world famous musician, adored by numerous fans. Jun felt she must have been the luckiest girl alive for a person like Len to help her out in so many ways.

"Do you used to come here often?" Jun asked as she approached him.

"Yes, this is a nice place and amazingly no one else knew about it." Len replied as he continued to look afar.

"It's hard to imagine what you were like when you studied here." Jun smiled as she tried to picture Len's student life here. He probably was already an extremely outstanding student back then. Most of all adored by all the girls at school!

"From your expressions I see that you passed your exams?" Len asked.

Jun blushed as she nodded. "With your appearance, of course I would pass the exam."

"It was not because of me," Finally looking to Jun Len replied. "It was your work, your music."

"So…you didn't think the piece I composed was….too childish and immature?" Jun asked carefully seeking a professional's advise.

"Childish and immature?" Len repeated back to Jun the adjectives she used to describe her own work. With a sigh, Len's beautiful eyes looked straight at Jun with all seriousness. "Jun, I have something to ask of you and I want you to know that I am not mocking or joking."

Jun nodded as she waited for Len to continue, however she must admit she was rather nervous with what Len has to ask for he looked so serious.

"You have four more months to go till your graduation right?" Len asked.

"Yes, since I have passed the sixty percent component of the graduation thesis, if nothing goes wrong I will be able to graduate in four months time." Jun explained.

"What are your plans after your graduation?" Len paused and looking up at Jun again he continued. "Have you thought about becoming a professional musician?"

Jun looked away as she gave a sigh, "I…I am not so sure. I wanted to be a piano teacher but there are also some parts in me that wanted more…"

Len continued to observe Jun as he thought through what Jun said. Looking down at her own hands in nervousness Jun was rather confused with Len's reaction, it was like he was examining her like in an interview.

"Jun," Finally Len continued. "I would ask of you to become my partner after you graduate."

Jun must admit she did not expect Len to ask that. Stepping back in shock Jun placed her hand before her chest as she felt her heart thumped hard with jolt. "I…I can not possibly…"

"Don't use that as an excuse to decline me." Before Jun could decline Len interrupted. "I know myself well and knew from the bottom of my heart that only you could accompany me most appropriately." Seeing the stunned and speechless look on poor Jun's delicate countenance, Len's tone softened. "You do not need to answer me right now because I will be returning to Europe for the next three months. But I do hope you will consider my request seriously between now and your graduation."

Finally Jun took a deep breath as she calmed herself down. "I…I shall consider it earnestly…"

Hearing that reply from Jun, a gentle smile of gratefulness came onto Len's face. "Thank you. I do hope it will be good news after I return from Europe."

"Melissa, are you okay…?" Jun asked cautiously as Melissa had gaped and stared at her speechless with Len's honoured request.

"Why…why…I mean," Melissa grabbed onto Jun's shoulders as she asked in excitement. "Why didn't you just say 'yes' on the spot?! This is one opportunity that had fallen out of heaven for you!"

"I know…" Jun let out a sigh. 'But it is a big decision you know? What if I was not what he really wanted? Let's be realistic about it, I am just an ordinary music student. I am nowhere near the top of our year either. Why would someone like Len Tsukimori want me to be his partner? I can not possibly compare to Aunty Fuyumi, she is also a world class pianist that was why she matched Len perfectly."

"I can kind of understand where Len is coming from though." Melissa disagreed with Jun's view. "Len Tsukimori needs a pianist that could accompany him, not a professional pianist that competes with him."

Jun felt her confused and troubled mind started to clear up with Melissa's words. However she knew also if she had consented to Len's request, it would mean her bond with Ryo would also continue. Knowing she was not able to make herself forget the feelings she had for Ryo she had hoped this painful miserable love she had for him would vanish with time if she no longer had to see Ryo and Emi together after her father returns.

Luckily her mobile phone rang to bring her depressive thoughts back. Picking up the call she heard a lady's voice coming from the other end.

"Jun? It's me Emi. Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, it's fine." Jun replied quickly at the same time hating herself for pretending to be cheerful every time she talks to Emi.

"So sorry if I have disturbed you. You sure you are alright to talk?" As caring and sweet as always Emi asked politely.

"No, really, it's fine. What is it?" Jun asked.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you have time this afternoon?"

"This afternoon?"

"Well, actually because Ryo's birthday is coming up soon, so I was wondering if you would like to join me and shop for presents?" Emi asked genuinely treating Jun as a friend.

Hearing that, Jun's heart ached as she asked hearing her tone so sour. "Are you sure you want me to come along? I don't know if I could be of much help."

However not noticing the sour tone, Emi's bright laughter came through the other side as she teased. "Jun, it is not just Ryo's birthday you know."

"Not just Ryo's birthday?" Jun blinked as she repeated to herself. Finally with realisation Jun called in enlightenment. "That's right, it is also Len's birthday!"

"Bingo!" Emi smiled. "Don't you want to buy something for Len too? I am sure he would be so happy if you prepared him something."

"Um..um…" Jun mumbled ambiguously not knowing how to make Emi believe that Len has no particular feeling towards her. However since Len had helped her out on numerous occasions she wouldn't mind preparing something for him. "Other than presents, are we going to prepare a celebration as well?" Jun asked.

"You think so too?" Emi asked quickly. "I had thought of preparing a surprise party for them but as you know, my cooking skill is limited…"

Jun burst out laughing with Emi's statement. "Sure no problem, I will help out if you want."

"Hooray!" Emi cheered when she finally got herself the best help she could get. "Should I come over and pick you up? We will go buy things to prepare for the party too. But remember, it is a surprise party so we must not let them know."

"Alright, no problem." Jun smiled and agreed.

"Impressive!" Sei exclaimed when he observed the dishes of food on the table. "Jun sure spoils Len and Ryo for such great effort!"

"I know! We have the best party caterer here!" Emi added too as she put her arm around Jun.

"No, Emi you cooked half of it too…" Jun replied quickly. She doesn't know why they always exaggerate her talent in cooking.

"Me? No, I just followed your instructions." Emi smiled then turning to Sei she asked. "You're sure Ryo and Len doesn't know anything about this party?"

"I dare not tell, my ladies." Sei shrugged his shoulders in innocence. "You know it was so hard to keep such secrets from Len since he is easily suspicious of any abnormalities happening around him. Even today when I had to lie to come here first, he didn't look like he believed my excuse."

Emi chuckled when she heard what Sei said. "Really? What excuse did you use?"

"I said I had a dentist appointment." Sei gave a sigh, "But then Len asked me what problem I had and which dentist I was going to. The more he asked the more I could tell he didn't believe me."

"So, you think he knows about the party?!" Emi asked quickly.

"I certainly hope not." Sei scratched his head.

While they were talking, Fuyumi came up to them, "All the guests are here, everything's set up as well, now we just need to get the two boys to come."

"No problem," Emi smiled as she took out her mobile phone.

"Ryo? It's me Emi," Jun watched as Emi called Ryo. "Have you finished work? Yes…good. Well, have a little problem here…yeah, my car broke down so can you come pick me up or help me start the car or something?"

Emi gave Jun a wink as she continued, "Sure, I am at Corda wharf, and I will wait for you in front of pier five."

Finally hanging up Emi smiled, "Ryo is on his way here."

Sei sighed as he took out his mobile, "Well, I hope it goes as well with Len as it did for Ryo…"

"Wait," Emi stopped Sei as she suggested. "Since Len suspects you already, maybe it would be better if someone else called him."

"True," Fuyumi backed up Emi. "Most of all, I don't think Len would come here for Sei, not motivating enough." Turning to Jun, Fuyumi teased. "Jun, how about you call Len?"

"Eh?!" Jun nearly jumped off the ground. "No…no…I am not motivating enough either!"

Holding onto Jun's hand, Emi persuaded, "Just try anyway, it is always more persuasive if he received the call from a woman."

"But…but I don't know what to say…" Poor Jun was already stuttering with fear. She felt intimidated enough with Len's cold personality, if he found out she called to trick him he would probably kill her!

"It's alright, I will write down the script for you." Emi joked as she passed Jun's phone to her. "Please? Len is the last person not yet notified of the party."

"Yeah Jun, think about it. He probably would be more upset if he found out we had a party without him." Sei nodded too as he already could imagine that unpleasant frown on Len's face.

Poor Jun had no choice as she pressed the call button that dialled to Len's mobile phone. However the moment she heard the ringing tone as a reflex she hung up immediately.

"Jun, what happened?!"

"Sorry…" With courage, Jun pressed the call button again, however fear overcame her as she hung up once again.

"Jun…"

"Sorry…" Jun took a deep breath as she attempted once more. However this time after a few rings, the moment she heard Len picked up from the other side she quickly hung up again.

"I am so sorry!!" Jun apologised for the third time as everyone already became speechless. "Can…can I please practise before I actually make the call?!"

"Alright, Jun, pretend I am Len and ask me to come here." Sei crossed his arms and said.

"Okay…" Jun nodded. "Len…can…you…"

While Jun was still practising, suddenly her mobile phone rang and when she saw the name on the caller ID, Jun nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"It's Len! Jun, pick up the phone!" Sei encouraged.

Without giving Jun a choice, Fuyumi pressed the answer button for Jun as she passed the phone to Jun.

"He…hello!!" Jun felt she was about to die as she tried to act as normal as possible.

"Jun?" Len's deep calm voice came from the other side. "What's wrong? There were three miss calls from you?"

"I…I…" Jun swallowed a mouthful of saliva as she tried to think of an excuse. However when you reached the climax of nervousness, you will experience a malfunction of the brain and this was what Jun is encountering right now. No reason or excuse could come out of her mouth.

Luckily at this time Emi quickly passed a piece of paper to Jun as she whispered, "_Read this out_…"

Without thinking, Jun read the note in front of her, "Len, I have lost my wallet and I have no way of getting home…so I was wondering if you could come pick me up…EHHHH?!!" Finally Jun realised what she had read out to Len.

Jun felt like crying especially when she saw everyone else trying not laugh out loud in case Len could hear them. She is so doomed! What is Len going to think of her?!

"Don't worry about it!" Jun said quickly trying to recover the situation. "Sorry to have bothered you…by…bye!!"

"Where are you?" To Jun's surprise there were no unpleasantness in Len's voice with Jun's 'ridiculous request'.

"I…I am at…" Jun looked up and saw everyone signalling her as they pointed to number five at the door.

Finally clearing her throat, Jun continued. "I am at Pier Five, Corda Wharf."

"Alright, I will be there in about ten minutes. Make sure you stay near where more people are and do not wait alone. Maybe it would be safer if you wait inside the shop."

"Um..um…" Jun nodded as she could not believe not only was Len not unhappy with her 'request' rather there was a tone of care in his words. He…he actually was worried about her well being?

"So is he coming?" Emi asked.

Jun nodded still not knowing how to deal with Len's tone of care for her However not knowing the confusion going on inside Jun everyone cheered and danced as they finally 'tricked' Len to come.

Locking up his car, Len frowned when he sensed his racing heartbeat. He could not believe he had driven here as fast as he could. What is this unsettled and restless feeling inside him? Whenever that helpless soft timid countenance appeared in his mind, Len realised he could not help but worry about this girl. Why is she always getting herself into trouble and most of all, why would he care?!

However as Len walked closer to where Jun said she was, Len saw a familiar figure ahead of him. The person ahead of him turned around and the same surprised look appeared on his face.

"Len? How come you are here?" Ryo asked.

"I return the question back to you." Len replied.

"Did she call you too?" Ryo asked.

"She?" Len frowned immediately with Ryo's question. An unexplainable horrible feeling whirled up inside Len. Did Jun call Ryo as well? She had actually wanted Ryo to be here but she had called him just in case because he was a back up?

Noticing the expression on his brother's face Ryo asked again, "Len, are you okay?"

"I am fine." Len's voice was as cold as ice. "Since you are here, I guess she doesn't need me any more." Throwing that sentence at Ryo, Len turned and walked back to his car.

Before Ryo figured out why Len was so upset, suddenly the door behind them swung open as a group of people rushed out.

"Surprise!!"

"Happy birthday!!"

With the outcome Len stopped walking and turned around in amazement. Seeing the people present, he knew immediately what had happened.

"Oh wow! Thanks guys!" Ryo laughed as he walked up to Emi. "You tricked me here for this?"

"Yup! Happy birthday!" She smiled and held onto Ryo's hand.

Seeing that, Len's eyes finally landed on Jun whose head remained low in guilt. However Fuyumi pushed her forward towards Len, "Go on, invite him in."

"I…I am so sorry!" Jun quickly gave a bow of apology. She had noticed the grave look on Len's face when he first saw Ryo. He must be so angry because she tricked him!

Len's eyes continued to look to the girl in front of him. He took a deep breath when he sensed how relief his heart felt when he had found out the 'she' both him and Ryo were referring to were two different persons. So…Jun had not treated him as a back up…

Not knowing the thoughts inside Len, Jun's head remained low as she bit her lower lip in fear. "You can yell at me if you want to, I know I shouldn't have tricked you, so sorry…"

"You still apologise too much." Len finally responded. Looking up at the grinning faces behind Jun he let out a sigh. "They made you do it didn't they?"

"Doesn't matter right?" Sei laughed and came up. "We prepared all these just for you. Most of all, you must appreciate how much effort Jun and Emi had put into preparing this surprise party!"

Taking a look at the food preparation and decoration, Len must admit it was some kind of effort. However it was not all as Emi placed a box in Jun's hands and pushed her before Len.

"Len, look what she got for you as present." Emi teased as she whispered to Jun. "_Give it to him_."

Jun's face was already blushing with embarrassment, with shaking hands Jun passed the box to Len as she said with a most thin and soft voice. "_Happy…happy birthday_…"

"Thanks…" Len replied as he felt his heart so warm. How long has it been since he felt this warm?

Seeing the both of them, everyone smiled and left them alone.

"Do you mind if I open it now?" Len asked.

"Sure, go ahead!"

Opening the box Len saw a delicate handcrafted violin bow. Holding it in his hand, it felt just perfect.

"I…I am not sure if you needed another bow, probably not, but sorry, I really did know what else to get for you." Jun explained quickly.

"It really is perfect." Len replied Jun a warm smile. "I will make full use of it in my European tour this time."

"So…so you like it?" Jun asked again to confirm.

"Of course, thank you." Len replied and placed the bow back into the box.

"Thank God…" Jun let out a breath of relief.

Seeing Jun's reaction, once again the urge to care and protect this girl before him whirled up inside Len. He knew from deep within, he had made the right decision to return to his hometown for the concert, for if he had not, he might have never known this special girl.

Jun let out another sigh as she looked to the wrapped present in her hands. The present that she really put her whole heart into preparing for the man who look to her as no more than a younger sister. Seeing the joy and blissfulness on Ryo's face tonight when he received the present from Emi, Jun could not hand over to Ryo her present. However the other side of her persuaded. It doesn't matter; Ryo had helped you out so many times so it is polite to give him a present!

While Jun was struggling inside her room, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?!" Jun answered as she quickly hid the present behind her.

Acknowledging her answer, the person opened the door and came in. When Jun saw the person's face she felt her whole body stiffened with nervousness. "Ryo…Ryo…what's the matter?"

Astonishment cannot be hidden on Ryo's face, "How do you know it's me the moment you saw me? You didn't think for a second that I could be Len?"

"Well…ugh…" Jun didn't know how to answer that question.

Seeing the expressions on Jun's face Ryo burst out laughing, "Sorry, just curious that's all."

Jun nodded and laughed along not knowing how to act normally in front of Ryo without showing her true feelings.

"Anyway," Ryo cleared his throat. "Just thought I should come over and say thank you for preparing such a wonderful party. I am definitely most flattered."

"It's fine, Ryo have also helped me out many times so I thought I could just help Emi out a little." Jun squeezed out a smile.

Ryo scratched his head hearing Jun's words, "I don't think I have helped you out that much compared to all the wonderful meals you have cooked and other things…" Ryo stopped as he noticed the present Jun hid behind her. Unfortunately with his height, he could see the present even if Jun tried to hide it.

Noticing Ryo's focus, Jun moved back in shock as she felt the blood in her body rushed all to her face. However the other part of her persuaded again. What is the point of hiding now?! Ryo saw it already! It is not only not polite not to give him a present, it is just plain rude!

"Ha…happy birthday!" Finally with courage Jun passed the present to Ryo.

"Wow, not just the party but a present too?" Unlike Jun, Ryo acted still normal as he always was and accepted the present. "You really have done too much for me."

Opening the present, Ryo saw a beautifully hand knitted blanket. "You knitted this?"

"Yes...yes…" Jun nodded. "I was thinking since you always work long thirty-six hour shifts in the hospital, it might be nice to have a blanket to take a nap with…"

A most grateful smile appeared on Ryo's handsome charming face. "Thank you so much Jun. You are a most thoughtful person."

Seeing that smile, Jun felt she was in heaven again. All those late nights staying up to knit the blanket was all worth it! As long as she could see Ryo smile at her she could stay up many more nights.

However not knowing of course, Ryo teased. "Only a sweet thoughtful girl like you can touch my brother's heart. It has been so long since I saw him showing such warm expressions as he did so tonight."

Looking up at Ryo Jun felt his words brought her once again back from heaven to earth. Reminding her of the reality, yes, to Ryo I am no more than his brother's girlfriend, he will never look to me the way he looked to Emi.

Once again she could feel the water forming in her eyes, however she must not show them in front of Ryo!

"Stop teasing me Ryo," Jun quickly said cheerfully instead. "Quickly go to bed now or else I won't prepare breakfast for you tomorrow!"

"Alright, sorry." Ryo laughed as he thanked Jun once again for the present and left the room. However the moment she closed the door, Jun collapsed as she wept bitterly. Someone please rescue her from this miserable situation. If she was never meant to be with Ryo, why should they ever meet?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jun sat in the passenger seat. Her entire body felt restless with nervousness. How long had it been since she sat in this very seat next to Ryo in his car?

"Well, Jun. I guess its back to being just the two of us again." Ryo said with a smile, unintentionally making Jun even more nervous.

"Y…yes." Jun nodded quickly.

Fuyumi and Len were also in the car, sitting in the back. They were heading to the airport as Fuyumi and Len were due to return to Europe today. The four of them met up with Sei at the airport departure lounge.

"Ryo, make sure you take good care of Jun while we're away." Fuyumi reminded Ryo.

"Of course I will." Ryo replied reassuringly as he looked teasingly at Len. "If anything happens to Jun, somebody will kill me."

Len ignored Ryo's friendly taunt as he picked up his bag. "It's time to board."

"Why so fast? We're not due to board for another hour." Sei asked, already knowing the answer.

"You can wait here then. I prefer to be early than late," Len replied coldly, used to adhering with his strict and tight schedule.

"Alright, alright. That's what you're saying now but you'll come to regret it later when you realise you can't see someone for three months." Sei shrugged his shoulders knowing how falsely Len was acting.

"I guess we'd better go in now." Fuyumi smiled before turning to Jun, "I will leave Ryo and the house to you."

"No problem Aunty Fuyumi," Jun nodded. "Please have a safe trip and enjoy your tour in Europe."

"We will, Jun. Come and join us after you graduate, you will see so much more." Fuyumi gave Jun a hug and waved good-bye.

"Bye Jun!" Sei waved as well, as he picked up his carry on luggage.

"Goodbye…" Len said softly as he looked at Jun.

"Have a great tour Len. Even though I believe they'll be as great as any of your concerts!" Jun smiled.

A gentle smile appeared on Len's face as he sent Jun one last look before he finally joined his mother and Sei inside the gate.

"Three months…" Ryo gave a sigh. "It's a long time."

"Are they always away for this long?" Jun asked.

"Sometimes. But at times even longer." Ryo replied. He had long become accustomed to their current life style. "I'm starting to worry for my mother though; I don't think all this travel is good for her."

They were back at home, both of them sitting in the kitchen sipping a hot drink. Ryo continued, "But in order to accompany Len she had no choice."

Jun nodded as she remembered Len's request. "I…if Len had a new partner… Then Aunty Fuyumi wouldn't have to travel so much. Right?"

Ryo let out another sigh and a shrug, "I guess so, but you know Len. It's not that easy to find him a partner that could match him."

Jun remained silent as she realised Len's offer hadn't been asked lightly. When he had asked her to become his new partner, he really meant it.

She had no idea what she had done to deserve such high regard from Tsukimori Len, but Jun knew it would be foolishness to decline Len's offer. However, she was still unsure about whether she would accept. Luckily, like Len said, there were three more months until his return. Jun had that time to consider this matter thoroughly and decide on a course of action that would be best for all parties involved.

Ryo's phone's ring tone jerked her out of her deep thought. She came back down to earth in time to hear him answer it.

"Hi Emi. Yeah… We've just come home from the airport. Yeah, Jun is home with me." Ryo's face always brightened up immediately when he talked to Emi. "Sure, just let me check with her…"

Turning to Jun, Ryo asked, "Emi wanted to know if you wanted to go out for ice cream?"

The last thing Jun wanted to do was to tag along with Ryo and Emi on a date. Placing a smile on her face, she shook her head, "It's alright. You and Emi can go. I don't really feel like ice cream today."

Immediately, disappointment was written over Ryo's face. "Why not? Emi said she discovered this really nice ice cream shop. Come on, it'll be such a pity if you missed out."

From Ryo's tone and expression, it was easy to gather that he really did want her to join them. However, because of that genuine invitation, it made it more impossible for Jun to go.

She looked down onto the floor, "I'm really sorry. I'm just… A bit tired."

"It's alright," Ryo gave Jun a faint smile of apology. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't consider how tired you'd be. Especially since you had to get up extra early this morning to accompany me to the airport."

He turned his attention back to the phone, "Sorry, Emi. Jun's exhausted. I think I'd better stay at home with her…"

Hearing Ryo utter those words, Jun felt her heart wrench.

Why?

Why would Ryo do this for her? If Ryo just turned away and distanced himself from her, it would make it so much easier for her to let go of her love for him.

"No Ryo…" Interrupting quickly, Jun shook her head again. "Don't worry about me, just go out with Emi. Please…"

Ryo gave Jun a warm smile and said, "I promised Len that I'd look after you. If he ever found out that I left you at home by yourself and snuck out with Emi, he really would kill me."

Jun sighed to herself and managed to squeeze out a half convincing smile, "Alright… In that case, I'll join you."

"Really?" At Jun's answer, Ryo grinned with satisfaction.

Seeing that excitement, Jun knew the only thing she could do for Ryo was to get him to laugh and smile like he always had. So with a cheerful expression June replied, "Of course! Since Emi discovered such a wonderful ice cream shop, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ryo, I got another idea…" Emi's voice came through the phone; she had obviously overheard Jun and Ryo's conversation. "How about I buy some take away ice cream and come over to you place? Then, that way, Jun won't have to come out since she's tired, and we can both keep her company."

"Sounds great!" Ryo's delighted face showed his approval of that idea. It was obvious that he adored how Emi could think so fast on her feet. "I'll see you soon then. Bye!"

Ryo hung up the phone and turned to Jun to tell her the good news, "I guess you won't have to leave the house after all! Emi's going to be coming over with the ice cream instead."

Jun suggested with another small smile and stood, "Then I guess I'll have to bake something suitable to go with the ice cream then."

His eyes lit up at that suggestion, "Even better!"

Jun smiled bitterly to herself as she entered the kitchen. If Emi was not such a considerate and sweet person, she wouldn't have to feel as bad as she did now. Jun knew she couldn't outshine Emi. Why was her rival such a perfect and wonderful person?

"This ice cream is really delicious!" Ryo praised it as he turned to Jun, 'Especially when it's eaten with your apple sponge cake!"

"Can you give me the recipe of this cake? It is really yummy." Emi added as she cut herself another piece.

Jun replied with a smile, "Sure."

To her surprise, the time spent together with Emi and Ryo was not as dreadful as she thought it would be. Both included her in their conversations and shared their jokes. Emi treated her as a genuine friend as did Ryo. The more Jun looked at Emi and Ryo, the more she realised that they were a beautiful couple. And so, from the bottom of her heart, she wished them a happy life together.

"Jun," Before Emi returned home, she called Jun over to her side. With a mysterious smile she placed something in her hand.

"This is...?"

"You might call it Len's very first concert,." Emi whispered conspiratorially. "Before he became the famous Tsukimori Len, where no one was allowed to video his performance. I filmed this when he performed at our high school music festival."

"Really?!" Jun couldn't believe her ears as she looked to the tape in her hands. This must be the one and only copy of a Tsukimori Len concert on film in the entire world!!

Seeing the smile curve on Jun's face, Emi winked as she continued her explanation, "I was cleaning up a few of my old things and found this tape. I thought you might want it."

"O...of course!" Jun held the tape tightly in her hands as she tripped over her words in her excitement. "H…how can I thank you?"

Emi giggled as she observed Jun's reaction, "No need to thank me," Leaning close Emi whispered, "You're going get lonely for the next three months missing Len. As a friend, this is the best I can do to help."

Jun blushed, immediately realising Emi had clearly mistaken the reason she was so excited about the tape. However, she only gave Emi a smile, not bothering to explain any more. Maybe it would be best for both Emi and Ryo to believe that she had fallen for Len. That way they would never have to find out the one she was really in love with; not Len but Ryo.

Both Fuyumi and Emi were right about what they had said about Len. Jun felt disbelief as she watched the happy and cheerful Len on the screen. To be honest, if she had not known Len as he was now, there would have been no way she could differentiate between Len and Ryo.

"Len! Come on, say something." Emi's voice came through the video. She was obviously the person filming. "If you become a huge star in the future, this video might become priceless."

"Yeah right," Len grinned as he pointed to the camera, "Who said I wanted to be a musician?"

"But it would be such a waste if you don't!" Emi replied, "You are so good at it!"

Jun nodded in agreement to Emi's statement. Luckily Len had become a professional musician, or else it really would have been a waste, like Emi said.

"Alright, stop filming," An embarrassed look came onto Len's face with Emi's statement. "You're making me nervous right before the performance."

"Fine, fine..." Emi sighed but added, "Just say something before I turn this off."

Len shrugged his shoulders as he finally gave in, "Okay. My name is Len and today I will be performing at the Annual Seiso Gakuen Music Festival."

Like a reporter, Emi pounced with another question. "What song will you be performing for us today?"

Len did not reply immediately to the question. Instead, a warm expression that Jun had personally never seen on Len's face appeared as he looked towards the camera. "Serenade for Strings by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky."

Jun was a little surprised not only with the expressions on Len's face, but also with his choice of song. Serenade for Strings by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky was composed by Tchaikovsky when he met the woman who supported him during his lowest times. Having performed with Len so many times now, Jun had never heard him perform such a peaceful and compassionate song before.

"Can you explain your song choice?" Emi asked again as she continued filming.

Unexpectedly, a flush of red coloured Len's already handsome face as he turned away. He sounded slightly embarrassed as he avoided the question, "Alright, enough filming, I have to go tune my violin now..."

"Fine, fine..." The smile in Emi's voice could be heard clearly. "I will leave you to it then."

However before Emi turned off the video camera, Len's voice asked quickly, "Emi? Are you... are you going to be watching the performance?"

"Of course!" Emi replied without hesitation. "I'll be filming every second of your performance. That way, in a couple of years, I'll be able to prove that I used to be a friend of the famous musician, Tsukimori Len!"

She passed the camera, still filming, to the person next to her. "Ryo? Can you film me standing next to Len? That would really prove I was acquainted with him, the future star of the musical industry!"

Jun continued watching with disbelief as she finally discovered the reason behind Len's change. Knowing Len like no one else, she saw the way Len looked at Emi. It was exactly the same way that Ryo looked at her.

That meant… Len was in love with Emi too?!

Any doubts that remained were dispelled as she finished watching the tape. Len had performed the piece for Emi. And Jun, knowing Len's music so well, was able to feel and understand how deeply Len felt for Emi. Gently turning off the television, Jun did not know how to react. She smiled mockingly to herself she realised how similar she and Len were. Len had also chosen to hide his feelings for Emi in order to protect the two people that he loved.

Although he appeared to be cold and uninterested in everything, it was all an act. In reality, Len was the person that was hurt the most in the relationship. Knowing he had the exact same qualities as his twin brother, Len must have been shattered to find the girl he loved had chosen the other 'him'. No wonder he became everything Ryo wasn't, because if he was different to Ryo, Len couldn't lose to 'him.'

"What's going on Len?" Sei rubbed his temples as he felt his head aching. "You've been acting strange lately..."

Len didn't answer as a small frown appeared on his face again. He knew Sei was right and that something wasn't right with him. He hadn't been satisfied even once with their rehearsal in the past week. Even today, practising on the morning before tonight's opening concert, Len still felt something missing or not right.

"We'll take a thirty minute break." He told the room coolly, as he put away his violin.

Thinking they heard it wrong, everyone looked at Len in surprise. Did the forever-strict perfectionist Tsukimori Len actually tell them to take a break?!

Ignoring everyone else's shock, Len left the room and went up to the rooftop.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Len's gaze was distant. What was going? Whenever he closed his eyes, Jun's face would appear. Whenever he played a song, he couldn't help but think that it would sound better if he performed with her.

It had only been two weeks since they returned to Europe. But apparently, two weeks without hearing Jun's voice, two weeks without seeing her shy smile seemed too long for him. Taking out his phone, Len sighed to himself as he finally gathered his courage and dialled her number.

After a few rings, a soft yet sweet voice came through the other end. "Hello?"

Immediately Len felt a shiver of warmth run through him as he heard Jun's voice. "Jun…"

"Len?!" Obviously not expecting his call, Jun sounded stunned and quite astonished. "H…Hi!"

Unbidden, a smile appeared on Len's face as he pictured the expression Jun had to be wearing right now. "How did you know it was me?"

"I... I guess because I recognise your voice?"

Len smiled again. It seemed that Ryo was right when he claimed that Jun saw them as two entirely different people, despite being identical twins. "So, what are you doing now?"

Still in a bit of a whirl because she wasn't entirely sure why Len had called, Jun's reply was quite ambiguous, "We've just finished dinner. So we're currently just watching some programs on television now."

"What did you cook tonight?"

"I made some curry chicken and butter cream cabbage..."

"Sounds nice..."

"It was okay I guess..." Jun scratched her head. She was sure that it wasn't possible for Len to make an international phone call just for the sole purpose of making small talk. However, she couldn't resist asking him back, "So, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, it is only morning here." Len replied.

"That's right! There is time difference between Europe and here! Stupid me..." Jun's voice was sheepish as she remembered. "So, how's the concert preparation so far?"

"Tonight is the first performance. And we've only been rehearsing for the past two weeks." He explained. Len added with a quiet sigh, "But for some reason, it hasn't been going very well…"

"Really?" Jun was obviously surprised with Len's statement. "You're just too strict on yourself. I believe you'll perform just as great as you have in all of your previous concerts!"

"You think so?"

"Of course," Jun nodded in enthusiasm forgetting that Len couldn't see her. "Remember when you asked me whether I believed in you? I've always believed in you so you'll definitely be great tonight and for all the nights of the performance!"

Len became temporarily speechless with Jun's words as he sensed a strange warmth shift within him. That previous uncomfortable feeling of missing something, which had being present for the past two weeks, all of a sudden disappeared. Len felt, as Jun had said, that tonight's concert would be great.

"Thank you," he told her softly. "You helped me out once again."

Jun sounded more surprised than ever, "I did?"

"Yes. I will be great tonight; and I will definitely never let the audiences down." His old confidence returned once again to Len.

He watched Sei appear on the rooftop, clearly looking for him. "I guess I better go."

"Okay. Have a great performance tonight."

"Making calls?" Sei asked as a funny smile appeared on his face. "Looks like you are ready to perform once again. Need I ask who you were talking to?"

Ignoring Sei's teasing, Len headed moved towards the stairs, "Tell everyone break time is over. We're returning to practise."

As they rehearsed for the final time before the show, Len's music flowed perfectly once again. Everyone had felt the lack of something before. But now…?

Exchanging looks and murmured comments amongst themselves, no one knew why Len had recovered all of a sudden. That night, just as Jun had predicted, the performance was indeed as outstanding and extraordinary as any previous Tsukimori Len concert.

"Fuyumi? Have you seen Len?" Sei approached Fuyumi after the concert. Packing away her music Fuyumi replied with a gentle shake of her head, "I haven't seen him, why?"

"Well… I have quite a number of reporters out there waiting to interview him about tonight's concert, but he seemed to have disappeared immediately after the performance." Sei's arms were crossed as he complained. It really wasn't an easy task being Tsukimori Len's manager.

"I'll go look for him. I think I know where he is." Fuyumi patted Sei's shoulder before she left the room.

Knowing her son like no one else, as expected, Fuyumi found Len in front of the piano in one of the practise rooms. To Fuyumi's surprise, Len was writing notes down on a blank manuscript as he played along. From the looks of things, he was composing a new song.

A warm smile came onto Fuyumi's face as she continued to observe and listen silently to the music Len was playing. The sounds and melody was entirely different to any of his previous works. Fuyumi had never heard Len compose a piece like this, but she knew immediately whom he was composing it for. .

"Looking for me?" Len asked as he continued to write down notes.

"Yes. Sei's going crazy with the reporters he was to deal with..." Fuyumi explained and came forward, nearer to the piano. She stopped a little distance away, "Len, can I have a word with you...?"

A little surprised at his mother's attitude, Len finally put down his pen and looked up, giving her his full attention.

"Len, I heard from Sei that you called Jun today before the concert," Fuyumi said calmly as she moved forward again and sat down next to him. "We both know what that call did for your performance tonight."

Len didn't reply as he waited for his mother to continue. He had already decided not to react or answer if she was going to tease him about it.

With an understanding smile, when Len looked away, Fuyumi continued, "Even if you refuse to admit it Len… You have fallen for Jun."

To her surprise, Len did not look embarrassed nor taken back with the statement. He froze with those words but it was as if Len had instinctively known the fact but had yet to acknowledge it fully. Finally, he gave a sigh, "It's not possible..."

"Because she has feelings for Ryo?"

It was Len who looked at Fuyumi this time, astonishment and shock clearly written on his face. His mother had known all along about Jun actually liking Ryo? Seeing her son's reaction, Fuyumi placed her hand gently on Len's as she comforted him, "Len, I've lived through half of my life already. I know what's going on around me, especially if it involves my boys."

"If you already know that, then you should also know she could never look at me the same way she looks at Ryo." Len's reply was cold and somewhat defensive. It was all the same, just like Emi, they all chose Ryo over him.

"At the same time, Len, you of all people should know that Jun could never be with Ryo. Just like you could never be with Emi." Fuyumi dropped another bombshell. It showed that she had long known Len's feelings for Emi. "However, you have finally being able to love again because of Jun. And if you could, so could she. You just need to let her know how you feel about her."

Len's eyes looked at the manuscript he was composing for Jun. His fingers shook slightly as he brushed them over the paper. Fuyumi's statement had aroused a chaos of emotions inside him that he had not experienced for a long time. Could Jun really learn to love him like Fuyumi had said? Or would it turn out to be just another wound that he'll bury deep inside when he realised that no matter how hard he tried, he could never beat Ryo?

"Here I am again..." Jun said to herself as she stood once more before the tall white building that Ryo worked at. This time it wasn't because Ryo had forgotten his lunch, it was because poor Ryo had been called in for consecutive shifts. Jun felt that she should bring him something to cheer him up.

"Hi Jun, brought some more food again for Dr Ryo?" By now all of the hospital staff had become well acquainted with her. They had long been envious of Ryo's wonderful lunch everyday since they experienced the wonderful food first hand at the surprise party.

Jun was very caring, and having lots of time on her hands, she would bring extra cakes and snacks for the hospital staff when she came over to see Ryo. So whenever Jun appeared at the hospital, all the hospital staff would cheer for joy.

"Thank you Jun! You've given some light to my long, tiring day..." Ryo smiled when he saw the wonderful food Jun had brought for him. ­

"You're exaggerating again, Ryo." Jun blushed. "Have you been sleeping enough? You've been working for over forty hours now..."

"Yeah, I took an hour nap just before you came."

"An hour isn't enough!" The words dropped out of her mouth in shock.

"That's what Emi said as well," Ryo laughed and ruffled her hair reassuringly. "She said I might end up killing patients instead of saving them if I didn't have enough rest."

Jun blushed at the contact but managed to keep her voice steady as she asked, "So how much longer to go till you finally finish this shift?"

Ryo gave a sigh as he looked through his schedule, "It's just me and Dr Yui here. So I guess… Another eight hours at least."

"Eight hours?!" Jun blinked. "I hope they'll give you a very long break after this..."

"I definitely will request one. It's just that both of the other doctors who work here decided to get married at the same time and go on their honeymoon. So it left just me and Yui here to labour on their behalf." Ryo grinned as he put down his schedule again.

"I agree!" Another doctor poked his head into the room when he heard Ryo's statement. He was obviously the other unlucky doctor stuck on this long shift with Ryo, Dr Yui. "But at least Ryo has his girlfriend Emi bringing him hot soup and you bringing him warm delicious food, in comparison, I really am in hell!"

Ryo laughed as he patted Yui's shoulder sympathetically, "It's alright, Jun prepared your portion too. Sit down and have a bite before we get busy again."

Unfortunately just as Ryo and Yui were starting to enjoy their food, the emergency phone rang.

"St Patrick's Emergency," Ryo picked up the call.

"We have a critical patient here, young female involved in a car accident just two streets down from your hospital. Requesting permission to send her to your hospital immediately!"

Ever the professional, Ryo pulled out a pen and pad and jotted down notes, "Sure, what is the status of the patient?"

Jun watched as Ryo talked with the emergency staff. She felt her respect for him grew as he dealt with the situation at hand with full confidence. It helped that he looked so valiant and handsome as he did so.

Turning to Yui as he put down the phone, Ryo explained, "Looks like we have a Code Blue. The emergency vehicle will deliver the patient immediately."

Although both the doctors were joking a while back, when this emergency case arrived, both of them had returned back to work immediately. Knowing she had done her role here, Jun packed her things and watched as Ryo and Yui assisted the emergency staff preparing for the patient's arrival. The doors to the emergency ward swung open and a stretcher was wheeled in.

Ryo froze as he took in the sight of the patient. "Emi?!!"

As soon as she heard Ryo's voice call out that name, Jun immediately ran to his side and stood still in shock. She covered her mouth in disbelief. It really was Emi who lay pale and lifeless on the bed.

H...how could this be? Wasn't she fine last night when she came over for dinner? Wasn't she still fine when she called this morning? Jun felt tears begin to gather in her eyes and wiped them away. Now was not the time to cry.

"Ryo!" Yui grabbed Ryo and shook him gently. "We have to treat her now! Immediately! There is no time to waste! We still might be able to save her."

Yui's words pulled Ryo back from shock as he turned to fix a glare onto the other doctor. "We will save her." His professionalism took over as he turned to the nurses wheeling the bed, "Take the patient into the second emergency theatre."

Both doctors walked away, deep in consultation, to do their scrubs and enter theatre. Soon enough, the 'surgery in progress' light flashed on.

Jun sat outside the operating room and held her hands tightly together. They were shaking with fear.

Both Ryo and Yui had been in the theatre for more than two hours. Jun prayed with all her heart for Emi to get through this. She wanted Emi to live because she knew how much Emi meant to Ryo. Losing her would destroy Ryo!

"Damn it!"

Jun opened her eyes in shock when she heard Ryo's frustrated voice. It could be clearly heard. Obviously the internal theatre doors had been opened.

"Damn it! Damn it!!"

"Still flat line!"­

Tears rolled down Jun's face at hearing that tone of voice from Ryo. She could sense the pain and frustration in his voice. Knowing the agony inside Ryo right now, Jun felt her heart constrict with pain.

"Please God, let Emi live..." was the only thing Jun could only say over and over again as she continued to sob.

However, she knew it was all over when she heard Yui's raised voice, "Enough Ryo! It is over. She's gone…"

"Breathe! Damn it, Emi! Breathe!" Jun heard Ryo break down into sobs, knowing he could not save the person he loved most in the world. How useless Ryo must have felt watching her die right before his eyes, unable to do anything for her.

"Dr Ryo, please!"

"It is over, Dr Ryo! Her heart rate has been flat for over twenty minutes now… It is impossible…"

Jun heard the two nurses add their voices to try and stop Ryo from further useless attempts. Slowly closing her eyes, Jun's tears continued to rain down, knowing Emi had really left them.

Suddenly the external door swung open and Ryo stormed out of the operating theatre. Jun looked up and her eyes met with Ryo's for a split second. However, unable to look Jun in the eye, Ryo turned and ran down the corridor before anyone else could stop him.

"Dr Ryo!" The two nurses who were in the theatre chased after Ryo.

This wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening.

The look on Ryo's face when he had exited from the theatre was carved deep into Jun's heart. She had only ever seen him as the happy and cheerful person who brightened the world with his smile.

The next few minutes seemed like an eternity to Jun as she watched the hospital staff panicking, trying to find Ryo. Jun wept bitterly, it was such a similar scene, just from a different point of view. Jun remembered having the same experience when her mother had died in the emergency room. She remembered the strong emotional blow she took when she discovered that she had lost a person who was important to her and the thought of never being able to see that person again dominated.

"Jun!"

Jun turned around when a voice called her name. Dully, she watched Dr. Yui approach her. "Can you help us find Ryo? We need him back here."

"Shouldn't we just let him be? He needs time alone..." Jun's voice wobbled dangerously again, knowing exactly what Ryo felt right now.

With a sigh Dr. Yui patted her shoulder gently. "I know Jun. But he is also a doctor, a professional. We need him back here in case we have another emergency case. It's impossible for me to handle one alone..."

"That is so cruel!" Jun shook her head. "H...how can you possibly ask him to continue working? He just saw Emi, the person he loved more than life itself, die right before his eyes!"

"I know! But..." Dr. Yui looked away and sighed, "It has to be done..."

Jun knew Yui's difficulties too. Slowly, with a nod she said, "Alright, I will go and look for him."

Opening the door to the fire stairs, Jun saw the figure of a very familiar person. Once again, tears filled her eyes when she saw Ryo, the happy, cheerful Ryo slumped in a corner like a desolate child.

She watched his shoulders shaking with silent sobs, and how his hands were clenched tightly in a grip of frustration and self-hatred. Jun knelt beside Ryo and her arms went around Ryo, holding him gently. Leaning into the warmth like a child, Ryo finally broke down as he wept bitterly for the one he had lost.

They stayed like that for a long minute before Ryo gathered himself and pushed himself up onto his feet again.

"Jun…" He called softly to her, "I'm sorry that I acted like a kid..." Ryo managed to squeeze out a smile.

Shaking her head, Jun smiled back, her face feeling stiff from the tears. "It's alright. I know what it feels like to lose someone important to you. But you must not act as if you are okay, Ryo, you are human too. You do not have to try to smile for others... "

"I know..." Ryo replied. "But I am a professional before I am a man. There is work to be done..."

"Ryo..."

"This is the only thing I can do for Emi now..." Ryo smiled bitterly to himself. "She said that she was always proud of me because I could save people." Pausing, Ryo's next words were so soft, "But I could not save her..."

"Ryo..." Jun stepped forward again, knowing Ryo was only pretending to be all right and filled with the understanding that self-hatred and all of those self-condemning thoughts must be eating him up inside. However, Ryo didn't let Jun say another word. Instead, he inhaled deeply as he regained his posture and returned to work determinedly, as if nothing has happened.

It had been two days since Emi's death. Ryo never returned home once.

He volunteered to continue working shifts to occupy himself fully with work. Jun and all of his close acquaintances tried everything to get Ryo to stop, but he didn't listen. He used work as a method to punish himself for not being able to save Emi. The hopelessness and self-torment on Ryo's face, every time she saw him, sank deep into Jun's heart. Most of all, it hurt her immensely to know that there was nothing she could do to help him, since she never meant anything to him in the first place.

Jun's body jumped involuntarily with shock as she heard the phone ring. In haste she picked it up, hoping it was Ryo who was calling to tell her that he was coming home. "Hello? Ryo?"

There was a moment of silence before the person on the other end finally answered. "No. It's Len..."

"Len?!" Jun quickly shook herself out of her dull state. "Sorry, I thought it was Ryo..."

"Unfortunately I am not Ryo." Len's voice was cool.

"No, sorry, that's not what I meant." Jun apologised quickly when she sensed the displeased tone in Len's voice. "It's just that Ryo hasn't come back home for two days now, so I thought..."

"He hasn't?" Len asked in obvious surprise. "He's left you alone all by yourself for two days?"

"Uh. It's alright… I'm fine. He's just been a little busy at the hospital." Jun defended Ryo immediately. She knew that Len would be unhappy with Ryo. "He had to work on continuous shifts because they were short staffed..."

At that explanation, Len's tone finally softened, "I see…" However, he was highly sensitive to other people's moods and ventured cautiously, "You sound a bit stressed. Is something wrong?"

Jun let out a sigh. She didn't know how or where to start. Feeling confused and not a little upset, Jun continued hesitantly, "Something… something happened…"

Hearing Jun's upset tone, Len softened his voice even more, "What is it?"

Before the words tumbled out of her mouth, Jun suddenly remembered how Len felt towards Emi. If Len found out about her death, he would be as shattered as Ryo was. Also from what Jun knew of him, Len would immediately cancel everything and come back home. However, with Len in the middle of his European concert tour, she could not do that to him!

"I…it's no big deal really!" Jun lied, thinking up an excuse quickly. "I was just stuck with my thesis and became a little frustrated."

"You're too tense, "Len advised. "You're just stressing out too much over it. Sometimes, if you just take a break, you'll find that you'll be able to write again."

Hearing Len's comforting words, Jun felt like crying again. Being home by herself for two days feeling burden by Emi's death and highly depressed over Ryo's self-punishment, Len's call was like sunshine that lit up Jun's world.

"If you need help, you can have a look through my thesis." Len added. "It's in my room and should be within one of the boxes in my wardrobe."

"Thank you Len..." Jun thanked him softly. "Is it okay if I ask for another favour? Can you put your phone on speaker and play a violin piece for me?"

A little surprised with Jun's request, Len nevertheless agreed, "Sure…"

Jun closed her eyes as she listened to the beautiful music played by Len, which rescued her every time she was down. Just like when her mother passed away, once again, Tsukimori Len's music pulled her through.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gently, Jun packed away the food that had already turned cold. Once again, Ryo hadn't come home for dinner. He hadn't taken the lunch she packed for him either. Jun bit her lower lip and sighed. Tears were threatening to fall again. It hurt her beyond measure to know that the cooking that Ryo loved could not help to heal that bleeding heart of his.

Jun leaned against the table, feeling helpless. She hadn't seen Ryo for over two weeks now. Every night, Ryo would come home past midnight, way after she had fallen asleep, and leave for work before Jun woke. Whenever Jun tried to visit Ryo at the hospital, she was always told that he was always either in the middle of surgery or in the middle of a meeting. It was as if he was avoiding her.

Jun smiled mockingly to herself as the thought came to light. Avoiding her? Why would Ryo avoid her when she meant nothing to him? If Ryo avoided her, it was because he knew Jun would interfere with what he saw as his punishment. Something to atone for the sin of not being able to save the person he loved with all of his heart.

In such a low period of her life however, Jun had discovered a caring and warm side to Len that she had not seen before. The person who always distanced himself from everyone and kept his feeling locked tightly within an icy cage was the very person on whom Jun leaned on during this time.

Len did not know the true reason as to why Jun was so upset and depressed, but he didn't ask. He just listened and made comments that were sure to amuse her and lift her gloom. Jun couldn't deny the fact that if it wasn't for Len, she could not have continued on in the house by herself. It would have driven her crazy.

Suddenly, the telephone rang and brought Jun out from her occupied thoughts once more. Although Len had been extremely busy with the concert in Europe, he had made an effort to call Jun whenever he could. Taking a look at her watch and doing a quick calculation in her mind, Jun was a little surprised at the hour Len was calling. It was still morning here, which meant it was quite late in the evening for Len.

"Hello?"

However, to Jun's surprise, it wasn't Len's voice but an unfamiliar woman's which greeted her, "Is Jun available please?"

"Yes, speaking…" Jun replied. She didn't recognise the voice and it had a professional sounding tone to it. However, Jun wasn't given much time to wonder as the tone on the other end changed immediately into something akin to relief, "Jun? It's me Christine. You remember? From Dr Ryo's hospital!"

It took Jun a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she remembered Christine; the nurse that was head over heels in love with Ryo and the same one who mistakenly thought that she was Ryo's childhood sweetheart. Still, it didn't explain why Christine would call her. "Christine? What's the matter?"

Christine didn't bother with any formalities. She cut right to the chase, "There's been a severe flu virus that's hit the city in the past week and we've had several patients come in, knocked out by it. At the beginning, it seemed like it was quite a normal virus… But all the patients who ignored it and continued working developed pneumonia. Most of them had to be sent to emergency…"

"Okay…?" Jun nodded along, still having no idea why Christine called her. It couldn't just be to let her know this.

On the other end, Christine seemed to sense Jun's confusion. Jun could hear the other woman inhale deeply as if trying to calm herself. Suddenly, a deep rooted fear shook Jun. What if… what if Ryo…?

Christine confirmed her fears, "Dr Ryo had told me not to mention it to anyone… But… but he has also been infected with the same virus."

"Wh…what…?" Jun covered slumped into her chair. "Is he okay…?" She could hear her voice shaking with fear.

"He's not, no matter how much he insists he is." Christine's voice wasn't much steadier. "I finally got him to let me do some basic vitals just before. I checked his temperature and he's burning up! The thermometer registered 39.2 degrees. But he refuses to rest and just continues his rounds…"

"Does anyone else at the hospital know about his condition?" Jun asked quickly.

"Not yet, but Dr Yui is starting to get suspicious. No matter how Dr Ryo tries to hide it, he cannot prevent the dizziness and nausea which can strike at anytime. And he really doesn't look good." The poor nurse sounded close to tears, "Dr Ryo looks like he's about to collapse any moment now…"

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Jun asked as she felt her heart aching picturing the pain Ryo was inflicting on himself.

"There is!" Christine sounded somewhat hopeful. "Can you please come in and talk to him? He will not listen to any of us…"

Jun's heart sank as she replied with a bitter smile. "How would I make a difference? If he won't listen to you, there's even less of a chance that he'd listen to me."

"He will listen to you!" Christine insisted firmly. "Although I was wrong about you being his girlfriend, but my instincts tells me he cares about you quite deeply. You are our only hope!"

At those words and against that conviction, Jun could do nothing but concede, "Alright, I will come over immediately. However, I cannot promise to make a difference…"

"Thank you so much…" The woman at the other end sounded so relieved, "Please come as soon as possible. If Dr. Ryo does not stop to rest soon; he'll end up just like the emergency patients!"

It did not take long for Jun to rush to the hospital. She heard Dr Yui's voice the moment she arrived.

"Ryo, you can not hide it from me anymore! I'm also a doctor and I know you're sick!"

"I'm fine…"

Jun heard Ryo's voice. She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the voice she had not heard for over two weeks now. How much had she missed this wonderful voice?

"You're not fine! If you don't allow yourself to be treated immediately, soon enough you're not going to be conscious enough to do your job. You are putting the lives of the other patients at risk and I can not allow that!" Dr Yui's voice was as firm as Ryo's conviction.

"Really?" Ryo replied coolly, sounding detached. "Have I made a mistake or caused harm to any patients in the past few days?" he asked.

Yui did not reply immediately showing he could not argue with Ryo on that point. Finally, he sighed and his voice softened a little, "You might not have yet, but soon you will."

By this time Jun had reached the door from where Ryo and Yui's voices were sounding from. As soon as she stepped into the room, both Ryo and Yui turned to her instinctively. Her eyes went straight to Ryo, watching the face that she had missed, and tears once again pooled in her eyes. Jun bit her lip and forced them back, instead, she pasted a smile on her face.

"Jun…?" Ryo was obviously surprised to see her here.

Jun could not answer, she just stood and stared. What had happened to Ryo, the handsome, confident and happy Ryo that she had seen two weeks ago? That mischievous gleam in his eyes was no longer present. Instead, hopelessness and blankness showed in there. At the same time, he also looked as if he had lost weight drastically. Jun doubted that he had been eating nor resting properly. Just as Christine had stated, Ryo was really on the verge of collapsing.

"Ryo…" Her masked cracked and a couple of drops of tears slid down her face. Jun wiped them away resolutely, "Please Ryo. Please stop hurting yourself. Come home…"

"Jun…" Ryo closed his eyes as he turned away in pain. "You should not be here. I have work to do."

Hearing those words from Ryo, Jun wiped the last of her tears away as she watched him. "I know I'm not the person you need; I can't help you feel better nor heal your wounded heart. But… But if Emi knew you're like this, she would definitely be scolding you right now. Where is that handsome, proud and confident Doctor Ryo that she was so proud of? The person that she talked about every time with that special smile in her eyes and every word?"

Ryo's whole body jumped when she heard Jun's words. "I…I…"

Ryo could not continue as he remembered the way Emi would introduce him to her friends and acquaintances. And just like Jun had said, Emi would always have that teasing but proud attitude when she looked at him.

"_Ryo, I am so proud to have known you. You are my pride, my ego and my everything because you never allow anything to take that smile away from you…"_

"Emi…" Closing his eyes in bitterness, Ryo whispered her name to himself. He had not allowed himself a spare moment to think about Emi since the moment of her death, and yet her smile, her every movement and everything she once said to him flooded his mind. It was also at this time he sensed that sickness overcoming him, the will he had used to stay standing disappeared as extreme drowsiness and pain took over.

"Dr Ryo!" Everyone rushed up as they held onto him.

"Ryo…Ryo…" Jun's eyes were wide with terror as she ran up too.

"It's alright." Dr Yui comforted with a sigh of relief. "He has finally relaxed enough to allow the fever to take over. Because he had not eaten nor slept properly for over two weeks, this flu will probably knock him out for a while but it doesn't look too serious." He checked Ryo's pulse and breathing for a moment longer before nodding, "Definitely not serious enough to be hospitalised."

"So this means he can stay home?" Jun looked to Yui with hope.

With a smile Yui nodded. "Take him home and look after him. As long as he gets sufficient rest and eats properly, he will recover in a few days time and be back at work."

Jun's eyes looked at Ryo's sleeping form as her fingers brushed across his handsome face with care and love. "I will look after him. I promise…"

Seeing how Jun's face softened and the gaze that she directed at the sleeping man, Yui's eyebrow lifted a little as he realised something. Sighing internally, Yui took another look at Ryo.

"Ryo, maybe it's about time you wake up and notice the person who truly cares about you like Emi once did…" he murmured to his sleeping colleague as he passed on his way out.

Gently, Jun wiped Ryo's face with a cool wet towel as she gave a sigh. Finally after two torturous weeks, Ryo had finally returned home and now lay in his own bed. Like Yui had explained, since Ryo's body had not had sufficient rest and nutrients, the virus had hit him rather hard. The high fever remained for another two days after his collapse at the hospital and it hadn't gone down at all. Jun had been staying up every night to make sure Ryo was well looked and in case he woke up but he hadn't.

"I see…" Dr Yui's voice came from the other side of the phone as Jun made her twice daily call to update him of Ryo's situation. "It may take longer than we expected. It's almost as if he has no will to recover…"

Jun remained silent at Yui's words. She had suspected as much. He had withdrawn himself from all hope, and she knew that a sick person would not recover if he psychologically refused to let his body recover.

"Just continue to give him the medication I prescribed. I'm just hoping it doesn't worsen into pneumonia." Yui gave a sigh and Jun could almost see him shake his head. "Meanwhile, you should take some rest yourself. You must not tire yourself out looking after Ryo."

Jun was quick to reassure him, "I'm fine, I will rest once I am sure Ryo is recovering."

Hearing what Jun said, Yui let a small chuckle escape. "You're just as stubborn as Ryo. But remember, once you feel tired, you must take a rest. That way your immune system will be able to ward off the virus and prevent you from getting it too. It's a nasty thing to get and you won't be able to help Ryo if you're sick yourself."

"Sure, I will." Jun nodded as her eyes roamed pass the window casually before coming back and resting at the sight with shock. A sharp intake of breath signalled her surprise as she saw the pouring rain outside. "It's raining! I have to go and bring in the washing!"

"You sure occupy yourself with endless chores." Yui teased gently. "Alright, let me know immediately if Ryo gets better, or else I'll see you tonight when I drop by to have a look at Ryo."

After saying her goodbyes, Jun slammed the phone down and grabbed the laundry basket as she ran outside quickly. She wanted to rescue as much washing as possible before it became soaking wet again. Jun gave a sigh as she gave the dark sky a baleful look. If she had known the weather was going to change this fast, she wouldn't have hung out the laundry today.

Unfortunately by the time she returned with the laundry, due to the amount of rain majority of it was quite wet again. Looking through it, Jun knew she had to wash them most of them again. She shook her head and sighed again, picking the slightly less wet ones from the soaking ones. As she was putting the laundry back into the washing machine, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ryo…?" Jun called out cautiously as there were only the two of them at home. But her brow furrowed at that. Wasn't Ryo still sleeping in bed since he still had such high fever? However her doubts disappeared when she saw Ryo's tall figure exiting the front door.

With shock, since she hadn't realised he had woken, Jun dropped the laundry onto the floor and ran out quickly into the garden, following the way Ryo had went. Jun felt her heart rate increase when she saw Ryo's figure standing there still, in the middle of the garden as he allowed the icy cold rain to smash down on him.

"Ryo! What are you doing?!" Jun yelled at him in horror as she ran up to him.

"Just cooling myself down…" Ryo replied with a mocking smile, he tipped his head up and faced the rain fully.

"Cooling down…?" Jun didn't know how to react. She knew immediately that wasn't Ryo's true intentions. As a doctor himself he should know that this was going to worsen his fever considerably.

"You shouldn't be here with me, Jun. It is pouring here, you might catch a cold." Ryo said tonelessly without looking at her.

Hearing the tone of hopelessness and seeing that he was avoiding her gaze, Jun felt her entire being fall into despair as Ryo shut her out, not willing to accept any more help from her.

"You…you are so selfish…" Jun clenched her fists and realised that the voice she could hear yelling was her own. "All you care about is how hurt you are after losing Emi, the person you love. Have you ever considered anyone else? Thought about how by hurting yourself you are hurting someone who cares about you as much as Emi did?!"

Jun could not believe she was saying this out loud, pouring her heart into her words. However, she was unable to stop herself, "How…how am I going to be able to cope if anything happened to you? How…how could I live on…?"

"Jun…?" Ryo's eyes dropped to meet Jun's in astonishment. What…what did she mean?

Seeing the shocked and stunned look on Ryo's face, her common sense and logic finally returned as she covered her mouth with both hands and shivered.

Could…could Ryo have found out her true feelings for him?! Feeling her ears and cheeks burning hot, Jun turned away quickly as she tried to flee. However, to her shock, Ryo grabbed onto her arm and stopped her.

"Jun…"

Jun heard Ryo said as he turned her to face him. However Jun's face remained facing the ground as she dared not look into his eyes, how could she have said that to him? Hadn't she made up her mind to never let Ryo know how she felt?!

"I'm sorry Jun…"

Jun's whole body jumped when she heard Ryo's apology.

"I did not know how much I had hurt you. You're right… I was selfish…"

Finally Jun took courage as she lifted her head and looked at Ryo. For an instant she felt that she could see all the life returning to Ryo's eyes again, along with the hope of living again.

However it was only for a short while before Ryo closed his eyes and collapsed once more, this time in Jun's arms. With a shaking hand, Jun felt Ryo's forehead and suppressed a curse. It was burning hot. It looked like this rain had really made his fever worse.

In a panic, Jun managed to drag Ryo back to his bedroom. However her heartbeat raced faster when she noticed Ryo didn't respond in anyway. Not only so, his lips were turning blue and his breath was short and uneven. Almost in tears, Jun rang Yui immediately and told him the situation.

"Sounds like it really turned into pneumonia, what was that idiot thinking?!" Yui sounded resigned and not a little disappointed. "Alright, an ambulance is on its way there. He needs to be hospitalised immediately!"

"Is…is Ryo going to be alright?" Jun's hands were white from how hard she had clenched them. Her mind shied away from the thought of Ryo's death.

"Don't' worry Jun, he's a big boy." Yui comforted and patted her shoulder. "As long as he doesn't run out into the rain again whilst sick, we should be able to treat him. Meanwhile you should return home and take a rest too. We'll look after him for you."

Jun's eyes continued at look to Ryo who now lay on a hospital bed. Slowly she shook her head, "I said something to hurt him more… I have to be responsible for his full recovery."

With a small smile of understanding, Yui nodded at her, "Alright, you can stay." His gaze turned stern, "However, since he'll be knocked out for a few hours with the medication, at least take a nap, they've set up a spare cot over there for you." Yui pointed at the small bed in the corner, a meter or so away.

Jun nodded once but sat down next to Ryo as her eyes only watched him. Seeing this, Yui gave a sigh as he left Jun to Ryo. He believed this entire time Jun was the one who hurt the most knowing how much in love she was with Ryo.

Seeing the pale but still striking face of Ryo, Jun held his hand in hers as she whispered softly, "I'm sorry Ryo, I didn't mean to hurt you. You were truly upset but I didn't sympathise."

Droplets of tears fell onto Jun and Ryo's joined hands like pearls as Jun pleaded with small sobs. "I'm willing to do anything… Anything… But please recover… Please…"

The first thing that came into sight was the white ceiling that Ryo was been rather familiar with. Not only so, the smell of disinfectants and the feel of the bed he lay in were all familiar. A grimace crossed Ryo's face as the terrible ache all over the joints of his body hit all at the same time. Looking over to his hand, he saw a drip attached to it and knew immediately his fever must have worsened to pneumonia. Sitting up slowly Ryo felt his forehead and realised that the fever seemed to have gone.

With a sigh Ryo closed his eyes and leaned back. The memory he had when he was last conscious remained inside his head so clearly. He could not forget the look on Jun's face and the last words she spoke to him. He had known Jun to be a very thoughtful caring person, and not once had she shown such heart broken and hurt expressions. She had been completely right about him, he was self-centred and he did not consider how hurt Jun was seeing him like this. Most of all, he was supposed to have promised to look after and protect her while the rest of the family are away, how could he have left her so alone and helpless?

"Is it true that Ryo is recovering…?"

Ryo heard Jun's voice just outside the room. There were obvious tones of joy with the good news.

"Yes, we just checked his temperature this morning, the fever had left him." Yui replied as he entered through the door followed by Jun.

The moment Jun saw Ryo sitting up looking at them, her face brightened up immediately with happiness as she came up in haste.

"Ryo! How are you feeling now?"

Seeing that look of genuine care and joy, Ryo felt warmth fluctuated inside him. He couldn't believe he could feel that warmth again after Emi had left his world.

"I feel much better now, thank you." Ryo replied with a smile of gratefulness. "How long have I been unconscious for?"

"Four days," Yui answered. "What were you thinking Ryo? You really scared us this time, especially Jun."

Ryo did not reply Yui as his eyes looked towards Jun and gave her a smile of apology. "Sorry, Jun. I'm fine now, I won't hurt myself any more."

Jun blushed with Ryo's words knowing Ryo obviously remembered her careless words before he fainted. "Are…are you hungry? I can go and prepare something for you if you like…"

To Jun's surprise, smile once again returned to Ryo's face as he replied. "Sure, I guess I really missed your cooking."

With extreme joy Jun nodded quickly knowing finally Ryo was willing to accept her help again. "Sure! I will go prepare something for you straight away!"

After watching Jun left quickly skipping in happiness, Yui gave a sigh as he looked at Ryo. "You should really thank Jun, without her, you wouldn't have made it through this time."

"I know…" Ryo gave a sad smile. During the times when he felt he had no more hope, and no more will to live, Jun's saddened face would appear. How she wept so bitterly pleading him to not hurt himself any more for she then wouldn't cope any more on her own.

"I don't want to see her look so sad and hurt again. Now it's my turn to do something for her. I owe her too much." Ryo concluded whole heartedly.

A little surprised with Ryo's words, Yui nodded and said finally. "I do hope you keep to your word."

"I have almost forgotten what a wonderful cook you are." Ryo smiled after he took a sip of the delicious porridge Jun had brought him.

Jun felt her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment, but at the same time felt her heart so light. She was easily satisfied and had totally forgotten all her labours in the past few weeks looking after Ryo just because he smiled at her once again. She knew from deep inside, that was all she wanted. Just to be able to help Ryo a little and make his life a bit more interesting.

Although Ryo had finally come through with his high fever, Yui demanded that he remain in hospital for a few more days to be sure. Of course the entire time Jun had continued to look after Ryo. Like Ryo had promised, he obediently rested and worked hard to recover, now other than normal coughs, Ryo was all healthy again.

"I have recovered already; you should allow yourself more rest." Ryo said warmly to Jun.

"It's alright; I prefer to be here since I will be home by myself anyway." Jun replied as she picked up an apple from the fruit basket. "Want some apple?"

"I have done nothing except lying in bed and eating all your wonderful cooking. Hopefully I am not going to become so fat after this." Ryo joked.

Jun chuckled too at Ryo's words; it felt so wonderful to be able to talk so comfortably with Ryo again. "Don't worry, apples are healthy and won't make you fat." She gave him a sideways look and grinned, "However, you should know that already… Doctor Ryo."

Ryo continued to smile warmly as he watched Jun peeled and cut up the apple nicely for him. From the bottom of his heart Ryo made up his mind; once he recovered he would willingly do anything for Jun. He would protect her, make sure no one harmed her, and that no one could make her sad again.

With a frown Len hung up the phone. For four days now he was unable to reach Jun. No one answered the phone at home and when he tried Jun's mobile it always went directly to her voicemail. His whole mind was restless and all he could think about were the bad things that could have possibly happened to Jun. What if something really happened to her? What if she was hurt?

Len frowned even more with the thought. Something must have happened to Jun, she didn't sound okay when he talked to her on the phone. She sounded hurt, distant, and helpless. Len wasn't stupid and he knew right from the beginning Jun was not upset because of her thesis. He knew it must have related to Ryo for only Ryo could control Jun's emotions like that. With the thought, Len felt his heart ache. Why should he have feelings for Jun when he knew all along history was just going to repeat itself?

"Len," Sei called as he entered the room. "I've been thinking, we've been in Munich now for four days already, isn't there someone you should pay a visit to?"

Seeing the look on Len's face, Sei asked with a sigh, "Still no news from Jun?"

Len did not reply but his silence told Sei the answer. Putting away his mobile phone, Len picked up his coat and said to Sei. "If we do not have anything else scheduled for today, I guess I better pay him a visit."

"Good idea," Sei nodded. "After all, he was your violin teacher, the man who helped you get to where you are now."

Pausing, Sei asked softly, "Are you going to see 'her' too?"

Frown once again appeared on Len's face with Sei's question. Coldly he replied. "I am just paying my violin teacher a visit, nothing more."

Len gave a small sigh as he followed the maid who led the way into a huge classic lounge room. Seeing the grand piano and delicate hand crafted violins, Len realised nothing has changed much. After he graduated from music school, he came to this place to seek further training in his violin skills from a world-known musician himself, Maestro Hans Dresner. Through an opportunity Dresner heard Len's performance and offered to train him further. Maestro Dresner said Len was like an original diamond stone, and he could shine him up and make him into a world-class musician like himself.

After spending three years with Maestro Dresner, as he had promised, Len is now the world known Len Tsukimori who shares the same status as his own violin teacher. So to Len, he had everything he has now because of Maestro Dresner, and like Sei had mentioned, he should have paid his teacher a visit the moment he arrived Munich.

"Len, it's so heart warming to have you visit us." An elderly man with class and nobility greeted.

"Maestro Dresner," Len greeted too, in politeness, "My apologies for not being able to visit you earlier."

With an understanding smile Dresner replied, "I understand what it is like to have concerts, especially with your status now I do feel rather privileged to have you visit me during such a busy time."

"I have all I have now because of you Maestro, not a day I have not forgotten that." Len replied wholeheartedly, although a cold closed person, Len's respect for Dresner was sincere.

With a sigh Dresner offered Len a seat as he also seated himself down. "Let's be honest about it Len, we both know the reason why you didn't come earlier."

Len remained quiet and did not continue for he knows too well what Dresner was referring to.

"Mia has waited so long for your return, she already went to all your past four concerts here in Munich…" While Dresner was still speaking, both Len and Dresner heard someone's rapid footsteps in the corridor coming towards them.

It did not take long for the person to quickly push open the door and came before Len. When her eyes saw Len joy and excitement cannot be hidden as she placed her hand before her chest to try to catch her breath. "Len, I heard you have arrived so…"

"Good afternoon, Mia." Len greeted calmly totally unexcited unlike the lady before him.

Standing in front of Len was a most astonishing and stunningly beautiful lady. Adding to her beauty, there was this elegance about her that proved her fine noble up bringing.

Mia Dresner, Maestro Hans Dresner's daughter, also a world-class violinist herself. When Len first arrived Munich to be trained by Dresner, Mia knew she was captured and spell-bound to Len for life, both to music and person. Although Len had always remained distant and closed, Mia still loved him. Seeing the face of the man she loves once again, Mia felt her heart ached with the discovery. Still Len treated her nothing more than his teacher's daughter, a co-worker.

"Len, can you please join me for a walk?" Mia asked quickly when Len was ready to leave.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Len declined however. He knew Mia's feelings for him had not decreased over time but became stronger. It is better for the both of them if he made it clear to her, he could never respond to her love.

Mia bit her lower lip in sadness with Len's unyielding attitude. Looking up at Len once again with pleading eyes, Mia asked again, "Please, Len, just for old time's sake."

With a sigh, Len said finally. "Alright."

"I have been to your last four concerts here in Munich." Mia said quickly as both her and Len walked along the stone path. "I know, your father told me." Len replied as usual short and uninterested.

"Your music has changed; Len." Mia said softly, "Was there a reason?" Len frowned with Mia's sharp observant question. "What do you mean changed?"

Mia's beautiful eyes looked to Len as she smiled. "It was like you no longer performed out of obligation, you now enjoy what you do."

Len knew Mia was correct with her interpretation. He became a musician because Ryo wanted to become a doctor. Len wanted to prove he could make a total different choice to what Ryo had made and still be more successful. However after he met Jun, she made him realise how content it could be to do what he was doing. He never realised his music could have been interpreted the way Jun had seen it. It could touch and even rescue Jun from her lowest time.

"Len," Mia called softly. "Was there really nothing I could do to touch your heart? For the three years we were together, not once have you felt anything for me?"

"Mia..." Len stopped walking and gave a sigh. "Let's not get into this."

"I know already," Mia smiled bitterly to herself. "The reason you courted me was because you were fulfilling a request that came from my father. Deep inside you never felt anything toward me."

Len's eyes looked to the beautiful soft elegant lady before him. He knew Mia is a wonderful person, caring, meek and most of all beautiful. She always stood by him the years he was here in Munich. When Maestro Dresner had come to Len to ask him to go out with Mia, Len did not decline for he felt that was what he could do for his respected teacher. However Len discovered that he could not respond to Mia's love. Love is a strange thing, it just cannot be compromised. Len decided to be honest with Mia out of respect, it is best to let her know that his heart now belongs to Jun.

"I am sorry, Mia." Len said finally. "My heart has been touched, but not by you."

Mia's whole body jumped with the Len's statement. So her fears came true, Len had finally found someone and that someone is not she. "No wonder your music changed," Mia squeezed out a smile and said quickly. "I am truly happy for you Len."

"Mia..."

"Look, a hand-crafted jewellery shop!" Mia pointed to a shop beside them and changed the topic quickly. "Let's look inside."

Len watched Mia entered the store, with a sigh Len finally followed her into the store.

Although not his interest to be in the store in the first place, but the delicacy and fine work of the items in' the store surprised Len. Immediately his eyes landed on a wooden piano jewellery music box. Unnoticed a smile came onto Len's face when he knew Jun would love it.

"I see you have eyes for the finest things." The shop assistant approached Len noticing Len's interest in the object. "This was designed according to a real Steinway grand piano by Steinway themselves." Explaining the shop assistant opened the jewellery box as music started playing on the tiny little keyboards as if it was a real piano! "As you can see the inside structure was also a miniature to the real thing, there is a programmed chip inside to make it play the song you wish."

"Any song?" Len asked.

"Yes, you give us the music, we will have it custom made for you." The shop assistant replied.

Nodding Len said, "In that case, I will deliver the manuscript to you tomorrow, I want the jewellery box to play this particular song."

"Not a problem sir," The shop assistant smiled politely happy the deal was done so quickly.

"You must have bought it for her," Mia said softly after they both left the store. "Your face showed a tenderness and warmth I have never seen when you thought about her. She must be very special"

"I don't know if she is," Len disagreed although accompanied with a smile. "But she was just so helpless and clueless; you just can not stop worrying about her."

"She must be so happy to have you care about her like this. She is a very lucky girl." Mia said sincerely.

"Is she?" Len asked with a mocking smile. "Her eyes never looked to me that way."

Mia was unable to hide the shock on her face with Len's statement. "What... what do you mean?"

"She is in love with another, so it would be best that I do not let her know how I feel." Len replied. Knowing how hard it was not able to respond to Mia's love for him, he did not want to place the same burden on Jun. It would be best if she never found out his true feelings.

"Len," Mia's eyes looked straight at Len in all sincerity. "I do think you need to let her know your feelings. It is unfair to her if she never knew."

"Unfair?" Len had not expected Mia to say that.

­

"For a girl to be able to warm and touch your heart like this, she must have cared for you too. Maybe she never looked to you the way you had hoped because she never realise the need to."

Len looked to Mia in surprise as he dwelt into her words. Could it have been true that both times the two girls he loved chose Ryo because he had never showed them his feelings for them? Just like Mia said, it was because they did not realise the need to look to him in a different way?

"You must let her know your feeling, Len." Mia persuaded. "Or else you will regret for the rest of your life because she truly is someone special for you." Pausing with a smile Mia concluded. "It is also time for her to know what a wonderful person you could be, Len."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Congratulations everyone," Sakakura Sensei smiled looking at the piles of folders before her. "I believe you all are relieved to have handed in your graduation thesis after months of hard work. I am happy now to announce that you have theoretically graduated and achieved your tertiary music degree. The results of your graduation thesis will be ready in one month time, mean while enjoy your holidays."

Upon the announcement, all the students cheered and danced around in joy. Like Sakakura Sensei had mentioned, at least they will be able to enjoy freedom for a month before they find out if they have failed their thesis or not.

"Thank God it's over…" Melissa gave a stretch. Taking a look to her friend Jun she teased. "Gees, you really look like a panda. How many nights did you stay up to finish your thesis?"

Jun laughed dryly when she heard Melissa's tease. Because of Ryo and Emi's incident, Jun wasted more than two weeks, so for the past three weeks poor Jun literally gave up on sleeping and worked day and night on her 'Tsukimori Len' thesis. Luckily as Len had instructed, Jun found Len's graduation thesis in his wardrobe and it became a great help for her. Reading through it she understood Len's interpretation to music immediately and knowing Len to a personal level Jun did not struggle too hard on the thesis. The more Jun thought about it, the more she wanted to thank Sakakura Sensei for giving her this topic.

"So should we go celebrate?" Melissa asked. "Celebrate our long sought freedom!!"

Before Jun answered, her phone started ringing. Immediately her heartbeat raced when she saw it was from Ryo.

"Hello?"

"Jun, I had just finished my shift so if you have already finished classes today I can come over to pick you up." Ryo brought Jun the good news.

"Well, I…" Jun would love to say yes, but she could not ditch poor Melissa.

"Don't worry about me." Melissa said quickly. With an encouraging smile she whispered by Jun's ear. "Go for it, but remember when you and Ryo get married, you have to invite me to the wedding."

Jun felt her ears burning hot with embarrassment. Quickly covering up her phone she whispered back to Melissa, "It's not like that!"

Melissa shrugged her shoulders and the look on her face showed that she obviously did not believe Jun.

"Jun?" Ryo asked again as he did not hear a reply from Jun.

"Yes, I am here!" Jun replied quickly. "Sure…sure, I just finished class."

"Good," Ryo said and there was delight in the tone of his voice with Jun's answer. "I will be there in ten minutes."

After Ryo hung up the phone, Jun looked at Melissa and justified quickly. "It…it really is not like that! Although Emi was no longer around, but Ryo does not look to me any different than when she was here."

Melissa gave a sigh and came up to her friend. "I don't understand, Jun. Although it was tragic for Ryo, but he has to move on right? There is no reason why he wouldn't fall for you. Even I could tell his care for you now are different than before. He used to care for you like a big brother, but now there was more to it."

Jun quickly shook her head with Melissa's statement. "No Melissa, this is not something to joke about. Seeing Ryo's reaction to Emi's death I know from the bottom of my heart that Emi was irreplaceable. Ryo could never love another the way he had loved Emi." With a sigh, Jun looked away in loneliness. "Most of all, I can not sneakily enter into his heart just because Emi is no longer here. I can not do it."

Melissa gave a sigh after she heard what Jun said. "Well, maybe you do feel a little guilty if you won Ryo's heart just because he lost Emi. But would it better for you if he met someone else?"

Jun felt her heart gave a thump with Melissa's statement. Yes, she had never thought that she could replace Emi in Ryo's heart, but what if there was another? Was she able to stand aside once again and watch Ryo with someone else? However Jun quickly shook her head at the thought, for she knew she had chosen to place Ryo's happiness above her own. If Ryo had found another, Jun was ready once again to support him with her whole heart.

"You looked rather happy today," Ryo said after he picked Jun up from school.

With a smile Jun nodded. "I have finally handed in my graduation thesis today. It feels like I have been relieved of all my stress."

"So how did you think you went?"

"I think it went okay, hopefully I will be able to graduate safely." Jun gave a sigh.

"Great!" Ryo smiled as he suggested. "Should we go celebrate?"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, since you worked so hard for the past months on your graduation thesis, let's go celebrate your freedom." Ryo smiled. "I know this very nice restaurant by the harbour. Maybe we can go there tonight."

Jun's eyes fixed on Ryo in astonishment, did…did Ryo just suggest a dinner together? Well, although they always have dinner together but this was the very first time Jun went out to a restaurant with Ryo! It is just like a date!!

To make it worse, Ryo added. "We will go home first, I will make a booking and that will give you enough time to dress up hopefully."

Dress up?! Jun blushed with the thought, it is really like a date! Immediately Jun felt her ears and cheek burning hot as she lowered her head with the thought. Even if she could not be the person Ryo loves but if she could just have one memorial date with him that would be good enough for Jun.

Taking a deep breath Jun looked at herself once again in the mirror. Although to Ryo this may not be a date, but Jun felt her heart rate beating like crazy as she made the best effort to make this a memorial time. Different to normal, Jun put on a little make up and placed her hair up as she wore a lavender rhinestone necklace around her matching dress. Taking another deep breath Jun said to herself, "It's going to be alright, just like any other day with Ryo…just act normal…"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Jun apologised quickly as she walked down the stairs toward the lounge room where Ryo awaits.

"No worries, we still have plenty of time till reservation time…" Ryo stopped all of a sudden when his eyes were fixed on Jun.

Jun lowered her head when she noticed Ryo's astonished focus on her. With shyness she asked softly, "Do…do I look strange…?"

"Ah, of course not!" Ryo quickly pulled his focus back and unexpectedly a shade of redness came onto his face as he added quickly with a smile. "You look so beautiful so I lost it."

Jun felt her heart gave a huge jump for she did not expect Ryo to say that. She never dreamed that she could earn such praise from Ryo. Stuttering in nervousness Jun said quickly. "Ryo, you…you always exaggerate..."

"You will see if I am exaggerating later when you notice all the other guys looking at you tonight." Ryo teased as he picked up his car keys. "At the same time they will be so envious of me."

Jun felt her body melting with Ryo's teasing praise. He probably had no idea how much he was killing her with his half-serious words. However for an instance Jun felt Ryo was not teasing her for his beautiful eyes really looked at her with a certain adoration that she had never noticed before.

However Jun's slight doubt only remained in her mind for a short while for Ryo talked to her and treated her normally like he always had. They enjoyed the time at the beautiful restaurant harmoniously just like friends. Although the entire time was entertaining for Jun, but she could not help but feeling a little lost still hoping somewhere inside her that this date they have was as special to Ryo as it was to her.

"Should we go for a walk? Allow the food to digest a little." Ryo suggested after a beautiful meal at the romantic restaurant.

Jun nodded and smiled in agreement. The harbour view of the restaurant was not the only asset to this stunning restaurant, but also its delicious food.

"So you liked the food?" Ryo asked as they walked along the quiet street under the beautiful moonlight.

"Yes, indeed. It made me wonder how they cooked it. Maybe I should try it out at home." Jun replied.

"Really? Wow, you can experiment the food on me, I don't mind!" Ryo said quickly in joy knowing he could get another chance to enjoy Jun's wonderful cooking.

Jun giggled with Ryo's words, "Alright, if you are willing to be the guinea pig, I will do all my experiments freely."

"Sure, even if I died eating your cooking, I still died as a very satisfied guinea pig." Ryo laughed too.

Jun burst out laughing with Ryo's words, how long has it been since she could laugh like this again with Ryo? The nightmares and traumas she had before when Ryo was sick felt like a generation ago, but now looking to the wonderful man before her, she had hoped this time would never end.

Unfortunately Jun's hope was broken when it was interrupted unpleasantly with a dog's angry aggressive barking ruining the beautiful atmosphere she was just experiencing with Ryo. Turning to the house next to them in unhappiness, Ryo saw a huge black dog barking at them just behind a huge metal gate. On the gate a sign written, "Beware of dogs, tress pass at own risk."

Seeing the ferocious looking dog, as a reflex Jun hid behind Ryo in fear. Noticing poor Jun's reaction, Ryo comforted. "It's alright, he can't hurt us. He is behind the gates."

Jun nodded but still felt her hands shaking with fear as the dog's ear deafening barking and growling making Jun extremely uncomfortable. Knowing Jun was really becoming scared with the arrogant animal, Ryo crossed his arms and said to the dog. "Alright, stop barking. You are scaring Jun."

As expected the dog paid no heed to Ryo and continued to bark annoyingly at the two of them totally ruining the wonderful night. Ryo's eyebrow raised a little with unpleasantness as the dog growled at them in a threatening way. Picking up a stick from the ground, Ryo put it through the gates and challenged the dog. "Go on, you think you can bite this off me?"

A little surprised at Ryo's naughty provoking actions, Jun saw the dog bite down at the stick in Ryo's hand with all might. However Ryo purposely held onto the stick tightly not letting go as if he was really trying to show the dog who's the boss here.

"Is this all you've got?" Ryo asked on purpose as he suddenly let go of the stick. Not expecting it of course, the animal was pulling the stick with all its might and with the sudden release of tension the dog fell backwards onto its back. Seeing that Ryo laughed in victory as he gave Jun a wink. "Now he knows the penalty for scaring you."

Jun smiled and shook her head with Ryo's action. She must admit Ryo to be very different from his twin brother Len. Ryo could be quite naughty sometimes. Unfortunately the garden light suddenly switched on as a voice called out. "Who's there?! What's going on?!"

"Oops! Gotta run!" Knowing the owner of the dog had finally came out of the house, Ryo quickly grabbed onto Jun's hand as he led her quickly out of there.

Although like fleeing from a 'crime scene', Jun could not help but notice Ryo's hand holding tightly onto hers as they ran down the path together. Feeling her heart beating like crazy, Jun felt herself to be the luckiest girl alive when her and Ryo could just run along like this, Ryo's big manly hand holding onto hers, so supportive, so warm…

"I guess we are safe here…" Ryo panted as they finally stopped running. "Hope the owner didn't see us."

Jun lowered her head and nodded in shyness as she could not help but notice Ryo's hand still holding onto hers. Noticing Jun's reaction, Ryo finally remembered his hand on hers as he gently let go and apologised.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright…" Jun shook her head quickly and felt her heart pumping fast like a little girl in love. Taking a peek at Ryo, Jun was surprised to find him looking at her with such tenderness in his eyes. Why…why is he looking at her like that? As a reflex Jun's eyes quickly looked away to avoid eye contact with Ryo and stepped away. When at this time a sharp pain on her right foot caught her unaware as she moaned.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked quickly.

"No…nothing." Jun squeezed out a smile as she looked at her foot. After all the running they did, Jun's foot had started bleeding from the broken blister.

"Oh, wow, it looks painful…" Ryo said in sympathy. "You can not walk any more."

"It's alright, just a little blister…" Jun said quickly.

"Don't lie to me," Ryo smiled as he gently removed Jun's high heels. "You can not even bear to stand. In that case…" Ryo said and suddenly without warning carried Jun onto his back. "I will carry you back to the car."

"Wait, Ryo!" Jun called quickly in embarrassment. "Please put me down, it's really not that bad!"

"Too late now, I am carrying you back to the car." Ryo insisted. "Besides I caused the blister from all the running we did."

Jun blushed as she replied softly. "No…it's because I wore uncomfortable shoes…next time I will just wear sneakers."

"Sneakers?" Ryo laughed as he started walking off with Jun on his back. "I prefer high heels though. Besides, tonight is a special night right? So you should wear high heels and look beautiful."

Jun blushed even more with Ryo's words, slowly closing her eyes she rested on Ryo's wide manly back as she hoped this road will never end. Even if it's only for one night, even if Ryo didn't feel the same way but to Jun it had truly become a memorable night.

"Here, all taken care of." Ryo said after he helped bandaged up Jun's foot when they returned home.

"You over exaggerate again, it's just a blister…" Jun teased but felt so sweet.

Ryo smiled too at Jun's words and felt a stream of warmness in his heart. How long has it been since he felt so peaceful? How come he could smile from the heart again? Looking to the girl before him, Ryo knew the reason why.

"Jun," Ryo called and looked at Jun in all seriousness. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Jun looked up at Ryo not knowing what he was referring to. "I should be the one saying thanks since you took me out for such a wonderful meal."

With a gentle smile Ryo shook his head as he replied. "No, I wanted to thank you for standing by me during my lowest times. I had thought life was without hope and meaning after I lost Emi but you had carried me on. You have never given up on me despite my selfish uncompromising actions."

Jun felt her cheeks burning hot with Ryo's tender soft voice, most of all how his beautiful charming eyes looking straight at her with all sincerity. Gradually Jun felt the world had stopped around them and she had once again entered into heaven. It doesn't matter if the world is going to end tomorrow, or if the sky is going to fall down on her now.

"Jun, I want to let you know," Ryo said softly as he held Jun's soft little hand in his. "I could live on now because of you…"

Jun felt her whole body jumped with shock and her heart moved with great compassion. What…what was Ryo saying?! Feeling tears of joy coming onto her eyes, Jun looked at Ryo as she felt his hand on hers tightened.

"Ryo…I…" Jun felt her voice shaky still unable to adjust to Ryo's words. She must be dreaming, could this be real? Or was she imagining things again? How could Ryo ever look to her in the way she wanted him to?

Right at this very moment, like a cruel alarm the ring tone on Jun's mobile brought her back to reality. With shock Jun quickly pulled her hand out of Ryo's hand as she apologised and answered the call.

"Hello?" Jun said quickly and was surprised how dry her voice sounded with nervousness.

"_It's me_…"

"Len!" Jun replied quickly as she tried to regain her composure. "Hi…hi!"

Hearing Len's name, Ryo suddenly felt cold water pouring down on him. What…what was he thinking? How could he be saying things like this to Jun? It was as if he was confessing his feelings to Jun? Had he forgotten that Jun is the girl his brother loves? Most of all, Ryo felt frustration flooded him as he clenched his fist with the realisation. Yes, he had forgotten, Jun does not belong to him, Jun had always been in love with Len!

"_What's the matter? Your sound __overly__ excited_." Len asked sharply observant as usual.

Jun blushed with Len's question as she justified quickly, "Excited? Well…yeah, it's because I just handed in my thesis today. So I have been happy all day."

"_Oh, congratulations_." Len's voice came through the other end. "_So did my thesis help at all_?"

"Of course, thank you. I couldn't have completed mine without it." Jun thanked wholeheartedly.

"_So…you will graduate in one more month's time_?" Len asked.

"Yes, if I didn't fail the thesis."

After a pause, Len asked again. "_Have you considered about my offer_?"

Jun's heart jumped with Len's question, from the sound of it Len had not forgotten his offer to her, and he was serious about it. To be honest, Jun had thought through Len's offer seriously too during the past two and half months. She must admit she was lying to herself if she said she did not want to take up the offer. Like Melissa said, it is an offer that fell from heaven for her! As a music graduate, what more could she ask for? Most of all Aunty Fuyumi had told her that she would see so much more if she had gone down this path as a professional musician.

"If," Jun took a deep breath as she made up her mind. "If I graduated successfully it would be an honour."

Len felt his heart in ecstasy with Jun's answer. He could not deny throughout the past two and a half months how much he had been worried about what Jun's reply would be. Luckily through the phone Jun could not see his facial expressions, so calmly maintaining his cool again Len replied. "_In that case, I shall explain in further detail once I return_."

"Sure," Jun nodded as she felt her heart still unsettled with excitement like being offered a dream job!

"_After I finished my concerts here in Europe in another three weeks time, I have been asked to perform at a charity concert in our home town_." Len continued to explain. "_I would like to use that as an opportunity to introduce you as my new partner. Is that alright_?"

"Of course! So…so when is the concert?" Jun felt her heart beating fast in nervousness "Do…do we have enough time to rehearse?"

"_Don't worry_," Len smiled when he heard Jun's nervous tone. "_We will have one month to practise. Besides_," Len paused and confirmed with confidence. "_I believe we probably wouldn't even need a month. We have had worse scenarios before remember_?"

Jun chuckled when she was reminded of the previous disasters they had before, but every time like magic, Len and her had always made it through and brought forth a magnificent performance every time.

"How was Len?"

Jun felt her body jumped when she heard Ryo asked after she got off the phone. Turning to Ryo she remembered the scene and the atmosphere between them before Len's phone call came in.

"He…he's doing okay…" Jun replied quickly.

"I guess he really missed you." Ryo squeezed out a smile and said. "It must be killing him not being able to see you for over two months."

Hearing Ryo's words, Jun looked at Ryo as she shook her head quickly, "No, it's not like that. He just called to ask me whether I have decided to become his new partner after my graduation. He needed to know because his European tour is coming to an end."

"Really?" Ryo stood up and moved away from Jun as he teased. "Knowing my brother who tries to play cool all the time, he seems to have lost it all when it comes to you."

"Ryo, that is not true…" Jun shook her head again as her eyes looked at Ryo. She wanted to tell him that nothing mattered and would have made her as happy as what happened tonight. Just being able to be by Ryo's side, that was all she wanted.

However Ryo looked away as he said with a cheerful smile. "Wow, I guess Len's concert would enter into another level once you become his partner! We have all heard how great you guys sounded together." Finally looking back at Jun again Ryo concluded. "You guys could sound so great together because you were meant for each other."

Jun felt Ryo's words had once again brought her back to reality. What was she thinking? How could she have even thought about Ryo liking her? Nothing has changed, Ryo had only loved Emi and that remains the same, and to Ryo, she was no more than the girl his brother loves. Knowing nothing has changed Jun squeezed out a smile and stood up too.

"Well, Ryo, thank you for such a wonderful evening. I guess it's getting late so I am going to bed."

"Alright, thank you for tonight as well. Have a good sleep." Ryo replied politely.

Ryo's eyes watched until Jun's tiny soft figure entered her own room, and finally with a sigh Ryo closed his eyes and sat back onto the sofa. He couldn't believe he had nearly troubled Jun with his selfish emotions again. Knowing what a wonderful person Jun was, Ryo knew the best he could do for her was to stand by Jun and protect her until Len returns.

The smile remained on Len's face after he got off the phone with Jun. Every time after talking to Jun, Len always feel so calm and soothed. Just thinking about her facial expressions made him smile. She is so beautiful, so sweet, her embarrassed and shy expressions just captures him to want to do more for her.

Looking to the calendar on the wall, Len gave a sigh. Three more weeks to go and he will be able to see her in person again. After receiving the confirmation from Jun as his new partner, Len realised he could not wait to performing with her again. Like Fuyumi had said, he is now starting to enjoy his job because of Jun.

"Len, got a delivery for you." Sei said as he entered the room with Fuyumi. When his eyes looked at Len, with a teasing smile Sei asked. "Just got off the phone with Jun again? Your face is beaming with love."

"Of course, Len is in love." Fuyumi teased too as she giggled. "Now he is all alive after he got in contact with Jun again. Her disappearance nearly killed Len."

Len ignored the both of them again as he continued to read through his book. Unfortunately Sei was not letting Len go as he placed a box before Len. "A delivery for you from Hanover Hand Craft Designs, and I took the liberty of checking what it is." Then with a grin Sei asked on purpose. "Gees, I wonder who you had it custom made for?"

"You don't respect people's privacy, do you?" Len frowned knowing Sei had found out he had this music box custom made for Jun.

Sei shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "Well, what do you expect? It is part of my job to make sure that you are not receiving threats and bombs from stalking fans."

Len gave a sigh and knew Sei was just making excuses, as if anyone would want to send a bomb to kill him.　"Anyway, so when are we leaving for our last destination?" Len asked and changed the topic.

"The day after tomorrow," Sei looked through his schedule and replied. "Then, after that you have to prepare for you next concert back home. Apparently this was no normal charity concert, it is to welcome the Queen of England for her visit to the country."

"Queen of England," Len nodded in acknowledgment. "It would be an even better opportunity to introduce Jun to the public."

Fuyumi's eyes looked at Len in pleasant surprise as she walked up to her son. "So, Jun had said yes?"

"Great!" Sei joined in too. "You guys sound so great together and the Queen of England would be pleasantly entertained when she comes."

Fuyumi nodded as she said with relief, "I guess after our final concerts in Geneva, I can finally retire and join your father for a few months."

When at this time Sei's mobile rang, and when Sei answered it, both Len and Fuyumi were surprised to hear Sei called in shock. "What?! What do you mean it's cancelled?! The tickets have been sold already!"

Len knew immediately it was not good news from Sei's tone. As expected, after Sei hung up the phone he rubbed his temples to relief the tension as he explained. "Alright Len, our next destination Geneva is experiencing heavy snow storm, and the weather forecast said the snow will continue for another two weeks."

"So this means…?" Fuyumi asked waiting for Sei to continue.

"Yes, for safety they have called off our concerts as we could not fly into the country in this weather." Sei gave a sigh as he explained. "Most of all it was forecasted that due to the weather all roads have been closed so no one could make it to the concerts anyway."

Len did not say anything as he frowned with the outcome. However for some unknown reason Len had took the bad news rather well for on the positive side, he could end his European tour earlier and return home sooner.

Like looking through her son's heart, Fuyumi suggested. "Well, since the concerts have been cancelled in Geneva, that means Len you can return home first and get Jun prepared for the up coming charity concert and I will go visit your father for a few months." Stopping Fuyumi whispered. "Use this as an opportunity to let her know your feelings. Do not let her go."

"I guess I can handle the mess here on my own." Sei added too. "Your presence is no longer required here, so go home and talk to Jun. I am sure she would be joyous with your sudden return."

Len's eyes looked at the music box he had made for Jun, would she really be like what everyone said happy to see his return? Also would she react positively if he had revealed his heart to her? Immediately what Mia had said appeared in Len's mind, it would be unfair to Jun if she never found out how he felt for her. She never looked at him the way he wanted her to because she did not know there was a need. Also like Fuyumi said, if he could learn to love Jun after losing Emi, Jun too could learn to love him.

"Alright," Len finally made up his mind as he turned to Sei. "Book me the first flight available."

"So how was it?" Jun asked cautiously as she watched with anticipation when Ryo took a bite of the 'experiment' she made.

"Wow, it tastes just like what it was in the restaurant!" Ryo exclaimed in praise. "How did you manage it?"

Jun blushed as she sat down too at the dining table. "I just remembered a few ingredients I could taste from the food so I tried to put it together to see if it works…"

Laughing Ryo replied. "You are a genius, Jun! Maybe you should really open a restaurant and I will be your main sponsor!"

Jun smiled too as she shook her head, "Alright, thank you for keeping your promise to be my guinea pig. I have a few more dishes for you to try."

Ryo's eyes brightened up with Jun's words, "Alright, bring them on!"

After that night of a romantic dinner together, both Jun and Ryo had made up their mind to act normally as if nothing had happened. Jun had always gotten used to hiding her feelings for Ryo, and Ryo also tried his best to not allow himself to have thoughts toward Jun as more than a friend. Ryo knew how supportive Jun had always been for him, so he believed it would be best to treat her with respect and care for her as he always had been when Emi was around. After the hurt he had done to Jun, he knew he owed her to a true happiness and only Len could give Jun that happiness.

Ryo groaned when he heard his phone rang just when he was getting ready to go to bed, the ring tone that he had set just for work purposes.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr Ryo, sorry to call you at this hour." Ryo heard the head nurse's voice coming through the other end. "There was a gas explosion at a factory and the amount of casualty was more than we could handle. I understand you have just finished your shift, but we are…"

"I understand," Ryo continued for the nurse. "I will come in immediately."

"Thank you Dr Ryo." The nurse's voice brightened up immediately with Ryo's response.

Knowing this was the nature of his job, Ryo had gotten used to it by now. It didn't take long for Ryo to get dressed again as he grabbed his car keys and opened the front door However Ryo was a little surprised when he noticed the lights in the lounge room still on. Has Jun not gone to bed yet? In that case he better let her know that he has been called out for an emergency shift tonight and she doesn't have to prepare breakfast for him tomorrow.

"Jun, you are still up?" Ryo asked as he entered the lounge room.

However Ryo found Jun had fallen asleep on the sofa while she was writing down her new recipes. With a smile, Ryo returned to his room and brought down his own blanket and placed it over Jun. Seeing all the hard work she had put into working on the recipes, Ryo gave a sigh as he quietly packed away the papers and pens for Jun.

Seeing the peaceful beautiful sleeping face, Ryo did not want to wake Jun up. He knew she had laboured much for him and she deserves a good sleep without being disturbed. However the more Ryo looked at Jun's soft countenance, the more Ryo realised how beautiful Jun was. Ryo felt as if he was spellbound as his fingers stroke gently along Jun's face.

How come he had never noticed how beautiful she was before? Ever since that night at the restaurant, Ryo for the first time had realised how attractive Jun had been. Worst of all after he had made up his mind to support Jun and Len, the more he found himself attracted to Jun. Her every move, her smile, her voice was just so captivating for Ryo.

Unnoticed, Ryo's thumb caressed Jun's soft lips gently with love. Slowly closing his eyes Ryo leaned down as his lips landed lightly on Jun's forehead and cheeks like a soft wind. Slowly his lips moved down as it brushed gently over Jun's so cautiously in case he disturbed her sleep.

When suddenly Ryo heard a loud bang as someone had dropped something on the floor in shock and anger. Turning around in alert Ryo felt all the blood had rushed to his feet when he saw Len standing right there staring at him with unexplainable shock.

Soon the shocked and disturbed look on Len's face was replaced by a betrayed and angry look. Ryo remained quiet as he looked back at his brother sensing Len's emotional crisis in his wordless silence.

"Ryo…?"

Both Len and Ryo's eyes finally left each other as they both looked at the same girl who rubbed her eyes and sat up from the sofa. It took Jun quite a while to figure out what was happening. However when she finally noticed another person in the room, Jun sat up immediately in astonishment and called in surprise.

"Len?! How come you are back? Weren't there three more weeks to go for your European tour?"

Taking a look at Ryo, Len replied coldly. "I see that my unexpected return was obviously unpleasant for some." With an even more unpleasant frown Len said to Ryo. "To catch someone sneaking around like a thief."

Not understanding what had happened to make Len say such things, Jun asked puzzled. "What do you mean? We are of course happy to see you come back earlier."

However Len did not explain himself as he picked up his luggage and walked out of the lounge room toward his own room. Seeing Len's reaction, Jun looked at Ryo with questioning but Ryo replied her with a smile as he replied instead. "I have been called to an emergency shift. I gotta go now."

Jun nodded in acknowledgment as she looked once again toward the direction Len had gone in concern. She had known Len to always been cold and wordless, but just then she noticed a look of hatred and disturbance that she had never seen before. Immediately she ran up the stairs after Len and saw him just entering his room.

"Wait, Len!" Jun called as she ran up to him. "What had happened? Why did you say that to Ryo? It's not very nice…"

Len's eyes finally looked at Jun as a icy mocking smile appeared on his face. "It hurts you when I say things to hurt your Ryo?"

Jun blushed immediately with Len's mocking question, "It's no like that Len! Some things have happened three months ago and your brother Ryo had just recovered from it so…" Pausing Jun remembered she had never mentioned to Len about Emi's death because of his concerts in Europe. So maybe if he had known about it, he will understand and be sympathetic toward Ryo too. "Len, sorry that I kept this from you, but Emi had died of a car accident three months ago."

As expected Len's beautiful face turned pale in shock with the news, "Emi passed away…?!"

"Yes, and it had been quite a harsh blow to Ryo and he had gone through hell after that. So maybe if you could sympathise with him and treat him a little nicer…" June stopped immediately when she noticed the bewildered expression on Len's face was replaced with an icier distant look.

"No wonder…" Len said as if to himself. Now it all makes perfect sense! No wonder Jun was unreachable for a few weeks, and no wonder she sounded so upset. Most of all…Len clenched his fist as he laughed mockingly to himself. Like he had predicted, history had repeated itself! When Len thought he could finally learn to love again, his brother, who took his first love away has now once again fallen for the same girl he loves.

From the emotions shown through Ryo's eyes, Len knew that Ryo must have fallen for Jun because it was her that helped him through his toughest times. It was no body's fault, but a cruel joke fate had played on them.

Jun felt her heart beating fast in fear when she saw the expressions on Len's face. Totally clueless of what was going on inside Len's heart, Jun attempted once again, "Len, I know you must be shattered with the news of Emi's death. So please understand how so much more it would have affected Ryo, please understand…"

"Ryo…" Len hissed as he turned to Jun. Pulling Jun to himself, Len lifted up Jun's chin as he looked into her eyes. "How hateful are your lips when you speak that name…"

"Len…?!" Jun called in terror with Len's words and reaction.

Len felt frustration and anger overcoming in him when he remembered the scene he saw when he walked in. How his brother's eyes looked at Jun with love and how his lips kissed Jun. It was just like that same day, the day he saw Ryo kissing Emi…

With the thought, Len pressed Jun against the wall and before Jun could moan in pain Len's lips landed on her lips as he kissed her so strongly and affectionately. Jun became stupefied with Len's action as she felt her mind stopped functioning with what is happening to her right now.

As if Len's logic finally set in, he suddenly let go of her and moved away. Not knowing how to react Jun felt her legs strengthless as she sat down on the floor and grabbed onto herself tightly for she was shaking with fear.

"I'm sorry, Jun." Len whispered with such bitter and saddened tone. Not able to face Jun, Len returned to his room and closed the door behind him.

Finally after Jun was left alone, tears rolled down her face like stream as she continued to weep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Len closed his eyes in bitterness as his heart twitched with pain hearing Jun sobbing outside his room. Was this the reason he came back earlier for? To hurt Jun? Clenching his fists in frustration and self-hatred, Len knew he stuffed up again. Once again he had managed to act the opposite of what he actually wanted. Hopping onto the first flight available, Len returned to tell Jun his heart for her, his will to protect her but he became the very person that made Jun cry.

How could he blow it again? It shouldn't be so, it should not be like what it was eight years ago.

"Ryo and Len! Come quick! The end of year assessment result is finally out!"

Both Len and Ryo turned around to the voice as a girl came running up towards them in excitement.

"Is it something to be excited about, Emi?" Len asked accompanied with a warm smile to the beautiful girl before him.

"Of course, Len. I am sure this time I will be able to beat you guys." Emi crossed her arms and challenged with a grin. "I worked harder this time, and studied ten times harder than the both of you, and the result shall display my victory."

With a teasing smile Ryo shuffled Emi's hair. "That's what you said last time as well, but we still managed to beat you."

"We shall see." Emi did not back down and smiled with confidence.

However Emi could not believe her eyes when she saw Len and Ryo's name once again appearing on the first two places of the scoreboard and her name just right below theirs. With a sigh she looked at the two brothers in defeat. "You guys are monsters. You don't even look like you have been studying!"

Ryo laughed as he comforted, "You are still pretty good too, Emi. Always third in the year!"

Len's eyes looked at the scoreboard and a smile of confidence appeared on his calm perfect face when he was relieved to see that although only by a point, he still managed to beat Ryo, his twin brother and closest friend.

"Len, I have been admiring you for over a year now. Although you've never noticed me, but I am willing to do anything for you….so please..."

Emi stopped walking when she heard a soft pleading voice coming from around the corner. Quietly Emi took a peek and saw a girl stuttering in embarrassment as she stood before a tall handsome man.

"If…if it's possible…can you please go out with me?" Finally with courage the girl spat out the one request she had in mind.

"I know this is terribly embarrassing for the both of us, probably more for you I guess," With a sigh, the young man scratched his head and spoke the cruel truth. "I am not Len."

"Eh?!" Obviously not expecting that the poor girl called in shock. "You…you are Ryo?"

"Unfortunately yes."

The girl covered her face in embarrassment as she turned and ran away from there weeping. She had planned and finally took courage to speak her love to the man she had adored for the past three years and she spoke it out to the wrong person!!

Giggling Emi walked up to Ryo as she teased, "You just made a girl cry, Ryo."

With embarrassment Ryo justified immediately. "It wasn't me! She suddenly stopped me and blurted out all that before I could get a chance to tell her that I was not the person she was looking for."

While they were talking, Len came up in haste as he shoved a bag of love letters and presents to in complaint. "Ryo, can you please tell your admirers to make sure they know who they were talking to first? I am like your personal courier service!"

"That was exactly what I wanted to say to you! Do you know how many times a day I had to embarrass a poor admirer of yours that they have been talking to the wrong person?" Ryo burst out laughing.

"You guys…" Emi interrupted with a grin. "I do feel kind of sorry for those girls, unless you boys settle down with someone these kind of tragedies will continue to happen."

"Which reminded me," Ryo turned to Emi with her statement. "I have been curious, how did you manage to always tell me and Len apart?

"It's not that hard," Emi replied with a mysterious smile. "Because to me you two have always been very different persons."

"Really?" Ryo asked with interest. "How come?"

Surprisingly, a shade of redness came onto Emi's beautiful pearl white cheeks upon Ryo's question. Turning away in embarrassment, Emi replied quickly in a manner of defence. "It's because you two are different persons, that's all! And I am sure you would prefer to be looked upon as different individuals right?"

Len's eyes looked at Emi as he felt his heart warmed and touched with her words. Growing up in the shadow of having someone exactly the same as him, Len had always fought to be seen as a different person to Ryo. A warm and gentle smile came onto his face when he realised he had finally found someone who knew he was not just Ryo's twin brother, but he is Len.

"We are about to graduate soon, have you guys thought about which university and what course you want to do?" Emi asked while the three of them walked home together just like any other day.

""Medicine."" In unison the boys replied.

Ryo and Len stopped and looked at each other. "Stop copying me, get your own course!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to tell you."

"Alright, alright." Emi laughed and stopped them. "No wonder, I can so imagine you guys doing the same course. You have always liked the same things, done the same things, it is not that surprising."

"How about you Emi?" Len asked hoping Emi would go to the same university as them. The three of them could continue to be friends like this.

"I guess probably Law." Emi replied. "Just like my father."

Ryo nodded with Emi's answer, "Yeah, Law suits you. Most of all with your grades right now it should be no problem for you."

Turning to Len, Emi asked instead. "Why don't you consider progressing your music career? You are so good at it."

"Music?" Len asked as he had never really considered having a music career, although knowing how to play many instruments, he had always thought they were more a hobby than career.

"Yeah, become a professional violinist or something, you really have that kind of gift." Emi encouraged.

"True," Ryo joined in too. "Compared to me, you definitely got more a musical gene from mother."

Len did not reply for he knew if he chose that path, he would be separated from Emi and Ryo. They have always been together and if both Ryo and him studied medicine and Emi Law, they could still spend times like this together.

"Oh well, next week at the school music festival I am sure Len will move the crowd again." Emi smiled. "It's really strange, every time Len plays the violin, the whole world seemed to have stopped. Len you really are a star!"

Len blushed and look away in embarrassment with Emi's praise. Secretly he had already made up his mind, at the music festival next week, he is performing only for one person and that person is the beautiful girl standing before him.

After Emi waved goodbye and entered her house, Ryo turned to Len and asked. "Emi's birthday is coming up. Have you thought about what present to give her?"

"Not really." Len lied for he had already bought the present and wanting to keep it a surprise Len did not tell anyone.

"Should we go choose something? I have no idea what she wants." Ryo suggested.

"Well, just think about what her hobbies are, maybe work towards that would be safe." Len recommended.

"So you're coming to pick something with me?" Ryo asked again.

"I have no time thanks to you." Len gave Ryo a cold look. "Some lazy bum refused to perform at the music festival so I have to perform a ten minute song piece to make up your time."

Ryo grinned with Len's complaint. "I am not stupid enough to embarrass my violin skills with you performing before me. Besides I am sure everyone prefers to hear you play than to hear me make squeaky sounds with the violin."

"Squeaky sounds?" Len laughed at his brother's definition of his own violin playing. "What are you talking about? We both learned violin since we were five until now. Don't tell me you can only make squeaky sounds."

"Like I said," Ryo shrugged his shoulders. "You got more a musical gene from mother than me. After high school I have made up my mind to stop playing violin."

Turning to Ryo in surprise Len asked with a frown, "Why? You are giving up already?"

"Yes, I am giving up." Ryo replied as if music really was not part of his life like it was to Len. Pointing to his brother Ryo advised. "But you should continue, because like Emi said, you are a star."

Len did not know what to say as he dwelt into Ryo and Emi's words. Should he really continue down the music path like they said? However seeing how easily it was for Ryo to give up on music, Len realised he was different. For Ryo, playing the violin was more a task mother had given him where as to Len it was something he enjoyed doing because his heart felt comforted whenever he plays the violin. Although starting to be moved about becoming a professional musician, Len had also only wished to be by Emi's side.

As Emi had predicted, Len's performance at the festival was magical. None of the audiences could believe that this was a performance at a normal high school! Compared to the rest of the performances, Len outstood them all and he was truly a star. Although his piece was ten minute long but no one present was bored as all were captured by the magical performance of Len.

"Told you already your performance will be magical." Emi smiled after the concerts were over. Showing Len the video camera in her hand she winked and teased. "I have got it all captured in here. In the future I probably could sell it for very high price when you really become famous."

"Yeah, by that time I will become a celebrity too for being your brother. Probably get stalking fans too mistaking me for Len." Ryo laughed.

"Alright, you guys stop." Len smiled as he packed away his violin. "Should we go get something to eat on the way back?"

"Sounds good to me." Ryo agreed immediately when he heard food.

"No problem!" Emi nodded too.

Just before they were ready to leave, Len stopped Ryo and Emi. "I can't find the music in my bag, I must have left it at backstage. Wait for me here and I will go grab it."

"Okay, run Len. Don't keep us waiting too long." Emi joked as she sat back down on the classroom desk.

Like Emi commanded, Len ran toward backstage as fast as he could. However while he was running the music he was looking for dropped out from the side zipper of the violin case. Seeing that Len remembered he had actually packed the music there and had not left it on backstage. With relief Len returned quickly back to the classroom where Ryo and Emi were waiting.

"What is your feeling toward Len?"

Len's feet stopped immediately when he heard Ryo asked Emi. Feeling his own heart beating fast Len held his breath as he watched Ryo and Emi secretly through the classroom window.

"What…what do you mean?!" Emi jumped up from the desk she was sitting on and asked in extreme embarrassment.

"Well I, ugh…" Ryo blushed too as he squeezed out a smile. "Just curious, that's all. I figured you probably have a certain feeling toward Len so I asked." Seeing the look on Emi's face Ryo sat up quickly too as he added. "It's okay if you like him. I am happy for you both."

Hearing that, a shade of sadness came onto Emi's face as she asked softly. "Did you really mean that?"

"Well, you both are very important to me, so I would be more than happy to support you guys." Ryo said although his voice sounded unconvincing.

Hearing that, Emi held onto Ryo's hand and looked straight at Ryo. Softly with tenderness she whispered, "Even if you are the person I love?"

Even though Emi's voice was soft and thin, however it was like thunder that smashed Len. Feeling his head spinning with the shocking news, Len leaned his back against the wall to maintain his posture.

However it was not over when he continued to hear Emi's soft voice speaking so tenderly and lovingly to Ryo. "You have asked me before how I could tell you and Len apart, and I said it's because I have seen you both as different individuals." Pausing, a most beautiful smile came onto Emi's soft delicate face as she looked at the man she loves. "It was because from the day we met, I knew my heart belonged only to you and it is still the same today."

"Emi…" Ryo felt his heart so moved and touched with Emi's passionate confession. He could not believe the girl he cared about with his entire being had felt the same way for him. He had always feared that Emi's heart was toward Len and if that was the case he had already decided to support them both wholeheartedly.

Gently his arms surrounded Emi's tiny waist and pulled her to himself. Feeling her soft body and sweet fragrance, Ryo stroked Emi's face lovingly as he smiled joyously from within. "Emi, nothing could describe my feeling right now. But this much I can say, having you with me had made me the happiest man alive. I am willing to do everything to make you happy as well, I will protect you from harm and be beside you as always."

Slowly closing his eyes he whispered softly, "I love you Emi, more than anything in this world."

Emi closed her eyes too as tear of joy rolled down her cheeks when she sensed Ryo's lips on her own. Gently resting her hands on Ryo's chest Emi felt she was in heaven.

However outside of the classroom it was like hell for Len as his right hand grabbed onto his left to stop himself shaking from shock. Quietly picking up his violin case and bag Len walked out of there not knowing where else to go. All he knew was he did not want to be there and his dream of just being able to be by Emi's side had been shattered. He was not the one Emi needed, it was Ryo…the other him.

"Len!"

Both Emi and Ryo stood up from the sofa in worry when they saw Len finally walked in through the door. Not knowing of course that Len had seen everything, Ryo and Emi continued to wait for Len's return at the classroom. However they waited for over half an hour Len never came, and when they asked the other students whether they have seen him, they were told Len had already gone home.

Not understanding why Len had suddenly ditched them, Ryo and Emi came back home in hurry but found that Len had not returned. Worried something might have happened to Len, both Ryo and Emi waited up for Len and when they saw Len walked in through the front door unharmed Emi and Ryo exchanged a look.

"Len, what happened? How come you left by yourself?" Ryo asked as he walked up to Len.

"Yes, Len, we were so worried about you. How come you came back this late?" Emi added.

Not making eye contact with Emi and Ryo, Len replied calmly. "Sorry guys, I went on a date."

"Date?" Ryo asked. "What do you mean?"

Calmly putting away his violin and bag, as if nothing had happened Len entered the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. "Another admirer approached me when I went to pick up the music, so I went on a date with her."

"Huh?" Ryo followed Len into the kitchen when he heard Len's reason. "You never accepted any invitations from your admirers before, how come you went along today?"

"Well maybe I have changed my mind." Len replied coldly. Finally looking to Ryo and Emi, Len asked instead. "So what is Emi still doing here this late? Aren't her parents going to be upset?"

"Well ugh…" Emi blushed and came up to Len. "There is something that Ryo and I would like to tell you."

Len knew immediately what they wanted to say. However Len had managed to control his emotional crisis in the past few hours and have already practised to deal with it calmly and never to let them know his true feelings for Emi.

"Don't tell me you guys have decided to date." Len said on purpose.

Hearing what Len said, both Ryo and Emi blushed immediately as they both became extremely uneasy and embarrassed. Originally they had felt it would be respectful to Len if they told him of the new outcome, but definitely have they not expected Len to ask it out like that.

Len felt his heart bled when he saw the look of shyness and love from Emi's eyes when she looked at Ryo. Gripping tightly onto the glass of water he was holding, Len took a breath secretly as he continued for them. "I knew it. I had noticed for a while now. Had wondered when you guys will finally come to terms with it."

"Len, so…?" Emi looked at Len with anticipation in her eyes.

"I couldn't be more happy for you guys." Len said as he put away his glass of water. "Well, I guess Ryo can play the part of a gentleman and take you home. After listening to that girl talking all night about herself I am emotional drained so I am going to bed now."

"Wait," Emi ran up to Len before he walked out of the kitchen. "Next week I am having a birthday party at my place. You are definitely coming right?"

Len felt he could no longer maintain his calm when he heard Emi still so kind and warm treating him as a true friend. But, nothing more than a friend…

"Yeah, I will be there." Len replied as he waved good bye to Emi before he headed back upstairs into his room.

However after that day Emi and Ryo noticed Len had changed. He never did anything together with them any more for Len always seemed to have other appointments. It was as if Len closed himself up from his two closest friends and although he always looked calm outside but he was distant.

"Len, where are you going again? How come you never do anything with us any more?" Emi asked in concern as once again Len quickly packed his bags after class and without explanation headed straight for the door.

Len did not reply her as he continued to walk out the door. Following quickly after Len Emi called. "Wait, Len. You didn't come to my birthday party either and you promised you would come."

Finally Len stopped walking but without looking back he replied coldly. "Sorry, I forgot about it. If you still want a birthday present I can go buy you one."

Hearing Len's cold distant voice, Emi gave a sigh as she shook her head. "No, it's not about that. I was just worried about you…" Pausing Emi asked again. "Was there really nothing I could do for you? I thought we were friends?"

"There's nothing to do." Len whispered and not letting Emi say another word, he turned and walked out of there not looking back at Emi again. When he knew he was finally alone, taking a wrapped present from his bag, Len felt all the memories and feelings he had for Emi flooded him. He had long prepared this present for Emi but he never gave it to her. Holding it tightly in his hand, finally Len knew he had to let go. Walking pass a rubbish bin, Len threw the present in together with all his love and care for Emi.

"Alright, thank you for coming. We will contact you with the final decision after we have completed the rest of the auditions." With a polite smile Sei said to the lady sitting in front of the piano.

"Thank you." The lady stood up quickly and replied as she took a peek at the handsome tall Tsukimori Len next to the piano.

Finally after Sei and Len were left alone in the audition room, Sei held onto his head as he asked trying to be as calm as possible. "Let me get this right, Len. I thought you came back earlier to arrange your relationship with Jun, your new partner." Stilling trying to act calm and logical Sei looked at Len. "Tell me now why we are having an audition for your new piano partner?"

Len did not reply as the frown once again appeared on his face. "Sei, we have work to do. Call in the next candidate."

"No way you're gonna get away this time, Len." Sei placed a box before Len in irritation. "Now explain to me as well, why this music box you had custom made for Jun is still there inside your bag?"

Giving Sei a cold stare, Len replied. "Sei, I would really appreciate it if you would respect my privacy."

"You are not going to scare me with your frown and cold look any more Len." Sei crossed his arms and grinned. "I want an explanation today, now!"

To Sei's surprise with a morose and saddened look that Sei had never seen on Len's face, Len replied. "Jun needs to be with someone that can protect and make her happy, and I could only hurt her."

"Len…" Sei called in concern. What had happened between Len and Jun while he was still in Europe? Looking to the music box again Sei asked. "So, what are you going to do with this?"

"Throw it away if you want to." Len said as he headed for the door. "If we are not in the rush of the audition, I will be taking a rest next door."

Sei gave a sigh and picked up the music box in his hand. Working all these years with Len, he already knows him inside out. Although always cold and closed, not once was Len like this. Sei made up his mind, maybe it's time he interferes and helps Len out. Besides with Len's condition like this, he can't even perform properly anyway. So for the sake of both work and friendship, Sei will help Len to recover.

Sinking deep into the leather sofa, Len held onto his head and closed his eyes. How long has it been since that incident? Three weeks now? However it had felt like three years to Len. Although living under the same roof, Len had not seen Jun since then, she was obviously avoiding him. With a mocking smile Len thought to himself. Why wouldn't she avoid him? He managed to hurt her and the sound of her bitter sobs outside his door carved deep in Len like it was a forever reminder of his foolish acts.

Foolish, yes how could he be so foolish to believe that there was a chance between him and Jun? How come he still had not learned his lesson? He knew already Jun's heart was toward Ryo, just like Emi. Once again fate was playing with him to let him know no matter how hard he tried, Ryo always wins.

"Thank you for coming, Jun." Sei smiled politely at the girl sitting opposite him in the café.

Jun nodded but did not say anything. She definitely did not expect to receive a call from Sei, but as Sei had helped her out in the past, Jun felt it was polite to accept his invitation.

"Well, Jun." Sei gave a sigh as he looked straight at the girl before him. "I am just going to be honest with you. You must know the reason I have called you here. Although I don't know what had happened between you and Len but it has really affected him and…" Stopping Sei concluded. "Len had lost his ability to perform as a musician."

"What…?" Jun looked up at Sei in shock. "How…how come?"

Observing Jun's reaction Sei leaned forward and whispered, "I think you know the reason why, Jun. It must be something you have said or done."

Jun shook her head quickly as she disagreed. "No, I don't know the reason. I just know Len had suddenly returned three weeks ahead of schedule and when he returned he was very upset and angry. I asked him what had happened he did not explain but…" Jun stopped immediately when she was reminded of what happened. Immediately blood rushed to her face when she actually remembered that Len had kissed her! Covering her face in embarrassment Jun although did not want to picture that incident but it was so clearly replayed inside her head once again. Not only just the thought, it was as if she could still remember what it felt like.

To be honest although Jun had avoided Len for the past three weeks, but everyday Jun's mind was flooded with possible reasons to Len's abrupt action. However no matter how many reasons Jun tried to come up with, she realised she just could not understand Len.

When she first met him, she thought he was a cold, distant and wordless person. He is a perfectionist so he expected the best. Jun had always feared Len because he was strict to her and he was harsh. However just when Jun thought she could not handle Len's unfriendly attitude he had rescued her and injured his own hand. From then on, Jun discovered Len was a kind and caring person through his actions and long silences.

Most of all during Jun's lowest times because of Ryo's sickness, Len was there to listen. Although still quiet and wordless, but he was there for her. But why would Len do that? He should be in the middle of his European Tour and knowing how busy Len must have been, why did he bother to spend time on her? Why would a world famous celebrity Tsukimori Len waste his precious time on a nobody like Jun?

Watching the facial expressions changing on Jun, Sei smiled secretly inside himself. "You seem to have a lot going through your mind. Watching your facial expressions was like watching a movie."

Jun blushed with Sei's tease, finally with a sigh Jun shook her head in defeat. "I give up…I don't know what is going on inside Len's mind. I…I can not understand him."

"Maybe I can give you a little help." Sei smiled as he placed a nicely wrapped box in front of Jun. "Let's start with the reason why he came back three weeks ahead of schedule."

Jun's eyes looked at the box and although still not understanding what Sei had in mind, she nodded in understanding and waited for him to continue.

"Our last destination, Geneva was experiencing heavy snow storms so the concerts there were cancelled." Sei explained as he calmly took a sip of the tea before him. "Although a loss but Len had seen it as a positive thing, do you know why?"

Of course not knowing the reason why, Jun shook her head and waited for Sei to give her the answer.

"It is because he found it to be an opportunity to finally return home to you. Being apart from you for three months had caused him to realise that he needs you beside him." Sei stated seriously showing Jun that no longer was he teasing about Len's feelings for her, he was telling the truth.

"Me?!" Jun called in shock. "Why…why me? What do you mean?"

"You will see what I mean once you see what is inside the box. This was the graduation present he had specially prepared for you." Pausing, Sei shook his head and gave a sigh. "He returned earlier to give this to you personally, but because of whatever happened between you and him, Len could not give it to you."

Still unable to cope with what Sei had said, slowly Jun picked up the box on the table. Opening it, Jun found a beautiful delicate hand crafted music box made as a miniature of a Steinway grand. However the moment melody started playing when Jun opened the music box, Jun felt a huge thump against her heart. This song…this melody…?!

Gradually tears rolled down Jun's cheeks when she finally understood the reason to all Len's actions. This melody was the combined composition of both her and Len's works from the graduation performances. It was remarkably well combined together to create a new piece of music that belonged to just the two of them.

"This was the song Len composed in Europe for you. Knowing his music like no one else, I believe you knew how he felt for you when he composed this song." Sei said softly in understanding seeing Jun's tears. "The title of this song is Die Seelenfreundin, in English translated to be…" Sei paused and looking straight at Jun he concluded. "Soul Mate."

"Soul mate…?" Jun repeated softly to herself the title of the song. Closing her eyes as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks when she sensed her emotions so greatly moved with the discovery. What is she to deserve such treatment from Len? Who is she to become Len's soul mate?

Back in her room, Jun felt her mind in a huge mess as she played the music box over and over again. Like Sei said, once she found out Len's true feelings, all his actions became clear. Jun grabbed onto her legs as she leaned her chin against her knees. Closing her eyes Jun knew immediately how much hurt she must have caused Len. How does he look to her when she cries for Ryo, and what miseries would Len felt when she senselessly goes on about her feelings for Ryo to him? Knowing Len had once loved Emi, she must have placed the same torture on Len again. Most of all what kind of hell would Len be experiencing when she avoided him for the past three weeks?! Was there still a chance for her to do something for Len? To recover the anguish she had placed on Len?

Sobbing, Jun whispered again and again to herself as she wept. "I am so sorry, Len…so sorry…"

"Alright, thank you. We will let you know the results as soon as we have made a decision." Sei smiled again politely to the candidate whose eyes continued to look to Len with stars in her eyes.

After another long day of audition, Sei flipped through the profiles of the candidates so far and with annoyance he said to Len. "Alright, Len. We have to include one more criteria in the description. That is they must NOT be an admirer of yours!"

Len did not reply but his silence agreed with Sei on that point. So far majority of the candidates were more interested in Len than the role itself. When they were auditioning, instead of trying to accompany Len, it was more like they just wanted to have a front row seat to look at Len.

"Maybe we should ask Fuyumi to come back. The charity concert is in two weeks time!" Sei groaned in pain with the thought.

"She has already retired, let her spend time with my father." Len insisted.

"Then what do you suggest we do?! Unless you sort it out between you and Jun, we will have to ask Fuyumi to come back!" Sei crossed his arms and complained.

Immediately a look of sadness appeared on Len's face when he heard Jun's name mentioned. However calm returned very quickly as Len changed the topic. "I will be working on my next song next door. Do not disturb me."

Sei shook his head as he watched Len walked out of the room. He knew that no one could help Len and Jun now except themselves.

Sitting before the piano, Len played the one piece he had composed for Jun. He knew Sei was right, it would all be sorted if he could just be honest with his feelings for once and let Jun know how he feels. However whenever the sound of Jun's bitter sobs replayed itself inside Len's mind, Len knew he could not. For he had no more confidence that he could make Jun happy. Maybe being with him will only make Jun cry even more.

Len's fingers stopped moving when he realised at the same time he could not watch Ryo and Jun together. It was like a joke that Ryo had been touched with Jun's heart and developed a feeling towards her. No, he was not able to watch Jun and Ryo together just like he had watched Emi and Ryo.

Immediately Len pulled his thoughts back when he heard someone entered the room. With unpleasantness he turned to the person and said coldly. "Sei, didn't I say I do not want to be disturb…"

However Len could not continue his sentence when he saw Jun standing there before him. All of a sudden Len felt Jun was more beautiful than he had ever thought her to be. Wanting to see her so badly but yet unable to had caused such a chaos in his heart. He felt the urge of holding her tightly in his arms but with the remaining logic Len stood where he was as his eyes continued to look to Jun's clear beautiful eyes.

However unlike how Jun usually was, her eyes did not back away as she too looked back at Len. Not knowing what to say, Len's eyes finally landed on the music box in Jun's hand. Closing his eyes with the realisation, Len knew Sei had told her everything already.

"I…" Finally Jun's soft voice broke the silence. "I have come, Len." Looking straight into Len's eyes, Jun told Len her answer. "I am here now, Len, for you."

Len's body jumped as if he was electrocuted with Jun's words. Feeling his own hand shaking uncontrollably in excitement, Len asked hearing his voice trembling. "So this is your final decision…?"

With shyness, Jun replied with a smile. "Yes. This is my decision."

Walking up to Jun, gently Len lifted his hand as his fingers touched Jun's face so softly as if he was frightened he would hurt her again. Len felt his emotions taking over when he sensed no rejection from Jun. Although she was slightly hesitant, but she allowed Len to touch her again.

Whispering with a most soft and tender voice that he did not even know he had, Len asked as he brushed his thumb gently across Jun's lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Jun felt her heart pumping like crazy with Len's question, but finally with a smile she closed her eyes in consent. Unlike her memory of their last kiss, this time she sensed Len's hands on her shoulders followed by the soft gentle touch of his lips along hers. It was as if he really treasured her, and he would never want to hurt her in any way again. However before Jun opened her eyes again sensing the disappearance of Len's lips from hers, she felt Len's hands moved down to her back and pulled her to himself, causing her body to lean deeper into his. Lifting her chin up, Len's lips caught her once again with much lingering and passion. It was as if he had too long been suppressing his feelings for her and now it had all been released.

Unable to hold herself up as she had never experienced anything like it before, Jun sank deeper in Len's strong embrace and discovered for the first time, Len's strong arms so supporting and protective.

This is the right decision. Jun told herself, she knew she owed Len too much and this was what she could do for him. Knowing also Ryo could never look to her and treasure her the way Len did, Jun told herself once again, this is the right choice.

_I will be able to forget Ryo for I am with Len now…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ryo gave a sigh and felt his heart heavy after he parked his car in the garage. He had definitely noticed the weird awkward atmosphere in the house surrounding Jun and Len since that day of Len's return. It was as if the two have been avoiding seeing each other in the house.

To be honest Ryo felt rather guilty for he knew it must have been the after-affect of what Len saw when he first returned. He could still remember clearly the look on Len's face, the expression of betrayal and disgust over his careless actions. Ryo blushed immediately with the thought, he could not understand either why he did what he had done. He just remembered an unexplainable peaceful warm feeling when he saw Jun. He had not considered the consequences and as usual his body reacted first.

A frown appeared on Ryo's face with the discovery. Had he already forgotten Emi? No, Ryo shook his head immediately for he knew Emi was irreplaceable in his heart. He knew he loved Emi with his entire being and never could he love again like that.

The first few days of Emi's death had been the worst days of his life. The impact of Emi's death did not hit him until the first night when he closed his eyes to rest. He had purposely occupied himself with work and it was like pain-killer that prevented him from thinking about Emi. However when he was alone, the moment he closed his eyes, the fact of Emi's death and the thought of never being able to see her again daunt on him. Ryo became afraid of the night, he felt pain and bitterness over taking him and with such pressure he had problem breathing. It was a sickening feeling that caused him to vomit literally until there was nothing left in him. Every night he could not close his eyes and he had no peace and rest.

Many times the thought of ending his own life had crossed his mind. Ryo was suffering massively both mentally and physically during the entire period, and if death was permitted, he would have chosen it for it was the easy way out of his suffering. Yes, all the pain and agony would be over if he had ended his life. He no longer have to be afraid of the nights and no longer have to feel the sickening feeling torturing him and most of all he no longer need to handle a life without Emi.

However Jun's tears and words that day in the rain reminded him of his selfishness. Jun's tears and hopelessness that day pointed out to Ryo that death was never the way out. It would also be the choice that Emi would never have approved. He was selfish and had only thought about how to be eased from the sufferings he was going through. He did not realise he was inflicting on others the same melancholy he was going through.

It was for the first time Ryo had second thoughts about his self-tormenting actions. Most of all Jun's voice and words brought him hope that he thought he could never find again. She had returned him the peace and rest he had long sought. When she remained beside him the days he was recovering at the hospital, Ryo no longer was afraid of the nights for he found he was not alone. That sickening feeling he had also vanished and he could eat again. Although Jun had not said much but just her presence of being by his side during that time was more than enough.

Seeing her smile again made Ryo realised that there still was a reason to live. His well being had actually mattered to someone. It was strange for Ryo because he knew he did not look to Jun the way he had looked to Emi. Emi was the love of his life but Jun was like the life support for his new life. It was not passion and affection he felt for Jun like he did for Emi, rather it was serenity and peace he experienced.

He could smile again because of Jun; he no longer has to be afraid of thinking about Emi for he discovered she lived in him forever as endless wonderful memories. He could do all these because of Jun.

However Ryo felt his heart twitched with pain when he realised that he had forgotten the most important thing, that is—Jun belongs to Len.

He knew from the bottom of his heart as Jun had rescued him, he should do the same for her. The awkwardness between Len and Jun came from his careless acts and he must straighten it out. Jun had always belonged to Len and it will never change…it could never change.

However the moment Ryo entered the house he heard laughter that had become unfamiliarity to the house in the past month. With curiosity he walked towards the source and found Jun and Len both in the kitchen.

"Len, it's not like that…" Jun giggled as she took the potato from Len's hands. With tease she looked to the potato Len had tried to peel in the past five minutes. "If I let you peel any more potatoes we will have no more potatoes to cook."

"Alright," Len gave a sigh as he looked to Jun with a loving smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's alright," Jun responded to Len's smile with a blissful warm smile as well. "I can handle it on my own. Most of all, I do not want to see you hurt your fingers at all. If anything happens, Sei will kill me."

Hearing Jun's words, Len felt warmth fluctuate him as he pulled Jun closer to himself. "I also do not want to see anything happen to your hands."

Jun blushed immediately and felt her heart pumped like crazy with Len's actions. "It's…it's alright…I will look after my hand and it won't affect my piano playing…"

"It's not your piano playing I am worried about," Len said in all seriousness as his eyes looked to the girl in his arms with a tenderness Ryo had never seen on his brother's face.

Ryo must admit he had not expected to see this when he returned. The awkwardness between Jun and Len had obviously disappeared. Rather it was replaced with a loving bond that had never existed so openly and clearly like this before. Immediately Ryo discovered that Len and Jun had finally gotten together.

Shockingly Ryo sensed a weird uncomfortable feeling arousing in him with the discovery. Ryo could not understand why he stood there and watched them as his body refused to move. Wasn't this what he wanted? He wanted to help Len and Jun together? However Ryo still could not move as his eyes looked to the two because he had forgotten how to react.

Finally sensing the presence of a third person, Jun looked up and when she saw Ryo staring at them, as a reflex she quickly moved away from Len's embrace and asked with an embarrassed smile. "Ryo, how come you didn't make a sound when you come in?"

"I did," Ryo replied quickly and pulled himself back. "But you guys must not have heard me."

However unlike Jun, Len's eyes looked to Ryo coldly for only he knew what was going through Ryo's mind at the moment. Seeing the challenging and defensive look from Len, Ryo shrugged his shoulders as he teased. "I must say knowing Len my whole life, I have not once seen him help out in the kitchen." Looking to Jun Ryo gave her a smile. "It must be because of you Jun."

Jun blushed immediately and lowered her head with Ryo's tease.

"Well, since you have Len here, I guess you won't need my help." Ryo smiled as he felt best if he left them to be in case he became the reason that made Jun and Len uncomfortable again.

However not letting Ryo go, Len placed the plates and cutleries in his brother's hands and said instead. "Jun said she doesn't need me in the kitchen too, so you can help me set up the table."

Not knowing what Len had in mind, Ryo took the plates and cutleries and left the kitchen together with Len. Still not explaining what he was thinking, Len acted normally as he placed the cutleries while Ryo arranged the plates.

Finally after everything was done, Ryo said to Len as he headed towards the stairs. "Just call me when dinner is ready."

"Ryo," Len stopped Ryo however. "There is one thing I have to let you know," Pausing Len finally spoke out the secret he had hidden inside him for the past ten years.

"_I loved Emi too_."

Ryo turned around immediately unable to hide the shock when he heard the statement that came out from Len's mouth.

Looking directly at Ryo, Len continued. "I hid the feeling because Emi chose you but now," Ignoring the shock on Ryo's face Len concluded with assurance. "This time I will not give Jun to you. No matter what happens."

Ryo did not know what to say or how to react to Len's declaration. There were just too many shocking discoveries to handle in one time. However as Ryo looked to Len's eyes, he knew immediately what kind of hell Len must have gone through when he and Emi first got together. Now everything became so clear to Ryo, the reason why Len had separated himself from Emi and him and gone on an entirely different path, and the reason he had closed himself from everyone, it was because Len had done it for Emi and him.

"Len," Ryo replied his brother with a smile. "Thank you for standing by me and Emi for the past ten years. Now I will do the same for you and Jun."

"Can you?" Len asked sharply however. "Can you deny the feeling you have towards her?"

Ryo did not reply immediately to Len's question; however when he remembered the blissful smile on Jun's face Ryo knew what to do. "Jun had chosen you, and her happiness is above all."

Len frowned with Ryo's answer. It had bothered him that Ryo did not even make an attempt to deny his feeling for Jun. He knew Ryo only made such decision because he did not know Jun's heart for him. If he had found out how Jun really felt, would he really stand aside? Most of all, would Jun go to Ryo if she had known his heart for her too?

Of course not understanding the conflict going inside Len, Ryo sighed secretly inside himself as he returned to his room and left Len to be. After Ryo returned to his room, Len returned once again to the kitchen as his eyes looked to the beautiful girl who's every move and every word captivated him. An unexplainable feeling of insecurity appeared inside Len when he thought about Jun and Ryo getting together. But wasn't he supposed to have cared for Jun's feelings over his own? If he had already known Jun and Ryo loved each other, shouldn't he bless them?

However Len discovered he could not let Jun go. He had tasted the blissfulness and fullness to have Jun beside him, he could not survive now without her!

Noticing Len's focus, Jun turned back and asked with a shy smile, "What's wrong Len?"

Seeing that beautiful sweet smile, Len pulled Jun to himself as he held her tightly with all his strength.

"Len?" Jun called in surprise when she sensed such strength from Len's arms.

However Len did not reply as he closed his eyes and felt his heart a little more comforted feeling Jun in his arms.

"So you and Len are finally together…" Melissa gave a sigh when she waved good bye to Len too after Len dropped Jun off at her place.

A little surprised with Melissa's reaction, Jun asked cautiously. "You are not happy for me?"

"I am of course," Melissa smiled, "but was this really the right choice? I thought it was Ryo that you were in love with and not Len?"

Jun felt a pricking pain in her heart with Melissa's question. However squeezing out a smile Jun said with confirmation. "I am very happy now, really. Being with Len so far had been the happiest days of my life."

With understanding Melissa looked to her soft timid friend, "In that case I am truly happy for you. Besides when I see the way Len treats you, it is unbelievable how much he adores you."

Jun blushed obviously also unable to adjust to Len's attentiveness after they finally became a couple. Although it was strange but Jun must admit she had not expected to experience such blissfulness and joy. Surprisingly she had discovered another side of Len, it was the genuine Len Tsukimori she had always known in his music. In front of Jun now Len was no longer closed and cold, he was meek and compassionate. Although not cheerful and bright like Ryo but he was always patient to listen and support Jun.

Initially a little hesitant with her own decision in the beginning, but now after all these times with Len, Jun was starting to believe this was the way it was meant to be. She had tasted joy and blissfulness, and Len had made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. She could not believe a normal everyday girl like her could deserve such treatment from the famous Len Tsukimori.

"Remember the first time I met Len, he didn't even say hello to me and acted as if I was invisible?" Melissa grinned as she grabbed onto Jun's arm. "But look at him now, he not only greeted me and even offered me such great help simply because I am his LOVELY GIRLFRIEND'S best friend."

"You are teasing me again, Melissa. If you won't stop then I won't help you pack." Jun threatened.

"Alright, alright!" Melissa laughed when she heard Jun's complaint. Well, she must say she was very much helped with Jun and Len's relationship. Being Jun's best friend, Melissa managed to seek further training in her violin through some of Len's acquaintance in Europe.

"Europe…" Jun sobbed, "I am going to miss you so much Melissa…"

"Don't be silly, Jun." Melissa held her friend's hands in her own. "We will continue to see so much of each other remember? You are Len Tsukimori's new piano partner, and he spends majority of the time in Europe anyway."

"So you will come see our concerts in Europe?" Jun asked with excitement.

"Yeah, if my new violin teacher let me off…" Melissa gave a sigh. "I still can't believe it. Mia Dresner is going to be my new violin teacher."

"I know!" Jun smiled. "Like Len, she is one of the world's top violinists. It is like a totally different world to the people we are acquainted with."

"Which made me wonder," Melissa tilted her head and thought for a while. "I wonder what relation is Len Tsukimori to Mia Dresner. She seemed to accept Len's request without hesitation."

"I am sure Mia had seen the gift in you so she was more than happy to accept you as her student." Unlike Melissa, Jun had no doubts and had full faith in her friend.

"But she hasn't even heard me play." Melissa stated the odd point. "Most of all, when I contacted her about the details, she asked me numerous questions about you."

"About me?" Jun obviously did not expect that.

Melissa nodded while she tries to recall the conversation between her and Mia. "She said she was interested in Len's new partner that was all, but somehow I felt there was more to it."

"You think too much," Jun did not agree however.

"No, no," Melissa insisted. "She actually made a statement that made me wonder."

"Statement?"

"Yeah," Melissa crossed her arms and frowned. "She said, 'Len is different now because Jun could offer something I could not offer Len'. You don't think that is a weird statement to make?"

"I could offer something she couldn't?" Jun felt her mind fogged up with Mia's statement.

"I kind of agree with her too. Only you could accompany Len the way he wanted. So I guess that was what she meant." Melissa added.

Jun blushed with Melissa's words, but somehow with a woman's instinct Jun secretly agreed with Melissa that there might have been a special relationship between Len and Mia.

"Anyway, let's get started with the packing. I am so glad you are here to help me out. Free removalist!" Melissa changed the topic and teased Jun.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Jun squeezed out a smile and looked to Melissa in loneliness. Although like Melissa mentioned, they could meet up in Europe in the future, but Jun knew she would really be so alone without her best friend, the person who offered her the best advises she needed throughout the times of trial.

Sei let out a breath of relief and content while he watched Len and Jun perform together during rehearsal. As he had expected, this is the best combination ever, and Len's music never sounded as great and beautiful as this. Most of all, (with his help of course) Len and Jun are finally together, and because of the love Len has for Jun, he could connect with Jun in a way that he never had before with Fuyumi.

"Was that alright?" Jun asked cautiously after they finished performing the new song Len had composed for Jun during his European trip. He had planned to perform this song in the up coming charity concert as a dedication to his new partner and soul mate, Jun.

Len frowned and thought for a while, "From section two, we probably could express it better."

"I agree," Jun nodded. For some reason she could understand exactly where Len was coming from. "Should we try again?"

"Okay, maybe this time when we come to bar 250 onwards, we can add a little more allegro…"

Sei let out another breath as a smile of genuine joy appeared on his face. This is amazing, Len actually discusses how he wants to perform with his partner. When he was with Fuyumi, it always took hours and weeks and months of practise for Fuyumi to understand how Len wanted it. Now with gladness and relief Sei knew his job from now on would be easier. Managing Len is no longer difficult!

"Great work, you guys!" Sei clapped after Len and Jun had finally finished practising. Coming up to them Sei grinned, "Only two weeks of rehearsal and already you two mastered it. Now you believe my fatal instincts? I said you guys were soul mates the moment I saw you two together on the first day didn't I?"

Jun blushed with Sei's tease and looked to Len, thinking back on the first day they met, it was so different to now. She used to be so scared of Len but now she felt really connected with him.

"Alright, Sei, enough rubbish talk." Frown returned back to Len's face obviously his smile was for Jun only. "Tomorrow will be a day off for our rehearsal."

"DAY OFF?!!" Sei called in bewilderment with a term that he had never heard from Len's lips. "You…you are giving yourself a day off?!"

Slight embarrassment appeared on Len's face with Sei's exaggerated reaction. Coldly with a frown Len added, "Maybe you can still come into work tomorrow and arrange the seatings…"

Waving his hands like crazy, Sei declined quickly, "Just kidding, day off it is." Clearing his throat Sei asked seriously. "Was there a special occasion? It was rare for you to call a day off especially when it is only five more days to the concert."

"It's no big deal really…" Jun blushed and answered for Len. "It's my birthday."

Snapping his finger in realisation, Sei nodded. "That would make sense. I knew it has something to do with Jun. Only Len's beloved Jun could make him to do things out of ordinary."

"Looks like you really want to come in to do extra work tomorrow…" Len threatened giving Sei the last warning.

Laughing Sei shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, no more tease from me. Have fun tomorrow guys."

Jun smiled to herself when she recalled the look on Sei's face when Len threatened him to come into work tomorrow. Looking over to Len next to her in the car, she asked again to confirm. "Is it really okay to take a day off when it is only five more days to the concert?"

"Of course," Len replied, "We are now fully familiarised with the performance, besides it is your birthday."

Jun nodded with Len's answer although she did not think her birthday was important enough to take a full day off. It would be fine just to go out for a meal or something after the rehearsal. She was never a greedy person so she had never expected Len to do anything for her.

"So…where will we be going to?" Jun asked and looked up at Len. He had mentioned earlier that he had wanted to make her birthday special.

"To the beach," Len replied with a smile, "It is a very special beach. I believe you will like it. But the rest, it is best to find out tomorrow."

Seeing the mysterious confidence from Len, Jun nodded in trust. It doesn't matter where he takes her tomorrow, she believes Len will always make her happy.

Although not knowing where Len was going to take her today, as considerate as always, Jun prepared some food for Ryo in case they could not make it home on time. Writing down in careful instructions Jun placed the sticky note on the table so Ryo would know where the food she had prepared is.

"Ready to go?" Len asked and came up. However frown appeared when he saw what Jun was doing. Knowing although it was just Jun's nature to be thoughtful but he could not help but feeling a little disturbed with the fact that Jun was doing all these for Ryo.

"Yes, we can leave now." Jun said quickly, however she felt her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the unpleasant look on Len's face. She had noticed anything she does for Ryo now is extremely sensitive to Len. She could understand as well where Len was coming from, after all Len had always known her heart towards Ryo. Taking a deep breath secretly Jun knew she must make it clear to Len that she had already made her choice to be with him, so no matter what happens she will not leave him.

Jun could not help but gape with astonishment when she found herself now on an island. Len and she had driven for an hour and a half and to her surprise they arrived at a port. However as if everything was all organised and prepared, there was a water taxi waiting for them.

"Welcome to Isla Pinula!" There were people greeting them when they arrived.

"Isla Pinula?" Jun blinked and looked around her. "Wow…"

"Isla Pinula is a small island off the coast." Len explained trying to hold in the smile knowing Jun would be pleasantly surprised. "With the water taxis connecting itself to the mainland, Isla Pinula is like an undisturbed paradise."

"It is so beautiful, the beach, the water is so clear…" Jun praised and dipped her hands into the transparent seawater. Taking a deep breath of fresh air Jun felt her entire being relieved.

"Well, if you would like to relax by the beach we can and if you have changed your mind there is also shopping you can do if we travel further into the island." Len explained with a shy expression, pausing Len added. "Or…maybe you would have preferred another place?"

Knowing Len really had planned this day for her, Jun felt her heart so touched. Turning around Jun held Len's hand in her own and thanked wholeheartedly. "Len, thank you…I am so happy today. You really didn't have to do all these for me…"

Len breathed out a breath of relief when he saw the happiness on Jun's face. To be honest, Len had been troubled ever since their relationship first started. He was concerned whether he could make Jun happy. He knew Jun still has feelings for Ryo so Len could not understand the reason to Jun's decision. Would she really be content choosing him instead of Ryo? However now seeing the smile on Jun's soft delicate face, Len knew it was a genuine smile. Indeed just being able to see her smile like this Len was willing to do more. Once again Len had made up his mind, although he knew not the reason Jun chose to be with him, but he wants to let her know that she will never need to regret such a decision.

"What's wrong?" Len asked softly when he noticed the girl next to him gave a soft sigh.

Blushing in slight embarrassment, Jun shook her head softly and looked up at the starry sky in loneliness. "Nothing, I just couldn't believe time passed by so fast. It is already time to return home."

Although they have already spent hours together on the island, walking along the beach, enjoying a wonderful dinner together on the island, still Jun felt she did not want to leave this island so fast. Taking a peek at Len, Jun felt her heartbeat raced a little surprised at how comfortable she felt with him. It was totally different to being with Ryo.

With Ryo, Jun felt more sadness and bitterness for she knew no matter how much she loved him, his heart was else where. Even that night together at the restaurant, although she thought she finally tasted true happiness, Ryo had stepped away and left her feeling lost and sad again.

Hearing what Jun said, Len fondled Jun's hair and replied gently. "Who said we are returning now? There is still another program I have planned."

"There is?" Joy returned to Jun's face immediately. "What is it?"

"There is a famous theatre here on the island, I have bought two tickets to tonight's concert." Len replied and took out two tickets.

"Concert?!" Jun leaped with joy. "What kind of concert is it?"

"Violin concerto as well. I thought it might be interesting to listen to someone else's concert for once."

With joy and anticipation Jun and Len came before a beautiful and grand theatre. The clerk politely collected the tickets and said, "Please follow me and I will take you to your seats."

"Jun," Before they followed the clerk Len called out to Jun. "I know the organisers of this concert, so I better go and greet them. I will meet you at the seat once I am done."

"Sure," Jun nodded and gave a Len a smile before she walked off with the clerk.

However Jun felt excitement increasing when the clerk led her to the front row centre seat. Looking nervously around Jun surprisingly found there were no one else in the theatre except her alone. Taking a look at her watch she remembered she did not know what time the concert was suppose to start, but from the looks of it, they might have arrived way too early.

Just when she thought that was the reason, the theatre bell rang and the light in the theatre started to dim. Standing up quickly in panic Jun realised the concert had started but Len had not yet returned.

Soon Jun's panic turned into astonishment when she saw the curtain lifted and there was Len standing on stage.

"Len…?" Jun called when she saw Len smiling mysteriously at her as if he already knew this would be Jun's reaction.

With a shy but tender expression, Len looked to the beautiful girl before him. "Happy birthday Jun, this concert is for you only."

Jun felt great compassion hit her when she finally discovered Len had booked the entire theatre just to perform for her. A personal and private Len Tsukimori concert that no one else in the world has ever experienced.

. Nothing could describe her feeling right now and Jun felt as if she was dreaming. Yes, it must have been a dream because the musician she had admired for years is now performing before her and only for her. Jun felt her hands shook for she had never experienced anything like this in her entire life. No one has ever treasured her and treated her as if she was the most important person in the world. Ever since her mother's death, Jun picked up the responsibility to look after her father and the house. She laboured for others without complaint and never once was she so pampered like this. Gradually Jun's focus on Len became blurred as tears of gratefulness started to form in her eyes.

Gently putting down his violin after his final performance Len's eyes looked to Jun. To his surprise he saw Jun's hands covered her face while she wept before him. In haste Len moved up to Jun in concern and called softly. "Jun? Are you alright?"

However Jun did not reply him as she continued to weep. A little surprised with Jun's reaction Len asked again this time even softer, "Jun? What's the matter?"

Before Len could figure out why Jun was weeping, Jun's arms suddenly held onto Len tightly.

"Thank you Len…I am just too happy…I have never…been so happy my whole life…" Len heard Jun sobbed by his ear. "Thank you so much Len…thank you…"

Closing his eyes with a warm smile Len responded to Jun's embrace as he held tightly onto Jun's tiny soft body. "Jun, I should be the one thanking you."

Not expecting Len to say that, Jun looked to Len. Gently drying her tears off with his thumb Len's beautiful magical eyes looked deeply and sincerely at Jun. "You once told me my music had saved you and rescued you in your lowest times. But I guess you never knew it was me that was rescued by you."

"Len…" With teary eyes Jun gave Len a shy smile.

Giving Jun a kiss on her forehead Len continued, "Before I met you my life was dark and aimless. It was you that brought sunshine and warmth into my life. For the first time in my life I was sure of my existence." With a sigh, Len asked gently as he placed a beautiful necklace with a diamond violin pendant around Jun's neck. "Jun, would you remain beside me and support me from now on?"

A beautiful shade of pink painted Jun's face with the question, holding the pendant tightly in her hand Jun lowered her head and nodded.

Indescribable joy and affection flooded Len, gently stooping down Len caught Jun's lips with his. He knew he is too deep in now, he can not live on now without her. Finally for the first time Len was no longer envious of Ryo. He knew he has now the best treasure in the world.

Jun and Len's hands stay connected when they walked down the path back to the port. Like Jun mentioned before, Len wished this day would never end. Unfortunately after all it was still only a hope, not long Len and Jun arrived at the port.

"Len," Jun called gently and looked to the tall man next to her. "Thank you for such a wonderful day. It has been the best day of my life."

Stroking Jun's cheek softly, Len whispered. "What are you talking about? We will be happy together everyday from now on, right?"

Blushing in blissfulness, Jun nodded in agreement. Yes, they will be happy together forever.

"Excuse me,"

Both Jun and Len turned around when they saw a man came up to them. "Are you two here to catch the water taxi back to mainland?"

"Yes, the last one is in ten minutes right?" Len asked.

The man shook his head however as he point to the sign on the notice board. "The last one has been cancelled today. There are no more until tomorrow morning."

"What?" Len frowned with the news. "What do you mean it's cancelled?"

Shrugging his shoulders the man replied, "Apparently there's a festival on the mainland so the port on the other end closed early today."

"That means…" Len frowned even more with the sudden outcome.

"Yeah, it means you two just have to stay over night here on the island. Don't worry, the first water taxi tomorrow will run at 5 am." The man left Len and Jun that sentence and returned back to the port side office.

"Len…" Jun didn't know what to say either to the outcome. She had hoped to stay on the island longer but she never expected it to be like this!

"I guess we will have to stay overnight at the hotel here." Len blushed and gave a sigh.

Jun nodded and felt her heart pumping like crazy. It got even worse when Len returned from the hotel reception and explained with embarrassment. "They said because we did not have prior booking, there was only one room available…"

"One room…" Jun repeated softly to herself and felt her heart thumping so hard with nervousness as if it was going to jump out of her mouth.

"It's alright," Len comforted. "I will just sleep on the couch."

However Len's plan did not work because when they arrived the room there was no couch but only a double bed and a chair.

"It's alright," Len comforted again quickly. "I will just sleep on the floor."

Shaking her head immediately at Len's idea Jun declined. "No, Len, you can not sleep on the floor."

"I will be fine." Len replied and opened the wardrobe for spare blankets. However Len frowned when he found the only blanket available in the room was the one on the bed.

"I will call them to bring another blanket over." With a sigh Len walked over to the telephone.

"Len," Jun stopped Len before he made the call. Feeling her ears and cheeks burning hot Jun took courage and said finally. "It's alright…we can both sleep…_on the bed_…"

"Jun…" Len felt his heart beat racing fast as well in nervousness especially when he saw how cute and sweet Jun was. Although they sleep under the same roof for over six months already but this time they both knew it is different.

Sensing the tensed atmosphere between them Jun quickly turned away and asked. "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee? I will go make one…" However Jun felt no more words could come out from her lips when Len's arms came around her waist from behind.

Jun felt her legs had lost its strength when she sensed Len so close to her. His breathing by her ear and his lips kissing her gently and softly yet as if it was like a spell that took away her strength. Unable to hold herself up any more Jun felt Len lifted her up and placed her down gently on the bed.

Looking to the clock once again Ryo gave a sigh. It is now nearly passed midnight Jun still had not returned. Although he knew already Len had taken Jun out to a day trip to celebrate her birthday but he had not expected them to have gone for this long. Most of all looking to the beautifully wrapped present in his hand, Ryo had hoped to pass this to Jun on her special day. Although it might not mean much to Jun, but it would be a pity for Ryo if he could not hand her the present on her birthday. With a mocking smile Ryo shook his head and gave a sigh. What was he thinking anyway? Jun wouldn't care if she received a present from him, the only present that would have mattered to her was the one from Len.

But since Jun had prepared a wonderful and thoughtful present for him on his birthday, even just out of friendship he should give her a present too. However as time passed on Ryo felt more and more restless he became. Looking once again to the clock it is now past two o'clock in the morning. An unexplainable feeling of disturbance aroused in him when he discovered the reason Len and Jun had not yet returned. Why is he feeling jealous? Why is he feeling such bitterness? Didn't he just want Jun to be happy?

Lying in his bed the entire night Ryo could not sleep. There was a huge battle inside him. Part of him wanted Jun to be happy so he should support Len and Jun. However another part of him reminded him of the way Jun looked at him. There was something that Ryo sensed but was unsure. He initially thought she was just a thoughtful and considerate person that's why she cared for him while he was sick.

But that night in the rain when Jun looked to him with such hurt, such helplessness, it was the same kind of look and passion that Emi had. Also that night at the harbour restaurant, what was this harmonious atmosphere between them? Why did he sense no rejection from Jun when he held her hand while they ran along the stony path? He had never seen her smile so genuinely from the bottom of her heart as of that night.

Suddenly with the sound of the garage door opening Ryo's eyes snapped open. Looking to his watch Ryo frowned when he discovered that after an entire night of mental torture it is now seven o'clock in the morning. Jun and Len had finally returned…

"Len,"

Ryo heard Jun called softly obviously afraid to wake him up.

"I…I…"

"It's alright…" Len's voice interrupted. "Have a good rest. I will let Sei know that we will cancel today's rehearsal as well."

"But…we already took one day off…"

"It's fine. Besides…" With a pause Len's voice became even softer. "You need a good rest, right?"

Ryo heard no reply from Jun but he knew her silence means yes. Sitting up from his bed Ryo looked to the door. Knowing both Len and Jun had returned to their rooms Ryo got off the bed and picked up the present from his desk. Not knowing what to do his eyes looked once again to the door.

Jun sat down on the edge of her bed and let out a sigh. Placing her hands on her cheeks Jun still could not believe everything that happened last night. Jun felt blood rushed to her face immediately with the thought, she could not believe she had spent a night with Len.

Looking to the pendant Len gave her Jun let out another sigh. After all that nerve wrecking moments, eventually nothing happened between them. She knew Len did not do anything because he respected her. He knew she was not ready and he truly treasured her. The entire night Len just held onto her hand as they slept together.

Although she allowed herself a day off yesterday, but the moment she came back home, all the responsibility returned. Taking a look at her watch she remembered that this is usually the time Ryo get up for work. Quickly washing her face again to wake herself up, Jun was ready to prepare breakfast for Ryo again.

However the moment she opened the door Jun found a present outside her bedroom door. Picking it up in surprise she saw a little card attached to it.

"Happy birthday Jun.

Although this present might not mean much compared to all that you have done for me,

still take it as a symbol of my gratitude for you.

Love, Ryo."

Feeling her heart in extreme chaos Jun looked to the present in her hand. Ryo…Ryo had prepared a present for her? Most of all knowing Ryo was awake when she returned with Len this morning put her heart in a bigger mess. Why? Why could Ryo always easily throw her off like this? She had already made up her mind to be with Len but why just such a small tenderness Ryo had spared her could control her emotions so greatly?

Gently unwrapping the present, Jun found a pair of delicate diamond earrings. From the quality and handicraft, Jun knew immediately it was not a present chosen out of random. It was as if Ryo had actually taken effort to select and prepare this present for her. But why? Wasn't she no body important to Ryo? Sitting back down on her bed, Jun felt tears rolled down her eyes again. She hates it to know although she had promised Len yesterday to stay beside him and support him but once again her mind was filled up with thoughts of another man.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." With a sigh Len shook his head and approached Jun while she was busy again in the kitchen.

"I feel fine," Jun replied with a smile. After receiving the present from Ryo all the sleepiness disappeared and Jun's mind had been all messed up. Most of all she could not help but notice Ryo's abnormal reaction. Usually with his personality, he would have openly given her the present accompanied with a cheerful and bright smile. Yet without a word, Ryo left the present in front of her door and left for work earlier than usual. Why did he leave like that? He did not even give her a chance to express her thanks for a thoughtful and beautiful present.

Maybe Ryo is a little upset. Jun can not help but holding such a thought. Both Len and she had ditched him for a day, and she didn't even prepare him dinner and did not get up on time to prepare him breakfast and lunch. But shaking her head again Jun knew Ryo was not that kind of person.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Jun turned to Len and smiled. "I will make up some coffee for you too."

"I can make the coffee," Len gave his beloved girlfriend a kiss on her cheek. "Milk and sugar for you right?"

Jun's eyes looked to Len and feeling her heart so lost, Len is so meek and kind, but why is she feeling the ache in her heart?

While Len took out the coffee mugs, his eyes landed on the lunch box on the bench. Immediately frown appeared on his face with the realisation, Jun had prepared lunch for Ryo again.

"You prepared lunch for Ryo?" Len asked.

Jun felt her heart gave a thump with Len's question. Most of all she could not help but notice although Len's voice sounded calm, the tone of unpleasantness can not be hidden. Stuttering in fear Jun replied quickly, "I…I thought since we abandoned him for a day already, I felt…kind…kind of bad…"

"I am sure he can survive a day buying his own lunch." Len replied.

"If, you don't want me to prepare lunch for him anymore, then I won't…." Jun said quickly. She should know, she had already made up her mind to be with Len, so she should no longer do anything for Ryo. Especially with all the complications involving Len's feeling toward Ryo.

Sensing the tone of fear in Jun's voice, Len gave a sigh secretly and came up to her.

"Jun," Len fondled Jun's hair softly and his voice became tender again. "It's alright. I just think you need to worry about yourself and not about other people all the time. Ryo is a grown up, I am sure he is not going to hold a grudge against us just because we ditched him for a day." Placing the lunch box in Jun's hand he gave her a smile. "Let me know when you are ready to leave. I will drive you to Ryo's hospital to drop it off."

Not expecting that from Len, smile returned to Jun's face as she nodded. "Thank you, Len."

"I will just go and drop this off, can you wait for me in the car?" Jun said to Len quickly after they have arrived the hospital.

"Sure."

Knowing Len was already doing her a huge favour, Jun ran quickly inside and head straight for the staff room where she always go and deliver the foods.

"Ryo, don't be so stingy…" Jun heard Dr Yui's voice as she approached the staff room.

"I am not stingy Yui," Ryo laughed hearing what Yui said. "You can share or take all my things except this one."

"Why? What is so special about this blanket? You know we always work long hours and I just needed to borrow your blanket for a nap." Yui complained.

With curiosity Jun took a peek from the window and to her surprise she saw the blanket she had knitted for Ryo on his birthday in Yui's hand.

"Of course this blanket is exceptional." Ryo replied and grabbed it from Yui. "Someone special knitted it for me."

Someone special?! What…what is Ryo talking about? Feeling her heartbeat increasing Jun placed her hand before her chest as if it helps to slow down the beating that was once again throwing her off into chaos.

"I know!" Yui sat up from his chair and teased. "It's from Jun right?! Only she would do something so sweet like this."

Ryo ignored Yui's tease while he gently and carefully folded the blanket away. "Anyway, this blanket is private property, anything else you are welcome to use."

Crossing his arms Yui tilted his head and grinned. "Gees, Ryo. Since when have you fallen in love with Jun?"

Couldn't believe Yui asked such a question, Jun felt blood rushed to her face and her eyes looked to Ryo. However she felt a lightning hit her when she found there was neither anger nor unhappiness on Ryo's face with Yui's abrupt question. Rather she saw a tender and meek expression on Ryo's face that she had only seen whenever Ryo thought about Emi. More staggering discovery came through when Ryo replied with a mocking smile as he caressed the blanket gently.

"I guess when I found the reason to live again. Don't know when and how, Jun became the new meaning to my life. Her smile, her every move and words are just so beautiful." Pausing Ryo let out a sigh. "But why does it matter? She is with my brother now."

"What do you mean she is with your brother now? You didn't tell her how you feel for her?!" Yui stepped forward and called in shock. Knowing already Jun is in love with Ryo as well, something terribly wrong is going on here.

"You don't think when you love someone it is best to see them happy?" Ryo asked instead. Yes, Jun is in love with Len and knowing Jun had been so happy in the past weeks Ryo could only stand aside and bless them.

Unable to take the shocking truth, Jun felt her mind went blank and quickly covering her mouth to prevent her whimpering in jolt. Ryo is in love with her?! The Ryo that she thought could never respond to her love, the Ryo that could control her every emotion had actually felt the same for her? Is this a joke? Someone has been playing with their lives? Why would Ryo be in love with her now when she had chosen to be with Len?

"Jun?"

Sensing someone tapped her on the shoulder Jun looked to the person quickly and realised without noticing she had walked back towards the front entrance of the hospital again.

"Christine…" Jun squeezed out a smile and greeted.

"What's wrong? You looked really lost." Christine asked and her eyes looked to the lunch bag in Jun's hand. "Oh, you are here to deliver Dr Ryo's lunch again? Let me go get him."

"Wait," Jun stopped Christine quickly. She can not face Ryo now, not when she was in such chaos and confusion. Most of all, she can not guarantee her actions after finding out the shocking truth about Ryo also in love with her.

Passing the lunch bag to Christine, Jun explained. "Len is waiting outside in the car for me so would you be able to pass this to Ryo for me?"

"You sure you don't want to pass it to him yourself? I am sure Dr Ryo would be very happy to see you here." Christine winked not knowing she was adding more turmoil to Jun's heart.

"No, really. We are in a rush so…" Like fleeing from there, Jun quickly waved goodbye and ran back to Len's car.

"You okay? Your face looks really pale." Len asked in surprise the moment he saw Jun returned looking stunned and disturbed.

In fear she was going to breakdown in front of Len, Jun covered her face and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Again and again she hypnotised herself to pretend she had never heard anything that Ryo just said. She must not think about it!

"Jun?" Len asked again in concern knowing something had gone wrong.

"I am fine…" Jun replied quickly with a lie. "I just happened to see a terribly smashed up body in one of the emergency rooms…"

Hearing what Jun said Len rested Jun in his arms and whispered softly. "It's alright, I am here. Maybe you should return home and rest. The tiredness might have gotten to you as well."

Nodding Jun rested in Len's strong protective arms. "Sorry, Len…"

With a smile Len fondled Jun's hair softly, "Why are you apologising again? I thought you said you would stop doing that?"

However Jun could not reply for that was all she could think of to say to Len. I am sorry…

"Well Ryo, you know I agree with you." Yui held onto his head not knowing how to tell Ryo the truth. "But Jun would only be happy if she is with the person she loves right?"

"Of course," Ryo replied not understanding why Yui had such a reaction. "Like I said Len and Jun had always been in love, and after numerous turmoils they are now finally together."

"Ryo…" Yui gave a long sigh. "I guess you will be the only person that doesn't know the truth." Looking to his friend in all seriousness Yui finally said. "The person Jun had been in love with the entire time is not your brother Len. It had always been you, Ryo."

"What….?!" Ryo frowned with Yui's statement. "Yui, this is not something to joke about."

Pointing to his own face Yui asked, "Do I look like I am joking? Did you know when you were sick you had nearly killed Jun? Also did you know how many nights she stayed up looking after you? Everyone present at the time would know how much in love with you she is."

"Jun has been in love with me...?!" Unable to cope with the shocking truth Ryo could only repeat that to himself. Immediately flashbacks of the words Jun said and the way she looked to him were replayed over and over inside his head. As if light appeared, Ryo could suddenly see everything so clearly, and it was exactly like Yui had said, Jun really always looked to him in a certain way. But if that was the case, why did Jun eventually choose Len?

With that question Ryo felt a huge thump against his heart. It was his fault! That night at the romantic dinner, he thought he was doing Jun a favour by hiding his own feelings and push her towards Len. However he had actually thrown Jun into even darker despair, he had ruined it!

"It's true Dr Ryo…" Ryo turned around when he saw Christine walking up to him and placed a lunch bag in his hands. "I knew I had mistaken Jun to be your childhood girlfriend before, but the reason I did that was because the way she looked to you and the way her face brightens up when she talked about you. I know exactly what she was thinking because I was once the same."

Looking to the lunch bag in his hands Ryo asked Christine in haste. "Did Jun give you this?"

"Yes, she was here a few minutes ago, but she said she was in a hurry so she left already."

"Did…did she hear what we were saying?" Yui scratched his head in panic.

"I don't know, when I saw her she was at the front entrance." Christine replied.

However Ryo could not hear anymore of Christine and Yui's conversation for his mind was filled with the thoughts of Jun. What should he do now? He had thought he did the right thing by watching Jun and Len getting together. But if it was as Yui and Christine had mentioned, Jun was actually hurt more by his own thought good will.

The rest of the day Ryo felt his heart restless and his mind unsettled. He needs to know exactly how Jun feels. If the person she loves is Len, he will stand aside and continue to bless them as he had done so in the past. However if the person Jun loves is him…Ryo felt his heart ached when he recalled the words Len said to him.

"I will not give Jun to you…no matter what happens."

Ryo knew he had already done harm to Len when he and Emi got together, was he able to do it again to Len? Most of all this time Ryo sensed Len's love for Jun is even stronger than what he used to have for Emi. This was the first time Len revealed his feelings and challenged Ryo, the first time in ten years his best friend and brother opened to him.

The dilemma continued until Ryo was on his way home. To his surprise when he turned the corner into the streets they live in, like a miracle he saw Jun walking down the footpath. As if she was in deep thoughts Jun's head remained low while she walked in a slow pace not even noticing Ryo's car approaching.

"Jun?" Ryo called when his car just stopped next to Jun. "Where are you going?"

Not expecting someone to talk to her, Jun pulled her miserable confused mind back quickly. However when she saw that it was no one else but Ryo, the very person that caused the storm in her heart, Jun's face turned white and as a reflex stepped away from Ryo.

Noticing Jun's abnormal reaction, Ryo called again in concern, "Jun, something's wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong!" Jun denied immediately. However contradicting to her statement, Jun's eyes looked away avoiding looking into Ryo's eyes.

"Jun…?" Noticing the pale look on Jun's face, Ryo got off the car and approached her.

Jun had planned to take a walk to sort out and calm her confused and chaotic heart. She must do the best she could to pretend nothing had happened and continue life as normal for she could not imagine hurting Len again. After finding out the shocking truth, Jun found the love she had long hidden for Ryo had all burst out and if she had shown it before Ryo, everything would be over. Unfortunately not according to her plan, Ryo had appeared before she was ready to face him.

"I am fine!" Jun replied quickly. Squeezing out a smile Jun made up a lie. "I was just on my way to the convenient store because we are out of a few things…"

"I see…" Ryo nodded. However for some reason he could sense Jun avoiding him unnaturally. "Where is Len? How come he didn't take you there himself?"

"Len had to go to a meeting with the producers of the charity concert. Apparently the Queen had arrived and they would like to meet him." Still not looking to Ryo's eyes Jun explained.

"In that case," Ryo opened the car door for Jun and suggested. "I will take you to the supermarket. This morning when I checked the fridge, we probably need to buy some more groceries."

However Jun felt her body uneasy with the idea, although not the first time she went to buy food for the house with Ryo, but today she knew she just couldn't do it. With a nervous laugh Jun declined quickly, "It's alright, I can just go and buy it from the convenient store down the street. You are tired from work now so you should go home and rest."

Ryo did not reply immediately to Jun's words, somehow Ryo had an idea why Jun was avoiding him. Sighing secretly inside him Ryo gave Jun a smile and teased instead. "Well, if you insist on going down to the convenient store, I guess I just have to walk down there with you."

"But,"

"I am after all a man," Ryo interrupted before Jun rejects him again. "I can not possibly let you carry the groceries home by yourself. So since I am going to follow you, it might be better if we go by car and do a big grocery shopping at the supermarket."

"Ryo…" Jun squeezed out a smile seeing Ryo trying his best to act as normal as possible. In that case, Jun should also treat Ryo normally like she always had. She will pretend she never knew about his feelings for it is the way it should be. No one will get hurt…

Stirring the pot with a wooden spoon slowly Jun could not help but replay the words that the middle age woman at the check out said. Why is it when she had decided to act normal and forget about what Yui and Ryo said today, everything seem to haunt her and remind her constantly of it?

"Let's see, eggs, onions, bacon…" Ryo counted while Jun and him placed the groceries onto the checkout counter. Suddenly with realisation Ryo called, "Man, forgot about sugar!"

"I will go get it," Jun volunteered.

However smiling warmly as usual Ryo replied. "I will get it, like I said, I am the man here. I can run faster as well." Before Jun said any more, Ryo headed straight for the sugar and flour isle.

Jun's eyes followed Ryo's tall figure and felt it was only when Ryo turned his back at her, she could have the boldness to take a look at him.

"You got yourself a wonderful man,"

Jun turned around in surprise when she heard what the middle age woman working at the checkout said.

"Sorry?"

"I said your husband is a good man," The woman winked and teased Jun. "My husband will never get off his couch and come buy groceries with me."

Feeling blood rushed to her face immediately Jun shook her head and justified quickly, "No, he is not my husband."

"No? Don't tell me he is your brother." The woman continued to smile. "The way he looked to you showed how much he adored you. Even if he is not your husband now, he soon will be."

Jun could not believe her ears with what the woman said, rather she realised the will to act normal before Ryo had once again been taken away from her. Jun would be lying if she said she had never imagined herself married to Ryo. Numerous times she had dreams of her and Ryo married and living a life together, they were so happy and harmonious However they were just dreams Jun knew that could never come true.

Jun felt her heart twitched with pain when she thought of Len. In the past few weeks Len had fulfilled that dream for her. She had for the first time sensed that harmony and bond she had dreamt. When Len performed the concert for her, Jun wept in joy. When Len asked her to support him for the rest his life she consented for she sensed the union between them. But why can't it last? Just when she thought she had finally forgotten Ryo fate played a nasty trick on her.

Ryo watched Jun in observance as the two returned home in silence. It was a rare and abnormal atmosphere between them. Jun had shut herself from Ryo and as if it was the best way to prevent Ryo from seeing straight into her hectic heart.

"Jun, do you want me to wash up these vegetables for you?" Ryo asked when he took the vegetables from the grocery bags.

However as if her mind does not exist in the kitchen, Jun did not respond to Ryo's question and continued to stir robotically the stew on the stove. With a sigh Ryo walked up to Jun and pat her shoulder. "Jun?"

To Ryo's surprise Jun's whole body jumped as if she was electrocuted. In panic Jun turned around in haste and accidentally knocked over the pot with her hand. With a scream the pot fell off the stove and the hot sauce splashed over Jun's hands.

A moan escaped Jun's mouth when she felt the burning pain on her hands. Almost immediately she saw Ryo grabbed her arms and led her to the sink. As a reflex Jun quickly tried to pull her hands away from Ryo's touch. However to her surprise Ryo did not let her go as he quickly turned the tap on and ran the cold icy water over her hands. With the sudden stingy pain Jun moaned again.

"Endure just a little," She heard Ryo said warmly. "You must run your hands under ice water for at least ten minutes when you're burnt."

No words could come out from her when Jun saw the frown on Ryo's face. Although it was Jun's hands that were burnt, but from the expressions on Ryo's face it was as if he was going through the same or even hasher pain.

"Here," Ryo smiled and rubbed the burn cream very gently and skilfully over Jun's hands. "This cream should ease the pain a little."

Jun felt tears forming in her eyes when she sensed how gentle and meek Ryo was. Why is he so kind and tender? Why is he making it so hard for Jun to let go?

As careful and gentle as he could, Ryo bandaged Jun's hands up and teased. "I seem to be bandaging you up all the time."

"Sorry…" Jun whispered and felt her heart ached.

"Why are you apologising?" Ryo replied with a smile. "I should be the one apologising to you. Every time you were injured because of me." Looking up, Ryo continued to hold Jun's hands in his.

"Jun," Smile had left Ryo's handsome face as he looked to Jun in all seriousness. "You heard what Yui and I were saying today, right?"

Jun felt a huge thump against her heart with Ryo's question. She wanted to hide the fact that she had found out about Ryo's feeling and never had she expected Ryo to ask it openly like this. Taken back with Ryo's question Jun was out of words and could only hear her own rapid heartbeat.

No, she must not allow herself to reveal her feelings to Ryo. If anything happened between her and Ryo, everything will go wrong! Praying and pleading inside her, Jun hoped someone could come and rescue her from the things that are about to happen.

As if her prayers were answered, Jun heard the garage door opened. Quickly pulling her hands out from Ryo's hands, Jun moved away and changed the topic quickly. "Len is back!" Not allowing Ryo to say another word, Jun ran quickly downstairs hoping seeing Len would be able to calm down her heart and give her strength again.

"Jun?" Not expecting Jun to be waiting for his return, with a smile Len asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jun replied quickly. "How was the meeting with the Queen?"

"Nothing exciting as usual…" Pausing Len's eyes landed on Jun's bandaged hands. In shock he held up Jun's arms and asked in haste. "What happened to your hands?"

"It is no big deal, I accidentally burnt myself while I was cooking." Jun explained and with sudden realisation Jun covered her mouth and looked to Len. "Oh no, the concert!"

"I am so sorry Len! How could I?!" Apologising in panic Jun remembered the concert is in three more days and how could she perform with her hands like this?!

"It's just a minor burn so she will be able to perform in your concert if that is what you are worried about."

To Len's surprise Ryo was standing there with an unpleasantness that both Len and Jun had never seen appearing on Ryo's forever cheerful, happy countenance. As observant and sensitive as Len always was, he noticed the tear mark on Jun's soft cheeks. Immediately Len knew Jun did not burn her hands for no reason.

"Anyway, you guys can decide what to have for dinner while I clean up the kitchen." Ryo changed the topic and headed back toward the kitchen.

"I can clean it up." Jun said quickly in guilt for after all it was the mess she made.

"Nah, if you want your hands to heal before the concert, make sure you don't touch water and reapply the cream every six hours." Ryo declined with a smile and left Jun and Len to be.

Watching Ryo's tall figure disappear into the kitchen, Jun sighed secretly and when she looked up her heart skipped a beat when she found Len looking at her. Feeling her heart pumping fast her instincts told her Len had somehow noticed. However Jun had made up her mind, she will stay with Len no matter what happens and she must make him know that.

"Len," With a smile Jun held onto Len's hand. "Tell me about the meeting today. What was the Queen like?"

Jun can not help but gaped when she saw the massive theatre she is standing in. Until now she still could not believe she will be performing here tomorrow at the State Theatre together with the world's top class violinist, Len Tsukimori. From the number of seating in the building Jun estimated it to be at least 20,000 people that will be here tomorrow night.

"What's the matter?" Len asked trying to hold in the smile, he had predicted this to be Jun's reaction.

Grabbing onto Len's sleeve Jun shook her head in panic. "I am not sure if I could perform in front of all these people tomorrow. I will die of panic…"

"Well, I also felt that way before my performances, it is normal." Len smiled and comforted Jun.

"You were nervous?!" Jun remembered seeing Len always so calm and cool twenty-four seven. No way could she imagine Len panic before a performance, he was always weighty and composed, he is a natural born performer!

"Of course I was," Len nodded and held Jun's hand in his while they walked down the theatre. "At the same time I was determined to provide the best performance for my audiences, so whenever I thought about it, the fear seemed to have disappeared."

Hearing what Len said, with a sigh Jun replied, "You are strong Len, I wished I have your strength."

"You do have my strength," Len stopped walking and interrupted. "Remember you are not performing alone, I am here with you."

"Len…" A beautiful smile appeared on Jun's face with Len's statement.

Gently placing his arm around Jun's waist, Len whispered as his fingers ran gently down Jun's hair. "Jun, how is your father doing?"

"My father?" Not understanding why Len suddenly asked a totally unrelated question Jun replied. "From the last phone call, he sounded great. The project is progressing well and his proposal for the new marketing campaign was accepted by his manager..." Pausing Jun smiled with the realisation. "That's right! My father's manager is your father! It is so strange to think about how it all worked out."

"True," Len nodded. "That means your father is in Europe with my father at the moment." Looking to Jun Len added, "Next time we return to Europe, we should go visit him."

"Visit my father?" Jun had no idea why Len suddenly suggested so.

A shade of redness came onto Len's face with embarrassment as he looked away. "I guess I better have a talk with your father so he can entrust his daughter to me."

"Entrust…?" Jun blinked with Len's statement.

Leaning close to Jun's surprise Len whispered by her ear as she felt Len placed something in her hand. "_Whether he would let me marry his daughter…_"

Jun felt blood rushed to her face and ears immediately with Len's words. Moving her eyes to what Len had placed in her hands Jun found a little box. Sensing her hands shaking Jun opened the box and found a beautiful diamond ring in it.

With a tender smile, Len placed the ring through Jun's finger and said with all sincerity. "You had wished that you had my strength but you did not know the source of my strength came from you. Before I met you I had no aim and no goal but now I have them all because I have you. So I would ask if you could continue to be by my side for I am no longer complete without you, Jun."

Tears of delight rolled down Jun's cheeks as she wept once again in joy. Nothing could describe her feeling right now except contentment and completeness. What had she done to deserve such treatment from Len?

Gently stooping down Len kissed away Jun's tears, and when their lips touched Len felt a wave of emotions that he thought he never had crushed him. He knew his love for Jun is so deep and strong he could not let her go. He wanted no one else in his life from now on except Jun. No one could take her away—even Ryo.

Still unable to cope with what happened the day before, Jun looked once again to the ring on her finger. She could never imagine Len would propose to her and want to spend the rest of his life with her. Most of all Jun could not believe she had said yes. It was so strange, at that time she just felt so complete and joyous, the dread she had two days ago thinking about Ryo had all of a sudden disappeared. Indeed at that moment Jun sensed she really wanted to be with Len. It was different to when she had dreams about Ryo, it was no longer bitter and her heart no longer ached. It was like on her birthday on the island, she had wanted to spend endless time with Len and hoped the day would never end.

However the moment she returned home she was reminded immediately of Ryo. Although Jun had managed to avoid Ryo for the past two days but her heartbeat would increase whenever she heard his voice in the house. Shaking her head again Jun reminded herself that she must not think about Ryo anymore. She had now made her decision to spend the rest of her life with Len, and she will not change her mind.

"How are you feeling?"

Jun pulled her thoughts back with Len's question. Sitting before the dressing table in the staff dressing room, Jun took a deep breath. "I guess feeling really nervous?"

"You will be fine," Len comforted and came up to Jun. "Tonight everyone will come to discover the talent in you."

"You are making me more nervous…" Jun complained but blushed with blissfulness.

"In that case…" Len smiled and held Jun tightly in his arms. "Does this make you feel better?"

Not expecting that of course, Jun felt her heart pumped even faster. However when she sensed how warm and caring Len's embrace was, closing her eyes gradually Jun felt her heart calmed down.

"Excuse me Sorry to interrupt"

Jun and Len turned around quickly in embarrassment when they saw Sei standing by the door with a funny smile.

"Do you have no manners? There is something called knocking on the door." Len said coldly ignoring Sei's teasing smile.

Sei laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I would if the door's closed. Maybe next time you should remember to close the door."

Len frowned in threat to stop Sei from teasing them further. "What is it that you want?"

"Alright, alright…" Sei gave a dry cough when he saw Len's frown again. "Before we start the producers want to confirm a few things with you."

Nodding in acknowledgment Len turned to Jun, "I will be right back. You will be okay by yourself?"

"Sure." Jun nodded too and smiled in reply. "I am just finishing up on the make up."

"Wait a second!" Suddenly and without warning Sei called when he pointed to the diamond ring on Jun's finger. "Is this what I think it is?!"

Jun blushed immediately in embarrassment with Sei's question. Seeing the look, Sei laughed and patted Len's shoulder, "Gees, man. I am impressed! Am I invited to the wedding?"

"…I am leaving now." Ignoring Sei's tease once again, Len walked straight out of the room.

"Okay, I am coming too." Laughing Sei turned and gave Jun a thumb up before he left the room after Len.

Shaking her head with a smile, Jun sat back down before the dressing table and looking through her jewellery box, Jun discovered she could not find the earrings she had prepared for tonight's concert!

"Oh no, I didn't leave it at home did I?" In haste Jun looked through her bag and her heart sank when she could not find it anywhere. However Jun's movement stopped when she saw a little gift box inside her bag.

Immediately her heart ached when she remembered she had always kept this present from Ryo in her bag. Gently opening the box Jun took out the beautiful diamond earrings that contained the thoughts from Ryo.

It should be okay just for tonight, Jun persuaded herself. Looking at herself once again in the mirror Jun gave a sigh. For tonight's performance Jun wore a sleeveless silky evening dress, with her hair tied up it would look so weird without earrings.

Luckily the design of the earrings Ryo bought is just perfect for tonight's occasion. Feeling her heart so lost gently Jun took one of the earrings from its box and put it on. When at this time she heard someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," While still putting the pierce through her ear Jun answered. However her movement stopped when she saw Ryo entered through the door with a bunch of flowers in his arms.

"Ryo…" Standing up from her seat Jun felt her body uneasy again.

Different to her however, Ryo passed the bunch of flowers to her and smiled normally as if nothing had happened. "Congratulations on your first official pubic performance."

"Thank you…" Jun squeezed out a smile and received the flowers. Already Jun could feel her heartbeat racing when she sensed Ryo's presence before her. However why should she feel this way? Ryo have always attended Len's concerts and it is no surprise for him to be here.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ryo complemented seeing as he had remembered Jun from their night out at the restaurant, Jun had managed to stun him again with her beauty. Worst of all it felt even stronger now when he knew although she was there before him but she felt distant. He knew she had been avoiding him and never could they talk normally again like they once did.

"Thank you…" Jun thanked again but still unable to look into Ryo's beautiful eyes. As expected an awkward silence between Ryo and Jun soon followed.

"…As I had pictured, the earrings look perfect on you."

Jun lifted her head in shock with Ryo's words. Feeling her cheeks burning hot Jun placed her hand on the earring and stuttered in embarrassment. "Yes, so…sorry I have…have not yet thanked you for it."

"It's no problem, I am glad it could be useful on your special day," Ryo replied with a warm smile as his eyes landed on the other earring on the table. "Here," picking up the other earring Ryo offered. "Let me put the other side on for you."

In panic Jun declined quickly. "No, it's okay, I can do it…"

However Jun felt no more words could escape her mouth when she sensed Ryo's hands on her earlobe, his gentle touch, his warmth. Secretly gripping onto her dress Jun persuaded herself to remain sober and calm. She must not feel moved by Ryo!

"There you go, all done." Ryo teased as he moved away. Still normal and friendly like he always have been.

Seeing that smile Jun felt tears forming in her eyes again. Why is it so hard? Why can't she just forget her feelings for Ryo? Knowing her mask will soon fall off, Jun knew she had to leave Ryo's presence immediately.

Turning her back and moving away from Ryo quickly, Jun changed the topic, "I guess I better go check what Len is doing…"

Knowing Jun was eluding him again Ryo gave a sigh. "I am in love with you, Jun."

Jun's whole body froze when she heard what came from Ryo's lips. Totally not expecting Ryo to confess openly to her Jun had forgotten how to react. All she knew was her eyes finally looked to Ryo's eyes and regrettably she could not look away again.

"Jun…" Ryo whispered gently and placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to avoid me any more. Tell me your feelings, do you feel the same for me?"

Like being electrocuted, Jun stepped back and moved away shaking her head. "Ryo, please don't do this…"

However not letting her get away this time, Ryo stepped forward to keep up the distance between them. "Jun, it's time to be true to your feelings. Do not sacrifice any more because you are scared to hurt people."

"I can't Ryo, I can't!" Covering her ears Jun sobbed as tears rolled off her eyes. "You shouldn't be saying this to me, I am now engaged to your brother Len, we shouldn't…!!"

"Jun…" Ryo felt his heart twitched with pain seeing Jun's tears. He had felt it was best to hide his feelings but in the past few days when he saw Jun avoiding him, he knew Yui was telling the truth, Jun really felt the same way towards him. Knowing how considerate and soft hearted Jun is, Ryo acknowledged immediately Jun had chosen to deny her own feelings in order to prevent hurting Len.

"Jun," Gently drying off Jun's tears with his own hands Ryo whispered feeling his heart ached. "Look into my eyes and tell me you do not feel the same way for me and I will leave you alone."

"I…I…" Jun sobbed persuading herself to deny it now in front of Ryo. She must not let him know her feelings. However when her eyes looked up into Ryo's, the person she had fallen for from the first day they met, how could she lie? Most of all when she sensed Ryo leaned close, her last remaining logic and self-control vanished. When their lips touched Jun felt she was sinking, sinking deeper and she could no longer pull herself out from it any more.

Sensing the response from Jun, Ryo's arm surrounded Jun's tiny waist and pulled her closer to himself. He felt his heart in ecstasy, no longer is Jun running away from him and finally they could be true to their feelings.

When at this time a person opened the door and entered. "Jun, are you ready? It's …?!"

Like suddenly falling back to earth Jun's eyes snapped open when she heard the voice. Turning around in horror she saw Len standing there by the door and nothing could describe the look on his face.

Immediately anger and hatred took over as without a word Len walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Knowing the worst scenario has occurred Jun covered her mouth in shock and felt her body shaking in fear.

"Len…no…" Jun could not forget the look on Len's face, she had destroyed him! With the thought Jun headed straight for the door after Len.

However Ryo grabbed onto her arm and stopped Jun. "Jun, do not go to him."

"I am sorry Ryo…" Shaking her head Jun pulled Ryo's hand off her arm. "I can not be with you. I can not…"

Before Ryo said another word, Jun ran quickly out the door after Len. Self hatred and regret flooded Jun, how could she let that happen? How could she hurt Len again? Tears came up to her eyes when everything Len used to say to her flooded her mind. Len had given her nothing but happiness and joy, so how could she repay him this way?!

"Jun?"

Hearing the voice Jun ran quickly up and found Sei standing there looking at her in bewilderment.

"Sei, have you seen Len?" Jun asked in haste while trying to catch her breath.

"Len has gone up to the stage already! How come you are still here?!" Sei asked instead.

Jun felt her heart sank into a cold icy pit with what Sei said. Len had planned to start the concert without her? Without second thought Jun headed straight for the stage and saw as Sei had mentioned Len already there. Luckily the curtain was still down so quickly Jun headed for the piano just in time before the curtain lifted.

However Jun's eyes looked to Len and found nothing but coldness once again befall him. He did not turn to look at Jun at all and as if he did not need her there without her intro Len started performing.

In shock Jun quickly tried to join in at where Len started but found as if a different person was performing there for he could to not cooperate with her. Feeling her hands shaking in fear with Len's action Jun closed her eyes and decided to no longer follow how they have practised. She knew how Len felt right now and there was nothing but pain and hopelessness.

A frown appeared on Len's face when he found no matter how different his performance was compared to normal, like a miracle Jun managed to follow on. Immediately Len felt his heart bled with the thought, the person that knew him the most, the person that understood him, the person that meant everything to him once again…

"What are they doing?!" Holding onto his head in panic Sei called. This is not right! It is not like how they practised at the rehearsal! There was no more connection and union between them. Most of all Sei could not understand how come all he could sense were bitterness and anger in Len's violin?

Looking over to Jun, Sei prayed with his whole heart that this concert could end peacefully. He is now truly glad Len's partner is Jun, only she could manage to adjust to Len under any condition!

Although there was no more tie between Jun and Len's performance, still the both managed to drag through the concert until the final song—the song Len composed for Jun.

Jun took a peek at Len when they started to perform the song. Jun felt tears forming rapidly in her eyes when she saw Len could no longer continue his professionalism. When the notes were produced from his violin Jun felt tears rolled off her eyes with the bitterness and pain going through Len's heart right now.

When suddenly the sound of Len's violin stopped and with a snapping sound the string on Len's violin broke. With the impact the broken string whipped a bloodline on Len's face.

Standing up in shock Jun covered her mouth and saw without a blink Len allowed the blood to flow down his face. As expected this caused an uproar from the audiences as all whispered among themselves trying to figure out the possible reasons to Len Tsukimori's performance today.

Finally without a word, Len picked up his violin and returned to backstage still not taking a look at Jun. Seeing that the stage staff quickly signalled to lower the curtain again and the announcer quickly calmed the audiences down.

"Len, what are you doing?!" Sei rushed up to Len and called in shock. "What was that all about?!"

However Sei felt a shiver up his spine the moment he encountered the look on Len's face. He had always known Len tries to act cool and cold but he knew immediately tonight's different.

"Sorry, Sei. I can not continue further…" With a low and bitter tone Len whispered when he passed by Sei.

"What?!" Sei thought his ear malfunctioned with Len's statement.

Not looking to anyone Len headed straight for the dressing room and closed the door behind him.

"Len!"

Sei turned around when he saw Jun also followed Len quickly off the stage in haste. Grabbing onto Jun Sei asked, "What the hell is going on here? What did you do to him this time?"

"I…I…" Jun did not know how to start. Tears rolled down her face with Sei's question, "It's my fault, I ruined it…"

Seeing Jun's reaction, Sei let out a sigh. He knew Len's performance is now totally dependant on Jun. He performed better than he ever had before when he and Jun got together. At the same time he realised if anything went wrong this would happen.

"Anyway, the first thing we need to sort out is fix Len's wound and violin. Either way we have to finish the concert. The Queen of England is here tonight you know!" Sei groaned and headed for the dressing room where Len had entered.

However a frown came onto Sei's face when he realised Len had locked the door. Knocking anxiously on the door Sei called. "Alright Len, open this door."

As expected there was no response from Len as the room remained quiet. Signalling to the other staff for spare keys Sei attempted once more. "Len, I don't know what had happened, but like you have always said. You are a professional, you can not leave your concert like this right?"

Taking another look at Jun whose head remained low in guilt, Sei sighed. As if Len was stone hearted, still there was no response from the room. Luckily at this time one of the staff returned with the spare key.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Jun knew what kind of hell Len is going through right now, so forcing the door open might not be a good idea.

"We have no choice Jun, we have a concert that is left hanging, even if he could no longer perform he needs to make a pubic apology to the audiences." Sei insisted as he opened the door with the spare key and entered.

However to his horror the moment he entered there was no one in the room but rather the fire exit door on the other end of the dressing room is left opened. Holding his head in panic Sei called, "Oh my god!! Len had sneaked out the backdoor! He had left already!!"

Hearing that all the other staff also called in shock as they all knew they are in deep trouble now. How are they going to explain to the 20,000 fans out there that Len had disappeared from his own concert?!

"We are so doomed…we are cursed, it is all over!!" Sei mumbled hysterically to himself. "Why is he doing this to me? If he wants to throw away his own career do not drag me down with him!!"

"What is going on here?"

Sei's whole body jumped when he heard a man asked in unpleasantness. Turning around he saw a middle aged man in a suit looking at him. Quickly squeezing out a big smile Sei walked up to the man and greeted. "Mr Dolan, nothing is wrong, you shouldn't have come down here…"

However not buying the smile, Mr Dolan frowned and replied. "I came to deliver a message from her majesty, the Queen of England. She had felt it an insult for Mr Tsukimori to walk out on a concert like that."

"No, no, no…" Sei laughed along dryly with the man's statement. "Len didn't walk out of his concert, as you saw with your own eyes as well, Len was injured so we are just taking care of the wound now and replacing the strings on his violin then the concert will continue. Please send my apology to her majesty."

"Very well," Mr Dolan replied coldly. "I shall explain that to her majesty. But if it turned out to be a lie, you and I both know career is over for Mr Tsukimori."

Sei felt like crying after he finally sent off Mr Dolan. However collapsing on the sofa Sei held onto his head as even now he is out of ideas.

"How are we going to find Len? He is obviously no longer here…" One of the staff asked anxiously.

"Don't ask me, I am as doomed as hell can be…" Sei groaned. "It is over…really over for Len Tsukimori's career…"

"It is not over yet…"

Everyone turned around in surprise when they saw a tall man standing there.

"Len! You are back!"

"Thank God!"

"Ryo…?" However unlike everyone Jun was the only one that recognised Ryo.

Seeing Ryo's appearance Sei jumped up from the sofa in joy, "Yes! You are Len's twin brother, even if you just pretend to be Len and make a public apology, it should somehow calm the audiences down."

"Do you just need an apology?" Ryo asked.

"Well, if you could perform that would be even better but you know, we can not fake that." Sei sighed.

"In that case," Ryo turned to one of the staff there. "Is there a spare violin somewhere?"

"Yes there is! We always have a few standing by in case something happens to Len's violin." Immediately one of the staff passed over a spare violin.

Sei and Jun both couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Ryo picked up the violin and skilfully placed it on his shoulder without trouble. Like how Len would before his performance, Ryo also played a fast scales practise with the violin to warm up his fingers.

"Ryo…you knew how to play the violin…?" Sei asked still couldn't believe what he saw, then with narrowed eyes he asked carefully. "You are not Len pretending to be Ryo are you…?"

Ryo burst out laughing with Sei's question, "No, I am Ryo. You will soon discover that because my violin playing is nothing compared to Len. Most of all I haven't touched it in years, can't remember many songs and fingers can't move properly either."

"It's okay, no problem!" Sei added quickly. "Len is only on the last song of his concert. You just need to play one piece then we would have completed the concert."

"Alright, in that case…" Turning to Jun Ryo asked, "Should we go do a practise round before we head onto stage again? I just needed to warm up my fingers a bit more."

Everyone stood outside the practise room and watched with amazement when they saw as if Len standing right there, Ryo played the violin fully skilled. Although not at the same level as Len but somehow they are sure it would be just enough to recover tonight's disaster.

Jun felt her heart gave a huge thump with discovery when she looked to Ryo performing on stage instead of Len. Something is different, although Ryo is the man she loved from the first day they met but shockingly Jun did not find the bond and union she had when she performed with Len. It was a perfect performance but she did not feel emotionally moved at all. Without Len she could not find completeness. Was this what Len had felt…?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hearing the applause in the background Sei let out a breath of relief when he saw Jun and Ryo returned to the staff dressing room. "Looks like we managed to fool the audiences somehow."

Reaching his hand out to shake Ryo's Sei thanked with a grateful smile. "Thank you Ryo, you have no idea how much you have saved us with what you have just done."

"No, it's alright…" Ryo replied but there were no smile on his face. He knew it was also because of him this disaster happened.

"Sei," One of the staff approached them and whispered in concern. "The reporters are waiting and they want to interview Len regarding tonight's incidents…"

With a sigh Sei shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's my job to make up some lie and deal with the media." Turning back to Ryo Sei thanked again and left quickly with the staff.

"Jun…" Finally when it was just Ryo and Jun left, Ryo called gently as his eyes looked to the girl next to him.

"Thank you Ryo!" Jun interrupted quickly and gave a bow. Squeezing out a smile Jun said with an abnormal cheerful tone. "You really did fool me, I didn't know you could play the violin so well like Len! Did you learn it since you were small as well?"

Knowing Jun was trying to change the topic and refusing to mention anything that happened between them before the concert, Ryo replied softly. "Yes, my mother made both Len and I learn violin since we were small. We always learnt the same things and did the same things…"

"Then how come you didn't continue like Len?" Jun asked again treating Ryo normally as they have always been…just like friends.

"Because the relationship between Len and I changed," Ryo replied as he looked away. "Ever since Len and I fell for the same girl."

That fake cheerful smile faded from Jun's face with Ryo's statement. Not knowing how to continue Jun bit her lower lip understanding what Ryo was referring to. It didn't matter whether it was Emi or it was her that Ryo was referring to, it was cruel that history had repeated itself.

Seeing the look on Jun's face Ryo smiled mockingly to himself and continued. "It is so ironic. Len and I have always done everything together, shared the same views and understood each other like no one else. At the same time because we are so alike, we could not prevent this…" Pausing Ryo finally turned to Jun and placing his hand on her soft cheek, Ryo asked sincerely looking straight into Jun's eyes. "Tell me Jun, I need to know. Do you love me?"

Jun felt her heart thumping hard with the look of such passion from Ryo's beautiful eyes. How many times had she dreamt about Ryo looking to her this way? How much had she hoped Ryo would speak this way to her? Unable to hide her emotions any longer, tears rolled off Jun's eyes.

"Why…why does it have to happen now…?" Jun sobbed feeling her heart tearing apart with pain. "I have hoped for this moment from the first day I met you, knowing this to be an ever impossible wish. But why…" Jun covered her face and wept bitterly. "Why am I in such torment now? Why do I feel no joy?"

"Jun…" Ryo whispered in bitterness knowing he had given Jun nothing but endless tormenting pain. From Jun's confession Ryo understood Jun had loved him from the first day they met. What kind of hell and melancholy would Jun have experienced when she watched him and Emi together? How many cheerful, happy smiles did Jun have to fake? Now seeing Jun's tears he knew Jun could no longer pretend to smile. She has now finally revealed her true feeling to him.

"I am so sorry Jun," Ryo placed Jun's soft trembling body in his arms and held her tight. Leaning down Ryo kissed Jun as tender and loving as possible. Ryo had long predicted this to be the outcome. Knowing how soft and gentle Jun's heart is, she would choose to sacrifice her own feeling to avoid hurting Len, although it was him that she loves. Ryo had originally decided to hide his own feelings too to prevent hurting Jun further since this was Jun's choice. However when he found Jun avoiding him, Ryo experienced a bitterness he had never experienced before. After losing Emi, Jun had become his new life support. Just being able to see her smile, hear her voice Ryo felt he was living again.

However when Jun avoided him and went to Len instead, Ryo felt as if the sunshine that once shone in his new world had again set. He had returned to night once more and he felt nothing but coldness. Most of all when he saw the engagement ring on Jun's finger tonight, Ryo's tolerance had come to an end. He can not bear to see Jun in another's arms, most of all he knew the person Jun loves is he!

"Ryo…" Smiling with tears in her eyes Jun moved away from Ryo's embrace. "Do not apologise to me. My heart is filled with thanks to you. Knowing you had been the best thing that has happened in my life." Pausing Jun gave Ryo a smile of loneliness that tore Ryo's heart. "But sometimes, things are just not meant to be…"

"Not meant to be?' Ryo frowned with Jun's statement.

Nodding Jun looked away and dried her tears, "Have you not wondered if we were meant to be there wouldn't be so much pain? I had thought there was nothing in this world that I wanted except this love but now…" Jun stopped as she looked afar. "I just feel so tried…"

"Jun…" Ryo placed his hands on Jun's shoulders and turned her to look at him again. "You are not happy because you could not stand hurting Len again. But do you think Len would be happy to know you chose him because of your sympathy for him?"

Jun felt as if lightning struck her with Ryo's words. It is true Len would be more hurt if she pitied him. But…but…was it really only sympathy Jun had for Len? Like she had mentioned before, if having Ryo's love was all she wanted, why did she not feel the joy and contentment she felt when she was with Len? Why did she not experience the indescribable joy and completeness she had when Len performed for her on her birthday? Why did she not sense heaven like how it felt when Len proposed?

"Ryo," Jun looked up at the man she loves with determination and told him her decision. "I have made a promise to accompany Len for the rest of his life. It may be my selfishness but I wish to keep to my promise."

"Keeping your promise?" Ryo disagreed immediately. "What about your heart? What about my heart?" Whispering in pain Ryo held onto Jun. "Are we not in love…?"

Hearing the tone of plead in Ryo's voice, Jun gripped onto Ryo's shirt tightly as she once again persuaded herself to stay strong. How much she wished to just respond to Ryo's love and forget everything else, but she just can't! Knowing her decision will hurt Ryo but it is the right thing to do, for her and Ryo were never meant to be…

"Ryo…" Finally hardening her heart, Jun placed her hand gently on Ryo's face, the countenance she loves. "Please forgive me, but now I know…" Caressing her beloved's face gently, Jun whispered. "Just as Emi was the person that completed you, I am the person that completes Len."

Ryo closed his eyes in hopelessness knowing Jun had made her decision and no one or anything could make her change her mind. Although it just seem so illogical since they have finally found out each other's true feelings but yet they could not be together. Just as Ryo had once told Len, all he wanted was to see her smile. If being with him really would only arouse more pain and hurt for Jun, Ryo must step aside for her.

"Jun," Finally giving Jun the smile she had always remembered of him, Ryo moved away from Jun. "I guess it is my turn now to do something for you. If this is your decision I shall honour it."

"Ryo, I am so sorry…" Jun covered her mouth and sobbed knowing the same tormenting ache she is experiencing now must be going through Ryo too, but sorry was all she could say.

"Do not apologise to me," Ryo replied as he turned to leave. However stopping by the door Ryo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know I should smile for you like I always have but…" Unable to continue further, Ryo exit the room without looking back again.

"Ryo…" Jun collapsed finally as she wept and whispered the name again and again. What could she do? In order to protect Len she had destroyed Ryo. How come she could never do anything right?

Len stood up when he sensed someone approached him, however that frown appeared immediately when he saw the intruder's face. The face of the man he most did not want to see right now, the man that holds the same appearance as him, the man that once again took the girl he loves away from him.

"How did you know I am here?" Len asked coldly.

"I guess because we are twins so we think alike?" Ryo replied as he walked up to Len.

"Think alike?" Len repeated what Ryo said back to him with an icy cold and defensive look. "But I do not share the habit you have, take away what is not yours."

Ryo did not reply to Len's mocking, he knew already he was not going to receive a warm welcome from Len but for Jun, he knew he had to come. "Len, I am serious about Jun. I am in love with her and I hope you would understand I didn't do it to hurt you."

The gleam of anger and disturbance flashed pass Len's eyes with Ryo's statement. "Are you here to parade that you had once again won over me? That despite how much I have done, she still loves you?"

"No Len," Ryo let out a sigh. "I understand how much you would hate me right now, but can you not consider Jun's feeling over yours? What is it that she truly wanted?"

Len felt as if Ryo's word cut through his heart like a sharp knife. He knew from the beginning he was not the person Jun loves, it had always been Ryo. However he still hoped eventually she will turn to him because like Fuyumi said, if he could forget Emi and love again, so could Jun.

For the past month when Jun had finally accepted his love, Len felt he was in paradise. Her beautiful eyes looked only to him and she smiled only for him. He had never felt so connected and bonded with anyone in his entire life. Jun was everything he wanted and she made him complete. When Jun wept in joy on her birthday and held him tight, Len felt at that time he could die for her. He knew right at that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his life with no one else but Jun. Although it was faint but Len felt, maybe Jun no longer misses Ryo, her heart had finally turned to him.

However it was obviously not the case when he saw Jun and Ryo kissed. His biggest fear had come true, Ryo and Jun had finally found out about each other's feelings. What had made it worse for him was when he encountered the look in Jun's eyes when she saw him at the door. Jun did not look to him the way he had hoped, but he only found fear and guilt in her eyes. It was as if Jun had only remained beside him for the past few weeks because she feared him…most of all, she had only PITIED him…

"Since you have found out about Jun's feelings, why are you not by her side?" Len closed his eyes in pain and asked.

"Because I am not the person she needs right now…" Ryo replied with a mocking smile. His eyes looked to Len unable to believe either the things he is telling Len right now. "She is waiting, not for me but for you…"

Looking over to Ryo in disbelief, Len asked hearing his voice shaking, "What…what do you mean?"

"Jun had made the promise to stay by your side forever and she said she could not break that promise." Ryo replied and looked afar avoiding Len's eyes. "She is not as unworthy as you thought her to be."

Len did not know how to react to Ryo's shocking statement. Why? Why had Jun not left him for Ryo? Isn't Ryo the man she loves and wouldn't she be truly happy if she was with Ryo? Why would she continue to deny her own happiness for an unworthy promise he had requested? It is because of this unique stubbornness Jun has Len could not bear to lose her. He would hold onto her for as long as he could knowing he could use her soft self-sacrificing character. At the same time Len realised he was just adding more torture onto both him and Jun. The more Jun sacrificed, the more Len was forced to see that Jun had only pity and sympathy for him. She had not loved him and she never could.

Sensing the dilemma and predicament going inside Len's heart, Ryo gave a sigh and headed for the door. "Go to her, Len. Jun had made her decision already. But remember…" Looking back at Len again Ryo said firmly. "Do not trap her in your restraint of pride. If you really love her, you should endeavour to make her happy."

Len did not look back nor respond to Ryo, he knew already what Ryo said was true. He had long made up his mind to do everything he could to make Jun happy, he had thought if he tried hard enough Jun would be happy with him. But now Len found, he was not as strong and confident as he thought himself to be. If he could just let Jun go, Jun would be truly happy, but why couldn't he?

Len's heart bled even more when he saw just as Ryo had described, Jun really waited for him at the dressing room. Patiently and carefully Jun tried to replace the broken strings on Len's violin with new ones, but unfamiliar to the instrument Jun had found it rather difficult.

With a sigh Jun caressed the violin gently as she whispered softly to herself, "Sorry Len, I really didn't mean to…"

Len felt a lightning hit him when he saw the tears rolled down Jun's face like pearls. From the pale look on her face, he knew Jun had wept continuously for him. He really had not given her the happiness he had promised, but just sorrows and toils.

"…It's not the way to do it…" Finally Len spoke up and entered the room.

"Len?!" Jun turned around in joy, "You…you are back!"

Avoiding Jun's eyes, Len took the violin from Jun's hands and picked up the new string from the table. "To replace the new string, you put it through like this." Not mentioning anything regarding the storm they had before his disappearance, Len acted calm and cold as usual while he instructed Jun how to replace the violin strings.

Jun nodded in obedience while she watched Len work. However both her and Len knew this calm between them was pretentious. Yet neither has the strength to mention it. Unlike his outward appearance, Len sensed the chaos in his heart increased even more when he felt Jun right next him. The natural fragrance that came from her hair, her body was everything Len remembered.

Finally after the work was done, Len placed the violin back into its case still not looking to Jun for he did not know how to face her. He knew very well Jun was waiting for her "verdict" from him, whether he would be angry at her, or he would hate her. However he knew Jun would never understand what is truly going through his heart.

When he returned and saw Jun again, he realised his love for her was stronger than he had thought it to be. When he saw her tears he wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her, but his boring stubborn pride and untrue personality prevented him from doing so.

"Oh here," Jun quickly took the first-aid box out and treated the wound on Len's face that he had already forgotten about.

Sensing such gentle touch and care from Jun, Len felt his heart in turmoil as he moved quickly away from her.

"Sorry," Jun apologised quickly. "Did it hurt?"

However not answering Jun's question as expected his pride took over when Len heard himself asked. "Why are you not with Ryo?"

Jun's beautiful soft face turned white immediately with the question, stuttering in fear she replied. "No, Len…I, I…am not…"

No, he did not want to cast terror on her! He does not want Jun to fear him! However secretly clenching his fists Len asked again hearing his voice most unfriendly. "Isn't your kindness something you should save for Ryo?"

Shaking her head quickly Jun replied, "No, Len, I…I am not going to Ryo. I want to stay here beside you…"

"Why?" Len's eyes finally looked to Jun, but he knew it must have only appeared cold and defensive to Jun. "Because you need to keep your promise?"

"Len, please…" Jun pleaded feeling her heart beating with fear and anxiety.

"Don't you understand?!" Len grabbed onto Jun's shoulders and whispered in pain. "Am I a man so pathetic that I need you to pity me?!"

Shaking her head again Jun disagreed immediately, "No Len, I am not pitying you…"

"Then do you love me?!" Len interrupted.

Jun felt her heart thumped hard with Len's question, looking away Jun did not know what to say. Seeing Jun's reaction Len felt his world entered into darkness and despair. Finally he let go of Jun and turned away.

"I didn't think so." Len concluded hearing his voice so dark and hopeless.

"Len…" Jun sobbed when she saw the hopelessness in Len's eyes. She could not explain it, she's not pitying Len but at the same time she could not answer Len's simple question.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should go home now." Len replied coldly and without looking to Jun again he picked up his violin case and headed for the door.

Lowering her head, Jun bit her lip and followed Len out. She knew although Len could not forgive her, she had made up her mind to stay beside him for as long as he needs her.

Len frowned with unpleasantness when he heard the impatient visitor buzzing the high pitched doorbell continuously. Looking up he saw Jun rushed quickly out from the kitchen and head for the door in haste.

"Where is Len?!" The moment Jun opened the door Sei entered and asked in anger. "Why has he turned his phone off?! He is home isn't he?"

"Len is…" Jun replied and took a look toward the lounge room where she last remembered seeing Len.

Not waiting for Jun to finish her sentence, Sei headed straight for the lounge and found as Jun had remembered, Len sitting on the sofa reading.

"Disaster has come upon us!!" Sei called and grabbed the book from Len's hand. "Why have you turned your phone off, and why aren't you giving me an explanation?! You think your silent treatment is going to work on me?!"

Unmoved by Sei's bullets of endless questions, Len calmly looked up at Sei. "What have you got to exaggerate now?"

"Alright, let's see if you can still act so calm after you see this…" Picking up the TV remote control Sei turned on the television and showed both Jun and Len what was being reported on the news.

"Your majesty, how have you enjoyed the visit to our country?" The reporter asked the Queen of England politely.

"I love this country, and have indeed enjoyed my trip here." The Queen smiled and replied. "Unfortunately," The Queen continued with an unpleasant frown. "My experience at Len Tsukimori's concert would be the least favourable memory of my time here in this country."

"What made you speak so negatively of Len Tsukimori's concert, your majesty? Len Tsukimori's concerts have always been well appraised and respected for his professional and extraordinary performance." The reporter asked a little surprised with the Queen's statement.

The Queen's eyebrow lifted a little in disagreement. "It was obviously an exaggeration, I have attended better concerts at my grandchildren's school performances."

Jun couldn't believe the harsh statement the Queen was making on the news. Looking over to Len, she found coldness remained on Len's handsome face not showing how he felt about the Queen's attacks.

Turning off the television again Sei groaned, "That crazy old woman! We have managed to complete the concert despite the disasters that happened! What more is she asking from us?!"

"Completed the concert…?" Len caught Sei's words and asked, however immediately with realisation his eyes looked to Jun and mocked. "I see my brother had managed to replace me successfully in everything."

"Len…" Jun did not know what to say understanding Len's inside meaning.

However unlike Jun, Sei pointed to Len in anger and scolded. "What do you expect?! If it were not for Ryo, the Queen would have made worse statements than that! Don't forget it was you that walked out on your own concert and left Ryo and Jun to clean up the mess for you!"

Knowing Sei's words were only causing more disturbances in Len's heart, Jun interrupted quickly, "Even if the Queen had made such a statement it wouldn't really matter right? Those who genuinely admire Len's music would understand that her words were not true."

"Life is not that simple, Jun." Sei gave a sigh. "It's unbelievable how much damage the media could do to Len's long respected reputation." Turning to Len in despair Sei finally spoke the bad news. "I just received a call from our contracted record company this morning that our schedule to record the next album has been cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Jun asked in shock. "Can they do that?!"

"Of course they can," Sei shook his head in pain. "Since Len's reputation had gone down the drain with the Queen's statement, the record companies are afraid no one will buy the album any more once they produced it."

"Then what…what should we do…?" Jun asked cautiously taking another peek at Len who still remained silent to all these disasters. Jun felt her heart ached even more in guilt knowing it was her that had destroyed Len's career. She should have known, she could never be of any help to him, she had brought him nothing but endless bad luck and torment.

"I am endeavouring to come up with a new marketing idea to rescue Len's reputation." Sei explained and sat down on the sofa. "As long as we can get a record company to sponsor us, or start again in Europe or something. As long as we can remind all Len's fans how wonderful his music was it should be alright."

Jun nodded in agreement, yes, those who truly know Len's music would still support Len despite what attacks he had received from the media. However like Sei had said before, all the record companies have declined sponsoring Len further, how are they going to broadcast Len's music?

When at this time Sei's phone rang to bring Jun's thoughts back, Sei quickly picked up the phone and answered. "Yes, it's Sei here…"

Sei stood up from the sofa in surprise and called in excitement. "Hi, Mia Dresner! What a pleasant surprise!"

Mia Dresner? Hearing that name Jun felt her heart warmed up a little when she was reminded of her best friend Melissa. After Melissa left for Europe to seek further training from Mia Dresner, Melissa had nothing but positive comments and endless complements on Mia Dresner. Apparently she is not only a world class colleague to Len, but she is also the daughter of Len's violin teacher in Munich. Melissa had mentioned over and over again how beautiful Mia is and how elegant and kind she had been to her. Knowing Melissa is truly happy having Mia Dresner as her new violin teacher, deep inside Jun also developed a respect and positive impression on Mia Dresner.

"Yes, it's true. The news sure travel fast…" Jun heard Sei laughed dryly as obviously Mia had already heard of the outcome of the concert.

"Really?! You are willing to do that?!" Sei called in joy with some sort of good news, secretly giving Jun the victory sign Sei nodded and replied. "Yes, I am sure it would be a great honour to Len. Most of all, this would be the one opportunity to rescue Len's reputation."

Not knowing what Sei was saying, but from the sound of it, Jun knew Mia Dresner must have called to offer some kind of help. However Jun was a little puzzled when she noticed the uneasy look on Len's face.

"Yes, Len had switched his phone off, but I will get him to turn it on right now and you can discuss with him further regarding the details." Sei continued to converse with Mia on the phone, with a big smile Sei said good bye to Mia and turned to Len and Jun finally.

"Len, go and turn you phone on." Sei ordered Len. "Don't say no because this would be the best opportunity for you to redeem yourself."

"What is it?" Len asked coldly.

With a big hooray Sei replied in excitement. "Mia Dresner has decided to produce a new album as well, and it was not just any album, she would like to produce a violin duet album with Len Tsukimori."

"Wow! Violin duet!" Jun called in astonishment. It would be the kind of album to die for, with the combination of the world's two best violinists! Indeed like Sei said, it is an opportunity to best recover Len's reputation! Mia's fans will buy the album anyway, at the same time they will once again be reminded of Len Tsukimori's magical performance too! It is certainly the best marketing idea ever!

Although knowing as well this would be one of the best opportunity ever, unlike Jun and Sei, Len was not as excited and to Jun's surprise she sensed some kind of reluctance from Len as his eyes looked away. "I am not sure if it is such a good idea."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sei called immediately. "You are a professional right? Right now another professional has invited you, you should accept it! Most of all, do you wish to drag Jun's career down with you?!"

"No, Sei, I am fine…" Jun waved her hands quickly in shock. Knowing it was not her career that has gone down with Len, it is more because of her Len had to face this kind of disaster.

With a frown, Len finally took out his phone and turned it on. As expected not long after Mia Dresner's call came through.

"Hi Mia," Jun heard Len replied. For some reason she sensed an uneasiness in Len's voice. Most of all Jun noticed a kind of gentleness in Len's tone when he was conversing with Mia. Len had always acted cold to everyone around him, however different to the tenderness Len had for her, it was a sort of respect and mildness Jun had never heard from Len before.

Noticing the puzzled look on Jun's face, Len walked out of the room to continue the conversation elsewhere as if he did not want her to hear him talking to Mia. Seeing that Jun felt kind of lost not knowing why Len acted the way he did. Immediately Melissa's words appeared in Jun's head, "What is the relationship between Len and Mia?"

Sei watched with an understanding smile when he saw the look on Jun's face. Clearing his throat Sei came up to Jun, "Well, luckily we have Mia Dresner to help us out."

"Indeed," Jun replied with a smile too. "It was so kind of Mia to rush to Len's aid so soon. They must have been good friends."

"Friends?" Sei grinned. "They were more than friends."

"More than friends?"

Knowing something was happening inside Jun's heart, Sei added on purpose. "Mia was Len's girlfriend. They were together for three years, and as you can see although it is over between them, the mutual respect and appreciation still remains."

"Oh…okay…" Jun nodded although unable to hide the shock on her face. She had known there was a strong friendship between Len and Mia, but never had she expected Mia to be Len's girlfriend. Well, to be exact, ex-girlfriend. Immediately Jun started to picture Len and Mia together, Len speaking so tenderly to her and Len holding her hands.

To Jun's total bewilderment, she sensed jealousy arousing in her with the scenes, but why would she feel this way? When she saw Ryo and Emi together, she was just hurt and sad, but not once did she feel the sour jealous feeling!!

"But, don't worry." Sei patted Jun's shoulder looking through her heart. "You are the person Len loves now, so what's in the past let it remain in the past."

"I…I am not worried!" Jun blushed and denied immediately.

"Don't deny it Jun, you got the sour look on your face already." Sei laughed and teased. "It's normal, I too would be worried if my girlfriend's ex called."

Before Jun could deny further, Len had returned to the lounge room. When his eyes met up with Jun's, that uncomfortable feeling increased more inside Jun when Len turned away avoiding Jun's eyes.

"Sei, book tickets for three to Rome, Mia will be there to record her new album." Len instructed.

"For three? So Jun will be coming along too?" Sei took out his diary and asked happy to return to his work again.

"Mia had particularly requested for Jun to be our piano accompaniment for the album." Len replied with a frown. Mia had mentioned again and again on the phone that she wanted Len to bring Jun along. For some reason Len could understand why Mia requested so, like she had mentioned, she wanted to meet the woman that could change him.

"Me?" Jun was obviously stunned with Len's words. "Doesn't Mia Dresner have her own piano accompany? A more professional pianist than me!"

However Len did not reply Jun, for he was not going to let Jun know Mia's true intention. He knew not why but he did not want Jun to find out about his past history with Mia. Although he had never loved Mia, but he had felt somehow it would be best if Jun did not know about it.

"Of course Mia would love to meet you," Unfortunately Sei did not cooperate and replied for Len. "You are after all the only pianist that can match Len, most of all his fiancée, the woman he loves, Mia would…"

"Sei." Len looked to Sei coldly threatening him to stop.

Poking out his tongue Sei shrugged his shoulders and picked up his things. "Alright, ticket for three it is."

Finally after Sei left the house, Jun's eyes looked to Len. "It's wonderful that we could receive such help from Mia Dresner. She…" Jun paused and quickly squeezing out a smile she added. "She must be a great friend to help out so soon."

"She is." However not wanting to talk to Jun further about Mia, Len returned to his room leaving Jun that short and simple answer.

"So, as I will be accompanying Len to Europe for a month with the duet album, can you take care of the house while we are away?" Jun asked cautiously as she looked to the man sitting before her.

"Of course," As usual, Ryo replied with a warm smile. "I have always looked after this house while Len and my mother were away on their trips."

With a grateful smile Jun looked to Ryo. Although Jun had made the decision to reject Ryo in order to protect Len, Ryo did as he promised. He continued to treat Jun with respect and friendliness like how they were before. At the same time to prevent awkwardness, Ryo avoided times when Jun and Len were together. He went to work earlier than usual, return home just after Len returned to his room.

However Ryo's heart ached when he noticed Jun was always alone when he returned home. Although she chose to remain with Len but they were obviously no longer like before. He knew Len acted the way he did because he was hurt more by Jun's choice. Knowing how proud his brother is, the last thing he wanted from Jun was her sympathy.

"Mia Dresner…" Ryo repeated that name to himself, he remembered Fuyumi secretly telling him how Len has finally met a girl when he was in Europe. Ryo was sure the name was Mia Dresner. "Wasn't Mia Len's…?" Ryo stopped immediately remembering Jun was still here.

"Yes, she was." Understanding what Ryo was referring to Jun continued for him with a smile. "I wouldn't be surprised really," Jun added quickly. "Mia Dresner is also a world class musician, and a most beautiful elegant lady. Most of all for her to come to Len's aid immediately proved what a wonderful person she must be. I couldn't understand why they broke up."

Ryo made no reply to Jun's words as he observed her reaction. He noticed once again that fake cheerful smile on Jun's face. Although Jun made it sounds like it was nothing, but Ryo could sense that Jun was somehow bothered by it.

"Are you jealous of Mia?" Finally with the discovery Ryo asked.

Jun felt her body jumped with Ryo's question, blood rushed to her face immediately as she justified immediately. "I am not jealous, why is everyone saying that?" Lowering her head in slight embarrassment Jun added complaining a little. "Why would I be jealous anyway? Like Sei said it is in the past."

With a sigh Ryo replied, "Maybe because you are actually in love with Len?"

Blood rushed once again to her cheeks and ears when Jun heard the statement from Ryo. Stuttering in embarrassment Jun looked away unable to face Ryo's eyes. "What…what do you mean?"

"Jun," Ryo called gently and his hands held onto Jun's. "I have wondered why you made the choice to remain beside Len sacrificing your own feelings. It was not just because you wanted to keep your promise, but somehow deep inside you had hoped to remain with Len because that was what truly made you happy."

"Ryo…I…" Jun did not know what to say to Ryo's words, most of all she was shocked to find that it was somewhat true. It was what puzzled her in the beginning when she first found out Ryo's feeling for her. Why was she not happy with the news? Why did she not experience the same joy she had when she was with Len?

Fondling Jun's hair softly and warmly, Ryo gave her a bitter smile. "Although I hate to admit this, but maybe you have been in love with Len longer than you thought you have. Go to Europe with Len, find out how you truly feel inside." Giving Jun the tender smile she had always remembered of him, Ryo concluded. "Even if this means I will definitely lose you forever, but I still hoped you have made the right choice."

"Ryo…" Tears once again formed in Jun's eyes with Ryo's tender understanding words. "Thank you…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"_Jun! I am here_!"

Smile came on Jun's face immediately when she saw her best friend Melissa waving at them the moment they came out of the customs with their luggage. "Melissa, I missed you so much!" Jun said in excitement while Melissa and she held onto each other's hands tightly. Although the extremely long flight to Europe was tiring for Jun, but she felt as if all her tiredness disappeared the moment she heard her best friend's cheerful voice again.

"I knew we will meet again in Europe, but didn't expect it to be this fast…" Melissa stopped immediately when she noticed the diamond ring on Jun's hand. With excitement she quickly held up Jun's hand and teased. "Is this what I think it is?! How come you never told me?!"

Jun blushed immediately upon Melissa's tease. Due to the disaster that happened straight after her engagement to Len between her, Ryo and Len, Jun was not able to share this good news with her best friend. She could not explain to Melissa that her relationship with Len is at a most volatile situation now.

"It is indeed a most beautiful ring, you must be the lucky girl who Len finally opened his heart to." The lady that stood beside Melissa smiled and spoke up.

Turning to the person Jun saw a most beautiful elegant lady with such graciousness and nobility, immediately Jun lowered her head in shame knowing this must be the _legendary_ Mia Dresner.

"Hi…Hi!! Nice to meet you! My name is Jun!"

Mia held out her hand and shook Jun's politely, "Nice to meet you too Jun, my name is Mia. Thank you for coming all this way to help me with the new album."

Not expecting Mia to thank her, Jun shook her head quickly and replied. "No, I am not much of a help compared to this opportunity you have given us."

"You are too humble," Mia continued to smile beautifully. "I have heard from Aunty Fuyumi how wonderful your piano playing is, most of all…" Pausing Mia's eyes finally looked at Len who stood silently beside them. "She had mentioned that you are truly Len's soul mate."

Jun felt her heart sank immediately with Mia's words knowing she could not be Len's true soul mate for she had done nothing but cast endless torment and catastrophe for Len. She was unable to live up to everyone's expectation and her very first concert with Len was a disaster.

"Hi Len," Mia greeted Len too with a polite smile. "Like you have described, your new fiancée is indeed beautiful."

Astonishment came on Jun's face with what Mia said. Does this mean Len had already referred her to Mia as his fiancée? With the thought, Jun sensed immediately a stream of warmness in her heart and unnoticed a blissful smile on her face.

"Yes, and because of his new beautiful fiancée, Len could finally smile again." As if he was the narrator of a movie, Sei cut in and teased.

As usual in displease, with a frown Len asked instead changing the subject avoiding the topic between him and Jun. "What is the schedule for today?"

Knowing Len dislikes being teased in public, with an understanding smile Mia replied, "We will return to the hotel first since you and Jun just had a long flight. Tomorrow we will have a meeting regarding the schedule."

Len nodded in acknowledgment and headed off first without looking at Jun. Shrugging his shoulders, Sei followed quickly after Len together with Mia walking on the other side of Len. Seeing Mia walking next to Len, Jun let out a sigh when she realised how beautiful and matching they looked. Len of course tall, handsome and confident accompanied by Mia, a most exquisite and refined beautiful lady. It was like looking at a beautiful painting just seeing them together.

The more Jun thought about it, the more she could not understand why Len would choose her. Maybe now Len has already regretted his choice, most of all when she saw Len conversing with Mia, responding gently in a way that Jun had never seen before.

"_They are beautiful together aren't they_?" Jun can not help but sighed softly to herself.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Melissa grabbed onto Jun's arm and whispered. "Although they _used_ to be a couple, but it is all in the past! Len loves only you remember?!"

Turning to her friend in surprise, Jun asked. "How…how did you know about their past?"

"Ugh…" Playing with her fingers Melissa gave a few nervous laughs. "Well, there was once I accidentally found a photo in Mia's things." Secretly taking a photo out of her own wallet, Melissa passed it to Jun.

With curiosity Jun's eyes moved to the photograph, and immediately Jun felt a twitch in her heart when she saw in the picture. Mia standing next to Len and her arms were around Len's arm and her head resting on Len's shoulder just like any couple. Immediately Jun sensed that feeling of unpleasant jealousy like Sei and Ryo had described whirling up in her.

Not knowing she was making it worse for Jun, Melissa added. "I also saw the other day, Mia still has a photo of Len in her purse…"

Jun nodded along but felt her heart in a total mess. Why would Mia still have a photo of Len in her purse? Taking another look at Mia and Len walking in front of them, Jun felt a thump against her heart when she saw from a woman's instinct the love Mia has for Len showing through her beautiful eyes every time she looked at Len.

Noticing the facial expression on Jun's face, Melissa quickly grabbed the photograph from Jun's hand and comforted. "Don't worry! Like I said, Len is in love with you now, most of all, it is you that he proposed to and not Mia right? When I see the way he looks at you, I can so tell how much he cares about you!"

However to Melissa's surprise, a sad lonely smile came onto Jun's soft face, "I am not so sure about that any more…maybe Len already regret his choice, I was not the right person for him."

"Why would you say that?!" Melissa turned Jun to face her, "What had happened while I was away? Last time when I saw the two of you together, I could sense the joyous loving bond between you both, but…" Pausing Melissa also took a look at Len, who walks a few metres ahead of them. "Something has happened right? I noticed now he is avoiding you…"

"I guess it is because Len can not forgive me for what had happened…" Jun replied Melissa with a bitter smile when she remembered the look on Len's face when he returned that night to the concert hall again. She knew Len's pride was hurt when he told her he did not need to be pitied by her, the hopelessness in Len's eyes when she could not tell him what he wanted to hear.

Jun could not understand it. If she was unable to answer Len's simple question that night, and if she really did not feel the same way towards Len, why is her entire body uncomfortable when she saw Mia? Why would it bother her so much to know that Mia still loves Len, and most of all, the gentle meekness Len has towards Mia?

---

"Wow…." 'Wow' was all Melissa could say after she found out from Jun the disaster that had happened between her, Len and Ryo. "This…this is complicated…"

"Don't you think…" Jun gave a mocking smile, "Maybe Len doesn't want me to stay beside him any more. Seeing me would only remind him of the shame and hurt I have done to him?"

"Not true," Melissa disagreed with confidence. "Although he is avoiding you right now, but I can tell that he still has such strong feelings for you."

"How…how can you tell?" Jun asked a little surprised how her heartbeat increased in hope with Melissa's words.

"_Firstly_, if he really had enough of you, he would have broke off the engagement already," Melissa lifted up Jun's hand and pointed to the engagement ring on her finger as a reminder. "_Secondly_, although he pretend he doesn't care about you, but I could tell his eyes would follow you when you are not looking." Finally with a sigh, Melissa concluded. "Jun, he is still deeply and hopelessly in love with you. But there is something preventing him from showing it to you."

Seeing the puzzled look on Jun's face Melissa continued to explain, "Think about it. You mentioned that Len already knows your feeling for Ryo before he even started liking you. It must have taken him a lot of strength to confess his love to you, especially if he knew your heart was somewhere else. Although you have eventually accepted his love but Len would constantly be insecure fearing you will leave him for Ryo anytime."

"But I am not going to leave him!" Jun interrupted quickly.

"Why not? Isn't Ryo the man you love?" Melissa asked sharply. "I couldn't understand either why you would remain beside Len when the man you have been in love with for a year finally tells you he loves you too."

"_I…I_…" Jun shook her head and gave a sigh. "I can not leave Len, it is not right."

Seeing Jun's reaction Melissa smiled with understanding and held onto her hand. "It is not right, _or_ because you can not bear to lose Len either?"

Looking up at her friend in shock Jun asked in jolt, "What…what do you mean? I am not a two timer!"

"I know you are not, Jun." Melissa comforted. "But perhaps the time you have spent with Len had gradually sunk into you? Without knowing your heart has been moved by Len and you have found true happiness in him."

True happiness? Jun's eyes moved to Len's tall figure standing at the hotel reception. Tears came up in her eyes again when she remembered the time when Len and her were stuck on Isla Pinula. It was just like now, Len was also checking in at the hotel. However Jun could clearly remember her feeling at the time. She was although nervous but her heart was calm and warm, because she knew Len was with her. Most of all when they held onto each other's hands the entire night, Jun had never felt so at peace and safe.

But now Jun felt a pricking pain in her heart when she saw the person standing next to Len was no longer she, but Mia, a wonderful person that truly cares and loves Len. The bond and connection she once felt at the time no longer exists between her and Len, instead although Len is just a touch away, he felt so distant.

---

"Alright, here are the keys…" Returning from the hotel reception, Sei said and allocated the keys to everyone, one key to Melissa, one to Mia and one for himself. However Jun felt her heart skipped a beat when she found there was only one key left as Sei passed it to Len. "This one is for you and Jun."

A frown immediately came upon Len's face as his eyes moved to Sei for a reasonable explanation. With a grin Sei explained, "You and Jun are sharing the executive suite together. Don't worry there are two separate bedrooms in there. It is just easier for us to have meetings at the hotel if we could all meet at your executive suite." Pausing, Sei started laughing and placed his hand on Len's shoulder in tease, "Or would you have _preferred_ a one bedroom suite?"

"Sei…" Len warned with his murdering glare.

Upon such scary look, clearing his throat Sei quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, since we are not going to start working until tomorrow, why don't we do a bit of sightseeing in Rome today?" Looking over to Jun, Sei asked with a smile. "It's your first time in Rome right?"

"Sightseeing?" Joy returned to Jun's face with the thought. The beautiful city of Rome, just like how she had dreamed from watching the famous movie, 'Roman Holidays', there are so many places in the movie she wanted to visit!

"Sure, I don't mind." Mia smiled and nodded with Sei's suggestion.

"Me too! Wow Rome!" Melissa cheered.

Since he heard no objection from Len, Sei instructed like a tour guide. "Alright, in that case we will meet again at the foyer in two hours. Meanwhile, unpack; rest for it will be a long walk today."

---

It was not until everyone said goodbye and returned to his or her respective rooms, Jun suddenly sensed the nerve wrecking atmosphere surrounding Len and she. She remembered Sei had booked a suite for both of them together. Although there were two bedrooms in the suite, but how long has it been for her and Len to be alone like this?

Of course she had always lived with Len under the same roof, but it was different because they knew Ryo lives there too. Looking up at Len secretly, she found unlike her, his face remained calm and cold as he opened the suite door with the key.

"Thank…thank you!" Jun said quickly when she saw Len opened the door for her to enter. Jun felt blood rushed to her face in embarrassment, knowing compared to Len, she was obviously overreacting.

Luckily her embarrassment soon disappeared when she saw how beautiful and luxurious the executive suite was. Wow! It was totally like an apartment, it has a lounge, office, two bedrooms and…kitchen! Immediately Jun headed for the kitchen and started her exploration. Opening the cupboards and storage, to her joy she found an entire professional coffee making facility! There was the brewer, grinder, steamer, and coffee beans…No wonder this is Italy!

Ignoring her tiredness from the travel, immediately Jun placed the coffee beans in the grinder and started brewing the traditional Italian coffee. A warm smile came onto her face when she smelt the aroma of the coffee produced by the brewer she placed on the stove. Carefully pouring the coffee into the beautiful coffee set also provided by the suite, Jun walked out of the kitchen to offer it to Len.

Len had always been a genuine lover of coffee. This kind of natural and proper way of making coffee should definitely please him. Although Len had not talked to her at all in the entire trip, still Jun had wanted to do something nice for Len even if it was so small like this.

"Len," Jun called softly entering the office, where Len was reading through some documents for the recording contract. "I made some coffee for you from the facilities here."

"Thanks," However without looking up, Len replied as his eyes remained on the documents in his hands, undistractedly. Unlike Len though, Jun's eyes were fixed on Len's stunningly perfect face in surprise with the astonishing new sight before her. Noticing the focus on him, Len finally looked up at Jun and asked. "What's wrong?"

"No…nothing," Quickly shaking her head Jun replied as she placed the coffee on the desk. "I…I didn't know you wore glasses." Indeed knowing Len for nearly a year, living under the same roof, how come Jun has never seen Len in glasses before? Most of all to her surprise, Jun sensed her heartbeat racing like a little girl in love when she discovered with Len's outstanding appearance, even in glasses, it gave a different mesmerising charm to him. She always knew Len was a tall handsome man, but Jun discovered all of a sudden, she was starting to be more and more attracted to him. Everything about Len, his voice, his person, started to remain deeply with Jun.

Of course not knowing the thoughts going through Jun's mind, calmly moving his eyes back onto the documents, Len replied mildly not at all interested, "I usually wear contact lenses. I thought to give my eyes a rest now after such a long flight."

With the cold, uninterested tone in Len's voice, Jun felt her heart sank into despair. Knowing her relationship with Len had not improved at all after that night, Jun sighed secretly inside. "Are you going to take a rest before the sightseeing? You were busy working as well when you were on the plane." Jun attempted once more trying to be as caring as possible.

"No, I am fine," Not accepting Jun's kindness, Len declined. "You should go take a rest. I will wake you up before we leave."

Knowing Len would only be uncomfortable having her around, squeezing out a smile Jun nodded. "Alright, I will take a little nap in the other room then." Taking another peek at Len, Jun turned and walked out of the office and left Len to be. After she cleaned up the kitchen, Jun sensed sleepiness overcoming in her. Indeed, different to Sei and Len who are used to travelling back and forth from Europe, to Jun this was her first time on such a long flight. Returning to her room, Jun felt to just lie on the bed for a while and let her eyes rest. However the moment she felt the softness of the bed, the quite peaceful atmosphere, Jun allowed all the tiredness and sleepiness to come upon her as she soon sank deep into sleep.

---

Taking a look at his watch, Len finally put away the documents and walked out of the office. It is about fifteen minutes to meeting time. As promised, Len knocked gently on Jun's bedroom door to wake her up. "_Jun, it's time_."

However not receiving a response, Len knocked on the door again. Surprised he still has not received a response after a while, Len felt his heartbeat increased immediately with worry as he opened the door a little and attempted once more. "_Jun? Are you in here_?"

Len felt his heart relaxed immediately when he saw Jun resting peacefully on the bed. From the looks of it, Jun must have been really tired from the flight. Unnoticed, the gentle smile that had long disappeared from Len's face appeared again when he approached Jun. The moment he saw that peaceful beautiful sleeping face, Len felt his heart ached.

He knew although he acted as if he didn't care, but his entire mind and heart was set on Jun. He knew Jun did not sleep well on the plane, and knew also Jun was nervous about the trip. Although Len knew everything about Jun, he could not allow himself to show her how much he actually cared.

Whenever he noticed Jun's focus, he would look away avoiding her for he was frightened Jun might look straight through his heart. Ryo had told him if he loves Jun, he should endeavour to make her happy and not trap her in his pride. He knew Ryo was right but he just could not be true to his heart. He loves Jun so deeply but whenever he thought of the incident that night at the concert, he felt jealousy taking over with the thought of Jun in another man's arms.

It was the way Jun's eyes looked at Ryo, the intimacy between the two, and the scene of them kissing carved deeply inside Len's heart. The way they kissed was different to how he had known Jun. He had only known Jun in a gentle, shy, polite way. Tired with Jun's timid politeness, Len wanted Jun to give him the same passion she had shown Ryo. What should he do? How much more must he try to have Jun inherit half the passion he has for her?

"Len…?" Finally sensing the presence of another, Jun rubbed her eyes and woke up.

Immediately that tenderness and affection Len had disappeared from his face as he moved away to keep a distance between them. "It's time to leave soon."

"Oh…okay," Jun quickly got up hearing what Len said.

Taking a peek at Jun, Len added. "You seemed rather tired. You can stay and rest if you want to."

"I look tired?" Jun covered her face in embarrassment. "It's alright, I will just go wash my face and I will be fine. Besides," Pausing with a smile Jun replied. "It's my first time in Rome, I have dreamt of visiting the 'Spanish Plaza', 'Colosseum', "Fountain of Trevi'…"

"Sounds like you have done all your research already." Len said sensing his tone softened when he saw Jun's excitement.

Noticing too that she had not heard such tender tone from Len for a while, Jun's eyes looked at Len in hope. Unfortunately Jun's hope disappeared when once again Len turned away. "I will be waiting at the lounge, let me know when you are ready."

Squeezing out a smile Jun nodded in acknowledgment and watched Len walked out of her room. With a sigh Jun sat back down and felt her heart so lost. Since when had she become so wanting of Len's care and tenderness? Knowing Len must not have forgiven her, Jun's eyes looked at the diamond ring Len gave her. Caressing it gently Jun felt tears coming up in her eyes again. Why is she so bothered now when Len felt so far away?

---

"Alright, on the count of three, one, two three…say cheese…" With the cue, both Jun and Melissa smiled at the camera and click, Sei the cameraman accomplished his job. However grabbing Jun's hand Melissa led Jun to another scenery and calling out to Sei Melissa requested. "Another one please, Sei."

"Another one?" Sei gave a sigh. "Ladies, you have taken almost twenty photos at the same place, you are acting totally like a tourist."

"Of course! We are tourists!" Melissa laughed and ignored Sei's mocking. "Alright, one more, we are ready!"

Len felt his eyes captured when he saw how happy Jun was, like she said, she had long dreamt of coming to Rome. Unlike Sei, Len was not tired at all watching Jun enjoy herself with the sightseeing.

Noticing the hidden tenderness in Len's eyes, Mia smiled with understanding and asked. "Len, want to take a photo alone with Jun? It would be memorable."

"No need." Untruthful as usual Len declined uninterested.

"Len," With a sigh Mia's eyes moved to look at Melissa and Jun as well. "Why are you avoiding your own fiancée? I thought you told me she was the person that truly touched your heart?"

With a frown Len asked in a defending tone. "_Avoiding_?"

"You tell me Len, why in the entire trip so far I have not yet heard you speak a word to her?" Pausing Mia gave a bitter smile, "Something happened right? Once again you are not true to your heart. Most of all, I did not give you up for this…"

Len did not reply but continued to frown. He knew he had once told Mia that Jun is his true love, the person that had finally opened his heart. Yes, everything was beautiful and wonderful until that day. However he was not going to explain to neither Mia nor anyone about it.

Luckily before Mia asked further, the three returned and Sei suggested looking at Len with a grin. "Len, want a photo together with Jun?"

Before Len had the chance to decline once again, Melissa interrupted. "Yes! I believe you have not yet taken a photo together with your beautiful fiancée right?" Pushing Jun forward towards Len, Melissa insisted. "Here, stand right next to Len and I will take one for you guys now."

Immediately that unpleasant frown appeared on Len's face when he realised his patience is wearing thin. All should know by now that he hates to be teased and put on the spot like this. However, the moment Len's eyes encountered the embarrassed yet somehow anticipating look on Jun's face, Len noticed his heart softened immediately. Finally with a sigh, Len swallowed all his complaints and stood quietly next to Jun for the photo shoot.

"Len, put your arms around Jun!" Unfortunately Sei did not know his limits and called. "Don't stand so stiff like a rock, be more affectionate! She is your fiancée right?"

"Yes, Jun. Move in closer to Len too. Lean into him a bit more!" Melissa joined in with a wink.

To Len's surprise, Jun obeyed Melissa's command and blushing in shyness moved in and leaned closer to him. Immediately, Len felt his heart rate increased rapidly when he sensed Jun's soft, tender, warm body right against his. Like being hypnotised, gently Len's arm raised and came around Jun's tiny shoulders wanting to pull her closer to himself.

Noticing Len's arm around her, Jun looked up quickly at Len, and the moment their eyes met, they could not be separated again. It was not the first time Len held her close, but Jun discovered even though it was just a little touch of Len's hand against her shoulder, she had never felt so satisfied and blissful as of now.

"_Perfect_!" Unfortunately the little moment of heaven did not last when Sei called out and snap, took a picture with Melissa's camera. Jun felt her heart sank when once again, as if it was only out of obligation, Len's arm let go of her shoulder and moved away.

"Alright, after all the sightseeing, let's head off now to the markets." Not sure if he knew he had accidentally spoiled it for Len and Jun, Sei suggested.

"Markets?" Melissa's eyes brightened up immediately, "Sounds great, let's go!"

"Alright then, follow me everyone." Like a tour guide, Sei led the way to their next destination.

---

"Jun, check this out!" Melissa called in excitement and dragged Jun with her to one of the stalls.

Unfortunately Jun was not as excited as her eyes took another peek at Len and Mia. The entire sightseeing trip, Mia and Len had always walked ahead of them, Jun felt her heart so down the more she watched them converse with each other. Although as usual Len did not respond much to Mia, but Jun could not help but hold the thought maybe Len was more happy when he was with Mia. Mia would never hurt his heart like she had continually done to Len.

"_No way it cost this much_!"

Jun pulled her wondering miserable thoughts back when she heard Melissa bargaining with the shopkeeper.

"Miss, if you compared all the prices you will find we offer the cheapest, and best quality…" The man replied with a strong Italian accent. However from the looks of it, they are used to the bargaining, as this has always been the way of trade in this country. Knowing it as well, Melissa did not back down and stood firm on her ground, "I say it's only worth half price!"

While Jun stood aside to the war between Melissa and the shopkeeper, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw another Italian man smiled and greeted. "Good day beautiful lady, would you like to come to my shop and see the variety of beautiful leather jackets?"

"Oh, no thanks. I am fine…" Declining politely Jun replied with a smile.

However the Italian man knew immediately how to deal with this kind of soft shy customers, with an even bigger smile the man placed his arm around Jun's shoulder and led her towards his stall opposite. "Do not be shy my lady, with such a beautiful face, you need this marvellous leather jacket."

Before Jun could stop him, the man placed the jacket over Jun's shoulder and led her to the mirror. "See? Just as I thought, with your figure, this jacket would match you perfectly."

"No, really…I am fine…" Taking the jacket off quickly Jun returned it to the shopkeeper, "My friends are waiting for me so I better…"

"Not happy with that one? How about this one then?" Not giving Jun a chance to say no the man grabbed another jacket and placed it on Jun again. "Hmmm…just as I thought, even better than the first." With a charming smile, the man added. "But I suppose for a beautiful lady like you, anything would look good on you."

Jun blushed immediately hearing the man's words, laughing along Jun shook her head, "No sir, I am not interested in buying a leather jacket today."

"No? Okay, how about boots?"

Jun felt her mind fogged up when the man took out an entire rack of boots again for her to try. Panicking Jun begged Melissa would quickly finish her bargaining and come in here to rescue her.

"Alright, this is the cash I've got. Take it or leave it." Melissa placed the money before the man with the amount she bargained on.

Finally losing to the temptation of money before his eyes, the man gave in and sold it to Melissa with the price she bargained for. With the victory, Melissa turned around and smiled. "Jun, see, sometimes you just need to stay strong…" Melissa stopped when she found Jun was no longer beside her.

"Man, I can't believe she left without me already!' Melissa complained and grabbed the stuff she just bought and ran off quickly to catch up with the others not knowing Jun had been dragged into another store.

---

"_Where's Jun_?" With a frown Len stopped walking and asked.

With Len's question, both Sei and Mia also took a look behind them and found like Len had mentioned, Jun and Melissa were both missing.

"Gees, man, trust you to notice it." Sei teased and shook his head. "I guess they got caught up with the bargaining. We will just wait here and they will show up soon."

Mia smiled too with Sei's words as her eyes looked at Len. Like Sei had pointed out, because Len had always secretly watched out for Jun, so he would be the first person to notice when she was not around.

As expected not long after, they saw Melissa run up to them with a bag in her hand. "Gosh people, it would be nice if you guys would wait for me. Most of all, Jun, you are supposed to be my friend…hmm?" Melissa stopped her complaints the moment she noticed Jun was not with the rest of the group. "Jun is not with you guys?"

"_You are not with Jun_?" To everyone's surprise Len cut in and asked quickly.

"No, I thought she left with you guys…" Melissa replied hesitantly when she heard the tone in Len's voice.

"I will go look for her, you guys return to the hotel first!" However not waiting for Melissa to finish her sentence, Len headed quickly toward where he remembered last seeing Jun.

"He does care about her…" Mia concluded when she remembered the look on Len's face.

"Sorry, I am really _not_ interested!" Finally with courage Jun declined the shopkeeper and ran quickly out of the shop. However her feet stopped when she saw that Melissa was no longer there and looking ahead of her, there were no sign of Len, Mia and Sei either.

Not knowing the city at all, in panic Jun roamed around aimlessly without direction trying to find the rest of the group. However her heart sank and fear soon took over when she realised she was really lost and most of all by the time she stopped moving around she had found her in a dark small alley.

Unlike the market where at least there were other tourists, she had found a few gipsies looking at her in an unfriendly way. In horror Jun started running again when she found a few had actually followed her…

---

Feeling his heart restless and anxious Len ran as fast as he could forgetting all about the untrue attitude he had before towards Jun. Asking around Len was told a person that fits Jun's description was found at this direction of the market. Knowing what kind of a city Rome is, Jun might soon be in danger being alone especially on this side of the city. Fear overwhelmed Len immediately with the thought of the bad things that could possibly happen to Jun.

_If anything had happened to Jun, he could never forgive himself. What kind of a man is he if he could not even protect the girl he loves? Most of all didn't he vow not to ever let anything harm her and he was going to make Jun happy for the rest of her life?_

---

After getting herself lost in the dark streets of Rome, a tourist looking single young girl like her soon became the target of the gipsies on the streets. Although Jun tried to flee but soon she was cornered by two men when one of them yanked her handbag off her.

Unable to fight back, Jun stood there shocked and shaking in fear whilst the men searched through her bag. Unsatisfied with the contents they found in her bag, one of the men looked up again at Jun.

"Wait a minute," The man hissed when he noticed the diamond ring on Jun's hand. "This looks expensive…"

In horror Jun stepped back and placed her hands behind her back. "No, please. You must not take this from me. It is from a person very important to me…"

"Yeah whatever," Unmoved, the man said and grabbed onto Jun's arm.

With a scream Jun struggled madly against the man who was trying to take the ring off her. For some unknown reason, Jun had felt the desire to protect this ring that Len gave her. She knew not why but she felt as if she would die if this last symbol of her engagement to Len were taken away from her.

"_Crazy woman_…!" The man cursed when he sensed the burning pain on his arm from Jun's scratch. With anger he pushed Jun against the wall and twisted her arm around while he aimed for the only valuable looking object on his victim.

"No!!" Jun screamed in fear and struggled in vain. However to her surprise she sensed the weight on top of her lifted when she saw someone had grabbed the man and with a swing of the fist, knocked the man onto the ground.

"Len…?!" Jun turned around in disbelief when she saw as if a miracle happened, Len was standing there in front of her to shield her. _Is this a dream? Len had actually came for her…?_ Jun felt a lightning hit her when she saw the look and expression on Len's face. Knowing Len this long, not once has Jun seen Len like this.

"Damn you!" The gipsy man cried and charged towards Len in rage. However Len did not give the man a chance as he swung another punch at the man. Just before Len could give him the third punch, the other gipsy man quickly grabbed onto Len from behind.

Seeing the aid from his friend, the first man got up from the ground and with anger swung his punch across Len's face.

"Len!" Jun screamed in shock when she saw Len fell to the ground with the attacks from the two men. Forgetting she was only a girl, Jun ran up and grabbed onto one of the men to stop him attacking Len further.

"Get off me, woman!" The man scolded and pushed Jun away. With the impact Jun fell once again to the ground.

Seeing what the man had done to Jun, with fury Len grabbed an empty bottle from on the ground and smash it hard against the ground. Hearing the sound of broken glass, the two men turned around in shock and saw Len glaring at them with the sharp broken bottle in his hand.

Taken back with the look in Len's eyes, one of the men stepped back and said. "Alright, calm down. No need to get so serious and upset."

However Len did not reply and continued to glare at them coldly and without mercy. Knowing if they pushed further, Len might really do some serious harm to them, the two men cursed again and quickly fled from the scene.

Finally after they were safe, Jun quickly ran up to Len and sobbed in concern. "Len…are you…are you okay?" Seeing the blood coming off the edge of Len's lips, Jun quickly took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood off. "I am so sorry…why am I always…why do I always get you hurt?"

However without a word Jun felt Len pressed her into his arms. Jun's mind stopped when she sensed the strength from Len's embrace and his deep voice whispered with relief by her ear again and again. "Y_ou are okay_…_you are okay_…"

Hearing such tone of care and tenderness from Len, Jun felt tears rolled down her face in great compassion as she lifted her arms and responded to his strong embrace too. Weeping in Len's protective arms, Jun felt that she was not able to control her emotions with a certain realisation.

From the tone and expression, Jun discovered that Len still cares about her and that was all she needed to know. Even if he had acted cold and had been avoiding her, he was the person that rushed here for her. He was the person that would do anything to prevent her from harm.

The way back to the hotel was in silence although Len's hand held tightly onto Jun's. Jun knew she did not need Len's words to make her feel secure, seeing Len's tall figure before her, Jun felt so protected and safe. That feeling of completeness Jun sensed on their walk on Isla Pinula returned once again to her.

"_Len and Jun, are you guys alright_?"

The moment they returned to the hotel, Sei, Mia and Melissa were waiting for them at the foyer. As if they were back to reality Jun's heart sank again when Len's hand let go of hers and once again moved a distance from her.

"Len, your face? What happened?" Mia asked quickly in concern when she saw the cut on Len's lips due to the punch.

"I am fine…" Len replied calmly.

Jun felt a stabbing pain in her heart when she saw how Mia cared for Len. Immediately she was reminded again that she had done nothing good, but would only bring endless troubles and pains onto Len. Once again she was reminded of the words she once said to Ryo. She thought she was the person that could complete Len, but now, she was no longer sure of that…Maybe all along, it had always been Mia.

"I'm so sorry Jun…." Melissa apologised and held Jun's hand in hers. "Are you okay? You looked kind of shattered."

"I'm okay…just met a robbery by two gipsy men, but Len came on time so I am unharmed." Squeezing out a smile Jun replied quickly pulling her miserable mind back.

"Another robbery? Last time you were saved by Ryo and this time…" Melissa quickly stopped remembering Len's attitudes toward Jun and Ryo. Looking over to Len cautiously, she found the frown appeared on Len's face with her mentioning of Ryo. Poking out her tongue Melissa laughed dryly and quickly changed the topic, "Anyway Jun, you have had a rough day. Take some rest before we have dinner, okay?"

Although Melissa quickly changed the topic but Mia noticed immediately the reaction on Len's face when Ryo's name was mentioned. "Len," Mia whispered to Len while she watched Melissa and Jun headed off first with Sei. "Ryo is your twin brother I remembered Aunty Fuyumi telling me." Pausing Mia added. "Was he the person you mentioned whom Jun actually had affections for?"

Although faint but the gleam of disturbance flashed pass Len's eyes immediately with Mia's sharp observant question, "Everything is going on fine between me and Jun."

Mia's eyes continued to look at Len in understanding. When Len first came to Munich to seek further training from her father. Mia sensed already that Len's heart was wounded. After spending three years with Len, although Len never mentioned anything about his past, Mia was able to picture what had actually happened. Most of all from the things she heard from Fuyumi, although she was not clear about it, but it sounded like Len and his twin brother had fallen for the same girl. Not able to see Ryo and that girl together, Len had come to Munich hoping being away from them could help him forget.

That same loneliness and hopelessness were found in Len again when he mentioned to Mia that although he had finally fallen for another, her heart was somewhere else. From the way Jun and Len acted when Melissa mentioned Ryo, Mia knew immediately the same pain and tragedy had come upon Len again.

She could understand now why Len acted the way he did. Why he could not be true to his heart again and why he was not able to show his affections for Jun. Mia looked once again towards Jun and a smile of perceptiveness came onto her face when she knew from a woman's instinct that this time it will be different. She knew Jun's heart had actually longed for Len so much although both Jun and Len did not know themselves.

Secretly sighing inside, Mia made up her mind. She will do something about it, it does not matter what methods she takes. She will see Len smile again…

---

"Here Jun, I've got something to cheer you up." Melissa approached Jun after dinner. She noticed her best friend's mood had fallen to the lowest pit after she returned to the hotel with Len. Throughout dinner, Jun did not talk, and although it was she and Sei who tried to brighten up the atmosphere, she knew Len and Jun's relationship is on very thin ice right now.

Without any emotions, Jun received the item Melissa placed in her hands. However the moment she saw what it was, uncontrollably tears rolled down her face like mad. It was the photo Sei took of her and Len today. Although from the photograph, both Jun and Len were not looking towards the camera, Jun discovered for the first time how she looked when she was looking at Len. She is such an idiot, she had been attracted to Len longer than she even knew! Since when and how had Len occupied such a big part in her heart?

"Jun…" In understanding, Melissa held onto her friend.

Jun continued to weep knowing everything's too late now. She finally knows her heart now, she could finally answer Len's question, but…does he still want to know the answer?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Can you picture what it would be like when two best violinists come together to perform violin duets? It was unbelievable how delightful and enchanting it sounded when the two violin tunes existed to support each other, and yet their individual characteristics were well kept. There were none other but Mia and Len who could make this violin duet far transcendent than any other two instruments put together.

Most of all it was amazing how well Mia and Len coordinated, and from their first practice Jun knew already, Mia and Len must have played numerous times together to be able to sound so perfect mutually.

_Or maybe, Mia and Len were meant for each other, they were true soul mates…_

"Jun, your tempo is slowing down." Len's strict tone of reminder brought Jun's wondering miserable mind back to reality.

"Sorry!" Jun apologised quickly and felt her cheeks burning hot with shame. Compared to Mia and Len, her piano accompaniment stood out so unharmoniously in the entire practice. However with a smile of apology Mia comforted. "Sorry Jun, I must have been going too fast. I could tell how hard you have tried to accommodate me…"

Jun felt even worse with Mia's comforting words. She knew it was no way Mia's fault that she could not catch up to them. Ever since the incident that night at the concert, Jun felt as if she had lost her ability to accommodate Len. That bond they once had disappeared, and knowing something was bothering her about Len and Mia's relationship, Jun felt she no longer could understand Len's music like she once could.

"Let's take a thirty minute break." Noticing the melancholy look on Jun's face, Mia suggested quickly.

Knowing their practice was going nowhere Len frowned and agreed, he knew as well that this was not like Jun at all. She had not performed to her full capacity and Len knows that more than anyone else. The joy and excitement he had once experienced performing with Jun felt like a feeling long forgotten. It was as if Jun was trying hard to cope, but because she tried too hard, she had lost the ability to perform.

Len felt frustration aroused inside him, how could he always manage to intimidate Jun? He was supposed to be the man that brings Jun comfort and peace, yet he had given her nothing but fear and sadness, most of all, he had caused her to lose the ability to perform as a musician.

When at this time, the ring tone on Jun's mobile sounded to break the silence. In panic Jun quickly reached for her bag and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Jun," A familiar voice came through. "It's Ryo here."

"_Ryo_?!" Not expecting the call of course, Jun called as a reflex.

Immediately upon that name, Mia noticed the frown and extreme unpleasantness painted Len's face. However it was only for an instant as the cool returned once again to Len's face, as if the fact that Ryo called Jun from overseas does not bother him.

"I know I shouldn't be calling you," Ryo smiled mockingly to himself. "But there has been a very important message from your school that I felt it important enough for me to break this rule."

"No…it's okay." Jun replied quickly although feeling it uncomfortable to speak to Ryo on the phone in front of Len, quickly excusing herself Jun entered the room next door. "What message was it?"

"Well, first of all, you have successfully passed your thesis and exams!" Ryo gave Jun the good news.

"Thank God…" Jun held onto her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"But that is not all," Ryo smiled and continued to explain. "Your graduation thesis has also won the Best Composed Music Award from the Vienna Music Board."

Not expecting that Jun thought her ear malfunctioned, "The Vienna Music Board…?!"

"Yes, congratulations Jun! Wow, you have won the same award that Len won on his graduation as well!" Ryo called in excitement.

"But winning the award means…"

"That's right! You have been offered a three-year scholarship by Maestro Denis Illino himself!" Ryo continued in joy truly happy for Jun's accomplishment. "It is the exact same offer Len had after he graduated!"

"But…but…" Jun startled in shock. "I have never sent my work in for consideration!"

To Jun's surprise Ryo did not reply immediately, finally after a pause Ryo told Jun the shocking truth. "It was Len, he was the one who put forward your work for you."

"Len…?!" Not expecting that Jun took a peek at Len in the other room and whispered. "_How…how come he never told me about it_?"

"You know what he is like," Ryo smiled and justified his brother's action. "He truly believed in your talent. As a professional musician himself, he was more moved by your work than anyone else."

"But…" Jun did not know what to say. Indeed winning the award is the best honour any music graduate would have hoped for. Most of all being granted an opportunity to be trained by Maestro Denis Illino, the head conductor of Rome Symphony Orchestra into a professional musician like Len and Mia!

To Jun's total perplexity, she did not sense the ecstasy upon such great news. Rather Jun took another look at Len, her fiancé. She realised for her to take up such an opportunity will mean her choice of leaving Len. She is now Len's piano accompaniment, how could she leave him to seek her own career path? At the same time, Jun knew she would be lying too if she did not want this scholarship.

Knowing the dilemma going through Jun's heart, Ryo comforted. "Jun, don't forget this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If Len did not believe it to be the best thing for you, he would have never forwarded your work in the first place."

"I know…but…" Jun sighed and did not know what to do and say. Jun had now found herself more and more attached to Len. She was not so sure anymore she could leave Len's presence for three years.

"Well, the final decision is up to you." With a bitter smile Ryo whispered gently. "You always sacrifice your own wish for others. It is time now you finally go for something you want. Len would understand because he loves you."

Jun dwelt into Ryo's words as she took another look at Len. Yes, like Ryo mentioned, if Len did not want this for her, he would have never forwarded her work for the award. Yet on the other hand, Jun knew she was never an ambitious or career-minded person. She knew her career is not a career without Len being a part of it. She had wanted nothing more than to just remain beside Len, she just wanted to be Len's support and nothing more.

"Thank you Ryo, for letting me know," Finally Jun smiled and replied calmly for she had made up her mind. "Remember I once said that I am the person that completes Len? Now I know without Len I cannot be complete either. So I have decided, I will decline the scholarship."

Ryo did not know what to say to Jun's decision. After a pause Ryo concluded with a gentle tone of understanding. "So…you finally know your heart. I guess if that is your final decision I shall support it. But remember to let Len know how you truly feel before any more disasters happen." With a sigh Ryo whispered, "I do not wish to see you unhappy anymore, if I was not the one that could make you happy, I am sure Len could."

Jun felt tears coming to her eyes with how understanding and supportive Ryo was. With gratefulness Jun whispered, "Thank you Ryo…thank you."

After the phone call with Ryo, Jun dialled another number that Ryo gave her, the number of Maestro Denis Illino to kindly decline the scholarship.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" As expected, tone of disappointment cannot be hidden when Maestro Illino received the call from Jun. "I have seen your work and know you have great potential and bright future ahead of you, if you would be willing to be trained further by me for three years, no, even just two years!"

Calmly Jun apologised, "I am sorry Maestro Illino. But I am currently Tsukimori Len's piano accompaniment, and I am very satisfied and happy with the present situation."

With a sigh, Maestro Illino persuaded once more. "Are you not curious to find out what potentials you have? To see how deep and far you could go? If you were only a piano accompaniment, no one will ever know you, and your name will never remain in musical history."

Jun did not respond immediately, she knew there were definitely some parts within her that was curious to know how much more she could do. As a music graduate, there was no denying that Jun also genuinely loves music. However she loves Len too, and without him, she could never be happy.

"Maestro, I do not need to have my name known to anyone. To me, the only thing that matters is that I remain Len's support. Not only now, but for the rest of my life." With a soft laughter, Jun added. "I know it sounds foolish, but that is my only ambition."

"I see…" Finally with another sigh, Maestro Illino nodded. "But if you ever change your mind, you know where to contact me. And remember, do _not_ bury that talent you have!"

Slowly taking in a deep breath, Jun felt all the dread and weight she had prior the phone call had all disappeared. She did not regret her choice because her mind was so clear. When she was convincing both Ryo and Maestro Illino her choice, she was also reminding herself the real reason she had decided to remain with Len.

On their first encounter, even before they knew who each other was, Jun and Len just performed together one song after another because she understood Len's music, and Len found completeness when he performed with her. It did not matter what past relations Len had with Mia, Jun should not let that affect her duty. Len had asked her to be his piano accompaniment, and that, she must do.

Everyone in the room exchanged a look with each other when they noticed the clear difference in Jun's performance now and before the break. Applauding to the beautiful performance, Sei asked in tease. "Wow Jun, whatever happened just now during the break? You seem very peaceful and happy now, something good happened? Was that Ryo on the phone? What did he say?"

Immediately in alert, Melissa pinched Sei's arm hard in warning. "OWWWWW!!" Sei moaned in pain and turned to Melissa. "What did you do that for??"

Rolling her eyes, Melissa indicated secretly towards Len. Clueless to the complicated history involving Len and Ryo, Sei tilted his head still puzzled.

"Let's move on to the next song," Obviously not wanting to dwell deeper on the topic, as if he heard nothing of it, Len instructed. Unfortunately, although Len made sure he looked calm and undistractedly outwardly, deep inside he can not deny the fact that he was most bothered too with Jun's sudden change.

Not knowing the real reason why Jun became so calm and peaceful of course, to Len it had only appeared exactly as Sei mentioned. The reason Jun recovered and could perform again was because she just had a '_heart-warming_' conversation with Ryo. Unlike how he could only intimidate and frighten her, Ryo was the one that could make Jun smile and happy.

Len frowned even more in frustration when he noticed all of a sudden; the person that was ruining the practice was he. With that disastrous thought running through his head, although Len did not want to show it, his aggravation was clearly displayed in his performance.

"Len…?" Mia stopped her performance and looked at Len in concern. Jun too stopped and looked up at Len, not needing an explanation, Jun understood immediately Len was not performing at his normal standards at all.

"I am sorry," Len placed down his violin and let out a deep breath. "It appears that it was me that was destroying today's practice."

"Len…"

"I will be practicing in the other room for a while," Not allowing Jun or Mia to say anything, Len added as he walked towards the door.

When Len was finally alone in one of the practice rooms, Len let out a long deep sigh hoping to relief the pressure he felt pressing against his chest. How much longer was he going to put such strain and pain on both Jun and he? His annoyingly stubborn untrue personality is destroying the both of them.

Gently resting the violin back on his shoulder, Len placed the bow against the strings of the violin as gradually a beautiful melody was produced. Closing his eyes, Len decided to not let his emotions take over. He had always been a performer with extraordinary skills, he does not need to have his emotions ruin it.

Before he met Jun, Len have always performed like that, with hours and hours of practice and to him, emotions were just useless. His remarkable performances were simply the result of his hard work and nothing more. However, ever since he met Jun, she changed that concept for him. To his surprise, performing was no longer a duty, but something that made him joyful and content.

As if his fingers have wills of their own, they moved along the strings producing the melody that belonged to just him and Jun, the song he composed for her, the song that spoke out his admiration and thanks to Jun, the song that he wrote when he discovered…_Jun was his soul mate_.

---

"Here are a few pieces we could also include into the album," Placing the folder of manuscripts before Len, Mia explained pointing to the names of the pieces she had picked out. Nodding in acknowledgement to Mia's explanation, Len conversed normally with Mia discussing over the recording of the album, purely for business purposes. Mia knew that of course, so far in the entire time they have spent in Rome, there was only simply a working relationship between them.

"Excuse me," With a knock on the door, one of the staff entered the recording room. "There is someone here to see Miss Jun Hosokawa."

"Jun had gone to buy some lunch with Melissa and Sei," Mia replied with a polite smile although she noticed the expression change on Len's face with Jun's name mentioned. "Who was it?"

Responding to Mia's question, a grey haired noble man entered as he gave a nod to greet. Seeing the face of the visitor, both Mia and Len stood up immediately in surprise. "Maestro Illino? What a pleasant surprise!"

"Good day, Miss Dresner and Mr Tsukimori. Sorry to come uninvited, but I heard that you are both recording your new album here in Rome so I thought I could catch Miss Hosokawa here too." Shaking hands with both Mia and Len, Maestro Illino explained. "Miss Hosokawa is not available?"

"She will return in about half an hour," Len replied politely although he was dead curious why the almighty Maestro Illino of the Rome Symphony Orchestra was here to see Jun.

"I see," The old man gave a sigh, and then looking up at Len, he smiled. "In that case, maybe I will have a word with you instead, Mr Tsukimori, if that is okay?"

A little surprised, Len nodded and led Maestro Illino into the room. "Sure, please take a seat."

After Maestro Illino seated himself down, his green eyes moved sharply onto Len. "I will cut straight to the chase, Mr Tsukimori, please let Miss Hosokawa go."

Len felt his entire body jumped upon what Maestro Illino said. Not sure exactly what Maestro Illino was referring to, however the simple sentence had struck Len like a lightning.

_Let Jun go_?

It was like the only right thing to do that Len had long known, yet something that he found impossible to do. Len did not want to see Jun in such torment and gloom anymore, at the same time he was unable to set her free. Although it was just making the both of them miserable, Len did not care, as long as Jun remained beside him.

Noticing Len's face so pale with Maestro Illino's request, Mia asked quickly. "What do you mean, Maestro Illino?" Unlike Len who was in the state of shock, Mia knew there was no way a person like Maestro Illino came all the way here just to budge into other people's love affairs.

A little surprised too with Len reaction, Maestro Illino explained, "I am saying that if you are a professional musician yourself, you should know better than anyone not to trap another gifted person. Let them go so they could further be trained!"

When still encountered by the puzzled look on Len's face, Maestro Illino asked in surprise. "You didn't know? Has Miss Hosokawa not talked to you about it?"

Len did not know what to say after he heard the shocking news from Maestro Illino. Not because of the fact Jun had actually won the scholarship and award he had forwarded her on for, but the fact she had turned it down because she chose to remain his piano accompaniment. Once again Jun threw away her happiness because of him.

"Mr Tsukimori, do you know the reason why Miss Hosokawa insisted on remaining with you? From her work I could tell how much she genuinely loves music. That is why I cannot understand why she would turn down the scholarship." Shaking his head, with a sigh Maestro asked.

A mocking smile came onto Len's face with Maestro Illino's question. If there were anyone, it would be him that wanted to know the answer to this question. Why would Jun make all these self-sacrificing decisions? She rejected Ryo to remain with him although it was Ryo that she loved. Now she turned down the opportunity to her own bright future to remain in this relationship that meant nothing to her?

"Jun," Finally clearing his throat Len attempted to answer Maestro Illino's question. "She…she is my fiancée."

Nodding in acknowledgement Maestro Illino said. "In that case, I don't see the reason why you could not wait for three more years. If you really love her, you would want her to take this scholarship right? I mean, you have been granted the same opportunity before, and look where you are now. Don't you think she deserves the same?"

"Maestro Illino, things are not like how you pictured." Mia interrupted immediately defending Len. "Len had only found out about Jun's scholarship today, if he had known earlier, I am sure…"

"Mia…it's alright." Len stopped Mia.

"But…"

Looking back at Maestro Illino, Len said firmly. "I agree with you. I am a person who also possesses genuine love and respect to music." With a pause, Len concluded solemnly. "…**I will let her go**."

After Mia and Len walked Maestro Illino out, Mia turned to look at Len again. She felt her heart tore into pieces when she saw the look in Len's eyes. "Len, are you sure? Maybe it would be better if you discussed with Jun first."

Len did not reply immediately, as if it took quite a while for Len to cope with the outcome, finally Len turned to Mia. "Do not tell Jun anything about what happened just now."

Although surprised with what Len said, Mia nodded in understanding knowing no one could influence Jun's future now except Len. Being acquainted with Len all these years, Mia knew he does not need her to interfere with his decision. However, from the bottom of her heart, she knew this decision would only crush Len's heart…

---

"King prawns!" Sei cheered when the waiter placed his order before him. Taking a big bite he felt this was the only enjoyable thing throughout dinner. To be honest, he doesn't see the point eating dinner together. Eating with such unhappy faces on this table will only ruin his appetite!

"_Sei,_"

Sei nearly choked on his food when Len suddenly broke the silence and called him. Cautiously Sei turned to Len suspecting whether Len had actually saw through the complaints he was just thinking before.

"Yes Len?" Clearing his throat, Sei responded.

"Can we schedule a day-off tomorrow?" Not showing any signs Len asked calmly.

"Day off…?" Looking over to Mia, Sei shrugged his shoulder. "I guess so, we do not really have a deadline to meet so…"

"In that case," Len's beautiful eyes moved onto Jun. "I would like to spend a day _alone_ with Jun. Take her around Rome or something."

Astonishment and surprise were written over everyone's faces especially on Jun's with what Len said. However unmoved by the reactions, Len's eyes remain fixed on Jun as he asked, "Is that alright?"

Feeling her cheeks burning hot and her heart pumping fast with Len's unexpected request, Jun nodded quickly. "Sure! It's my pleasure!"

The gentle smile that had long disappeared from Len's face once again returned to him as he responded to Jun with a nod. Although Len did not say anymore, immediately the atmosphere was uplifted as Melissa and Sei started to freely converse with Jun. However there was all but one person as Mia's eyes looked at Len in concern.

---

Jun felt her heartbeat racing and butterflies in her stomach when she walked once again next to Len. It seemed like a generation ago when she last walked like this next to him. Knowing her heart now, Jun realised she could not stop that smile from coming onto her face as she took another peek at Len's stunning handsome face.

As if all the nightmares and trauma between her and Len were unreal, now Len conversed with her normally and treated her, the way she remembered of him when they were at their happiest times.

"This is one of the most famous cathedrals here in Rome except of course, The Vatican," Patiently Len explained when they stepped into a beautiful, ancient cathedral. Jun gaped and lifted her head towards the extremely high ceilings and the divine and majestic paintings painted throughout the entire building.

"Wow, this is so beautiful…" Jun cannot help but praised. With a shy smile she turned to Len, "It would be so romantic to have a wedding in here, right?"

"Of course it is." Before Len answered, an Italian lady interrupted. Reaching out her hand she shook both Jun and Len's hands. "My name is Marina, the wedding co-ordinator of this cathedral. You must be the Japanese couple that called to see our wedding chapel?" Taking a look at her watch, the Italian lady Marina shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, although you arrived half an hour early, but we can get started anyway." Not even allowing Jun and Len a chance to explain they were not the couple that made the booking, she led them forward to the altar.

"Want a rehearsal to see how romantic it would be to be married here?" Marina asked again giving Jun a wink. "What's your name?"

"Jun Hosokawa…"

Nodding, Marina turned to Len. "And you?"

"Len Tsukimori…"

Turning Jun and Len to face each other, Marina took a white-laced cloth and placed it over Jun's head. "Here, pretend this is your veil. Try to picture your own wedding right here, in the middle of this beautiful cathedral, all your guests admiring how beautiful you look…" As if she has the entire package, taking a fake bouquet out of her bag, she placed them in Jun's hands too. "Hold this too."

Jun felt all the blood in her started to boil when she saw Len standing in front of her. To her surprise it appeared Len was as nervous as her, and the tenderness shown through his eyes made Jun melt. It was not hard for the both of them to picture this as their actual wedding when Jun and Len looked into each other's eyes.

Marina smiled when she saw the expressions on this couple's faces. Turning to Len she said, "Repeat after me please, I, Len Tsukimori,"

Although feeling awkward and uneasy, Len repeated what Marina said as instructed. "I, Len Tsukimori…"

"Take you, Jun Hosokawa as my lawfully wedded wife,"

"_Take you, Jun Hosokawa as my lawfully wedded wife_…" Initially Len was only repeating what Marina said, however when his eyes encountered the shy, blissful face of the girl he loves, without Marina to take the lead, Len continued on, "_Whether through sickness and in health, in distress or joy, I promise to share the rest of my life with you_," Like being hypnotised, gently placing his hand on Jun's soft cheek, Len whispered, "_and til death do us part_…"

Uncontrollably, tears of joy rolled off Jun's face with Len's words, unable to look away Jun followed on too with a beautiful smile, "_I, Jun Hosokawa, take you…Len Tsukimori, as my lawfully wedded husband…whether through…sickness and in health…in distress…or joy, I promise…I promise…to share the rest of my life with you…and till death do us part_…"

Gently, and so tenderly, Len wiped the tears off Jun's face as he felt his heart twitched in pain with the discovery. His love for Jun was stronger than he had ever imagined. He never knew he could have such strong emotions for someone. Emotions and feelings were something he used to frown upon; yet, he felt even if he had lost everything, even if the whole world turned against him, it no longer mattered.

Jun was all that mattered… 

With a warm smile, Marina concluded. "With the authority bestowed upon me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now seal this marriage with a kiss." With tease she added. "Go on, kiss the bride."

Gently lifting the veil off Jun's beautiful face, Len felt a million emotions crushed him when he saw the stunning smile on Jun's face as she slowly closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her. However, Len discovered that he could not. Even if it was only a pretended ceremony, before God Len could not lie.

Stooping down, Len landed a soft kiss on Jun's forehead feeling the pressing pain against his chest. Len realised the determination he had to let Jun go was shaken. Although he knew he must free Jun so she could seek further training through her scholarship, but he also wanted nothing more than just having Jun by his side, to have her as his support, for if he had already found completeness in Jun, how could he let go?

---

Jun let out a deep breath of delight while she looked once again at the wedding brochures in her hand. Despite the fact Marina finally found out they were not the couple that had booked to see the wedding chapel, Marina was more than happy to make another business and book Len and Jun in for a wedding there too if they wish.

Although knowing there was not a date set, still Jun could not help but wished one day she will be again at a chapel, together with Len, no longer just a pretended ceremony, but a real one where she can declare before people that she was willing to spend the rest of her life with Len. No one can part them, because it was a divine eternal vow before God.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, it was like a wonderful dream for Jun. Len took her to a beautiful restaurant, they walked romantically along the stone paths of the Roman street, spent the rest of the evening together in such harmony and serenity. Although not knowing why Len was suddenly so nice to her again, Jun wanted to let him know how happy and joyful she was.

"Um…Len," After they returned to the hotel room, Jun finally took courage and spoke up. However she felt tenseness and nerviness took over when Len turned to look at her upon her call. "I…I wanted to thank you for such a won…wonderful day!"

Responding with a gentle smile, Len shook his head. "There is nothing to thank me for. You deserved a day like this."

Lowering her head, Jun felt her cheeks burning hot in shyness, gripping onto her skirt hoping to ease the strain she is experiencing right now, Jun startled. "I…I wanted to thank you…because, because I am really truly happy today. I am so happy now because…because Len you are talking to me again…and I thought, I thought you would never ever forgive me…" Lifting her head to finally face Len, Jun gave Len a genuine smile of bliss, "Would…would we be able to do this again sometime in the future?"

Len felt as if a lightning struck him when he saw the beautiful shy smile on Jun's face. How could he answer Jun's simple question?

_If __you are a professional musician yourself, you should know better than anyone not to trap another gifted person._

If you really love her, you would want her to take this scholarship right? 

The words that Maestro Illino said echoed in Len's mind to remind him once again of the right thing to do. Because Len truly loved Jun, he should know that Jun's future would go to waste if she remained with him.

"Jun," Sensing the unbearable tormenting pain in his heart, Len called gently. He must let her go before his determination was further shaken, he must set her free before his selfishness took over.

However before Len continued, the phone in their suite rang to halt the situation. For some reason, Len could not help but feel relieved with the sudden distraction. Walking up to the phone, Len picked it up. "Hello?"

"Len? Hi, it's Mia here, sorry to call so late."

"It's alright," Secretly taking a deep breath to calm himself, Len asked. "What's the matter?"

"I am terribly sorry about the urgency, but apparently our contracted record company required us to sign a few more documents and have it faxed over to their office by tonight." With a bitter smile Mia explained. "If it's okay, would you be able to come over and review the details so we could get Sei to fax it off as soon as possible."

"I understand. I will be there in a few minutes." Calmly placing the handset back on the phone, Len did not know what to do. Noticing Jun looking at him unknowingly, clueless of what he was about to say, Len squeezed out a smile. "I need to go and review a few documents, it might take a while, so no need to wait up for me."

"I understand." Nodding, Jun walked Len to the door. However, a sense of lost and loneliness whirled up in Jun when she watched Len stepped out the door. Jun realised she was starting to become extremely attached to Len, and knowing Len was going to meet Mia, Jun noticed that sour feeling appearing again. Before Len closed the door behind him, Jun took courage and called quickly. "Len,"

When Len stopped and looked at her, Jun blushed and moved up closer to Len. Tiptoeing, Jun landed a soft kiss on Len's cheek. "_Good night…_"

Never expecting that, a flush of pink suddenly painted Len's striking perfect face. "_Good…good night_." Not wanting Jun to see the unusual facial expressions on his face right now, Len turned and walked quickly out of there.

Knowing he was finally alone, Len held onto his head as he let out a sigh. No, he must not feel moved; he must not allow his emotions to desire after Jun. However at the same time, Len felt another voice within asked. _Was that not the first time Jun initiated something? Maybe she does not feel trapped in this relationship? Maybe her choice to remain beside you was actually something she wanted? _

---

"…_So these are the three new documents that require review, if you could read them and then just sign here_…"

The dilemma inside Len continued to war on, with his mind in total chaos, Len did not hear a thing Mia was saying. Noticing the lost state Len was in, Mia asked in concern. "Len, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Not wanting anyone to see through his hectic mind, Len replied, short and closed as usual.

Mia knew that of course. She had after all spent three years together with Len, and during those three years, she had not wanted to know about another other than Len. Although Len never opened his heart, Mia knew everything about him. The way he looked when he was upset, the way tenderness showed through his eyes when he was happy. Also, the _more_ depressed and hurt Len was, the _colder_ and _calmer _he wanted to appear.

As if nothing was wrong, Len signed the papers calmly. "If you have done your part already, I will take these to Sei so he can fax them off tonight."

"Len," Finally with a sigh, Mia asked. "Have you talked to Jun yet?"

"About what?" The frown immediately appeared on Len's face with Mia's question.

"You took Jun out today because you planned to break up with her right? That was what you meant when you told Maestro Illino that you will let Jun go." In no more pretence, Mia asked sharply. As expected, Mia noticed the disturbed gleam in Len's eyes upon her question.

"It's none of your business…" Coldly Len threw that sentence at Mia as he stood up from his seat.

"That's not entirely true," For the first time, Mia was persistent and did not allow Len to avoid the topic. "You know how I feel towards you Len, and knowing the decision you were about to make will destroy you, I can not watch you do it." With a sigh, Mia continued. "I know I was never the one for you, I was not the one that could change you. However when you told me about Jun, I knew you have finally found the person that could complete you. Whenever you talked about her, I saw passion and care that I have never seen from you before. I do not want to see you lose that, Len…I," Mia paused and her tone became even tenderer. "_I just wanted to see you happy_."

Len felt his heart softened and moved with what Mia said. Finally in a mellow voice, Len replied. "Mia, I thought I was happy until I realised my own happiness was built on Jun's sorrows. Because of me, she could not be with the person she loves, and because of me, she has given up her future." Slowly closing his eyes in pain, Len gave a self-mocking smile. "I am tired now, tired to be reminded of how selfish and immature I was. Jun deserved better, she has her own sky to soar, I can not trap her here with me."

Mia's heart ached sharing every pain and grief that is torturing Len right now. She understood how Len felt, and why he had finally decided to sacrifice his own happiness for Jun. It was the same as why she was the one that ended their three-year relationship. Len was always patient and polite towards her. But it only hurt her more knowing no matter how much she gave, no matter how much she tried, Len could never love her.

However there was one thing that Len did not know.

From the past few days, Mia observed clearly how Jun acted towards Len. There was no doubt Jun has fallen for Len too. Mia did not know the details of the stories and dramas that went on between Len and his brother, Ryo. However whatever it was must have been the cause of the misunderstanding between Len and Jun. She noticed although Jun has finally discovered her attraction towards Len, she was too timid to reveal it to Len because she thought he could not forgive her.

Mia knew the only way to prevent more and more misunderstandings between Len and Jun was to force Jun out of her fear, make her come forward, and finally let Len know she loves him too. With a soft sigh, Mia knew it was strange for her to help Jun and Len, but to her, Len's happiness was more important than her own. She wanted Len to smile again even if it meant he could hate her forever with what she was about to do…

"I understand, Len." With the decision, Mia apologised. "I am sorry, I should not have interfered with your personal life. Let's return to business." Calmly picking up the phone, in her usual gentle voice Mia said when the other party answered. "Hi Melissa, I was wondering if you could bring over the black folder I left with you this morning…yes, very much appreciated, …see you in a few minutes."

Following her phone call, most naturally Mia walked up to the door and unlocked it for Melissa's arrival. Returning once again to Len, Mia explained. "There are a few changes to the recording schedule, I have asked Melissa to bring them up now so you can double check if it is okay."

Not long after, both Mia and Len heard a knock on the door followed by Melissa's cheerful voice. "Mia, it's me."

"Come in," Mia answered. However the moment she saw Melissa opened the door, turning to Len, Mia placed her arms around his neck as she pressed his lips deep onto hers.

_Thud_!

Not expecting to see the hot passionate kissing scene of course, Melissa dropped the black folder she carried as she gaped in disbelief. As if nothing happened, calmly turning to Melissa, still accompanied with the sweet smile, Mia instructed. "Oh, Melissa. Can you just leave the black folder on the desk? And that would be all, thanks."

"Yes…yes, of course." Hurriedly Melissa picked up the black folder and placed it on the desk keeping her head low avoid looking at the two people in the room. Like fleeing, without wasting a single second, Melissa headed quickly out the door closing the door tight and shut behind her.

_What…what the hell was that_?!

Melissa screamed inside covering her mouth in shock. Although it was only a short moment her eyes saw the kiss scene, Melissa discovered that it was enough to arouse the anger and fury within her.

_How…how could Len be kissing Mia?! How about Jun?! How could he cheat on his wonderful fiancée with his ex_??!!

Without second thought, Melissa turned and stormed straight for Jun's suite. She must let her best friend know, she will not allow anyone to hurt and treat her friend like that!!

---

Although Len told Jun not to wait up for him, but Jun discovered she could not sleep anyway. Gently taking out the photo Melissa took of her and Len, Jun felt that blissful smile uncontrollably crept onto her face when she looked at the photo again and again. It was so strange that a month ago, she thought it was Ryo she loved, yet with all these things happening, although it took a while, she had finally learnt that don't know when and how, she was captured and attracted by Len.

Maybe it was because of the appearance of Mia, Jun finally discovered how much Len meant to her. A little annoyed with herself, Jun was forced to see how much she desired Len's love when she was about to lose it.

Slowly with a sigh, Jun felt her heart sank when she was reminded of the reality. Yes, exactly. Why was it only when Len might not want her anymore, she has fallen for him? Although Jun wanted to confess her heart to Len, however she realised it was actually quite hard to do. All these negative thoughts of how Len might want to get back with Mia, how Len might not love her anymore was clouding and poisoning Jun's mind.

While Jun was drowned in her thought of mind, the doorbell to her suite rang. Immediately sitting up in joy, Jun ran to the door. "Len! You're back…" Jun stopped immediately when she saw that it was not Len, but her friend Melissa. Noticing the grave and pale look on her best friend's face, Jun asked softly in concern, "Melissa, what's wrong? You look so upset?"

"Jun!" Stepping into the room, Melissa held onto Jun's shoulders. "Listen to me, forget about Len; give up on that jerk! Break up with him immediately! You no longer have to be trapped in this relationship, you are free to accept Ryo now!"

Staggered with what Melissa said, Jun's instinct immediately told her something bad has happened. "What…what do you mean…?"

"Listen to me, Jun. I was called into Mia's room just a while ago, and the moment I opened the door, I saw Mia and Len kissing. The worst thing was, I did not sense the slightest hint of guilt from them. It might not even be the first time they have been doing it behind your back!" In total disgust and anger Melissa rambled on, not knowing her every word was a knife cutting Jun's heart.

As if her world had suddenly entered into darkness, Jun collapsed onto the sofa as all the strength in her body vanished at once, making her body numb and cold. Although all the senses had left her body, yet Jun could feel the indescribable pain in her heart, the despair, and shockingly extreme jealousy taking over her entire being.

Jealousy? Jun shivered with the thought. Both Ryo and Sei were right. She was jealous over Mia! Unlike how she previously felt when she saw Ryo and Emi, this time Jun discovered adding to her sorrow was the strong feeling of resentment! She could not bear to see Len with another; she was actually possessive over Len!

How could she be so stupid? Jun finally learned that her feeling toward Ryo was merely an admiration, a respect to a wonderful person. Yet what she has for Len, it was an attraction, a passion she, as a woman has to a man.

Unable to let out a word, Jun covered her face in despair. No, she does not want to lose Len; she does not want to spend the rest of her life with anyone else. Jun finally know what her heart longed and desired for, ironically it was only because of this ugly, pitiful jealousy that was eating her up.

---

"What was the meaning of that…?" After Melissa fled the room, Len asked solemnly, his voice icy cold, anger shown through as he moved away from Mia. However Len felt even more irritated when he did not receive a response from Mia. Picking up the signed documents he came here to retrieve in the first place, Len headed straight for the door not wanting to spend one more second in the room.

"_I just wanted you to be happy, Len. And that happiness can only come from Jun_."

Before Len stepped out, he heard Mia said, her voice shaking as tears rolled down her face. "Len, think very carefully. Who was the person that can really make her happy? It is only you, Len. Your every word, your decision will be able to affect Jun! Do think very carefully," Taking in a deep breath, Mia concluded. "What was it that Jun actually wanted?"

Len's heart gave a huge thump upon Mia's words. _What was it that Jun actually wanted_? With the question repeating itself over and over inside Len's mind like a broken record, desolation and misery came upon Len.

---

"Alright, I will fax these off straight away," Flipping through the documents Len handed to him, Sei said. Moving his eyes from the documents onto Len, Sei was taken back when he saw the look on Len's face. "Are you alright, Len? You look like crap, man."

"I am fine…just fax these off as soon as possible." Unlike usual, Len did not converse with Sei in his cold, confident voice. Instead, Sei noticed the man standing before him was no longer the proud, stubborn person he was used to. For the first time, Sei saw Len in such a fragile state.

"Len," Although he always teased Len, but at a time like this, Sei knew he must be a friend. "It's to do with Jun right? You have been so depressed since that night at the concert. What really happened between you two?"

Len made no reply to Sei's question, however from the look in his eyes, Sei knew he was right. Finally after a pause, Len responded, "Sei, the first time you met Jun you said she was my soul mate, do you still believe that now?" Stopping, Len did not continue further. Instead he turned away from Sei ending the conversation. "Good night, Sei."

"Len!" Sei called quickly when he saw Len walking away. "I knew I said that, but I still believe so! You believe that also, Len! You believe it too that is why you could perform the way you did after you met her!"

Len's eyes widened a little upon what Sei said. _Does he still believe Jun to be his soul mate_? Len felt his heart twitched in pain with the very thought. Yes, he believed Jun was his soul mate, she understood him, she shared his thought in music, when they performed together, Len had never felt so complete and content. Yet, if she was his true soul mate, why couldn't he make her happy? Why couldn't he make Jun feel the same way towards him?

He once thought if he loved her enough, she would finally be moved and would share the same love he has for her. Unfortunately, it only appeared the more he tried, the more he had made Jun's his prisoner. Jun remained beside him because she pitied him, her soft meek heart will not allow her to break a promise simply because she did not want to further upset him.

Under the starry sky, Len walked along the stony streets of Rome. He did not return to the suite because he could not face Jun. With his current state, Len was frightened that he was going to further entrap and hurt Jun.

He had originally wanted to let her go, that was why he wanted to spend one last day with her. Ironically, after the day with Jun, he had only discovered that it was even harder to lose her. Her smile, her voice, everything about her had become a part of him, and losing her, he might not be able to survive.

Not long after, Len found himself before the cathedral he took Jun to today. Although it was late, surprisingly the doors were still unlocked. Gently pushing the door open, Len entered the cathedral. Different to when he came during daytime, there was no one around, and without the sunlight, there were only candles instead to keep it bright enough for Len to see where he was going.

Slowly walking up towards the altar, Len's heart ached; reminded of the fake ceremony he had today with Jun. It was here before God, Len was true to his heart for the first time in a long while. He could declare to Jun his true desire to protect her for the rest of his life, his promise to make her happy. Yet, it was also here, Len knew having an aspiration was not enough. Desiring to protect her may not mean he had the ability to do so.

Slowly closing his eyes, Len whispered softly to himself, repeating the promise he made to Jun today. "_Whether through sickness and in health, in distress or joy, I promise to share the rest of my life with you…_"

With the indescribable pain in his heart, Len knew what to do now. He finally understood what it meant, _if you love her, you should set her free_. Len never thought he could do it, because he was not that strong and wonderful. However now Len could let Jun go, his love for Jun has far transcended any love he had left for himself.

_I will be fine_, Len persuaded himself. Although this pain was unbearable, maybe he will no longer be able to love again, but it all does not matter now. Because Jun will finally smile, Jun will be happy, and Jun will be freed from him…

---

Quietly, Len opened the suite door, not wanting to wake Jun up from her sleep. By the time Len returned to the hotel, it was already dawn. However to his surprise, the moment he entered the suite, he found Jun to be awake, sitting before the window. Her eyes stared blankly at the quiet early morning Roman town. Unlike how Jun usually was, she sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs, still and silent, not even reacting to his entrance.

"Jun…?" Not expecting to see Jun like this, Len walked into the lounge where Jun was. "How come you are still awake?"

"I…" Finally responding, Jun's head remained low, avoiding Len's eyes. "I could not sleep." Taking a deep breath, Jun added, "I…I have heard from Melissa about what happened."

"Heard from Melissa…?" It took Len a while before he finally understood what Jun was referring to. Immediately blood rushed to his face when he was reminded of Mia's kiss. "Ah, that…that was…" For the first time in his life Len could not maintain his cool as he tried to clarify the situation. However when he saw the look in Jun's eyes, Len stopped.

No, there was no use justifying.

Len had already decided to return here to break up with Jun. It would probably be better if Jun thought he had cheated on her. That way, she would no longer have to feel obligated to remain beside him, that way, she will be able to leave him and pursue her own happiness.

"That was…?" Jun caught what Len was going to say and asked. Deep inside, Jun had hoped Len would tell her that it was not true, the kiss had never happened. Or even if it did, it meant nothing. Unfortunately, Len did not grant Jun the wish as he turned away instead, keeping a distance from her.

"Jun," Len called softly, his heart torn with what he was about to tell her. "_I am breaking up with you_."

Jun's whole body jumped as if she was electrocuted upon Len's words. Immediately Jun felt as if darkness fell upon her and swallowed her up into dark despair. The outcome that Jun was most frightened of had come true. The entire night Jun could not sleep, haunted by the fretful idea that she was going to lose Len. The regrettable thought that she was not able to hold onto the blissfulness and happiness she already possessed.

"You remained beside me because you needed to keep to your promise, but now you know, I no longer need your promise…" Not noticing Jun's colourless pale face, Len continued his back still towards her; for if he had turned around, he might want to hold onto Jun tightly instead. "So…you are free to go wherever you want, …_you no longer need to remain here beside me_." Len paused realising he could no longer continue.

As expected there was a long dreadful silence between the two. After what seemed like a century, finally Jun forced out a smile as she replied in an abnormally cheerful tone. "I see, so I guess I am no longer the person you need. Yes, of course, I was never able to make you happy, but I am sure, I am sure Mia will be…" Jun stopped when she noticed all the sorrows and dejections that she had forced herself to swallow all flooded out of her as uncontrollably, tears flooded down her face like mad.

"I am…so sorry, I…" Whimpering, Jun quickly wiped her tears away. "I promised to smile for you but…I, I…the moment I thought about losing you Len, I…I can not, I can not live on anymore…" Unable to stop, Jun heard her voice continued on, "My life is no longer complete without you, Len…I have, …I have already fallen in love with you." Like a dam flooded, Jun finally spoke out her true feelings, no more pretence, no more holding back. Jun no longer cared what Len would think of her now, for what could be worse than losing him, the man she truly loves?

Not expecting that from Jun, Len finally turned back to Jun in shock. "Jun…?"

Unable to face Len, Jun continued to weep covering her face as she sobbed. "I…I am so sorry, I know this is not what you need to hear right now, I am so sorry…" Jun discovered that she was such an emotional wreck that she was not making any sense. Ever since they have arrived Rome, Jun was constantly haunted with the thought that Len would return to Mia after meeting her again. Initially, Jun thought, if that was Len's choice, all she could do was smile and wish Len all the happiness, because he deserved to be loved and respected by someone truly devoted to him.

However when Melissa told Jun about the 'kiss', Jun discovered for the first time that she was not as gracious and giving as she thought she was. The entire night Jun could not sleep as two distinctive thoughts warred against each other within her. One side of her thought the right thing to do was to quietly step away and let Len be with Mia, but the other was the avid, passionate side that longed after Len.

Being the considerate, softhearted person she always was, Jun was able to suppress the selfish jealous side of her to smile for Len if he really wanted to leave her. Unfortunately it did not work as planned when Len really asked. Unable to control her emotions, Jun blurted out her heart just like that! Embarrassed and ashamed of her failure, Jun continued to weep covering her face in self-hatred and shame. No, this was not the ugly side she wanted to show Len!!

"_You really apologise too much_…"

Jun's body froze when she heard Len whispered with such a tender, soft voice that she had not heard from Len for a long time. Gently she sensed Len's hands on her own as he moved them away from her face.

"Len…?" Jun felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw the expressions on Len's stunningly perfect face. It was not the disappointment and disgust she had expected Len to have after her exposure of the "ugly jealous" side. Rather, it was the kind, loving expression Len had when he performed for her on her birthday, the way he looked at her when he proposed.

"_Enough has been said_," Gently Len hushed as he cupped her tiny beautiful face in his hands. "_That was all I needed to hear_…" Stooping, Len caught Jun's lips with his, the sweet, tender lips that he had wanted to kiss for a long time. The lips that spoke of the passion she has for him, the wonderful response he had been waiting for.

---

"Are you sure, Len?" Jun asked when Len told her the truth behind everything. The reason Len was breaking up with her, it was all because he had wanted Jun to pursue her own career, her once in a lifetime opportunity. "I, I do not want to be parted from you for three years…"

Gently holding her soft hand in his, Len smiled. "Jun, I know you actually wanted this scholarship. You might choose to remain beside me, but I do not want you to walk down this path with me with any sort of regret. Now I know I have your love, I am willing to wait."

"Len, thank you so much " Jun whispered as she held him tight. Yes, now they finally know they have each other's love and support, even if they will be parted for a period of three years or more, Jun was no longer frightened. For she believed one day, she will be able to walk down the aisle, vowing their love for each other before God. No longer a pretended ceremony, but it will be the beginning of a brand new life journey—together.

**Finale**

_"Look, look! On the program here it says the final piece will be a violin concerto performed together with Tsukimori Len!" A voice from the audiences of the packed concert hall whispered in surprise with the discovery of the familiar name. "Tsukimori Len had been on hiatus for a while, how come he suddenly appears as a guest performer in Hosokawa Jun's Piano Concert?!"_

_"I know! After his last appearance in Mia Dresner's Violin Duet album, he had suddenly disappeared! Oh my, how I missed his violin!"_

_"Haven't you heard?" Another voice replied. "Hosokawa Jun was originally Tsukimori Len's piano accompaniment. He went on hiatus for all these times just to wait for her!"_

_"Not only that, I heard they wedded just last month! And this last piece they were performing together, Die Seelenfruendin was apparently the piece Tsukimori Len composed for his new wife when he first fell in love with her."_

_"Aww…that is so sweet!"_

_"But rumour says that Hosokawa Jun would retire after this concert to return as Tsukimori Len's piano accompaniment instead..."_

With the comments whispering back and forth among the audiences, at backstage stood a tall man whose gentle smile made his already perfect handsome face even more stunning as he looked towards the beautiful girl that stood before him. "Are you sure, this is what you wanted to do, Jun?"

Responding to the question with a blissful and content smile, Hosokawa Jun nodded. "Yes, Len. Now I know the only thing I have ever really wanted was to be your companion. I do not need the name '_Hosokawa Jun_' to be known to all. Rather, I would like to be recognised as," Holding Len's hand in her own, she whispered.

_Tsukimori Jun…_

Fin


End file.
